Pídeme lo que quieras Ahora y Siempre
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Tras provocar su despido, Alexia busca la forma de reconstruir su vida, en Okinawa, refugiada en casa de su hermano. Más Castiel no le dejará ir tan fácil, luchando por conseguir su perdón, accede a sus condiciones. Aunque no esperaban una llamada que les hiciera viajar a Rusia, dónde el sobrino de Castiel espera. ¿Qué esconderá Alexia para no querer regresas a su país natal?
1. Memories

_29 de noviembre 1988 23.50 pm._

Los truenos retumbaban por todo el lugar, las personas iban y venían apresuradas. Y los gritos de mujer invadían el hospital, había cerca de cuatro doctores cerca de ella, atendiéndola y cuidando su respiración. ¿Motivo? Su fuente se había roto, tenía ya doce horas de labor de parto y el momento decisivo estaba por llegar. Respiraba con dificultad, sus contracciones iban de mal en peor.

-Aguante, señora Gienevich.

-Solo un poco más, ya llegamos a la sala de parto.

Una nueva contracción y otro grito llegaron de la mujer. Su marido se acercó a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas, le decía suaves palabras de apoyo.

-Lleven al señor Gienevich a prepararse para el parto.

-Si doctor.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar a la sala anteriormente indicada, una vez dentro, la prioridad fue el poner a la mujer en la camilla para iniciar el parto. Minutos más tarde se acercó su marido para sujetar su mano, la cual ella apretó a cada momento que hacía presión para dar nacimiento a sus hijos.

-¡Veo la cabeza! Un poco más, Ayaka. –Otro esfuerzo, y a los pocos segundos un llanto invadió la habitación. El fuerte sonido del bebé que llenaba de aire sus pulmones, alegre de haber llegado finalmente al mundo. Se hizo notar.

-¡Es un niño! Ayaka, tienes un hermoso niño.

Le pasa la criatura envuelta en una cobija azul luego de que su esposo cortará el cordón umbilical.

-Hola, soy mamá –Acaricia su nariz con delicadeza sin dejar de sonreírle-. Hola cariño, soy mamá.

-Bien, el segundo parece estar listo para llegar. Ayaka, tenemos que prepararnos para recibirlo.

Ella asiente, queja que el hombre cargue a su hijo unos momentos antes de que lo pusieran en la incubadora. Lo besa y entonces lo deja ir.

-¡Doctor! El bebé no está en posición, el cordón umbilical se enredó en su cuello. –El terror invade a la pareja y se miran mutuamente temiendo por la vida de su bebé.

-Traigan lo necesario, le hare cesárea, de lo contrario el bebé no podrá nacer.

Minutos después, un nuevo llanto lleno el lugar. Había llegado el nuevo bebé, sano y salvo. Nuevamente, Dimitre cortó el cortón y dejo a la criatura en brazos de su madre.

-Es una niña, Ayaka. Tenemos otra niña.

-No, Dimitre. Ella es toda una guerrera, dio más problemas que Tami y su hermano.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlos?

-Quiero que sus nombres sean similares. Como mi hermana y yo. –Vuelve a acariciar su nariz y obtiene una risita por parte de ella-. Alexia y Alexander.

-¿Alexander por mi padre?

-Y Alexia por mi hermana –una lágrima cae por su rostro.

-Entonces así será.

La mujer mira al frente y besa la frente de su hija.

-Oh Al, me gustaría tenerte aquí, y que pudieras conocer a tus últimos sobrinos.

Memories

_29 de noviembre, 2003_

Como todos los días, desde hacía algún tiempo, se levantó y abrió la puerta a su padre. Era la hora del desayuno, y no había variantes de años anteriores. Era su momento privado con su hermano y su padre.

Fue a la cama frente a la suya y despertó al joven con el cual compartía rostro desde hace años, mostro su queja el verse despertado, pero al ver a su progenitor, sonríe y va a la cama de su hermana dónde los tres empezaron a desayunar, comentando entre ellos los momentos del día anterior, e incluso sus propias opiniones de ciertos aspectos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?

-Teníamos pensado ir a Akihabara.

-Hay un juego nuevo que quiero comprar.

Su padre los miro y sonrío. Ese día sus dos hijos menores cumplían quince años. Estaban cada vez más cerca de ser adultos. Nada lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso, acaricio la cabeza de cada uno e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Me parece bien, sólo lleguen antes de que anochezca. Les tenemos una sorpresa.

-¡Mamá! –Los dos jóvenes brincaron de la cama, yendo directamente hacia la mujer que les había dado la vida. Ella les regreso el abrazo y beso la mejilla de ambos-. Llegaste temprano.

-Claro que llegue temprano. Alex, es su cumpleaños.

-Creímos que no llegarías de tu vuelo de Rusia.

-Alix, claro que iba a llegar. No me perdería su cumpleaños por nada del mundo.

Terminado aquel momento familiar, los dos comenzaron a cambiarse, pronto tendrían que ir al colegio. Alegres por haber visto a su madre, bajaron antes de tiempo para despedirse de su hermana mayor. Tamara. Ese es su nombre, siendo apenas cinco años mayor a sus hermanos, la chica se preparaba para ir a la universidad.

-Alex, Alix, feliz cumpleaños bestias.

-Gracias Tami, ¿Te vas ya a la universidad?

-Sí, Alex, pero descuida, volveré para su sorpresa.

-¿Dakota vendrá?

-Sí Alix.

-Su nombre parece de niña. Deberías buscar a alguien con nombre más masculino, Tami.

-Guarda silencio Alex –replica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Estaba acostumbrada. Desde que se los presentó, sus hermanos habían hecho ese tipo de comentarios muy seguido, no le molestaba, le daba risa. Pues significaba que sus hermanos aceptaban a su novio.

Terminada su plática entre hermano, la mayor de rojiza cabellera salió camino a la escuela. Tanto Alexia como Alexander, se asomaron a la ventana, desde donde pudieron ver a su hermana acercarse a su novio australiano. Se sonrieron mutuamente y fueron por sus mochilas, ellos también debían ir a la escuela. A su último año de secundaria.

El camino fue tranquilo, no había nada diferente de lo normal. Se encontraban con algún compañero y lo saludaban, si les caía bien se quedaban con él en el camino. De lo contrario lo evadían y se iban. Al llegar, Alexander se separó de su hermana y fue al interior de la escuela, dejándola cumplir su labor como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, era un arduo trabajo, pues a pesar de conocer a la mayoría de sus compañeros no todos ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Había como siempre dos que tres personas dispuestas a crear problemas.

Aunque aquello no representaba ningún problema, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente. Solo sonrío y pidió de la manera más amable que pudo se comportaran. Solo aquellos que realmente se había encariñado con ella obedecieron. Los demás la ignoraron completamente.

-Hey presi, feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Eh? Gracias.

Así fue como el resto del día transcurrió, hasta que llegó el tan esperado momento de salir. Como siempre su hermano la esperaba en la puerta. Ella sonrío y corrió para abrazarlo, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos. Beso su cabeza y entrelazo sus manos.

-Andando presi, tenemos que llegar a casa.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la sorpresa?

-No tengo idea, conociendo a mamá, será algo bueno de seguro.

Su hermana hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Sus pasos iban resonando por las vacías calles de Japón, charlando acerca de aquello que más les gustaba.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-Un par de niños en perfecto estado.

De los costados salió un grupo de personas con aspecto deplorable, y claramente malas intenciones.

-Venga retoños, acompáñenos un rato. Lo pasarán bien.

-Iros a casita si no quieren problemas. –Gruño Alexia, señalando la primera advertencia.

-¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír ¿Qué podrían hacernos unos simples niños?

-No digan que no os advertimos –puntualizo Alexander, en la tercera advertencia.

Se miraron mutuamente él y su hermana, antes de lanzar sus mochilas a un lado y ponerse en posición de defensa. Lo que provocó gracia en sus atacantes. ¿Por qué ponerse serios con ellos? Solo eran unos niños.

Confiados de su "capacidad" liberaron sus navajas y se lanzaron a atacar a los hermanos, quienes con un movimiento certero evitaron el ataque, siendo Alexia la primera en lanzar una patada al costado de su atacante, que era el hombre que había osado insultarlos.

-¡Maldita niña! ¡Me las pagarás!

-Ven a por mí si realmente quieres vengarte.

Impulsado por la ira. Preparo su navaja y se lanzó directo a la chica con la intensión de hacerle daño, más no esperaba que ella se moviera en el justo momento en que el filo de su arma iba a impactar con su rostro, elevando la rodilla a la altura de su estómago, dando inicio a una serie de ataques consecutivos y mortales para el hombre.

Pues ella tenía conocimiento básico de los puntos débiles del cuerpo, -que eran los que estaba atacando- Alexander también cernía golpes certeros, se centraba principalmente en golpear los nervios base, aquellos que permitían el movimiento de brazos y piernas. No había ninguna diferencia de cualquier otro día, era un momento común para ellos. Solían molestarlos bastante, sin razón aparente.

Estaban acostumbrados, aunque llegarán en montón sabían lidiar con ellos, uno se encargaba de la mitad, y el otro de la otra mitad. Un acuerdo sencillo que ambos podían seguir a la perfección. Cuando el último de ellos cayo rendido, y sin poder mover sus extremidades, ambos sonrieron. Fueron a recoger sus mochilas y, tras entrelazar sus manos una vez más, tomaron el camino directo a su hogar. Como una tarde más.

Al llegar a su hogar, pudieron notar que solo se encontraba su madre. Tras explicarles que su padre estaba en el taller en el que trabajaba, y su hermana seguía en la escuela, se sintieron más tranquilos. Y tras hacer sus tareas, fueron a jugar a la playa, vaya que tenía sus ventajas vivir en la costa. Podía ir al mar cada que quisieran, aunque también, era una de las ventajas de vivir en la isla Okinawa.

Pasadas unas horas, escucharon el llamado a cenar, acudiendo rápidamente.

-Antes pasen a quitarse toda es arena de encima.

-Pero mamá…

-He dicho.

Minutos después llegaron su padre y hermana, quienes se sonreían maliciosamente, pues esperaban ver la cara de sus hijos al darles su tan esperado obsequio, más el grito de Alexia, les preocupo al grado de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

Tras cruzar la puerta pudieron ver a su hija, aferrada a los postes que sostenían el techo de su cama, y frente a ella, un pequeño cangrejo que iba y venía, haciendo sonar sus pequeñas pinzas. Tras un suspiro de alivio, buscaron a su hijo, hasta que dieron con él, quien se agacho a tomar al animal en sus manos y sacarlo por la ventana.

Entonces volvieron a centrar su atención en la menor de sus hijos, que tenía un ligero hilo de sangre corriendo por su mano. Preocupada, su madre se acercó a ver que sucedía y, tras comprobar que no era más que una ligera cortada, respiro. Posiblemente se había lastimado por que le cangrejo la había pellizcado, y por eso había sido el grito.

Yendo por el botiquín su madre limpio y cubrió su dedo con una bandita, a lo cual ella miro con mala cara su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo Al?

-Odio ser débil.

-No eres débil, querida.

-Sí lo soy. No puedo correr mucho porque me dan los ataques de asma, y ahora me ataca un cangrejo y empiezo a sangrar. No es justo.

Terminada aquella ligera plática, bajo junto a su madre a la sala, dónde estaba la mesa lista y su familia sentada. Ubicada a un lado de su hermano, empezó a comer. El resto de la cena fue tranquila, nadie decía nada, pero podían notar claramente que Alexia estaba molesta.

¿Quién no lo estaría? Siendo gemela, y la hermana menor, había nacido con muchas defensas bajas. Tendía a enfermarse mucho, y cuando lo hacía se ponía realmente mal. No podía estar cerca de muchas flores, pues el polen le provocaba alergia e irritación. Le era casi imposible hacer ejercicio sin tener un ataque de asma. Tenía más motivos para estar molesta, que para estar feliz.

Una vez acabaron de cenar, y de recoger la mesa, ambos estuvieron por subir a su habitación, de no ser porque su hermana llamo su atención pidiéndoles regresar un momento.

-Cierren los ojos. –Extrañados por la petición de su madre obedecieron.

Al comprobar que realmente no veían fue su habitación y de ella saco dos sobres, que fue abriendo en el camino, al llegar frente a ellos, de un sobre saco dos tiras largas de papel.

-Bien, ábranlos.

-¡No es verdad! –Alexia tomo entre sus manos, uno de los boletos que le extendía su madre -. El _Skillet Show_.

-¿Iremos al _Skillet show_, mamá?

-Claro que lo harán, Alexander.

-Estos son de parte de su tío Ivan –su padre les dio a cada uno un boleto de avión.

-Un momento… solo son dos boletos.

-Si tienen edad suficiente para conducir una moto, su madre y yo confiamos en que pueden moverse con responsabilidad en otro país, sin nosotros.

Se miraron mutuamente, y luego a sus progenitores para terminar viendo a Tamara, su hermana mayor.

-¿Tú los convenciste?

-¿Qué te hace creer que fui yo, Alexia? –una sonrisita se asomaba por su rostro.

-Eres la única que está en casa cuando ponemos a _Skillet_.

-Vale, yo los he convencido… ¡Ea! –Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al sentir a sus dos hermanos abrazándola, mientras muy débilmente decían «Gracias, Tami».

Tras ponerse de acuerdo con sus padres, que los llevarían al día siguiente al aeropuerto, para que esa noche pudieran llegar a la habitación del hotel que su tío había reservado para ellos. Pues su concierto sería en dos días. Aquello los emocionaba, su hermana había recibido un regalo similar, pero ella no había salido del país, simplemente había ido a Tokio para ver su concierto.

.

Al bajar las escaleras del avión, con sus mochilas bien sujetas, y sus manos fuertemente sujetadas. Buscaron con la vista al guía contratado por su tío, aquel que les llevaría al hotel, y de ahí al concierto. Al dar con él fueron apresurados a su encuentro, los saludo con educación y les indico dónde estaba el vehículo que los transportaría.

A mitad de camino, la tentación fue mayor a ambos, e hicieron mil y un paradas, en cada puesto de video juegos que veían, cada dulcería que se cruzaba por su camino, y por último, cada tienda de joyería que veían. Además de haberles comprado sus boletos de avión, su tío les había mandado un cheque con una suma considerable de dinero para que compren lo que quisieran en el viaje.

Habiendo llegado al hotel, se dejaron caer sobre la enorme cama del centro, comentado entre ellos lo que había visto, se sonrieron mutuamente. Vaya que había sido un cumpleaños inolvidable, o lo sería, pues todavía quedaba mucho por ver. Tras comprobar en sus boletos el asiento y la hora que se les había asignado, llamaron al guía, y seguido al chofer. Querían aprovechar el día siguiente para comprar recuerdos para su familia, en la noche sería el concierto, y como estaban enumerados los asientos podrían llegar a la hora que era y aun así conservar una buena vista.

Tras una buena ducha, y una cena extravagante en su habitación, ambos fueron a dormir. Al salir los primeros rayos de sol, se mostró lo mucho que los golpeaba el cambio de horario, Alexia, que tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, la agito levemente para comprobar que seguía ahí, frotando su nariz contra su pijama.

El acaricio su cabeza adormilado, se asomaron a la ventana para ver que los anuncios del concierto relucían en todo su esplendor, tras un largo y significativo bostezo, ambos volvieron a recostarse, dos horas más de sueño no afectarían sus planes. Y así fue, a las diez de la mañana, con mucha más energía que antes. Desayunaron, y al transporte.

Fueron primero a conseguir ediciones especiales de discos de diferentes grupos, fueron a la tienda de joyería que habían visto al llegar, y así buscaron entre cada uno de los collares, aretes y pulseras del lugar. Hasta dar con un collar de oro blanco con forma de cisne, revisaron la cantidad de dinero que les quedaba de lo que les dio su tío, y al ver que inclusive sobraba, lo compraron. Aprovechando también para comprar cinco cadenas de trece quilates de oro.

Saliendo fueron a una relojería que estaba cerca, por un nuevo accesorio para su padre. Él, que es mecánico, solía ver mucho su pequeño reloj de muñeca que tenía, así que uno más grande no le vendría nada mal. Tras elegir entre los dos que habían escogido ambos, volvieron a salir en busca de algo para su hermana.

Su querida hermana que había sido la mente maestra detrás de su viaje. Al no poder decidir, se detuvieron en un puesto de comida, si tenían hambre les iba a ser imposible pensar con claridad. Una hora más tarde, volvieron a atacar las tiendas buscando un lindo regalo para su hermana.

Al no encontrar nada que los dejará tranquilos, fueron a comprarle un enorme peluche de oso panda. Algo sabían bien de ella y eso era que estaba alucinada con los pandas. Justo cuando les daban su compran, vieron una enorme tienda de ropa, se miraron mutuamente y supieron que más agregarle al panda. Dos horas y media después. Tenían cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa, de cual estaban seguros amaría su hermana.

Las ocho y media de la noche. Dentro de media hora, tendrían que bajar para llegar a buena hora al concierto. Tras una segunda ducha, y una cena más que complementaria, se amarraron el cabello ¿Ambos? Pues claro, tenían el cabello a la altura de los hombros, pues les encantaba molestar a su hermana, haciéndose pasar por el otro. Luego de tener bien sujeto el cabello, para evitar acalorarse y accidentes. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el lobie donde ya los esperaban.

.

Hora y media más tarde ambos se encontraban, en el salón de concierto, rodeados de más de tres mil personas, todas ahí para ver lo mismo que ellos. El _Skillet show_.

-¡¿Están listo para el rock?!

Un grito de la multitud hizo sonreír al vocalista.

-¡Están listos!

Un nuevo grito. Y los acordes del bajo comenzaron a sonar. Mirando de poco a poco al público, hasta que el bajo calló.

-Para hacer esto, un poco más interesante, haremos esto –la emoción se apodero del cuerpo de Alexia-. Iluminaremos con los reflectores a cinco personas al azar, y esas cinco personas, subirán a cantar con nosotros.

Moría. Defectivamente podía morir en paz en ese justo momento. El momento en el que la luz del reflector la ilumino junto a otras personas más, se sentía morir. Con la ayuda del staff, llegó al escenario, donde la ayudaron a subir, y la pusieron frente a un micrófono, junto a John L. Cooper, el vocalista.

Cuando el bajo volvió a sonar, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al empezar a cantar junto al resto de las personas a su lado. En definitiva, aquel había sido un gran cumpleaños.

_15 de marzo 2005_

Regresando del club de kendo de la preparatoria, Alexia se topó con un grupo de chicos que tenían las mismas intenciones que todos los demás. Darle una paliza. ¿Seguían con lo mismo? En efecto. Durante los años siguientes, siguieron acosando a la chica ya su hermano. La diferencia, era, que ahora bajo la manga de su uniforme se escondía en su hombro derecho un fino tatuaje de un ojo de dragón.

¿Motivo? Las constantes peleas les habían dado cierta reputación. Les conocían como los hermanos _Dragon_. Pues todas y cada una de sus peleas, alguno de los involucrados terminaba sangrando. Y gracias a ello, el que había sido novio de Alexia durante ese entonces, le había sugerido dar honor al mote que les habían puesto.

Y tras varios meses, en los que termino con aquel chico, opto por realmente hacerse el tatuaje, junto a su hermano a espaldas de sus padres. De esa forma podrían seguir peleando sin que sus padres supieran que eran ellos. _Bloody Dragon_, esa era la forma en la que conocían a Alexia, pues ella los hacía sangrar más que su hermano.

_Sadist Dragon_, era como conocían a Alexander, quien les hacía sufrir hasta que se aburría de escucharlos. Tras mirar por unos momentos a los sujetos que topaban su camino, suspiro, y guardando el libro que tenía en las manos, dejo la mochila y la espada de bambú sobre una banca, y dejo el suéter sobre la mochila. Si realmente quería pelear con ella debían demostrarlo.

Las reglas eran simples, descubre el dragón, y aceptaría el desafío. De lo contrario se marcharía y quedarías en vergüenza. Luego de que el primero de los chicos se lanzará a ella, una delgada curva cubrió los labios de la chica, pues con un simple movimiento, dio un golpe limpio en el rostro del chico. Uno menos. El segundo tuvo suerte, y logro quitar la tela que cubría el tatuaje, ¿Una tela? ¿No se suponía tenía la camisa del uniforme? Ciertamente, pero para evitar levantar sospechas, era una banda la que cubría el tatuaje, era una banda, la que indicaba si pelearía o no.

Sin importar cuantos fueran, sin importar cuantas veces quitarán la banda de su brazo, nadie podía con ella. Tenía la agilidad y la destreza de sus clases de box y karate. Más aparte la experiencia de peleas callejeras antiguas. Volvió a ponerse la banda, el suéter, tomo su mochila, la espada y abrió el libro en la página que se había quedado. Siguiendo su camino a casa.

La suerte no le había sonreído, pues no había quedado en la misma escuela que su hermano. Aunque no era un impedimento para mantener su reputación. Al llegar a casa, vio a su hermano, recostado en el sillón viendo un anime del momento, dejo la mochila sobre una silla y fue a saludarlo. Su hermana se había graduado ya de la universidad, y trabajaba, tenía pensado casarse con Dakota. Nombre muy femenino, seguían defendiendo ambos.

-¿Qué tal la escuela, Sasha?

-Lo normal –metió a su boca una papa frita, mientras que su hermana se sentaba en el suelo frente a él, tomando papas de la misma bolsa- ¿Tú que tal?

-Dos confesiones, y una pelea de camino.

-Nombres.

-Sakamoto algo, y Fujiwara Keita.

Tras un gesto de asentimiento, cambio su posición en el sofá, recostado sobre su costado, recargando su cabeza en su mano, era algo normal que los chicos le mandarán confesiones a su hermana, era realmente bella. De ojos heterocromáticos por herencia de su madre, y un largo cabello negro por herencia de la misma. Se ofendería si no se le confesarán.

Minutos más tarde, en el inicio de un nuevo anime, su madre llego a casa, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a ella, no era normal que llegará tan temprano, lo cual les hizo pensar que algo iba mal.

-Mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienen que venir conmigo, el avión espera.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Alexander, voló a su habitación para tomar un par de sacos, uno se lo tendió a su hermana y el otro se lo quedó, ¿Sabía a dónde iban? En lo absoluto, pero dado a que en avión siempre hacía frío, era mejor prevenir, tenía tiempo que Alexia no se enfermaba, y planeaban continuar con la racha.

Una vez subidos al avión, notaron algo. No había más pasajeros, solo estaban ellos tres montados, y bajo las atenciones de las azafatas. Aquello preocupo mucho más a los hermanos, quienes sujetaron sus manos y esperaron que no ocurriera algo realmente malo.

Cuando aterrizo, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en Rusia. Su amada Rusia. El lugar dónde habían nacido, y en el hangar, rodeado de hombres vestido de negro, se encontraba su tío, el hermano de su padre, Ivan Gienevich. Al bajar, corrieron a abrazarlo, él les devolvió el abrazo y fijo su mirada en Ayaka.

Acompañados por los hombres, se dirigieron a la casa de su tío, que era una mansión de cuatro pisos. Al entrar, los hombres se dispersaron e Ivan, preocupado por su sobrina de delicada salud, le ofreció una bebida caliente, que aceptó sin dudarlo. Rusia siempre había sido fría.

-Bueno, supongo que has hecho tú elección, Ayaka.

-Lo hice, Ivan.

El hombre de rojiza cabellera, se volvió a sus sobrinos, y les sonrío cálidamente.

-¿Se los dirás tú, o lo hago yo?

-Yo lo hare. –Se pone en pie y se acerca a sus hijos, que temblaban ligeramente por el frío-. Alexander, Alexia quiero contarles algo, pero necesito que me prometan que no le dirán nada ni a su padre o Tamara.

-Prometido.

Respiro hondo y los miro seria.

-¿Les suena el nombre "Dupre"?

-¿Hablas de la mafia Dupre? –Ella asintió ante la respuesta de su hija.

-Es mía –aclaró su tío con aire orgulloso-. Es el trabajo familiar, su padre, mi hermano. No quiso aceptarlo por miedo a ponerlos en peligro.

-Pero me lo ofreció a mí, porque en algún momento u otro, Ivan necesitaría que alguien se encargue de ella cuando muera.

Aquello erizo la piel de los hermanos.

-Y quiero que ustedes se encarguen de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Alexander no estoy jugando. Quiero que tú y tú hermana se ocupen de ella. No se preocupen si no saben cómo hacerlo, Ivan les enseñara.

Tras unas horas más de plática, y un acuerdo en el que tanto Alexia como Alexander, llegaron al acuerdo de aceptar el trabajo de la mafia. ¿Qué otra opción tenían? Ni su padre ni su hermana lo querían, y no querían que el trabajo de su tío desapareciera cuando el muriera.

Cuando su tío les pidió que lo siguieran, supieron que deberían conocer a los hombres que iban a trabajar para ellos. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, llegaron a una habitación espaciosa, dónde montones y montones de hombres se encontraban ejercitándose, y al ver a Ivan, todo y cada uno de ellos se acomodó en fila frente a él para saludarlo.

-Chicos, estos de aquí, son los hombres que estarán a mi cargo –señalo a unos diez hombres del lado izquierdo-. Son mis hombres de mayor confianza. Y los demás… son todos suyos –miraron al resto de la habitación, dónde otro tanto de hombres tenía la cabeza inclinada a Ivan-. Les dejare solos para que se conozcan mejor.

-Disculpe señor, ¿esto significa que son ellos, sus herederos?

-En efecto, Boris.

El reconocido por Boris, asintió levemente con la cabeza, y tras darle un vistazo rápido a Alexia, rio levemente.

-Chicos él es Boris, es quien se encarga de mantener el orden entre todos los hombre que trabajan para mí. Lo dejaré a su cargo para que les ayude a orientarse mejor.

En cuanto dejo la habitación los hombres señalados por Ivan, salieron detrás de él. Y el resto se quedó en la habitación. En cuanto quedaron solos, el resto de los hombres se le quedo viendo a Alexander, esperando que dijese algo.

-Entonces Ali… ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?

-¿Disculpa? –Alexander se giró a Boris, sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-Ella es quién liderará todo. No hay nadie mejor que mi hermana para el trabajo.

-Con todo respeto, por tú tío más que nada. No pienso seguir las órdenes de una niña mimada.

-¿Mimada? Bien no hay problema. ¿Quieres que sea mimada? Lo seré. Ve a conseguirme un peluche, grande, tan grande que apenas quepa sentado en la habitación, tienes treinta minutos.

El tono de su voz, la fuerza de su mirada y sobre todo la firmeza con la que había dicho las palabras los sorprendieron a todos, menos a su hermano. Molesto, Boris fue a realizar el encargo, y quince minutos después regreso con dicho encargo.

-No lo quiero. No es el que yo quería, regrésalo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-He dicho –tomándola por sorpresa se acercó a ella y la alzó por el cuello de la camisa y la miro fijamente.

-Escucha, no porque seas la sobrina del jefe, voy a obedecer cada mierda, que salga de tú boca.

-Excelente. Entonces derrótame. Si logras vencerme, mi hermano se encargará de ustedes, tal como quieres. Pero si yo gano, tendrás que aguantarte a que una mujer te ordene. ¿Entendido, Boris?

Asiente, y espera a que Alexia, termine de quitarse el saco y amarre su cabello, dejando a un lado su suéter. Al llegar a dónde se encontraba Boris, pudo ver que el resto de los hombres los veían interesados, a su izquierda estaba su hermano, tranquilo y apacible.

Siendo Boris el primero en atacar, todo lo que tuvo que hacer Alexia fue girar sobre su propio eje y esquivar el ataque, liberando una patada en el costado de Boris. Puso sentir la fuerza del golpe, pero aun así volvió a contraatacar. A cada golpe que daba, ella lo esquivaba, o recibía los roces, tenía velocidad y agilidad. Lo cual empezó a asombrar a los videntes.

Cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados, decidido a poner un fin al juego, se preparó para soltar una patada, pero Alexia fue más rápida, y tomando impulso dio un brinco a la altura de su rostro, rodeando su cuello con las piernas y, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo caer, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo. Marcando su victoria.

Recuperándose del golpe, Boris miro a Alexia sin creer lo que veía. Una niña de apenas dieciséis años lo había derrotado, un veterano de guerra y experto en matar. Cuando ella tomo una toalla para empezar a limpiar el sudor que caía por su cuerpo, lo miro y se expresión se tornó burlona.

-Ahora… consígueme un helado de coco, grande, suculento, de mano francesa por favor. Llévalo a la sala de estar en una hora.

Con una chulería que solo ella podía darse, se echó el saco a la espalda y giro sobre sus talones, empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación. Había terminado lo que debía hacer en ese lugar, hacerse respetar, demostrar quién sería la que les daría órdenes. ¿Y qué mejor manera que derrotando al más fuerte de ellos? Una vez dentro de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y observo su cuerpo.

-Tardarán unos días en irse los moratones.

-Les doy dos semanas. Fueron puro roce pero… realmente dolieron, de no haberlo esquivado no se irían hasta dentro de un mes.

Tras una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano se dio una rápida ducha y volvió a vestirse, al llegar al salón pudo visualizar a Boris con una mejilla levemente hinchada, y su vaso de helado en una mano. Ella sonrío cínicamente y se sentó frente a él cruzando la pierna, tomando el helado, su hermano se sentó junto a ella y empezó a comer.

En cuanto vio que el joven de rubia cabellera y ojos esmeralda se alejaba atrajo su atención, molesto, volvió sobre sus pasos para ver qué era lo que su nueva señora, pudiera pedirle justo en ese momento.

-Gracias por el helado.

Sorprendido por aquella respuesta, se alzó de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se alejó. Tendría que aprender a vivir con la idea de que esa chica le mandaba.

_20 de julio 2007_

Tenía varias bolsas en mano, y el celular pegado en la oreja, su hermano le exigía se apresurara a llegar a casa. Estaba por oscurecer y no le gustaba que su hermana anduviera sola por el metro, y menos con la escasa ropa que se había puesto. Ella seguía diciendo que estaría bien, pero no afectaba el hecho de que su hermano se preocupara por ella. Cuando llego a la estación de Akihabara, guardo el móvil dentro de una de las bolsas, y subió al metro, iba relativamente vacio.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Eran vacaciones, no muchas personas lo usaban en vacaciones. Pero las palabras de su hermano empezaba a hacer eco en su mente, iba demasiado vacio el metro, asomándose en los vagones logró dar con uno lleno, y para tranquilidad suya había más mujeres que nada, empezó a caminar hacia él tratando de ignorar las miradas que recibía de los hombres que iban sentados.

Volvía a escuchar la voz de Alexander. « ¿Cómo pudiste salir con esa blusa y un short de ese tamaño?» el calor le había ganado, y había preferido ropa ligera, a una que la hiciera sentir cómoda. Antes de siguiera poder acercarse al vagón que había visto lleno, un grupo de hombres le toparon la salida en el cruce, estaban todos de espaldas. Y parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Su mente funciono a una velocidad increíble y supo lo que ocurriría a continuación. Trato de hacerse paso entre ellos, pero no se movían, inclusive la empujaban dentro, volver no era una opción, y menos cuando sintió un par de manos tapar su boca y sujetar su cuerpo, aterrada, empezó a patear todo lo que tenía al alcance, de algo tendría que funcionar.

Un sujeto se acercó a ella y colocó una mordaza en su boca, lo tenía tan justo que apenas podía tragar saliva, siguió forcejeando tratando de liberarse pero nada funcionaba. El hombre que había tapado su boca, saco de su pantalón un cordón y lo puso alrededor de sus muñecas, al sentir el plástico hacer presión contra su piel grito. Pero nadie la escuchaba. No podían.

Un tercer sujeto apareció y empezó a quitar su ropa, moviendo sus piernas frenéticamente trato de golpear a alguien, pero nuevas manos la sujetaron. Alzo la cabeza para ver mejor, y el terror la invadió al darse cuenta que eran mujeres, y que entraban en la conexión de vagones. Seguramente del lugar al que ella quería ir.

Aplicando tanta fuerza la era posible quiso liberarse pero era inútil. Al sentir el frío del vagón sobre su piel se dio cuenta que el sujeto había logrado su cometido, tenerla desnuda ante ellos. Sentía sus ojos arder, quería llorar pero no les daría el gusto. Intento cerrar las piernas pero no pudo.

Una mano se paseó libremente por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con suma delicadeza, aquello la asqueaba, le producía terror. Cuando sintió esa misma mano detenerse sobre su pecho grito, lo apretaba demasiado fuerte, y mordía su pezón sin pensarlo. Seguía retorciéndose. Una nueva mano y una nueva boca tomo su otro pecho e hizo lo mismo. Nuevamente grito. Sentir aquella invasión a su cuerpo, ver a aquellos sujetos jugar con ella.

El primer hombre dejo de morder su pezón y empezó a chupar, succionaba y mordía, succionaba y mordía. Su pezón palpitaba, le dolía demasiado. Y más cuando el otro sujeto tomo una pinza y la sujeto a su piel. Arqueó la espalda ante el dolor.

-Mira cómo se mueve… es tan deliciosa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, quería creer que todo era mentira. Cuando sintió la mordaza dejar su boca quiso gritar. Pero su grito quedo ahogado cuando un nuevo sujeto metió su pene en su totalidad dentro de su boca. Las lágrimas habían salido involuntariamente de sus ojos. Sentía la presión de aquel glande dentro de su boca, se hacía espacio para poder entrar, llegando al fondo de su garganta, se ahogaba cada vez que entraba, no podía respirar.

En un esfuerzo por liberarse, mordió el pene que tenía dentro de su boca, el sujeto grito, pero un golpe agudo la hizo arrepentirse. Látigo, aquello había sido un látigo. Quiso cerrar las piernas para que no le volvieran a pegar, pero las mujeres se lo seguían evitando.

-Mmmm, tan solo mira cómo reacciona su vagina ante un estímulo de violencia.

Una de las mujeres paseo sus manos por su intimidad. Tenía las uñas largas, y las sentía rasguñar su piel, aquella zona de su cuerpo que era tan sensible al contacto, arriba, abajo, otra vez arriba y tomo entre sus uñas su clítoris. Volvió a gritar. Lo giraba, jalaba y movía como quería, provocando un gran dolor en Alexia. Era imposible ocultar las lágrimas, llenaban su rostro.

Un gruñido por parte del sujeto le hizo saber que se había corrido, dentro de su boca. Volvió a sentir que se ahogaba, cuando el hombre saco su pene de su boca, se enderezo para escupir el semen que tenía en la boca, tosió cuando pudo para poder respirar otra vez, pero no duro mucho, pues la mordaza había regresado. Mientras más forcejaba, más parecía imposible lograr salir del agarre de aquellas personas.

Cuando alzo la vista, vio como una de esas mujeres sacaba algo de los maletines de aquellos hombres que hacían pared. Un arnés, eso es lo que era. Se lo puso y se giró hacia Alexia, ella negó con la cabeza volviendo a forcejear. El consolador que venía en aquel arnés era enorme, y por lo que veía, tenía un control remoto para que vibrara conforme elegía el usuario. Un último esfuerzo por cerrar sus piernas, pero no resulto.

_-Venga, preciosa… solo quiero jugar contigo._

_-Déjala jugar contigo, preciosa. –Vio las manos de la mujer invadir su cuerpo y ajustando la mordaza para que no pueda hacer ruido._

Aquella mujer se acomodó en el espacio de sus piernas y entro en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, el hombre que seguía mordiendo su pecho, se alejó y puso una pinza en el mismo, desvío el rostro intentando que no vieran lo mucho que le dolía, pero a sus costados había personas que grababan todo. Se masturbaban mientras grababan, y a los pocos minutos las gotas calientes de sus orgasmos cubrían su cuerpo.

Unas manos la pusieron de pie, sacando a aquella mujer de su interior. Lanzó una patada tratando de noquear a alguien, pero solo consiguió que sujetaran su pierna y la esposaran a la otra. Había un tubo intermedio entre los metales, lo cual le evitaba cerras las piernas.

-¡Sasha! –gritaba en sus pensamientos Alexia.

-Con esto será suficiente para que se comporte –sus ojos volaron al dueño de la voz, y vio en las manos del hombre un frasco con una especie de crema blanca. Grito y se agito evitando que se acercaran a ella-. Es el mejor afrodisiaco del mercado, no puede fallar.

Cuando su mano invadió el cuerpo de Alexia, ella se arqueo, no quería sentir a ese hombre invadiendo su cuerpo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Seguía metiendo a su vagina aquella droga, al alejarse tomo el también una cámara y comenzó a grabar. Un cosquilleo subió por el cuerpo de Alexia, aquella droga estaba cumpliendo su objetivo. Pues sus jugos vaginales escurrían mojando sus piernas.

-¡Sasha! –volvía a gritar.

_-¡Jajaja! Mira nada más como se retuerce, fue una excelente idea jugar con ella._

_-He, deja de golpear tanto, no puedo gozar su cuerpo así._

El sujeto que la tenía de pie la soltó y dejo que la mujer volviera a acercarse a Alexia, boca arriba volvió a penetrarla, ahora sintiendo la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Alexia para darse placer, buscando el placer que ella sustancia la obligaba a buscar. Excitada, le da un azote que resuena por el lugar. Otra mujer la voltea, y Alexia queda sobre aquella chica. No detenía el movimiento de sus caderas, y aquella mujer tampoco.

Otro par de manos acariciaron su espalda, un dolor la sacudió. Otra vez el látigo, pero ahora cerca de su trasero, muy cerca. Uno nuevo y otro. Siguieron así hasta que una mano sujeto su cadera, evitando que se moviera. La mujer que tenía detrás acerca su arnés al ano de Alexia y lo invadió sin dudar. Dolor. Gritaba de dolor por la invasión, pero su cuerpo se movía en busca de más.

Sujetando su cabello, elevaron su cabeza y retiraron la mordaza, volviendo a meter en su boca el pene de alguno de los hombres.

-¡Sasha… sálvame! –Las lágrimas caían y manchaban su rostro.

Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta. Tiraban de su cabello para buscar el placer de la droga, y funcionaba. Las mujeres seguían invadiendo su cuerpo. Cuando el hombre se corrió ella volvió a toser aquella sustancia que llenaba su boca. Un nuevo pene entro. Sintió que la jalaban y la ponían boca arriba, el hombre metió su pene y empezó a mover sus caderas llenado la boca de la chica. Sus caderas se alzaron y la mujer volvió a meter el consolador en su vagina, de espaldas al que follaba su boca. Unas nuevas manos tomaron su cadera, y el hombre que la había levantado invadió su ano.

Más lágrimas, si le había dolido la intromisión del consolador, se arrepentía. Aquello era mucho, mucho peor. Al correrse, ambos hombres dejaron su cuerpo. Y más mujeres se acercaron, una de ellas se sentó sobre su boca, dejando su vagina sobre ella. Saco la lengua y empezó a chupar.

-¡Detente Alexia, detente! –sentía más de aquel afrodisiaco entrar a su cuerpo.

Con sus manos todavía inmovilizadas, era invadida por tres personas al mismo tiempo. La mujer dejo su vagina y fue a su ano, al tiempo que otra se acercaba y ambas invadían su ano. Alguien más se acercó y se sentó sobre las manos de Alexia, aquella nueva mujer buscaba su placer acosta del cuerpo de la chica.

Siguieron así por lo que resto del trayecto del metro, cambiando su posición y usándola a como más les agradaba, su cuerpo estaba lleno del semen que caía sobre ella, cuando aquellos hombres se corrían. Tenía todo los músculos adoloridos por la fuerza que hacía para resistirse y más aparte los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo.

Cuando el tren se detuvo finalmente, cortaron el listón de sus manos y se alejaron, dejándola sola en aquella sección, desnuda, y totalmente derrotada.

.

Sus parpados le pesaban, trato de abrirlos pero no lo conseguía. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, hizo otro esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y la luz blanca del lugar la lastimo. Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba su hermano. Quien el ver que estaba despierta se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Ali! –Quiso hablar pero le dolía demasiado la garganta- ¿Estás bien, princesa?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Ahora lo estaba.

-Su hermana tenía estas bolsas cuando fue atacada -¿Atacada? Oh, cierto. Ahora recordaba, la habían atacado en el metro. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y sujeto su cabeza, todavía le dolía demasiado. Tenía su ropa puesta otra vez, y se dio cuenta que estaba recostaba en el regazo de alguien. Al alzar la vista vio a una oficial que le sonreía amablemente y el miedo la invadió, inconscientemente se alejó de la mujer y se abrazó a sí misma.

-No te preocupes Alexia, estas a salvo ahora.

Quiso creerle, pero tenía las imágenes vivas en su memoria. Siguió abrazándose. La oficial suspiro y se acercó a Alexander.

-Descuida, es normal que reaccione de esa forma, es un efecto post-traumático de la situación que acaba de vivir. –El asiente y se acerca a Alexia ayudándola a ponerse en pie, la abrazo contra él y tomo las bolsas que llevaba su hermana-. Lo más recomendable es que vayan al doctor, solo para asegurarse de que no tiene nada malo.

Así lo hicieron, más al ver al doctor todo el cuerpo de Alexia se tensó, tras un enorme esfuerzo lograron comprobar que no había nada malo con ella. Subiendo al recién adquirido eclipse de su hermano, tomaron rumbo al departamento que habían comprado mientras estudiaran la preparatoria. Había viajado a Tokio para realizar ese estudio, así que por ende, necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse.

Tras cruzar la puerta de entrada, las garras de un pequeño animal llamaron su atención, se trataba del pequeño gato que había salvado de aquellos chicos abusivos días atrás. Se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos, y le dijo suaves palabras a la oreja, acto seguido lo soltó, su hermano fue a dejar las bolsas a su habitación y luego volvió con ella, retirando un mechón de su rostro.

-El baño está listo por si quieres bañarte, Ali.

Asintió y fue al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro empezó a quitarse su ropa con cuidado, le dolía su cuerpo, tenía ligeras cortadas en los brazos, piernas y a lo largo de la espalda, gracias al látigo con el que la habían golpeado. Suspiro y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, un grito salió de sus labios al sentir el contacto del jabón con sus heridas.

Provocando que su hermano entrara a ver qué ocurría y al ver el estado de su cuerpo maldijo. Intento acercarse a ella, pero se alejó al instante, aquello lo desconcertó. ¿Se negaría también a que él la tocara? ¿Cómo había hecho con la oficial y el doctor?

-¿Cómo puedes querer tocarme? Estoy sucia… -ante aquellas palabras pudo notar que las lágrimas volvían a asomar su rostro-. Estoy sucia…

-No me importa –la envolvió en un abrazo que la hizo tensarse-. Eres mi hermana, sin importar nada, no me importa lo que puedas tener encima, no me evitará abrazarte. Ahora báñate, o terminarás enfermándote.

Dos horas después, Alexia salió del baño, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en una bata de algodón, y secaba su cabello con una toalla sobre su cabeza, le había crecido, ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, a diferencia de años anteriores dónde apenas llegaba a sus hombros. Vio a su hermano recostado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? –No respondió. No se sentía para nada bien con ella misma, a pesar de haberse lavado siete veces, seguía con ese pesar dentro de ella-. ¿Ali? –Al alzar la vista se topó con los ojos de su hermano, apretó ligeramente sus labios y tras alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies junto sus labios con los de su hermano.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, se quedó quieto, aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, en ningún momento de sus diecinueve años de vida se hubiera imaginado que su hermana gemela lo besaría. Cuando se separó de él un suave susurro salió de sus labios.

-_Sakuranbo_ –Parpadeo varias veces hasta finalmente comprender lo que había dicho su hermana. ¿Cereza? ¿Qué podría significar eso?-. Los labios de Sasha… saben a cereza –los acaricio con delicadeza sin separarse más de diez centímetros de él.

-A…Ali, espera –intento alejarla, pero volvió a empujar su cuerpo al frente, atrapando una vez más a su hermano en un beso. Era suave, delicado y suyo. Durante mucho tiempo había estado junto a ella, crecieron juntos, y siempre había sido la persona más especial de su vida. ¿Qué tenía de malo un simple beso? Dejándose llevar por sus sensaciones correspondió el beso, sin tocarla, prefería evitar que le tuviera miedo.

-_Tómame _–aquello lo sorprendió, ver las lágrimas volver a recorrer el rostro de Alexia lo confundía. ¿Qué la tomara? ¿Acaso estaba su hermana gemela pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor?- _Por favor, Sasha… cúmpleme este capricho_.

Capricho. Así lo había llamado ella. Un capricho. Ciertamente no pedía muchas cosas, la mayoría de las cosas que tenía se las habían dado, nada lo había pedido. Así que, no habría problema por pedir un favor a su hermano ¿Cierto? Tragó y con un suave color rojo sobre sus mejillas, se acercó una vez más a su hermana. Ahora él aprisionaba sus labios.

Había besado cientos de labios, de cientos de chicas, y por algún motivo le avergonzaba hacerlo con su hermana. ¿Era aquello a lo que llamaban ética? ¿Aquel sentido natural que evitaba hicieras algo que no debías? Fuese lo que fuese, se sentía extraño, como si nunca en su vida hubiera besado a nadie. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Giro un poco su cabeza sin separarse de ella.

Alexia elevó sus brazos a la altura de su cuello y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano. La distancia entre ellos disminuía segundo a segundo. Llegado a cierto momento en el que Alexander sujetaba la nuca de su hermana para hacer profundo aquel contacto. Ese prohibido y delicioso contacto que ambos disfrutaban, como si la vida se les fuese en ellos. Un ligero empujón hizo que Alexia retrocediera un paso, su hermano había avanzado. Dos… tres… cinco pasos y seguía yendo a la habitación que ocupaba ella para dormir. Con trabajo dio con el pomo de la puerta, y tras abrirla dio un nuevo paso entrando junto a ella.

Bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, deslizo sus manos por el pecho de su hermano, aquel cuerpo que había visto tantas veces conforme crecían, pero que nunca había probado. Al llegar al borde la playera, tiró de ella y la alzó para sacarla, con un rápido movimiento sacó su cabeza y volvió a invadir su boca. Cereza. Ella había dicho que sus labios sabían a cereza. ¿Sería verdad? Saco un poco la lengua y repaso los finos labios de Alexia. Cereza.

Volvió a sujetar su nuca, abrió paso ahora con su lengua para explorar más allá. Enredo los dedos en su cabello para evitar que se alejara, ya había probado el fruto prohibido, y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ella mantuvo sus manos sujetas a sus pectorales, sobre la punta de sus pies se esforzaba por no separarse de su hermano. Tras un nuevo empujón sus manos bajaron a su pantalón, dónde empezaron a desabrochar el botón, baja la cremallera y luego atorar sus dedos en los costados, para comenzar a bajar.

Las personas solían decir que una vez descubierta la lujuria, te era imposible dejarla o escapar de ella. Y ambos estaban por comprobar aquello, ¿sería realmente un capricho? Eso había dicho Alexia, ¿sería verdad? Se había inclinado hacia atrás atrayendo a su hermano con ella. Pero el equilibrio les hizo una mala pasada y cayeron ambos sobre la cama. Alexander estiro las manos para evitar caer sobre Alexia. Estaban una a cada lado de su cabeza, ambos mirándose fijamente.

Alexia tenía las manos sobre sus pectorales, en un reflejo instintivo por evitar que cayera sobre ella. La respiración de ambos era agitada, bajo sus manos poco a poco, hasta la entre pierna de su hermano, dónde ya no había nada que cubriera su cuerpo. Dibujo un camino desde su abdomen hasta su miembro, el cual tomo en sus manos subiendo y bajando lentamente.

Apretó los dientes ante el contacto de su hermana. Le estaba gustando más de lo que podía admitir, al sentir sus dedos acariciar la punta de su pene, doblo los codos y oculto su cabeza en el cuello de Alexia. Comenzando a lamerlo, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él, y sonrío. Volvió a lamer, dejando múltiples besos en el camino, ella se movía en la cama y sus piernas iban de un lado a otro.

Equilibrado solo con sus piernas, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Alexia, dónde reposaba el cordón que cerraba la bata sobre su cuerpo. Tras desatarlo, abrió las solapas de la prenda descubriendo la figura de su hermana. Al igual que ella hizo con él, dibujo un camino desde su abdomen hasta su entre pierna. Dónde tomo entre sus dedos su clítoris. Gimió, dejo la estimulación que estaba haciendo al pene de su hermano y se sujetó a sus hombros. Satisfecho por la reacción, mordió su cuello obteniendo un nuevo gemido.

Separándose de su cuello para ver su rostro, abrió sus labios externos con los dedos e introdujo uno en su interior, lo giraba y movía deleitándose con las expresiones de su hermana. Vergüenza. Excitación. Gusto. Morbo. Inclino su cabeza y aprisiono su boca en un beso, uno exigente, su lengua abarcaba gran parte del espacio. Un nuevo dedo entro en el interior de Alexia, y ella arqueo la espalda, Alexander tenía los dedos doblados, presionando aquel punto sensible del cuerpo de su hermana, provocándole un orgasmo.

-¡Sasha!

Lamió sus dedos con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejo su hermana se levantará para quitarse la bata quedar en iguales condiciones ambos. Se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron viendo durante milésimas de segundo, acariciando su mejilla Alexander volvió a inclinarse al frente, besando a su hermana. Ella rodeo su cuello abrazándolo.

Las manos de Alexander vagaron por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, masajeándolos y pellizcando con suavidad sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros. Bajo la mano para volver a estimular a su hermana, notando lo mojada que se encontraba, al igual que ella volvió a acariciar su pene, notándolo erecto.

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de ambos, ¿Quién diría que estar en esa situación los excitaría tanto? ¿Qué estar a punto de hacer el amor por su propio hermano sería una situación tan deliciosa?

Su respiración se volvió agitada, tratando de ver cuál de los dos cedía primero continuaron dando una excitante estimulación a sus sexos, los gemidos de Alexia se escapaban de sus labios cada vez que su hermano aumentaba la fuerza con la que sus dedos poseían su cuerpo. Y a su vez, Alexander bufaba cuando sentía el ritmo de las manos de Alexia aumentar.

Se torturaban mutuamente, se deseaban mutuamente. Solo querían ver al otro ceder primero.

Cuando la cabeza de Alexander bajo, tomo entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de su hermana. Al ver que se ponía duro, lo lamió y tiro suavemente de él, las manos de Alexia se enredaron en su cabeza, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Él sonrío, su hermana había cedido primero. Besando sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones, Alexander comenzó a bajar, sin separarse de su piel en ningún momento. Al llegar a su sexo, paseo sus dedos sobre sus labios exteriores. Alzo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros.

Al agachar la cabeza tuvo a su completo deleita la vagina de Alexia, abrió sus labios y comenzó a lamer. Lamía y besaba como si fuera un dulce exótico, sujetando sus caderas, para que no fuera mucho peso en sus hombros. Las manos de Alexia se aferraban a su cabello, presionándolo contra su cuerpo, subió un poco y tomo entre sus labios el clítoris de Alexia, grita y se mueve ligeramente. Complacido por el efecto provocado en su hermana, volvió a invadir su vagina con su boca.

Minutos después, un nuevo orgasmo llenó el cuerpo de Alexia, tras arquearse dejo de presionar la cabeza de Alexander contra su sexo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía la vista fija en su hermano, quién se inclinó para volver a atrapar sus labios. Bajo las piernas de sus hombros, y se ubicó en medio de ambas, todavía las sujetaba a la altura de su cadera.

-¿Estás segura, Ali?

-Por favor… Sasha, tómame.

Sin cambiar su posición, soltó una pierna, y sujeto su pene para poder guiarlo a la vagina de su hermana. Ella cerró los ojos y espero que la penetrara, lo había pedido, sería ilógico pedirle que se detuviera a esas alturas. ¿O no? Al sentir la cabeza del glande hacerse espacio para entrar, se aferró a las cobijas bajo ella. Calor. El calor invadió su cuerpo y un suspiro salió de sus labios. Un empujón más, y su hermano estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Ambos bufaron y Alexia se arqueo al sentirlo en su interior. Alexander curvó la espalda saliendo ligeramente de su interior. Volvió a sujetar sus piernas y las acaricio suavemente.

-¿Está bien si me muevo?

Ella asintió. Separando más sus piernas empujo sus caderas al frente, profundizando la penetración, un gemido y más adentro. Conforme crecía la fuerza de sus penetraciones, más fuertes se escuchaban los gemidos en la habitación. Tenía las piernas enrolladas a la cadera de su hermano, empujándolo para que llegase más adentro. Sus pechos se bamboleaban a cada movimiento, y los testículos de Alexander golpeaban contra Alexia a cada momento.

Suelta sus piernas y deja caer su cuerpo sujetándose con sus brazos profundizando el movimiento. Los bufidos de él comenzaban a hacerse notar también. Dos… tres… cuatro… y el ritmo aumentaba. Siete… ocho… y se retorcía más y más bajo el cuerpo de Alexander. Tras una última estocada el orgasmo les llegó a ambos. Arqueándose y ante aquella prohibida sensación.

.

Recargado sobre su codo, veía dormir a su hermana. Tenía su cabello regado por la almohada, y los brazos cubriendo su pecho. Respiraba tranquilamente y sujetaba el meñique de Alexander con el propio. El sonrío y retiro un poco de cabello de su rostro.

Siempre le había gustado esa faceta de su hermana, cuando dormía. Se le veía tan apacible que le costaba creer que en cualquier momento, un mal giro se la arrebataría. Inclusive cuando eran niños, tenía la costumbre de verla dormir, sin importar si era de día o de noche. Verla dormir era un momento de paz para él, le dejaba saber que aún estaría con él.

Un gemido salió de su interior, se agacho un poco para verla y pudo notar que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tenía los ojos apretados y temblaba.

-_Sasha_…

Besó su mejilla y acaricio su cabello.

-_Estoy aquí, Ali_.

Aquellas palabras lograron que su expresión se tranquilizara y volviera a esa faceta de paz que tenía momentos atrás. Un golpe llamó su atención, elevó la vista y girando en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido vio fijamente la puerta, desde dónde podía ver a su madre, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, y sujetaba la puerta de la habitación. Se mostraba extrañada de ver a su hijo en la habitación de Alexia, más cuando la vio durmiendo en la cama llevó sus manos a su boca.

-Madre yo…

-Alex… ¿Qué han hecho?

Un ligero movimiento en la habitación. Alexia se había despertado, talló sus ojos y se fijó primero en su hermano, que tenía sujeta su mano con fuerza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo malo. Rebusco en el lugar hasta que dio con su madre, cubría su boca y tenía ligeras gotas de agua saliendo de sus ojos.

-Mamá…

Pocos minutos después, estaban los tres en la sala, su madre tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro y seguía sollozando, movía suavemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Alexia y su hermano estaban en un sillón frente a ella. Ambos vestidos y sin lograr creer lo que habían hecho, habían hecho llorar a su madre. Curioso ¿No? El remordimiento de haber lastimado a su progenitora, era mucho mayor que lo que en realidad acababan de hacer. Incesto. El peor de los tabúes.

Nadie decía nada, era un momento de tensión, a tal grado que era palpable. Tras ver a su madre, y luego a su hermano. Tomo aire en sus pulmones y bajo la cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero estaba llorando.

-Mamá yo… lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas, Alexia?

-Decepcionarte… yo –limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miro a su madre- yo le pedí a Sasha que lo hiciera, me… me sentía… ¡Fue un deseo egoísta, perdón! –Bajo la cabeza. Sus hombros temblaban, toda ella estaba temblando. ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a su madre? Se sentía mal. Cuando sintió el abrazo de su madre lloró con mayor intensidad ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Acaso no era bien sabido que el incesto era un tabú?

-No te diré que comprendo tus motivos, hija. Sabía que en algún momento algo así pasaría –Alexander se giró a ella ¿Lo sabía?- Los gemelos siempre han sido un caso especial. Pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y, de alguna u otra manera es inevitable que lleguen a enamorarse.

-P-pero…

-Alexia, lo que hicieron está mal, y lo saben. Pero no tiene ningún sentido que les regañe ahora, ya ha pasado. –Sin comprender nada, limpió sus ojos y la miro. ¿No estaba molesta?- Puedo entender que tras lo ocurrido estuvieras conmocionada, y quizá tuvieras un sentimiento de…

-Me sentía sucia… -miro sus manos, todavía tenía las marcas de su atadura-. No importaba cuando me tallará… no se iba, esa sensación de estar contaminada.

Su madre acaricio su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas, tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Estaba destrozada por lo que le había ocurrido a su hija, y también lo estaba por el hecho de lo que habían hecho.

-Su padre llegará aquí mañana, tienen que mantener esto en el más profundo de los secretos. Les traerá demasiados problemas si alguien se llega a enterar. Y por favor ¡Por favor! No quiero se repita esto.

-Sí madre.

_14 de mayo 2008_

-¡Alexia!

-Gabrielle.

El joven de castaña cabellera se acercó a ella y atrapó sus labios en un profundo besó. Mantenía sus distancias con ella. Pues sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba demasiado el contacto ajeno. Tenía la idea de que eran manías suyas, pues ignoraba el hecho de que había sido atacada el año anterior. Se limitaba solo a besarla, pues tocar alguna otra parte de su cuerpo provocaba que ella se alejara y cubriera su cuerpo.

Al separarse de ella hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sus clases estaban por iniciar. Ella sonrío y comenzó a caminar junto a él al interior de la institución, pese a que era primavera, se sentía el frío del invierno. Era algo inevitable, Rusia era conocido por ser uno de los países más fríos. ¿Qué hacía en Rusia? Sencillo, había realizado un intercambio estudiantil junto con su hermano, para estudiar la universidad.

-Entonces _bellissima _¿Has pensando en mi propuesta?

-Gabrielle… -se gira a verlo y el cambio el gesto a uno preocupado-. Te dije que no, por favor, no insistas.

-¡Venga, Alexia! Llevamos casi ocho meses saliendo, ¿una vez vale?

-Dije no –aquella discusión la incomodaba, ciertamente en pocos días cumpliría ocho meses saliendo con aquel chico. Y el hecho de que, desde semanas atrás le hubiera pedido tener relaciones con él la incomodaba. Sin importar que tanto le dijera que no, no desistía.

-¿Por qué?

-Gabrielle… por favor, no insistas.

Haciendo un ligero puchero por la negativa de su novia, él joven Gabrielle siguió su camino rumbo a sus clases. Sin embargo internamente estaba molesto. El hecho de que Alexia no quisiera tener sexo con él, lo hacía enfurecer. Si no encontraba la forma rápido de que aceptara, tendría que hacerlo por la fuerza. No le molestaba, pero prefería que fuera del modo amable.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, volvió a preguntar, las amigas de Alexia le incitaban a aceptar, ignorando sus motivos del porque se negaba. Y la constante insistencia de Gabrielle no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa.

La insistencia la había hecho llegar a un callejón sin salida. Por lo que desesperada, un día acepto. «Sí con ello deja de insistir Gabrielle, no hay problema» era lo que pensaba. Quería al chico, y por eso mismo quería evitarse la pena de decirle alguna de sus perlas.

.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que había decidido tener sexo con Gabrielle, entonces ¿Por qué no lo veía desde entonces? No le atendía el teléfono, no se encontraba en casa. La sensación de que pudiera haber desaparecido la volvía loca.

Fue en el mes de julio, cuando volvió a tener noticias de él, luego de que le dejase un mensaje en el móvil acerca de que estaba embarazada. La había citado para reunirse en un restaurante que solían frecuentar ambos. Lo esperaba afuera, como siempre, la calle estaba vacía, a esa hora del día no pasaba mucha gente por ahí, tenía una chamarra ligeramente abrigadora, estaban en julio, verano, pero no se sentía así. No en Rusia. Al verlo finalmente aparecer, su alma cayó a sus pies, iba junto a una chica rubia, de proporciones enormes. No como acompañante, si no como pareja, iba sujeta a su brazo y cada tanto, le daba un beso al chico en los labios. Cuando llegaron frente a Alexia, el joven castaño de ojos violeta, de nombre Gabrielle, tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Debo admitir que… si no hubieses aceptado tener relaciones conmigo, dos meses atrás. Te hubiera tomado por la fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, el trabajo familiar me exigía un heredero, lo más pronto posible. Y como Vienna no quería parir un niño, tuvimos que buscar a alguien que lo hiciera.

-¿Vienna?

-Mi novia, por supuesto. ¿Realmente creerías que me interesaría una loca que no deja que las personas la toquen?

Bajo su rostro, su pecho le punzaba, se sentía furiosa con ella misma, furiosa con Gabrielle, con su tal novia Vienna. Pero más que nada con Gabrielle, la había engañado para saciar sus caprichos egoístas.

-Así que te pediré, no trates de escapar, en cuanto nazca mi hijo ire a reclamarlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te dejare tenerlo?

-No puedes contra mí. Soy dueño de la mafia italiana, querida. Tienes que aprender a conocer más de las personas con las que aceptas salir.

-¿Tú me conoces? –Escuchó una risa nasal por parte del joven italiano-. Por qué de ser así, sabrías que la mafia Dupre es mía.

Gabrielle giro violentamente para ver a Alexia. Aquel era un dato del cuál no se había enterado. Y que ciertamente le preocupaba, conocía la reputación de aquella organización, nunca perdían. Pero… ¿Qué le aseguraba que no era una mentira?

-Ve a por mi hijo si quieres, no lograrás ponerle una sola mano encima.

-Eso lo veremos, querida. –Se dio la vuelta, alejándose por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

No lo dejaría. Definitivamente no dejaría que ese sujeto, aquel italiano Gabrielle Vaghetti se quedará con su hijo. Antes muerta.

_28 de febrero 2009_

Alexia se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de la casa que tenía su familia en Rusia, su casa de verano. Se encontraba degustando un enorme bote de helado, a cada cucharada que daba era una expresión más de gusto. Estaba por terminar su aperitivo, cuando Boris apareció frente a ella dejando una taza de té en la mesa junto a un bote de pastillas.

-¿Qué es esto Boris?

-Son las seis. Su hermano dijo que debía tomar su medicamento cada ocho horas.

Frunció el ceño y le dio una mala cara a las pastillas. En cuanto había llegado al sexto mes de embarazo, la doctora le había informado que necesitaría vitaminas suplementarias, pues por su condición de salud podría correr riesgo el bebé. Molesta tomo el bote y dejo caer sobre su mano dos pastillas y se las llevó directamente a la boca. Para luego darle un largo sorbo al té. Satisfecho por ver como su señora tomaba su medicina tomo la taza y el bote, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En cuanto llegó, escucho los pasos de Alexia detrás de él. Estaba molesta por tener que tomar la medicina, y en cualquier momento le exigiría conseguirle algún helado extravagante en una hora o menos. Sin embargo antes de poder escuchar su particular gruñido, escucho un pequeño grito. Miro por encima del hombro, viendo que sujetaba con fuerza su vientre, y había un pequeño charco debajo de ella.

Preocupado, fue al instante a ver si ella se encontraba bien, tras ver que asentía, llamó a los hombres que había en el lugar, para que llamaran una ambulancia y avisarán a su hermano, que Alexia estaba por dar a luz.

.

Cuatro horas después, había nacido la hija de Alexia. Una pequeña de cabello negro, con una salud excelente. Estuvo en el hospital por varios días más. Y cuando finalmente llegó a casa, paso por la revisión de todos y cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban para ella, en su mayoría todos encantados por conocer finalmente a la hija de su señora. La pequeña a la deberían proteger del infeliz que había dado la semilla para que existiera.

Debía permanecer en casa varias semanas más, hasta que su salud se recuperará, tiempo que ocuparía para cuidar en todo momento a su pequeña niña.

Dos meses habías pasado desde entonces, y seguía bajo el constante cuidado de Boris, tal como ella lo había pedido. Para recordarle constantemente que le había dado una paliza una mujer.

Un día, realizando su guardia acostumbrada, espero a que Alexia saliera de la habitación donde dormía su hija, llamando su atención de la manera más discreta posible. Extrañada, se acercó, con la excusa de que tenía información sobre el paradero de Gabrielle, le pidió que la acompañara al estudio. Ella entro primero y luego él, al cerrar la puerta se giró para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Más no se esperó que Boris se agachara para tomar sus labios en un beso.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar se quedó quieta. Su rostro ardía. No le preocupaba su contacto, no le preocupaba que la besara, era el hecho de que lo hacía él. Boris. El hombre al que había derrotado cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años, y al que continuamente obligaba a conseguirle helados exóticos para recordarle aquel día. Eso, era lo que realmente la tenía pasmada. Darse cuenta que el hombre la quería, la deseaba, y posiblemente, se sintiera atraído hacia ella.

Conocedor de su pasado, mantenía sus distancias, su único contacto, eran sus labios unidos en un beso. Cuando se separó de ella, volvió a enderezarse sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Si quieres golpearme adelante. Tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez, o me volvería loco.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Alexia jalo el cuello de su playera, haciendo que vuelva a agacharse para besarlo. Ella era su jefa, no tenía por qué alzarse sobre sus puntas, al contrario. Él tenía que agacharse a su altura. Al separarse de él tenía dibujada una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

-Boris, consígueme un helado, de cereza. Tienes media hora.

Curvó la comisura de sus labios y salió de la habitación, yendo a conseguir el helado que Alexia, le había pedido.

.

Alexia se encontraba recostada en la terraza, tenía puestos sus lentes oscuros y su sombrero. Veía a su pequeña ir y venir tranquilamente por el lugar. Tenía sus juguetes esparcidos por toda la terraza, era una pequeña ciudad que había creado y jugaba con ella. Era una niña realmente hermosa, de un cabello negro como la noche, y unos ojos violetas intenso. Del mismo color que los tenía Gabrielle. Había heredado el síndrome de Alejandría* de su progenitor.

Apenas tenía dos años la niña, y a pesar de eso, se movía con demasiada energía, balbuceaba todavía unas pocas palabras, desde hace poco, había empezado a caminar, lo cual preocupaba a sus niñeros, pues iba y venía por todos lados, haciéndoles casi imposible evitar que se lastimará.

Cuando la pequeña se acercó a Boris para extender su muñeca sonrío. Él solía cuidarla la mayor parte del tiempo, y estaba acostumbrado a sus juegos. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, con el dinosaurio de la niña, volvió a colocarse a un lado de la madre, quién divertida se giró a verlo.

-Te llevas demasiado bien con mi hija, Boris.

-Es mi trabajo, cuido a su hija la mayor parte del día.

Soltó una carcajada Alexia, y se puso en pie, rodeando el cuello de Boris, divertido por el atrevimiento de su novia sujeto su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Libero un ligero grito ante la repentina cercanía y luego empezó a reír. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Boris se agacho para atrapar sus labios entre sus dientes. Golpeo su brazo ante aquello. Divertido soltó su labio inferior y la besó.

-Debería descontarte esa mordida de tu sueldo.

-Jaja, haz lo que quieras preciosa, sin mí seguirías temiendo a la sociedad. –Volvió a besarla y sujeto su nuca profundizando el delicioso beso.

En efecto, desde que Alexia había empezado a salir secretamente con Boris, este le había ayudado a superar su miedo a la sociedad, poco a poco, y paso a paso. Hasta llegado el punto que volvió a ser la misma Alexia que él conoció cuando era una niña. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por su hermano, o los demás trabajadores. Sin haberlo pedido, cuando Alexia supero aquel trauma, se entregó a Boris. Que a pesar de no esperarlo, tampoco lo negó.

Un jaloneo en la ropa de Alexia atrajo su atención, dejo de besar a Boris y se volvió a su hija, que le extendía la misma muñeca que le había dado a Boris anteriormente.

-Sorata cariño, ahora voy. –Feliz, volvió a su juego. Luego de besar una vez más a Boris, fue a jugar con su hija. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Alexia, la chica más dura y fría a la hora de realizar una matanza, se enamoró de su subordinado, aquel hombre al que había retado a pelear, la primera vez que lo conoció.

_[[-¿Estás segura Alexia?_

_-Yo lo estoy ¿Y tú? –Excitado por el atrevimiento de la pelinegra, la acorralo contra la pared invadiendo el mayor espacio posible de su boca, sentía la mano de la joven frotar su erección por encima del pantalón._

_-My~ my~ ¿Desde hace cuánto estás esperando por este momento, Boris? –Elevó su rostro y la besó una vez más, frotándose ahora contra ella, la escucho gemir todavía contra su boca, pero no le importo. La alzó para quedar a la misma altura, y frotó con mayor fuerza su erección en la entrepierna de Alexia._

_-Desde que me diste una paliza._

_-¿Desde entonces has querido tener sexo conmigo?_

_-Si querías. De lo contrario hubiera sido feliz con besarte._

_Mordió su labio, ver las ansias que tenía el rubio de hacerla suya la excitaban. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Alexia, besándolo y mordiéndolo, paseaba su lengua por él, Alexia gimió y apretó su cabeza contra ella. Estiro las manos por su espalda, y empezó a jalar la playera, mostrando su espalda. Sonrió contra su piel y se separó de ella sacando sus brazos de la prenda. Volvió a invadir su boca, sujetando su pecho por encima de su ropa, ante los movimientos de Alexia, la paso por debajo de su playera y acaricio su piel._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejor acceso a su cuello. Sujeta sus hombros, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura, pudo ver que sus manos iban subiendo su playera, al sacarla de su cuerpo bajo su cabeza a la altura de su pecho. Con la respiración revolucionada desabrocho su sujetador, dejando al aire sus pechos, tras relamerse, Boris llevó a su boca uno de ellos, sonsacándole un gritito a Alexia._

_-¡Hey! No me muerdas… ¡Ah!_

_Se aferró a su cabello al notar, como sus dientes, presionaban su pequeño botón. Lo estiraban y giraban todo buscando provocar los gemidos de la chica. Retrocediendo unos pasos fue en dirección a su cama. Donde dejo caer a Alexia y luego él se ubicó a cuatro patas sobre ella. Tenía una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, y recorría el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo. Juguetona levanto las piernas y las abrió para mostrarle sus bragas al chico._

_-Joder Alexia… -Sin pensárselo un segundo, tomo la punta de la falda y junto a las bragas las quito de su cuerpo-. Me excitas como no tienes idea._

_-Creo, que puedo hacerme una._

_Besó el cuello del chico volviendo a acariciar su erección por encima de la ropa. Con paciencia, desabrocho el botón del pantalón, bajo la bragueta y por último bajo el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos, dejando ante ella aquella glande que palpitaba, mordiendo su labio inferior, se agacho a su altura y saco su lengua para pasarla sobre él._

_Al escuchar un gemido por parte del Boris, una curva se dibujó en sus labios. Tomo el pene entre sus manos y tras colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja, lo introdujo en su boca, su cabeza subía y bajaba, succionaba y lamía. Acariciaba sus testículos con mimo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Al estar demasiado hinchado el glande, lo saco de su boca y empezó a lamerlo como si fuese un dulce, recorría todo su grosor escuchando poco a poco, los bufidos de Boris, sus manos sujetaron su cabeza y comenzaron a aplicar un poco de presión para que aumentara el ritmo._

_Continuo lamiendo su pene por unos minutos más, al ver que estaba por llegar al orgasmo empujo ligeramente su pecho, provocando que cayera sobre la cama. Camino sobre él y volvió a sujetar su pene._

_-¿Qué planeas hacer, Alexia?_

_-Tan solo disfruta._

_Recargado sobre sus manos, se dispuso a observar lo que planeaba hacer la chica, al sentir sus labios recorrer su pene suspiro y gruño, seguido llego su lengua dando el mismo estimulo de minutos anteriores, cuando volvió a sentir su erección a morir, se dio cuenta de algo. Alexia tenía sus pechos alrededor de su pene, frotándolos contra el mismo sin dejar de chuparlo, aquella sensación, aquel momento, la chica que tenía enfrente, todo era demasiado excitante para ser verdad. Volvió a sujetar su cabello y empujo buscando que entrará más en su boca. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Tanto su cabeza como sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo. Un nuevo gruñido le hizo saber que se había corrido, tenía la mejilla ligeramente manchada, y sus pechos igual._

_Tras lamer su dedo se acercó a él, quién respiraba pesadamente, se levantó y de rodillas se inclinó a besarlo. Él se apodero de su boca en cuanto la tuvo. Sujeto su cabeza para atraerla hacía él, su lengua recorría cada centímetro. Al romper el beso ella sonrío._

_-¿Y qué me dices?_

_-Que ahora me toca hacerte correr a ti._

_Sujeto su cintura y jalo de ella para penetrarla. Boqueo ante la invasión y empezó a mover sus caderas buscando aquello que ambos querían, placer. Sentada sobre sus piernas, se movía de un lado a otro, enfrente y atrás. Mientras Boris empujaba su pelvis hacia el interior de Alexia. A cada penetración gemía un poco más. Las manos de Boris dejaron su espalda y bajaron a su trasero, empujándola más y más._

_Era una flor de loto perfecta*, mordiendo su cuello gozaba el estar con ella de esa forma. Era su jefa, por así decirse, ella era la que dirigía la mafia Dupre, así que podía considerarse de esa forma. Pero en ese momento, en aquel preciso instante, ella no era más que su amante, su novia.]]_

-¡Boris!

-¿Mande? –Con las mejillas encendidas se giró a Alexia, que tenía a su hija en manos.

-Llevó media hora hablándote, ¿Qué pensabas?

-En nada en realidad. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes llevar a Sorata a su habitación? Tengo que ir con mi hermano a ver al tío Ivan.

-Descuida, yo la llevó.

-Gracias –le entrega a la pequeña que dormitaba en sus brazos, y aprovecha para besar sus labios-. _Si te portas bien puede que lo tranquilice está noche_. –Paseó su dedo por la creciente erección que tenía entre sus piernas.

.

Ambos estaban sentados en la habitación de Alexia, ese día su hermano había ido a arreglar un problema con Gabrielle y se había llevado a la mayoría de los hombres. Por lo que podían estar juntos sin que alguien pudiera interrumpirlos. Sentados en el sofá del cuarto compartían uno de los pocos momentos que tenían juntos. Alexia estaba sentada entre las piernas de Boris, leyendo. Leía en voz alta, pues Sorata estaba a un lado de ambos, escuchando a su madre.

Conforme avanzaba la lectura, se iba quedando dormida. Cuando finalmente cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, Boris se paró para llevar a la pequeña a su habitación, al regresar Alexia seguía sumergida en su lectura. Se acercó a ella y se puso de pie para que pudiera sentarse una vez más. Al tenerla entre sus brazos quitó el cabello que cubría sus hombros y bajando ligeramente su playera beso su hombro. Quería tentarla, quería incitarla. Quería hacerla suya.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza ante el tacto, volvió a besar su piel, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo, lamió su piel, desde su hombro hasta su oído. Ella gimió. Satisfecho, tomo el libro y lo aparto. Abrió sus piernas y metiendo su mano por su short aprisiono entre sus dedos su clítoris. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió un poco más las piernas. Desabrocho su botón y lo abrió para poder tener mejor acceso.

Besó su cuello, abriéndose paso entre sus bragas, llegó a sus labios externos, los abrió e introdujo un dedo. Un gemido salió de sus labios y se movió buscando más, paso otra mano bajo su ropa tomando un pecho y sujetando su pezón. Comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior de Alexia, y su mano buscando poner erecto su pezón. En un despiste, Alexia tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y se deleito con la de él, en una danza que solo subía más la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

-Espero, no interrumpir.

Separaron sus labios y se giraron a la puerta dónde estaba Alexander. Tenía la expresión dura, más dura de lo que jamás le hubiera visto nadie. Con discreción y rapidez, Alexia volvió a cerrar su short, y acomodo su sujetador. Se pusieron en pie y miraron a Alexander sin saber que decir.

-Sasha… tú… ¿No estabas…?

-¿Rumbo a Italia? –El sarcasmo de voz era hiriente-. Si eso hacía, pero me dije que algo muy raro había estado pasando últimamente. De la nada dejaste tu miedo a los demás, al principio no me preocupo por que creí que había sido por tu propia decisión. Pero luego recordé… que inclusive dejar que Tami te tocará te aterraba entonces ¿Cómo superar algo así de grande, SOLA?

-Sasha… yo…

-Luego estaba el hecho de, que ese sujeto pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo y con la niña. Me habías dicho que era porque le habías pedido que la cuidara, y lo comprendí, no hay nadie más calificado para cuidar a tu hija.

-P-puedo ex…

-Entonces, algo diferente ocurrió, volvías a ser la misma de antes, como si _Bloody Dragon_, jamás hubiera existido. Fue cuando me dije que algo malo ocurría. Y mira que no estaba mal.

-Sasha, d-de verdad que…

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué mierdas haces, relacionándote con la mafia?

-Y-yo…

-Me sorprende lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sabes muy bien lo que implica relacionarte con la mafia, mira un ejemplo. Gabrielle busca matarte para quedarse con tu hija. Ella corre peligro por algo de lo cual no pudiste advertirla.

-Eso tiene nada que ver con…

-Digamos que tu "relación" con Boris funciona. ¿Luego qué? En algún momentos los hombres de Gabrielle se darán cuenta que es tu pareja, y cuida a tu hija. ¿No la hace eso un blanco más fácil?

-Se lo que podría ocurrir…

-¿Y aun así aceptaste seguir?

Le temblaba la quijada, ¿Cómo podía su hermano decir algo así? ¿Decirle en pocas palabras que no la quería ver junto a Boris?

-Para cuando se diera cuenta sería muy tarde…

-¿Tarde? ¿Acaso planeabas tener una prospera vida con este?

-¡Sasha!

-Lo lamento, pero no lo acepto. Me preocupas demasiado y Sorata también, como para permitir que las dos desaparezcan solo porque mi hermanita… se enamoró de un mafioso. –Sin poder evitarlo un segundo más, las lágrimas ya manchaban su rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío con ella?- En cuanto a ti, Boris. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana o te mando de cabeza a la calle ¿comprendes?

-¿Disculpa? –Tratando de no hacer enojar a Alexander más lo vio fijamente.

-Como escuchas. Dónde te vea cerca de mi hermana una vez más, estas despedido, y me asegurare personalmente que se quede así. No podrás salir de Rusia ni buscar trabajo en ningún otro lugar, si haces el más mínimo esfuerzo por irte, o buscar trabajo, te hare pedazos.

Ante aquellas palabras, Alexia atravesó la habitación llorando. En el camino golpeo a su hermano pero parecía no importarle.

-¡Ale…!

-Un paso más… y estás despedido.

Tragó seco y miro fijamente a Alexander. Sabía que si no iba tras ella, lo odiaría, lo odiaría por obedecer a su hermano. Lo odiaría por dejarla sola. Por no luchar por ella. Pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Si iba tras ella, corría el riesgo de no poder verla jamás, aunque sea para escucharla exigirle algún helado de sabor ridículo. Para pedirle alguna muñeca que jamás usaría. Si iba tras ella… no la volvería a ver. Podría vivir el resto de su vida viéndola, aunque lo odiará, a no verla jamás y haber dejado esa parte de su vida estancada.

Bajo el rostro frustrado, derrotado y furioso. Al ver que Alexander se iba, se dejó caer. Acababa de dejar ir a su novia. Había hecho aquello que le había prometido no hacerle jamás. Usarla. Golpeo el suelo tantas veces fueron posibles para descargar su ira, no funcionaba. Al sentir la primera gota resbalar por su rostro se maldijo. ¿Tenía que haberla besado? Si se había resistido cuatro años a no tocarla… ¿No pudo haber resistido más? Evitarse eso, evitarse lastimarla.

_15 de enero 2013_

-Entonces señorita Kanda ¿En qué está especializada?

-Un poco de todo en realidad, pero mi fuerte son la psicología y contaduría.

-Excelente. Tenemos una vacante para secretaria en la empresa, por si está interesada.

-Absolutamente.

-En ese caso, felicidades y bienvenida a Mel'nik señoría Kanda. Mi nombre es Li Zhang y a partir de este día, seré su jefa.

-Un gusto conocerla.

* * *

¿Qué?

¿Creyeron que estaba muerta?

¡¿Qué les iba a dejar el fic en lo que lo corte?! -sí, pude hacerlo, en verdad pude hacerlo ewe-

¡Pero no lo hice! -w- quería darles un poco de estrés con el final que les di -w- no saben el gusto que me dió ver que mi plan había funcionado. Y también por que merecían ver como Alexia ponía en su lugar a la perra de Li -w- Por supuesto que no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya luego de lo que le hizo a Armín, y también claro, por su papel en la historia, tuve que ser agresiva/violenta con ella -w-

Y descuiden, a Zor... Debrah, también le llegara su carta del juicio final -w- Pero todo a su tiempo.

Ahora, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, no fue un "capítulo" capítulo de la historia, fue la vida de Alexia (Claro, merecen conocer sus detalles, por lo que ha pasado, y más importante que nada, saber quien es esa "ella" que mencione en el Pídeme lo que quieras) Ya que, esa pequeña bola de piel, es muy importante para la esta segunda parte.

(Descuiden, conocerán a Flyn) Ya que una chica, en el último capítulo me dejo un review que decía "eres una desalmada, nosotras queríamos conocer a Flyn y por tú culpa no podremos"

Lo sé, mencionarlo y no mostrarlo fue algo cruel -w- pero su debut es esta segunda parte -w- No se me agiten, claro que iba a hacer segunda parte, pero ¿qué es una segunda parte, sin un buen final de la primera?

Las cosas necesitan sabor para terminar xD Si les soy honestas, yo me enoje cuando leí el final del libro, y cuando vi que había segunda parte, sonreí ^^

Ahora vayamos a lo importante, Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

Pídemelo que quieras Ahora y Siempre, es una adaptación a la novela de Megan Maxwell.

Los Oc de la historia son mi única propiedad. Y sin otra cosa con la cuál entretenerlas, les dejo el capítulo introductorio a la segunda parte del fic. (hare lo posible por actualizar semanalmente e.e no es mi culpa si la flojera me puede)

.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	2. Chapter 1

1

Fuera. Estoy fuera de la oficina… en realidad lo hice. Lo he hecho. Le dí la espalda a todo, a lo que en su momento me enamoro, a lo que en su momento me cautivo. Lo deje. Llegó a casa como si estuviera bajo ataque, me recargo en la puerta y sin poder remediarlo, lloro. Mis manos cubren mi cara y yo lloro. Siento un dolor punzante en el pecho, un dolor que no puede ser igualado con nada. Cuando alzo la vista veo las cajas, embalas y listas para tomar el avión. Me atacan las lágrimas y vuelvo a llorar. Creí en el amor, creí en los demás ¿Y qué recibo? Traición, mentiras, desconfianza. Si hay algo que debí de haber aprendido con los años fue… que la confianza debe ganarse, y no regalarse. Decidida a no dejarme derrotar voy a mi habitación por una mochila y en ella guardo cuatro cosas, entre las cuales viene una pequeña y práctica daga. Cuando estoy en la puerta, suena mi teléfono. Castiel. Aprieto los dientes, dejo que suene hasta que se corte la llamada. Es la última persona con la que quiero hablar.

Tomo mis llaves y me voy para una cafetería, necesito desaparecer de casa primero. Conduzco hasta llegar Akihabara, sé que Castiel no conoce aquí, y tengo tiempo de sobra para pensar. Descansado entre los acolchonados cojines del lugar repaso mis posibilidades, si recurro a Tami seguro que le dice a Castiel, pero se molestará si no le digo nada. Mi hermano… el irá directamente a golpearlo, y no quiero eso, no por ahora. Espera… mi hermano ¡Tiene una casa en Okinawa! Tomo mi móvil rápidamente y le marcó, está en clase de kendo, pero tiene tiempo. Perfecto. Le digo que le explicare todo a su debido tiempo pero necesito las llaves de su casa en Okinawa, confundido accede. Voy directa a por las llaves y me las entrega, antes me hace jurar que le explique todo. Asiento.

Me voy a dar otra vuelta por ahí y desde un local de peluches contacto a Tami. Merece saber lo que ha pasado, o podrá perdonármelo jamás. Al notar que algo no va bien, me dice que la espere, y queda conmigo para vernos en un lugar, rendida y sabiendo que necesito de su consejo accedo y vamos a la cafetería en la que estaba hace unos minutos. Ahí, le explico lo que ha sucedido, me omito la parte del sexo como siempre. Pero… Tami es ¡Tami! Cuando ve que las cosas no tienen sentido comienza a gritarme tonterías como « ¡Estás loca!», « ¡Te falta un tornillo!», « ¡Castiel es un buen partido!» o « ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?». Desesperada que no pueda comprender mis motivos, me levanto y dejo la pagado lo poco que consumí, le digo que me ire, me exige saber a dónde, pero no le digo. Tan solo le hago saber que me ire. No estoy loca, si se entera dónde estoy le ira con el chisme a Castiel a la primera llamada.

Al alejarme lo suficiente del lugar, contacto a papá. Fue una conversación breve dónde le explique lo que ocurrió, y que iré unos días a Okinawa, pero que me quedaré en el lugar de Sasha, parece un poco decepcionado de que no vaya a su casa, pero entiende mis motivos. Lo tranquilizo prometiendo pasar primero con él para decirle lo ocurrido. Enciendo el coche y me voy a Chiba. Me quedo tres días por ahí, gozando de una playa desconocida para mí, duermo la gran parte del tiempo, y sufro. Las lágrimas aún amenazan con salir, y las dejo fluir solo cuando estoy en la habitación del hotel. Disfruto mí tiempo durmiendo como no lo hacía en días, no le contestó a Castiel. No… no quiero hablar con él.

Al cuarto día, estoy sentada en el avión rumbo a Okinawa, mi papá me recibe con los brazos abiertos y me da todo el amor y cariño que puede darme. Le hago saber que lo que tenía con Castiel ha llegado a su fin. De la misma manera en que terminaron las cosas con Gabrielle. Papá no quiere creer mis palabras. Los días en casa de mi hermano son un delis, tiene cada espacio oculto que siempre me divierto escondiendo cosas entre sus paredes. Mi padre me llama para informarme que Castiel ha llamado, y que está preocupado. Que le den. Papá dice que el hombre me ama demasiado como para dejarme ir. Mi pobre padre. Un romántico empedernido.

Al despertar una mañana, Castiel está en la casa de papá.

Le ha llamado.

El mismo día que había elegido pasar la noche con él. Cuando me ve intenta acercarse. Sacando a la fiera que vive en mí, le grito, grito y grito todo lo que me guardo, me evito el esfuerzo de cerrar la puerta en su nariz, y me voy directa a casa de mi hermano una vez más. Tomo la moto para más rápido, quiero evitar que el infeliz encuentre mi único lugar de resguardo que me queda. Antes de siquiera poder arrancar escucho que mi padre le dice algo. Que no soy capaz de razonar ahora, en lugar de solucionar nada, solo la liare más. Maldigo.

Castiel me alcanza en la parte trasera e intenta hablar conmigo. Con una curva cínica en los labios alzo el dedo medio de mi mano, sacando brevemente la lengua. Giro el manubrio arrancando el motor y él me dice que se va. Pero va a Rusia. Tiene asuntos que resolver ahí. Como si me importará, me pongo el casco y salgo rápidamente del lugar, el humo cubre mi rastro y el asfalto hace el resto del trabajo.

Dos días han pasado y no puedo conmigo. Me es más difícil olvidar a Castiel que olvidar a Gabrielle, y eso que de él, tengo un constante recordatorio de que estuvo en mi vida. Las llamadas de Castiel me hacen imposible ignorar su existencia. No contesto. Mi masoquismo llega a niveles impresionantes, por la tarde tengo las canciones que hemos escuchado juntos al máximo volumen. Siempre que llego a la de _Blanco y negro_ mis pulmones liberan su potencial, mi voz resuena por los pasillos vacíos del lugar, la pena que siento me rodea, y yo… como buena masoquista que soy, me regodeo en ella. Venga Alexia, mira el lado positivo del asunto, él está a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia. Y, tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para derrapar por los campos de Okinawa sin que nadie te diga nada.

Un día, haciendo una limpieza a la casa, me llama Armín, mi antiguo compañero en Mel'nik, sus palabras me bloquean. Castiel ha despedido a mi ex jefa, a la diva Li Zhang. ¡Joder! Que es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo este tiempo. Fascinada escucho que Armín me cuenta la discusión que Castiel tuvo con ella cuando la pilló mofándose de mí en la cafetería. Damas y caballeros ahora mismo anunciare los resultados… ¡Despedida! ¡Toma ya! Eso tienes por perra.

Ese día, festejo como nunca lo había hecho, esa mala arpía tiene lo que se ha merecido y yo, claro que estoy fascinada. Como diría mi querida madre «El karma, a todos nos llega» y me complace informar que, ya le tocaba a esa maldita, mal parida.

Esa misma tarde me llama mi papá para informar que Tami ha llegado con Dake y Hikari. Más una sorpresa más. ¡Mi hermano! Me voy volando a casa de papá, pues han dicho que nos tenían una sorpresa, cuando llegó ¡vaya noticia! Volverán a ser padres. ¡Bebé a la vista! Aquella pequeña noticia me ha levantado la moral, mi padre y yo nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos, mi hermano los felicita por la noticia, los niños no son lo suyo. Lo sé. Hikari tiene la alegría revolucionada, va a ser hermana, ¡un hermanito! Decido quedarme en casa de papá.

Kentin viene al día siguiente. Al verlo lo abrazo, un abrazo muy significativo para ambos. Es la primera vez que llevamos sin hablarnos por meses. Eso es mucho decir, nos conocemos desde hace años. Aquello fue lo que necesitábamos para saber que, lo nuestro –aquello que nunca existió- finalmente ha terminado.

No pregunta por Castiel.

No hace ni una sola mención acerca de él, pero no es tonto. Seguro ha pensado lo más claro, lo nuestro ha terminado, o pasa algo. Pero como le conozco sé que se va por la primera. En la tarde, mientras Tami, Kentin y yo nos tomamos una botana en un bar, le pregunto:

-Kentin, si te pidiera un favor, ¿me lo harías?

-Depende lo que me estés pidiendo.

Sonrío. Sé que conseguiré mi propósito sin importar los medios.

-La dirección de dos mujeres.

-¿Qué mujeres?

Doy un trago a mi Dr. Pepper y vuelvo a sonreír.

-Una se llama Charlotte y vive en Hokkaido. Está casada con un tipo llamado Haruka, es un cirujano plástico. La otra es Debrah, fue novia de Castiel unos años.

-Alexia –protesta mi hermana-, ¡ni hablar!

-Guarda silencio, Tamara.

Y sin embargo, Tami con lo hermosa que es, comienza con sus quejas y ahora, nadie la calla. Luego de una muy, muy incómoda discusión con ella, me giro a Kentin, quien tiene la boca cerrada.

-¿Puedes conseguirlo o no?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

Mierda. Si el no accede tendré que recurrir a Boris, y eso me creará un problema mayor.

-No es nada malo –puntualizo-, quiero devolverles un favor.

Me mira imperturbable. Tamara sigue diciendo todo lo que tiene dentro y las razones por las que no debería de hacer lo que quiero hacer. Kentin termina por acceder a mi petición, se leja y habla con alguien por el móvil. Me siento inquieta por alguna razón. Minutos después, se acerca y me extiende un papel.

-Sobre Debrah sólo puedo decirte que está en Rusia pero no tiene una residencia fija, la dirección de la otra aquí la tienes. Y por cierto, tus amigas se mueven en un ambiente de altos vuelos y comparten los mimos juegos que Castiel Kózlov.

-¿De qué juegos hablan? –pregunta Tamara.

Mi mirada dice de todo, dónde Kentin abra la boca, se las verá conmigo.

Veo que frunce los labios, le gustaría responderle a Tami, pero sabe que de hacerlo, es hombre muerto. Agradezco que acepte mi decisión de callar. Resignado me mira.

-Ni una sola tontería con ellas, ¿vale Alexia?

Veo a mi hermana negar con la cabeza. Yo sonrío y me levanto de un brinco besando la mejilla de Kentin.

-Te lo agradezco realmente, Ken.

Por la noche estoy en mi habitación con una energía incontrolable. Al día siguiente iré a hacerle frente a Charlotte, me relamo. Esa mujer sabrá que si busca al dragón, lo encontrará. Va a enterarse de quien es Alexia pronto.

Me despierto, lluvia.

Mi hermana ya está despierta y, al ver que me preparo para un viaje, se pega a mí como una lapa y comienza su incesante lluvia de preguntas.

Como puedo trato de esquivarla. El día de ayer de alguna forma logre pedirle a Boris, me deje un helicóptero para ahorrarme el vuelo.

Me voy para Hokkaido a visitar a Charlotte. Y Tamara es ¡Tamara! No puedo con ella, así que le digo que puede venir, pero al ver el helicóptero empieza una nueva lluvia de preguntas. Me arrepiento desde hace diez minutos que despegamos. Mis ganas de tirarla son grandes, pero es mi hermana, la quiero mucho y no lo hare. Sin importar cuando me desespere.

No sabe lo que ha pasado en realidad entre Castiel y yo, por lo que sus suposiciones van de un lado a otro, ninguna tiene sentido. Sé que de conocer la verdad bueno… no estaría en este helicóptero ahora. La vida de Tami merece quedar como está, no debe por que conocer mis juegos con Castiel. Me iría con la mierda de que somos unos depravados, y bla, bla, bla.

Cuando todo ocurrió, cuando fui con ella, maquille la realidad. Le había dicho que esas mujeres metieron mano en mi relación con Castiel y por eso tuvimos una fuerte discusión y rompimos. No había otra forma.

Logro contactar con una torre para estacionar el helicóptero y al escuchar mi apellido acceden de inmediato. Ser una Gienevich tiene sus ventajas.

Pedimos un coche y vamos en camino a la casa de la perra.

La calle que marca el papel es en la que acabo de aparcar. Me asomo y me doy cuenta del lujazo en el que vive Charlotte. La muy maldita.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí, Lala –protesta ella al bajar.

-Espérame aquí por favor, Tami.

Cierra la puerta y se acerca a mi lado.

-Eso definitivamente no. Si tú vas, yo voy.

Resoplo retirando el flequillo de mi rostro.

-No necesito guardaespaldas, Tami.

-Eso lo sé, y como sé eso, también sé cómo te pones.

-¡Joder!

-¿No te lo he dicho? Sé cómo eres.

No respondo. Mis pies me llevan solos al portón que me indica el papel. Llamó al telefonillo y al sonar la voz de una mujer, respondo.

-Cartero.

Se abre la puerta y yo entro, pero Tami me detiene.

-¡Ay, Lala! Creo que harás una tontería. Tranquila, que te conozco y sé cómo se te va la mano.

Me río. Subiendo las escaleras susurro:

-Ella hizo la tontería al subestimarme.

-¡Ay, Lala!

-Vamos a ver –siseo-, te quiero callada a partir de ya. Esto es cosa de la bruja y yo. ¿Vale, Tami?

Llegamos al piso. Me pongo a buscar la puerta D, cuando la veo llamo. Me abre una desconocida, va con uniforme de servicio.

-¿Qué desea? –pregunta.

-Buenos días –respondo con mi mejor sonrisa-. Quisiera ver a la señora Charlotte. ¿Está en casa?

-¿Quién eres?

-Dígale que soy Lushka Fujitani, de Kanto.

Ella desaparece.

-¿Lushka Fujitani?

-¿Qué? No saldrá si sabe que soy yo.

Mi gesto la manda a callar, escucho los pasos de la mujer.

Segundos más tarde, ante nosotras aparece Charlotte, en un bello conjunto blanco. Su cara palidece al verme. ¡Se asusta! No la dejo reaccionar y pongo un pie en la puerta y la empujo para verla mejor.

-¡Hola, pedazo de zorra!

-¡Lala! –reprende mi hermana

Charlotte tiembla por todos lados. Veo a Tamara pidiendo silencio. Tomo el cuello de su playera y la acercó a mi sacando gran parte de su cuerpo de su casa.

-Quería decirte nada más que sé dónde vives –siseo-. ¿Qué tal esa? –Su color no vuelve- Tú pequeño juego me ha tocado las narices, y créeme cuando te digo que sí quiero, puedo hacer de tu vida, y la de tu amiga Debrah un verdadero infierno.

-Yo… yo no sabía que…

-Guarda silencio, estoy hablando –gruño arrugando el ceño. Le escuchó tragar y prosigo-. No me importa lo que me digas. Te acercaste a mí con un fin nada bueno. Y como sé que sigues contacto con Deb, dale este mensaje, el día en que la me cruce, sabrá quién es Alexia Gienevich Kanda.

Ella tiembla. Ve al interior de su casa y teme por lo que salga de mí.

-Por favor –suplica-, están mis suegros y…

-¿Tus suegros? –la suelto y aplaudo-. ¡Perfecto! Preséntamelos. Con mucho gusto les diré cuatro cositas de su queridísima nuera.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Tiene miedo. Y eso me gusta. No soy como ella, por lo que por ahora mi visita ha terminado.

-Si me buscas, me encuentras, si me retas, acepto. Soy Bloody Dragon, y nadie puede domarme. Hasta la próxima, Charlotte. Recuerda, no me subestimes o tu vida se irá al caño.

Pálida como muerto, asiente. No me esperaba ahí, y menos con actitud decidida. Le he dicho lo que quería decirle, así que me doy. Pero me detengo al escuchar a mi hermana.

-¿Está es la chica que venías buscando?

-Lo es.

La actitud siguiente de Tamara me sorprende.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana o a su novio, te juro por mi madre, que la que regresa a sacarte los ojos soy yo, ¡pedazo de zorra!

Charlotte, tras el ataque de Tamara, cierra la puerta. Miro sorprendida a mi hermana y murmuro conteniendo la risa, camino a las escaleras.

-¡Mira nada más! Lo bueno es que la descontrolada violenta soy yo –río sujetando mi frente- ¿No te había dicho que te quería callada, Tami?

-Mira, Lala, cuando se meten con mi familia tengo que hacer algo, no pase cinco años metiendome a tus peleas para no aprender nada de ellas. Yo también tengo mi carácter.

Una nueva risa.

El resto del camino de vuelta a casa es más tranquilo. Tami me pregunto acerca del helicóptero y le digo que es del tío Ivan. También agrego unas pocas clases de vuelo que tome en Rusia durante la universidad. Ella asiente, y me pide que le enseñe un día de estos. Accedo encantada.

Al llegar papá y Dakota preguntan por nuestro viaje. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Es nuestro viaje, nuestro secreto de hermanas. Entonces noto que papá está tenso por algo, y cuando pregunto qué sucede. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a dónde estamos.

-¡_Mama_!

Boquiabierta, recibo mi pequeña hija. No salgo de mi asombro. No puedo ni siquiera creer que haya regresado, mi primer instinto es mandarla de regreso a Rusia, pero mi segundo instinto es golpear a alguien, y mi tercer instinto es averiguar que hace aquí.

Respiro hondo, y me fijo en mi padre, cuya expresión acaba de volverse sombría, y mi hermana, con quien hace poco tenía buen rollo, se ha vuelto asombrada. Claro, jamás hubiera sospechado que tenía una hija y se la ocultaba. Acaricio los negros cabellos de mi hija, y muerdo mi labio inferior. Será duro explicar las cosas.

-Entonces… si tienes relación con esa niña.

-Papá…

-Un hombre trajo a la niña, diciendo que era hija tuya y necesitaba verte.

Boris. Es la única persona que sacaría a Sorata de casa de mi tío sin pensar las consecuencias. Me agacho para tomar la altura de mi hija y acariciando su mejilla le sonrío.

-Hey, ¿por qué no vas con el tío Alex a jugar un poco? Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Asiente, y sale corriendo al interior de la casa, dónde se encuentra mi hermano. Sujeto mi brazo y miro a mi padre, no sé si está molesto o decepcionado… o ambas. Vuelvo a tomar aire y le explico lo ocurrido, le hablo acerca de Gabrielle, acerca de la mafia, de que la acepto mamá, que Alex y yo tuvimos que aceptarla porque no había otra opción. Me omito la relación que tuve con Boris, pues no quiero que papá me lo replique también.

-¿Aceptaron entonces? –Asiento- Alexia… fue por ese mismo motivo que deje de ir a Rusia, porque mi hermano quería que uno de ustedes aceptará la mafia de cualquier forma.

-Lo sé papá, pero…

-Se me hace irresponsable de tu parte, aceptar sabiendo lo que le generaría a tu hija.

¿Disculpa? Boquiabierta miro a mi padre, no creo lo que escucho, no me creo lo que escucho. Niego con la cabeza, bien, me ha tocado la fibra sensible.

-Alto ahí papá. Me conozco ese sermón. Para que quede claro, tenía dieciséis cuando mamá nos hizo tomarla. Y veinte, cuando Sorata nació. No me importa que seas mi padre, no le consiento a nadie, que me diga que no se cuidar a mi hija.

-¡No le hables así, Lala!

-¡Guarda silencio Tamara!

-¡No!

Una nueva sorpresa, arqueó una ceja mirando a mi hermana mayor.

-Estoy enojada contigo Lala. Tienes una hija y jamás me entere, y lo que es peor, la abandonaste en Rusia para vivir tu vida. Eres mala madre, mala hermana y mala hija. Sabías por qué papá había dejado de hablarle al tío Ivan, y tú, todavía vas a aceptar su trabajo…

-¡Cállate! –Mis puños están tan apretados que tengo la piel blanca- Tú no sabes nada, nada Tamara. Claro que no abandone a mi hija en Rusia, fue solo este año, la he cuidado desde que nació. ¿Soy mala madre? Dime, ¿arriesgar tu vida por proteger a tu hija es ser mala madre? –Ella parpadea y me mira- Sé que tú y Dakota lo hacen excelente con Hikari pero… ¿Has tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para que no te la arrebaten?

-No es lo…

-Yo sí. Su padre desea que mi hija sea su heredera, ese su único motivo para concebirla, nada más. He pasado cinco años evitando que se la lleve, así que no te consiento que me digas que soy una mala persona.

-No importa lo que has hecho, no estuviste con ella, no la cuidas. No eres buena madre.

Descontrolada, abofeteo a Tamara, es tan fuerte el golpe que su cabeza gira, y mi mano se queda marcada en su rostro. Papá, enojado me da a mí también una cachetada. Sujeto mi cara y lo veo sorprendida. Veo el dolor en su rostro, no le gusta pegarnos, y mucho menos regañarnos, pero lo que ha pasado, el que no le haya dicho de Sorata, todo eso lo ha hecho llegar al límite, no ha tenido otra más que golpearme. Si ambos están molestos yo lo estoy más. Por la puerta aparece Dakota que se vuelve a Tami al escucharla sollozar. Me mira e intuye lo que ha ocurrido, pero no pienso darle tregua a nadie.

-¡Boris! –Los tres se sorprenden de mis palabras, aparece el hombre, son su expresión seria e imperturbable- Ve por Sorata, nos vamos a casa de mi hermano.

-Como gustes, Alexia.

Se adentra en la casa de mi padre, segundos después aparece con mi hija en brazos, quién ha caído dormida por el cambio de horario. Tiene una mochila en la mano, y me supongo que es de Sorata. Las luces del coche se asoman y veo a uno de los hombres al volante, Boris abre la puerta y yo subo, acto seguido me pasa a mi hija, cierra y se sube al asiento de copiloto.

Me vuelvo para ver a mi padre y mi hermana. Quiero llorar, pero no lo haré, regreso la vista al frente y dejo que conduzcan. Un movimiento llama mi atención y bajo la vista a mi hija.

-_Mama_… ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No querida, no ha sido culpa tuya. Fue mía por no decirles antes.

Talla sus ojitos y se vuelve a recostar en mi regazo, para dormir una vez más.

Si bien me va… mañana podré aclarar está situación con ambos. Realmente espero poder solucionar algo, no quiero pelearme con mi padre y mi hermana.

Es 17 de diciembre. Navidad está cerca, y eso me recuerda… mi cumpleaños ya paso. Navidad, navidad, la feliz época del año donde los amigos de siempre que están fuera, vienen a pasar la fiesta. Me ha llegado un mensaje está mañana, mi tío Ivan va a venir, el mismo quiere explicarle a papá el asunto de Sorata, no quiere que su hermano este enojado conmigo. Aquello me hace sonreír, el tío Ivan en más de una ocasión me dijo lo mucho que envidiaba a papá, por haber podido formar una familia.

Cuando bajo a desayunar no me sorprende ver a mi pequeña con un libro entre sus manos. Desde que era pequeña aprendió a leer, y desde entonces no ha soltado los libros, la saludo y ella me abraza, luego me dijo que mi hermana y mi padre me esperaban en el estudio. Acaricie su cabello y fui a dónde estaban ellos.

La primera que rompe a llorar al verme, fue Tami. De todo lo que decía lo único que logre entender, fue «Lo lamento» «Fui una estúpida, Lala, perdóname» Me asomo a ver a mi padre, y veo que está con el tío Ivan, con un gesto de cabeza lo saludo. Me regresa el saludo, eso me da a entender que ha aclarado las cosas con papá y Tami.

Al igual que años anteriores, nos reunimos en la gran fiesta que organiza Kentin en la casa de campo de su padre. Todo es risa, baile y chistes. Tamara me reprende por no llevar a Sorata, pero luego de hacerle entender que no me fío de que no haya algún espía de Gabrielle por ahí, parece entenderlo. Durante la fiesta, Kentin mantiene su distancia y no se me insinúa, cuanto lo agradezco, no estoy de humor.

Cuando la fiesta llega su cúspide, Kentin se sienta a mi lado y hablamos. Realmente hablamos con sinceridad. Sus palabras me dicen que sabe más de lo que creía de mi relación con Castiel.

-Kentin…

Pone un dedo en mi boca.

-Hoy te toca escucharme a mí. Te dije que ese tipo no me gustaba.

-Lo sé…

-Que no era para ti, por lo que ambos sabemos.

-Lo se…

-Y me guste o no admitirlo conozco la realidad. Y esa realidad es, que estás tan colgada de él, como él lo está de ti –Lo miro asombrada por sus palabras-: Castiel es un hombre poderoso que puede tener la mujer que quiera, pero me ha demostrado que lo que siente por ti es grande, y eso es por su insistencia.

-¿SU insistencia?

-Me llamo mil veces desesperado el día que dejaste su oficina. Y cuando digo «desesperado» lo digo enserio.

-¿Te llamó?

-Todos los días, varias veces. Y a pesar de que sabe que no es santo de mi devoción, el tío se arriesgó, se tragó el orgullo, para pedirme ayuda. Ni idea de cómo obtuvo mi móvil, pero llamó suplicando que te encuentre. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Mi respiración se acelera, imaginarme a Iceman enloquecido por encontrarme, me subleva.

-Me dijo que se había comportado como un idiota –prosigue- y que tú te habías marchado. Te localice en Chiba, pero no le dije nada, ni tampoco trate de ponerme en contacto contigo imagine que necesitabas pensar, ¿verdad?

-Algo así.

No puede ser verdad lo que escucho…

-¿Has tomado una decisión? –pregunta.

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Qué has decidido?

-No más amor ni señor Kózlov para mí.

Declaro retirando el flequillo de mi rostro. Es doloroso, pero es lo mejor.

Asiente, mira hacia unos amigos y luego de resoplar murmura:

-Creo que te equivocas, dragón.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchas.

-Se especificó.

Él sonríe y da un trago a su bebida.

-¡Ojalá te brillaran los ojos por mí como te brillan por él! –Exclama- Me encantaría que te hubieras vuelto tan loca por mí como lo estás por él. Y ojalá no fuera consciente de que ese ricachón está tan loco por ti que es capaz de llamarme para que te busque a pesar de que en un momento así, te puedo poner en su contra.

Desvió la mirada.

-Para él, tu seguridad, encontrarte y saber que estabas bien, ha sido lo principal, lo más importante, eso me hace ver la clase de hombre que es Castiel y lo enamorado que está de ti –giró un poco la cabeza a él-. Sé que me hecho tierra yo sólo diciendo esto, pero si lo que tienes tú y el guaperas es real como ambos me dan a entender ¿Por qué acabarlo?

-¿Me dices que vuelva con él?

Retira un mechón de mi rostro.

-Eres buena, generosa, una excelente mujer y siempre has sido bastante lista para no dejarte engañar por cualquiera o hacer algo que no sea de tu agrado –lo lamento… te equivocas ahí, Kentin-. Te quiero como una amiga, y si te has enamorado de ese por algo será ¿no? Escucha, dragón, si eres feliz con Castiel, piensa en lo que quieres y lo que deseas, si eso es estar con él, no lo niegues o te arrepentirás. ¿Vale?

Suspiro. No quiero pensar en eso, un mensaje llega a mi móvil, Boris, dice que tiene que hablar conmigo. Por ahora no quiero pensar, tomo la mano de Kentin y lo jalo al centro de la pista.

-No quiero hablar ni pensar. Baila conmigo.

Él sonríe y baila conmigo, nos divertimos como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.

Al terminar, hablo con unos amigos que son dueños del pub más concurrido de Okinawa. En años anteriores he trabajo como camarera en su local y me lo ofrecen otra vez. Lo agradezco, hasta decidir si ire a cuidar a Sorata a Rusia o no, cualquier ingreso económico me viene de maravilla.

Al llegar a casa de mi hermano, paso a ver cómo está Sorata antes de reunirme con Boris. Verla dormir tan apaciblemente me consuela, besó su cabello y luego me reúno con Boris. Me dice el por qué vinieron a Rusia y siento morir. Gabrielle atacó la mansión del tío para llegar a la niña, y la trajeron sabiendo que yo puedo cuidarla. Asiento y agradezco que me lo haya comentado. Subo las escaleras y tras cambiarme, me cuelo en la cama atrayendo a Sorata hacia mí.

Igual que cada año, me inscribo en la carrera solidaria de motocross, la cual recauda fondos para comprar juguetes a los niños menos favorecidos de la isla. La carrera es el 22, mi papá y el general están encantados. Siempre disfrutan más que yo estos eventos.

Miro mi calendario. El 22 corro y el 24 debo presentarme al festival de navidad del templo para el concierto. Si logró traer a unos dos hombres más, puedo llevar a Sorata conmigo, bajo el constante cuidado de Boris.

El 20 de diciembre suena el teléfono por la mañana, ya van dieciocho, joder, quiero dormir. Me truena la cabeza, tengo a Boris encima quejándose porque trabajo en el pub, y más aparte es agotador hacerlo pero divertido. Cuando atiendo la llamada veo que es Valloled, me reactivo y me siento en la cama, Sorata ya está leyendo, me sonríe y prosigue con su lectura.

-¡Hola, Alix! Feliz navidad. ¿Cómo estás?

-Feliz navidad. Me encuentro bien ¿Qué tal tú?

-Bien, dulzura, bien.

Tiene la voz tensa y eso me preocupa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Castiel está bien?

Tras un incómodo silencio, Valloled habla.

-¿Es verdad lo que escuche de Deb?

-Esa arpía lo ha armado todo.

-Lo sabía –murmura.

-Da lo mismo Valloled, no importa –añado.

-¡Cómo que ya no importa! A mí no me da igual. Dime que paso ahora mismo.

Le digo lo que ha ocurrido, y cuando termino agrega:

-Esa Charlotte nunca me agradó. Es una bruja, y Castiel parece nuevo. ¡Hombres! Sabe que Charlotte es amiga de Deb; ella les presentó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Charlotte los presento. Es de Hokkaido como Charlotte. Cuando comenzó su relación con Castiel, se fue Rusia a vivir con él, hasta que pasó lo que pasó y le perdí la pisa. Pero esa Charlotte se merece un escarmiento por mala.

-Descuida, que de eso ya me encargue yo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dí un pequeño susto nada más.

Ella suelta una carcajada y yo igual, siento un peso extra en mi brazo, y veo que Sorata se ha recargado en mí. Beso su cabeza y ella se ríe.

-¿Cómo está Castiel? –la pregunta ha salido sola.

-Mal –contesta- Anoche cené con él en Rusia y, al no verte, pregunté, entonces me entere de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes. Me moleste y le dije cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Escuchar eso me relaja, pero no me siento bien por escuchar eso.

-Pero ¿está bien?

-No, no está bien, y no hablo de su enfermedad. Hablo de él como persona. Por eso te ha llamado nada más llegar a Japón. Tienen que arreglarlo. Contesta sus llamadas. Castiel te extraña.

-Él me aparto. Que asuma las consecuencias.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho. Es un tonto, un cabezón, un idiota, llámalo como quieras, pero te quiere.

Recojo mis piernas y las abrazo. Sé que me quiere, y por eso mismo lo necesito lejos, oh algo malo podría ocurrir. Saber que me echa de menos… aunque yo me empeñe en creer lo contrario, me destroza.

-Te llamo porque el fin de semana ire a pasar Nochebuena con mis suegros y luego nos iremos a nuestra casita del Zahara. El fin de año estaremos en Rusia con mi familia. Por cierto, Castiel viene al Zahara ¿te apuntas?

No. Tengo a la niña y no quiero que Castiel la vea, ¿Qué me dirá si la ve? Peor, porque nunca le dije que tenía una hija, y en mis registros de trabajo no aparece.

-No puedo Valloled, quede con mi familia, trabajo por la noche y…

-¿Trabajas por la noche?

-Sí.

-¿En dónde?

-Camarera/barban en un pub, Valloled y…

-¡Uf, Alexia! ¡Camarera! A Castiel no le gustará. No le va a gustar en nada.

-No busco su aprobación, es temporal –no quiero entrar en detalles-. Además tengo una carrera el sábado y un concierto el miércoles…

-¿Tienes una carrera? ¿Y un concierto?

-Sí.

-¿De que la carrera?

-Motocross.

-¿Corres motocross?

-Sí.

-¡Motocross! –grita sorprendida-. Alexia, eso no me lo pierdo. Eres mi heroína. Y mira que también el concierto ¡Wow! Si tengo una hija quiero que sea igual que tú de mayor.

Me río y digo:

-Es una carrera solidaria, para recaudar fondos para las familias que no tienen para comprar juguetes. Y el concierto es algo que hago desde hace tiempo, es en el festival de navidad.

-¡Ahí estaré! ¿Dónde dices que es?

-La carrera es en Puerto este. Y el concierto en el templo de Bishamon.

-¿A qué hora?

-La carrera a las once de la mañana, y el concierto empieza a las nueve de la noche. Y Valloled… no se lo digas a Castiel, no le van las carreras y no quiero que me vea sobre un escenario.

-¿Qué dices? –Se mofa-. Será lo primero que le diga al verlo… si no quiere venir, que no lo haga, pero yo ire a verte sí o sí.

-No quiero verlo, Valloled. No es bueno.

-¡No seas niña! No sé quién ese peor, si él o tú. Vas a ver lo que te digo, tienen que arreglar las cosas.

Resoplo y giro los ojos.

-No soy una niña. Y en cuanto a Castiel. No me agrada estar con alguien que desconfía de mí a la primera, y lo peor, que no me deje explicarle. Y me desespera.

-¡Oh, dios! Eres mucho peor que él. Venga, ¿son tontos, no ven que están hecho el uno para el otro? Si quieren dejar de lado el maldito orgullo y darse una oportunidad, que se la merecen. Él es cabezón, ¡sí! Tú eres cabezona, ¡sí! Pero, joder que tienen que hablar. Te recuerdo que pensaban mudarse en breve para Rusia. ¿Lo has olvidado? –No me deja responder y agrega-: Bueno, tú déjame a mí. Hasta el sábado, Alix.

Gruño y sin poder controlarlo lo suelto.

-¡Si veo a Castiel el sábado o el miércoles será un problema! ¿Comprendes eso? Tengo que proteger a mi hija sin importar nada. ¡No tengo tiempo para ricachones que se creen poder hacer todo lo quieran sin tener consecuencias!

Mierda… mierda… ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

-Alexia… ¿Tienes una hija?

No sé ni para donde mirar. Sorata me mira confundida. Y yo no sé cómo resolver el problema que acabo de crear.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente el sábado, jovencita. No le diré nada a Castiel, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Dicho eso cuelga.

* * *

Sigo viva~

-w- ¿Me extrañaron? Decidí que haría lo posible por actualizar los lunes -w- ¿Les agrada? Es un lindo inicio de semana si lo ven en retrospectiva e.e

¿Cómo ven que la pequeña Sorata se cuela en la casa del padre de Alexia? ¿Mostraré a Gabrielle en la historia? Sí, en su momento lo mostrare, no se preocupen. -w-

¿Qué pasará ahora que Valloled sabe de Sorata? :S

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno. La pregunta que más me gustaría hacerles es la siguiente... ¿Quieren que Castiel y Gabrielle se conoscan en un momento X de la historia? Tengo pensada ya su aparición, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes (también, aprovecho este momento para decirles, que en algúnas partes de la historia cambiare la narración, de primera a tercera persona. ¿Motivo? Tengo ideas en las que Alexia no puede estar presente para narrarlas, por lo que será el narrador omnipresente quien las diga, no se preocupen, cuando ocurra el cambio pondré esto "**_-x-x-x-_**" Si lo ven, es porque ha cambiado el tipo de narración ¿Vale?) y también otra cosa que quería preguntarles, ¿les gustaría una mini-guerra-de-miradas entre Boris y Castiel? Digo porque... ewe Boris tuvo una relación con Alexia por tres años... y pues... ewe ya saben como es Castelín~ ewe

Díganme lo que les parecesca mejor en los reviews.

Y me dí cuenta de algo... creo que les puse unas pequeñas marcas, en el capítulo anterior que no aclare... (e.e soy una mala persona...) Así que lo aclararé aquí :3

*Síndrome de Alejandría: es un defecto físico, es más como una enfermedad, en la que se nace con un color de ojos, pero con el paso de los años, se va cambiando el color, es más común con las personas de ojos claros. Cambia a una coloración morada/violeta. Es muy raro que alguien tenga esto, se le llama síndrome de Alendria, por que la primer persona que lo tuvo, fue una princesa del siglo XVI.

*Flor de loto: Es una posición del Kamasutra, dónde el hombre está sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y la mujer está sentada en el espacio entre sus piernas, mientras es penetrada, con sus pechos a la altura de la boca de su pareja.

Supongo que esto sería todo por ahora :D

Aclaraciones~ ewe

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko, al igual que sus personajes.

Pídeme lo que quieras ahora y siempre, es una adaptación a la novela de Megan Maxwell

Los siguientes personajes son de mi propiedad: Alexia, Alexander, Tamara, Hikari, Dimitre (Padre de Alexia), Ivan (el tío :v), Boris (el ex :v), Sorata (la pequeña hija :'3), Flyn (el sobrino :'3)

Valloled y Blaze, pertenecen a una amiga, quién muy amablemente me los prestó para la historia :D

Nos vemos el próximo lunes con la siguiente actualización.

.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	3. Chapter 2

2

El viernes pasa y yo tengo un nudo en el estómago. En mi arranque de furia le confesé a Valloled que tengo una hija, una que nunca mencione.

Despierto temprano el sábado por la mañana. Estoy destrozada por el trabajo de barban, también soy camarera pero el preparar bebidas se me da como anillo al dedo, todavía tengo tiempo para decidir si me voy a Rusia con Sorata y mi tío, o me quedo en Japón. Me asomo a la ventana.

¡No llueve!

¡Perfecto!

Reconocer que Castiel está a pocos kilómetros desde donde estoy yo, y que existe una fuerte posibilidad de encontrármelo es inquietante, muy inquietante. No se lo comentó a nadie en casa. Podría alterarlos y no quiero eso, cuando llega el general con remolque de mi moto a casa de papá, despierto a Sorata. Le había prometido llevarla conmigo, siempre ha querido verme en la moto y no le quitaré eso. Boris nos lleva donde mi padre justo en el momento en que veo que Dakota se monta junto a mi moto. Sonrío.

-¡Vamos, guerrera! –Grita papá-. Todo está listo.

Tamara y mi sobrina salen con mi bolsa de deporte en las manos, en ella tengo mi mono de correr, cuando llegó al coche me alegro de ver a Kentin. Él se sorprende a ver a mi hija sujeta a mi mano, le doy una explicación resumida de lo ocurrido y el parece comprender, claro, no le dije nada de la mafia, no estoy loca.

-¿Vienes? –Pregunto.

Él, asiente.

-¿Cuándo he faltado a una de tus carreras?

Nos dividimos en dos coces. Papá, el general, Sasha y Dakota van en un coche, Tamara, Kentin, mi sobrina Sorata y yo en otro.

Durante el trayecto Hikari hace todo lo posible por lograr hacerse amiga de Sorata, ella es demasiado tímida por lo que sigue escondiéndose en mí, yo sonrío divertida y Tami también. Siempre había querido ver el día en que Hikari conviviera con sus primos. Llego un momento en que parecía que no iba a lograr su objetivo, termino por decir.

-Eres hija de mi tía Alexia ¿Verdad? –Ella asintió- Yo soy hija de su hermana, eso nos hace primas.

-¿Primas?

-¡Sí! Yo soy tu prima, y tú la mía.

Después de aquello se sintió en mayor confianza con ella y comenzaron a charlar. Al llegar al puerto, nos acercamos a dónde se celebraría el evento. Cargue a Sorata y espere a que se acercará Boris, -que venía en un coche aparte- para que el cuidará a la niña. Ella se mostró emocionada al ver lo lleno que estaba, igual que años anteriores. Luego de la fila para comprobar la inscripción, y que le dieran el número de mi dorsal, papá regreso feliz.

-Número 87, guerrera.

Asiento, y comienzo a buscar a Valloled. Hay mucha gente y no veo.

Reviso mi móvil, ni un solo mensaje.

Voy con mi hermana a los improvisados vestuarios que la organización ha puesto para los participantes. Me quito la ropa y me calzó el mono de cuero rojo y negro. Mi hermana me acomoda las protecciones de las rodillas.

-Lala, algún año le tendrás que decir a papá que ya no corres –asevera-. No puedes seguir dando saltos sobre una moto eternamente.

-¿Por qué no? Me gusta.

Ella sonríe y me da un beso.

-Eso es verdad. Sabes que admiro a la guerrera marimacho que tienen en el interior.

-Uhm… ¿gracias?

-No lo malinterpretes, Lala. Admiro la fuerza que tienes, digo… tu novio te dejo embarazada solo por un capricho suyo, y aun así has salido adelante. Esa fuerza tuya es la que admiro, Lala.

-La tienes Tami… -agregó y sujeto sus mejillas para que me mire-. Todavía recuerdo cuando también corrías.

Ella me pone los ojos en blanco.

-Solo fueron dos veces –señala-. No me va esto, por mucho que le guste a papá.

Eso es verdad. Fuimos criadas por el mismo padre y las mismas aficiones, pero ella y yo somos muy diferentes en muchos aspectos. Una de ellas, el motocross. Yo lo he vivido, ella lo ha sufrido.

Al salir con el mono, voy a donde está papá y lo que yo suelo llamar "su equipo". Hikari se emociona al verme, soy su ¡súper tía! Al verme Sorata abre los ojos como nunca lo había visto y exclama emocionada, ver a mi pequeña hija finalmente convivir con mi familia me llena, jamás lo había creído posible. Me hago mil fotos con las dos, y con todos, mi hermano sale en la mayoría de ellas. Sonrío. Realmente sonrío, ver a todos comprender los motivos de haber ocultado a Sorata, aceptarla como miembro de la familia. Me siento realmente feliz, y se nota en mi cara.

Pasa un hombre vendiendo bebidas y papá me compra un Dr. Pepper. Complacido, me la tomo cuando escucho a Tami:

-¡Ay, Alexia!

-¿Qué?

-Creo que has ligado.

Arqueó una ceja y acercándose a mí con complicidad murmura:

-El corredor del dorsal 66, a tu derecha, no deja de mirarte. Y no es po nada pero, el tío esta para chuparse los dedos.

Giro a donde me ha indicado y veo a Víktor Amane. Me guiña el ojo y me acercó a saludarlo. Le conozco desde hace años. Es de un pueblo cercano a la casa de papá. A ambos nos apasiona el motocross y solemos coincidir en unas carreras. Hablamos durante un rato. Víktor, como siempre, es encantador conmigo. Un verdadero bombón. Agarro lo que me entrega, nos despedimos y vuelvo con mi hermana.

-¿Qué te ha dado?

-¡Metiche! –reprocho. Pero como sé que no se callará hasta que se lo enseñe, respondo-: Su número de teléfono, ¿feliz?

Ella se tapa la boca.

-¡Cuando reencarne pido ser tú!

Suelto una carcajada cuando escucho.

-¡Alexia!

Me vuelvo y me topo con la magnífica sonrisa de Valloled, corre hacía mí con los brazos abiertos. La recibo alegre y entonces veo que Nathaniel y Castiel van detrás de ella. Busco rápidamente con la vista Boris, está bastante lejos de donde estamos nosotros. Y jamás se atrevería a dejar que Sorata viniera a mi sola.

-¡He venido!

-Lo habías prometido.

Joder… Castiel está aquí.

Se me encoge es estómago, toda la seguridad que tenía se me ha esfumado. Soy una imbécil, todo por culpa del estúpido amor.

Sé que estar aquí es todo un sacrificio para Castiel, estos eventos le provocan dolor y tensión. Pero, no lo voy a mirar. Todavía estoy enojada con él. Luego de saludar a Valloled, saludo con cariño a Nathaniel y al pequeño Blaze, que lo tiene en brazos. Al llegar el turno de Castiel, regresa mi voz dura.

-Buenos días, señor Kózlov.

-¡Hola, Alix!

Me inquieta su voz.

Me inquieta su presencia.

¡Su ser me inquieta!

Saco fuerzas de dónde no las tengo, y vuelvo a mi desconcertada hermana.

-Tami, ellos son Valloled, Nathaniel y el pequeño Blaze, él es el señor Kózlov.

La expresión de Tami y la de los demás es un poema. Mi frialdad al referirme a Castiel los desconcierta, menos a él, me mira con su habitual gesto de mal genio.

Llega Kentin en ese momento.

-Alexia, sales en la siguiente manga –me avisa.

Ve a Castiel y se queda parado. Ambos se saludan con un movimiento de cabeza, me giro a Valloled.

-Los dejo. Me toca salir. Valloled, soy la número 87. Deséame suerte.

Al darla vuelta, Víktor Amane, el motero con el que hable hace rato se acerca a mí y chocamos nudillos. Me desea suerte. Sonrío y me alejo acompañada de Tami y Kentin. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos me vuelvo a Tami. Le doy el papel que tengo en las manos.

-Grábame el número de Víktor en el móvil ¿vale?

Lo agarra y asiente.

-Lala… ¡Castiel ha venido!

Pongo los ojos en blanco e irnos:

-Guay. Que emoción.

Con lo romanticona que es mi hermana me reprende.

-¡Alexia! Está aquí por ti, no por mí, ni por otra. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ese tío está loco por ti.

Mis deseos de ahorcarla son grandes.

-Ni una sola palabra, Tamara. No quiero hablar de ellos.

-Por cierto –tenía que ser mi hermana-, eso de llamarlo por su apellido ha tenido su gracia.

-¡Guarda silencio, Tamara!

-¡Guau, cuando se entere papá! –tenía que ser hermana mía.

Me detengo en seco y me giro para verla.

-Ni una palabra de que él está aquí, y antes de que prosigas. Entre el señor Kózlov y yo no hay nada. ¿Comprendes?

-Venga, dejen la guerra. No vale la pena –interviene Kentin.

-¡Cómo que no vale la pena! –Recrimina Tami-. Castiel es…

-Ta-ma-ra… -siseo.

Kentin, que siempre se divierte con nuestras discusiones, dice mirándome.

-Vamos, Alexia, no te pongas así. Quizá debas escuchar a tu hermana y…

No soporto un segundo más las palabras de ambos me giro a Kentin y con cara de mala leche grito:

-¡¿Por qué no cierras la boca?! Te aseguro te ves más guapo.

Kentin y Tamara se miran y luego ríen. ¿Qué les pico?

Llegamos con papá y el general. Vaya dos. Voy a ponerme el casco cuando Boris se acerca a mí y me tiende un micrófono, su hermano corría y vaya que tenía buenas estrategias. Atoro el aparato en mi oreja y me pongo el casco, las gafas de protección y escucho lo que dice papá sobre los reglajes de la moto. Me monto y voy hacia la puerta de entrada. Espero junto a los otros participantes a que nos dejen entrar en pista.

Oculta tras las gafas busque a Castiel con la vista. Imposible obviarlo. Es demasiado alto como para no verlo. Que bien se ve con esos vaqueros de cintura baja y el jersey negro de ochos que lleva.

¡Joder, que guapo!

Es el tipo de hombre que hasta con una lechuga en la cabeza estaría impresionante. Habla con Nathaniel y Valloled, lo conozco, se denota su tensión. Sé que detrás de sus Ray-Ban plateadas de aviador me busca con la mirada. Aquello hace aletear mi corazón. Soy pequeña y estoy oculta entre los motoristas, no me localiza, eso es una ventaja. Puedo verlo tranquilamente y disfrutar.

Cuando se abre la pista, los jueces nos colocan en nuestra posición en la parrilla de salida. Hay varias mangas de nueve personas, da igual hombre o mujer, los primeros cuatro de cada manga clasifican para las siguientes.

Desde donde estoy escucho una suave voz, en mi oído, es Sorata. Me anima y me felicita. Mi niña, que linda ella. Me volteo a Castiel.

No se mueve.

No respira.

Pero ahí está, dispuesto a ver la carrera a pesar de lo que le provoca.

Centro mi atención en mi cometido. He de entrar entre los cuatro primeros si quiero clasificar para las siguientes rondas. Despejo mi mente y doy gas a la moto. Escucho a Boris y me dice como es la pista, las curvas, saltos y derrapes que puedo tomar.

Los instantes previos a la salida me suben la adrenalina, siempre. Oír el bronco motor de las motos acelerar a mí alrededor eriza mi piel, cuando el juez baja la bandera, presiono el freno mientras acelero y luego suelto para salir despedida. Tomo una buena posición desde el principio, Boris me recuerda la primera curva, salto y derrapo, ¡me divierto! Al llegar a una bajada espectacular, disfruto como una cola mientras veo que el corredor a mi derecha pierde el control y cae. Un grito golpea mi mente, Sorata me ha regañado para que tenga cuidado. Acelero, acelero, acelero, y vuelvo a saltar, derrapo y acelero, salto y derrapo, tres vueltas más al circuito y llego entre los primeros cuatro.

¡Bien!

Clasifico para la siguiente ronda.

Salgo de la pista, mi papá, más feliz que nada, me abraza. Todos celebran mi éxito, yo me quito las gafas y mi cabello como siempre se esponja ligeramente al quitarme el casco. Hikari grita emocionada, y a lo lejos veo que Boris tiene a mi hija en brazos, la cual tiene sus manitas al aire festejando mi triunfo. Muerdo mi labio inferior, mi pequeña.

Víktor Amane sale en la siguiente manga. Para por mi lado y choco nudillos con él. Se acerca Valloled a mí y grita.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Oh, Alexia! Ha sido, impresionante.

Sonrío y le doy un trago a mi Dr. Pepper. Estoy muerta de sed. Miro más allá de Valloled y no veo que Castiel venga a abrazarme… claro, va a hacerlo Alexia. Lo veo varios metros a distancia con Blaze en brazos, hace lo posible por ignorar a Nathaniel.

-¿No lo saludas? –Pregunta Valloled.

-Ya lo hice.

Sonríe y se acerca más a mí.

-Eso de llamarlo señor Kózlov tiene su morbo –murmura-, pero enserio, ¿no te vas a acercar a él?

-No.

-Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por venir. Y ya sabes por qué lo digo…

-¡_Mama_! –me giro y veo a Sorata corriendo hacia mí, sonrío y me agacho para cargar a mi hija y elevarla.

-¡Sorata! –la abrazó y besó su mejilla y me vuelvo a Valloled- Valloled, te presentó a mi hija.

-¿Es ella? Dios Alexia… un gusto conocerte, soy Valloled ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sorata, Kanda Sorata. –Valloled le sonrió y acepta su manita. Luego se regresa a verme.

-Sé por qué ha venido Castiel, pero se pudo haber ahorrado el viaje.

-Venga Alexia… -insiste ella-. Por cierto ¿Qué edad tiene?

-En febrero cumple seis.

-¡Vaya! Entonces… ¿La tuviste a los veinte?

-Sí, larga historia.

Nos quedamos hablando durante un rato, me dice que tiene que hablar seriamente conmigo, y yo asiento. Es verdad, quiere hablar conmigo acerca del tema de Sorata, le digo que me llame y nos vemos en la tarde. Y el tema vuelve a ser que me acerque a Castiel, pero soy parte rusa, y soy una orgullosa hasta la medula, ni loca voy yo a hablar con él. Me dijo que lo nuestro se terminó, le di su anillo. Fin de la historia. Ella me mira y me dice que antes, debería decirle a Castiel de Sorata, si se llega a enterar por otro lado se molestará. En realidad… no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

La mañana sigue su curso y yo sigo superando rondas, he llegado a la final. Castiel continúa ahí y le veo hablar con mi padre que… ¡Joder! Papá está cargando a Sorata. Confió en él, y sé que no le dirá a Castiel que es hija mía. Como puedo me fijo en sus bocas, ni idea de que hablen pero… papá sonríe y le da un golpe en la espalda. ¿Qué hablan? Castiel se agacha a Sorata y parece presentarse, ¡coño, coño, coño!

Castiel me busca continuamente con la mirada. Eso me excita, joder que tiene una mirada para morir, pero mantengo mi control. Cuando lo veo querer acercarse a mí hago lo que mejor se hacer, corro y uso a Boris como muro para esconderme, y si él no está cerca, Kentin.

-Tienes cara de querer tomar un Dr. Pepper, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Víktor ofreciéndomela.

La acepto y mientras esperamos que nos avisen para la última carrera nos sentamos a tomar el refresco. Castiel no está lejos de mí, lo veo quitarse las gafas. Me hace saber que me observa… si bueno, no es muy difícil saberlo. Quiere que vea su enfado. Incluso con aquello se cómo me mira. Al final le doy la espalda, siento sus ojos en mi espalda… que incómodo y excitante.

Hablo con Víktor por un buen rato, reímos y vemos a otros compañeros correr la última ronda de clasificación. Mi cabello flota al viento, Víktor sujeta un mechón y me lo pone tras la oreja.

Vaya, vaya, eso no le gustará nada al señor Kózlov.

No miro, pero sé que está molesto.

Al final termino girando la cabeza, tiene el peor gesto jamás conocido.

¡Anda que le den!

Nos avisan que en cinco minutos será la última carrera. La definitiva. Víktor y yo nos levantamos, chochamos nudillos y cada uno va a su moto y grupo. Papá al verme me da el casco y las gafas, al acercarse pregunta.

-¿Estás celando a tu novio con Víktor Amane?

-Papá… yo no tengo novio –afirmo. Él se ríe, y antes de que diga nada más, añado-: Si te refieres a don mandón, te dije que terminamos. ¡Se acabó!

Mi padre suspira.

-Castiel no piensa como ti. No da su suyo por terminado.

-No me importa.

-¡Anda! Que eres igualita de cabezona que tu madre.

-La diferencia es que mamá no tenía sangre rusa –contesto malhumorada.

Papá asiente, resopla y me suelta con gesto divertido:

-Ay, guerrera. A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres difíciles, y tú, hija mía, lo eres. Ese carácter tuyo, ¡vuelve loco! –Se ríe-. Yo no deje ir a tu madre, Castiel no lo hará contigo. Son demasiado preciosas e interesantes.

Intento no soltarle una mala palabra a papá, me vuelvo a poner el radio en la oreja. No quiero hablar. Acelérelo y llevo mi moto hasta la parrilla de salida. Me concentro, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, me comunico con Boris, necesito otra perspectiva de la pista para ver cómo avanzar. Tengo un cabreo total, escuchó la voz de papá que me pide me tranquilice.

Comienza la carrera y hago el caballito para tomar velocidad. Un buen lugar significa victoria.

Corro tan rápido que ni yo misma conocía esa potencia de la moto. Boris me indica tomar todos los saltos y frenar en el aire para acelerar en la caída, ¡Wow! La forma en que avanza la moto al caer es hermosa. Con el rabillo del ojo veo a Víktor y otro adelantarme por la derecha. Acelero. Rebaso la otra moto pero Víktor sigue al frente. Salto dos baques, y yo los derrapo como me ha indicado Boris, le alcanzo por poco. Sigo acelerando, y Boris atrae mi atención.

«Frena, pero no sueltes el acelerador, cuando tu velocidad disminuya… suelta el freno». Fue lo que me dijo. Solo quedamos Víktor y yo, pongo el máximo del acelerador, y comienzo a frenar poco a poco. Escucho que los espectadores están confundidos, pero yo obedezco, freno, freno, y cuando estoy metros atrás de Víktor, suelto el freno. ¡Mierda! Salgo despedida con una velocidad que me hace rebasarlo junto cuando el juez baja la bandera a cuadros.

¡Primera!

Víktor, segundo.

Damos una vuelta por el circuito y saludamos a los asistentes. Recibir sus aplausos y contemplar sus felices caras nos hace sonreír. Cuando paramos, Víktor viene hacía mí y me abraza. Está contento, y yo también. Nos quitamos los cascos, las gafas, y la gente aplaude con más fuerza.

Mi cercanía con Víktor a Castiel no le gusta, pero me da lo mismo. Soy dueña de mi vida. De mis actos, y ni él ni nadie me hará doblegarme.

Mi padre y los demás salen a la pista a felicitarnos, pero al ver a Boris aparecer, voy directamente a él. Lo abrazo y él me lo regresa. Aquello vaya que los sorprende a todos, no esperaban tanto afecto para el niñero de mi hija. Me separo de él y retiro el flequillo de mis ojos. Gane, su táctica me hizo ganar. Mis hermanos me abrazan, Kentin, mi sobrina, Valloled. Todos me gritan «campeona» venga que solo ha sido una carrera. Castiel no se acerca se mantiene en segundo plano. Espera a que yo me aproxime, que vaya como siempre a él. No lo hare. No hoy, no ahora. Somos polos opuestos después de todo, si él es cabezón, que sepa, yo lo soy peor.

En el podio nos dicen el dinero que se ha recaudado para los regalos, no lo creo.

¡Que dinero!

Sé que gran parte es de Castiel, y otro tanto de mi tío Ivan.

Sonrío cuando escucho la cantidad. Todos aplauden, incluido Castiel, está más relajada y veo el orgullo en su rostro cuando alzó mi copa. En otro momento, en otra situación le habría guiñado un ojo y le hubiera dicho «te quiero», pero ahora no.

Cuando bajo del podio, me hago varias fotos con Víktor y con todo el mundo. Alguien me alza sobre su hombro y quedó más expuesta a la vista de todo. Sonrío ante la actitud relajada que tiene Boris en ese momento, y yo también, busco a mi hermano con la vista, y al verlo sé que no está feliz por mi cercanía con él, yo me tranquilizo al ver que tiene a Sorata con él. Media hora después, la gente se dispersa y los corredores empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Antes de irse, Víktor me dice que se quedará en su pueblo hasta el 6 de enero. Prometo llamarlo y él asiente. Al salir de los vestuarios con el mono sobre mi hombro, me agarran del brazo y noto que tiran de mí. Castiel.

Nos miramos por unos segundos.

Mierda… ese gesto suyo tan serio me vuelve loca.

Sus pupilas se dilatan. Me dice con la mirada cuánto me necesita y, al ver que yo no respondo, me atrae hacia él. Al tenerme cerca de su boca, murmura:

-Me muero por besarte.

No dice más.

Me besa, unos desconocidos que están a nuestro alrededor aplauden por la muestra de efusividad. Dejo que Castiel saquee mi boca. ¡Diablos! Lo disfruto. Cuando se separa de mí, Iceman comento con voz ronca.

-Esto es como en las carreras, cariño: quien no arriesga no gana.

Asiento. Tiene toda la razón.

-Efectivamente señor Kózlov. El problema es… que usted ya me ha perdido.

Respondo dejándolo descolocado. Me separó de él de un empujón y camino al coche dónde va mi hija. Castiel no me sigue. Se ha quedado parado por lo que acabo de decir mientras me observa, o al menos… eso creo yo.

Por la tarde, al llegar a casa de papá, mi móvil suena como loco.

Quiero lanzarlo al mar y no verlo más.

Castiel puede ser muy desesperante en ocasiones.

Estoy por apagar el móvil cuando un nombre diferente ilumina la pantalla. Valloled. Atiendo la llamada y me dice que nos veamos en diez minutos en casa de mi hermano. Informo que me voy a ir y tomo el coche directa a encontrarme con Valloled. Cuando llegó ella está esperándome, toco el claxon y ella se acerca a mí, abre la puerta y se sube.

Piso el acelerador y voy a una de las zonas más concurridas de Okinawa. Ella me mira aterrada cuando ve la calle por la que estoy girando, toco su hombro tranquilizándola. Es una de las calles por las que se congrega la mayoría de los maleantes de la isla, cualquiera se aterraría de acercarse, pero yo no. Se puede ver las intenciones de las personas desde lo lejos, pero al verme dentro del coche retroceden. Sigo conduciendo hasta salir de ahí y girar a la derecha. Valloled respira y me mira sin comprender. Le sonrío y me meto al estacionamiento subterráneo del restaurante.

Una vez acomodadas en una mesa, nos llevan nuestros vasos de agua. Me reclino en la silla y recargo un brazo en el respaldo. Miró fijamente a Valloled mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida. Cuando baja el vaso, lo gira entre sus dedos y luego me mira con esos penetrantes ojos carmines que tiene.

-Muy bien, empecemos por ¿Qué te en la cabeza? Nadie cruza esa calle y vive para contarlo ¿Quién eres?

No quería que empezar por ahí pero está bien.

-No me pasa nada en la cabeza. Soy quien te dije ser, Alexia Kanda Gienevich. Mi padre es ruso y mi madre es japonesa, a pesar de que Japón solo permite tener una nacionalidad soy rusa y japonesa orgullosamente, si tuviera que elegir solo una, sería japonesa.

»Puede que sea la única persona que se atreva a cruzar esa calle por una simple razón, crecí aquí. No sé por qué, ni que motivos tenían, pero desde que era pequeña las personas me atacaban, y a mi hermano también. Tami solía decirnos que era por la heterocroma de nuestros ojos; herencia de mi madre. Nunca me ha gustado que me obliguen a doblegarme, nunca lo hará. Aprendí a defenderme por las malas y por las buenas. El resultado, soy una peleonera de primera.

-¿Los atacaban? Como… ¿Acorralados entre muchos y los golpeaban?

-Exactamente.

-¡¿Qué tus padres no hicieron nada?!

-No lo sabían, mi madre tenía la salud delicada, era gemela como yo. Y papá nunca le ha gustado que sus hijos se involucren en peleas, mucho menos callejeras. ¿Cómo podría decirle nada?

-Tenías que contárselo, es importante.

-Se lo dije a mamá una vez… lo único que me dijo fue «Es duro lo sé, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más». Ella no intentaba alentarme a seguir, si no a doblegarme, la amaba, más que a nada, pero no aceptaría eso nunca. Mientras más nos atacaban mejor sabíamos defendernos. Entre más llegaban, mejor sabíamos esquivarlos.

»Llegó un momento en el que dejamos de ser derrotados, nos volvimos tan buenos peleando que nos bautizaron, cada pelea que teníamos, siempre alguien, terminaba sangrando. Nos llamaron los hermanos Dragón. Yo soy conocida como _Bloody Dragon_, y mi hermano como _Sadist Dragon_. ¿Por qué dragón? No lo sé.

Alce la manga de mi playera, liberando mi hombro derecho y le mostré el tatuaje ella lo había visto cuando jugamos por primera vez. Pero no pregunto, ni mostro el más mínimo interés.

-El chico con el que salía a los diecisiete me dijo que decían que éramos dragones por nuestros ojos, uno verde esmeralda y el otro azul topacio. Colores característicos de aquellas criaturas. Le me ínsito a hacerme un tatuaje acerca de ello, para ser reconocida. Poco después termine con él, tras comentarlo con mi hermano fuimos a tatuarnos.

-¿Le hiciste caso? No lo entiendo Alexia ¿Por qué?

-Porqué ser temida es delicioso, es una sensación desconocida –se acercó la mesera a tomar nuestras ordenes, yo pedí un capuchino y ella un pastel y una bebida caliente-. Cuando alguien te tiene miedo… te da poder, un poder desconocido, si alguien te teme…

-Creo que entiendo la idea, Alexia. Pero dime ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?

-Me hice cierta fama, si alguien quería probar su fuerza, me retaba. Era sencillo, solo tenían que descubrir mi tatuaje y aceptaba el reto, si no lo lograban, me iba. Llegó cierto punto, en que una vez cruce esa calle por error, el "líder" me reto, y diez minutos después, estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando. Yo también salí herida, fue mi primera pelea dónde alguien usaba armas blancas.

-Eso es bajo. No soy de esas personas, pero hasta yo sé que usar arma blanca en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo es bajo. Entonces fue por eso que tomaste esa calle en lugar de tomar el camino largo. Y por lo cual no le hicieron nada al coche. Te respetan.

Asiento al momento que veo llegar a la mesera con nuestros pedidos, hace una reverencia y se aleja. Doy un sorbo a mi capuchino y Valloled tomo un trozo de pastel.

-Siguiente pregunta –alzó la vista a ella- Ese tío sexy y ardiente de la carrera, ya sabes, el rubio de ojos verdes ¿Qué es de ti? –casi me atraganto con el café, sentía mis mejillas arder. ¿El tío sexy y ardiente? ¿Esa fue su primera impresión de Boris? -¿Alexia?

-E-es mi e-ex novio –desvió la mirada. Saber la forma en como Valloled lo identifico, y la forma en como me mira ahora, me incomoda.

-¿Salías con ese hombre? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? De haber sido yo, te juro que no lo dejaba ir, pero que pedazo de hombre, alto, fornido, sonrisa blanca… ¿Alexia?

Tenía la cabeza baja, sí, sí y sí. Boris es todo lo que dice Valloled, y lo peor del caso, cariñoso y protector, giraba el vaso entre mis manos, hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi hombro llamando mi atención.

-Toque una fibra sensible ¿Eh?

-No… no es eso -¿A quién mierda engaño? Claro que ha tocado una fibra sensible- No termine bien con él…

-¿Puedo preguntar? Porque por lo que pude ver el día de hoy, él todavía te quiere, ¿Por qué terminaron?

Porque es miembro de la mafia igual que yo, en realidad es mi subordinado. Pero como mi hija es perseguida por un mafioso tuve que terminar con él, ya que es el niñero principal de ella, y si el sujeto que la busca se entera le iba a hacer daño para llegar a Sorata, así que preferí terminarlo a verlo herido.

Sería lindo poder decirlo.

-Es… por así decirlo, trabaja para mí… tío, mi tío Ivan, hermano de mi padre.

-¿Cómo un sirviente? -¿Le viste cara de sirviente?

-Algo así… mi relación con él fue completamente secreta.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Hermano celoso? –Y también agrega que trabaja para mí.

-Exacto, salí con él por unos tres años más o menos, y cuando mi hermano se enteró… fue una discusión realmente desagradable. Lo amenazó con despedirlo si no terminaba su relación conmigo, me enoje, se enojó, Boris no dijo nada… me enoje más…

-Que patada en el culo más grande.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Yo creo que tenía sus motivos para no defenderte –la mire incrédula ¿Motivos? ¿Partirme el corazón y romper su promesa de no usarme son buenos motivos?- Si yo hubiera sido Boris, hubiera preferido que me odiarás y pudiera verte todavía, a tenerte y no verte jamás.

¿Qué? Una parte de mí se encogió. Había comprendido los motivos de mi hermano para hacer que termináramos, pero… nunca los de Boris para no luchar por mí. Volví a bajar la cabeza y sujete mi frente. Todo me confundía.

-Ahora la que realmente me importa ¿De dónde viene Sorata?

Suspire, he ahí la horrible explicación.

-Fui a un viaje de intercambio estudiantil con mi hermano a Rusia, en la universidad. Ahí conocí a un chico italiano, llamado Gabrielle Vaghetti. Salimos durante casi un año, un día me pidió tener relaciones, lo rechace una gran cantidad de veces, por motivos personales, pero él seguía insistiendo. Para que deje el tema, acepte. Luego eso no lo vi durante dos meses, tiempo en el cuál me entere de que estaba embarazada.

»No me atendía las llamadas, ni los mensajes… en pocas palabras desapareció de la tierra. Un día me llamó diciendo que necesitaba verme, acudí al encuentro pero, no fue nada grato saber que en realidad tenía novia, prometida. Es el heredero de una empresa muy poderosa, y por tal, necesitaba un hijo al cuál heredar, su novia no quería embarazarse, así que buscaron a alguien de buena imagen para el papel. Yo.

»Me amenazó con no intentar de ocultar a su hijo, pues lo encontraría y se lo llevaría. Me enoje, porque me uso, por que amenazaba a mi bebé, acudí a mi tío en busca de ayuda y el me proporciono protección, y a mi bebé. Cuando nació Sorata, Gabrielle no se presentó. Fuimos a un hospital poco conocido por lo que no supo dónde nació. La cuide durante tres años, y luego de terminar con Boris; que la cuidaba gran parte del tiempo, me mude a Japón, a Tokio para ser precisos. Y empecé de cero. Cada tanto de tiempo la iba a visitar, para que se sintiera tranquila.

»Pero luego de conocer a Castiel… deje de prestarle atención. Ella se preocupó por mí, y me vino a buscar varias veces, la mande de vuelta a Rusia, por su seguridad pero… cuando paso lo que pasó con Castiel, un día simplemente se presentó en casa de papá. No la mande de regreso, no pude, la necesitaba conmigo.

Sentí la mano de Valloled sobre la mía, tenía los ojos aguados. Apreté su mano y me miro, vi determinación en sus ojos, una gran determinación que no había visto nunca en otra persona.

-Espero ese niño creído nunca pueda complacer a papi. En cuanto a ti, querida –sujeto mis manos y me sonrío- Si me dejas, quiero comentarle a Nath, sobre Sorata. Considero seguro que tengas otro refuerzo para tu hija, si tú tío no puede cuidarla un día, no dudes acudir a mí, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Valloled, mientras Castiel no sepa de ella, no me importa que lo sepa Nathaniel.

-Debes decírselo tú, aunque ahora no sean "nada". Merece saberlo ¿No crees? –La miró, no comprendo sus palabras ¿Por qué merece saberlo? Si fuera mi novio la comprendería, pero no lo es-. Sé lo que piensas, pero se lo merece, Castiel ha dado todo por ti…

-Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría escuchado. Me habría creído a mí, no a Debrah. Mi hermano me dijo algo una vez, y mi tío me lo confirmo, quien te quiere te escucha, quien te anhela te espera, quien te desea te entiende. Castiel no hizo ninguna de esas, no me escucho, no me dejo explicar, ni mucho menos comprendió mis motivos. ¿Por qué decirle nada?

-Por qué se arrepintió, vio su error y lo acepto.

Desvió la vista y me tragó las lágrimas, lo que dice me agrada, me duele, me gusta. Castiel me quiere, yo lo quiero, pero… si no confía en mí ¿Qué puedo esperar de él? Puedo ver que Valloled piensa los pros y los contras, realmente en esta situación no hay mucho que hacer.

-Bueno, ya que tú me has dicho una gran parte de tu vida, siento justo contarte algo que nadie más que Nath y Castiel saben –la mire curiosa, ¿secreto? Supongo que quería sentirse a mano conmigo pero… ¿era necesario?-. Como bien sabes, entre con Castiel desde muy joven al mundo de juegos –asiento-, en ese entonces no conocía a Nath, y debo admitir que jugar con Castiel siempre ha sido muy excitante. Y cuando comencé a jugar con Nath, por ser principiante no era lo mismo.

Torcí un poco la cabeza, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

-A lo que me refiero es, que Castiel siempre ha logrado darme más placer que Nathaniel y lo sé, suena mal siendo Nath mi esposo.

Tenía la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, ¿era eso posible? ¿Sentir más placer con un amigo que con la pareja propia? Ella no parecía disgustada por ello, en realidad, parecía hasta orgullosa de ello. No sabía ni para dónde mirar, vaya que era un secreto fuerte. Me recline en la silla y suspire.

-De ahí que no se soporten. -¿Era por eso? ¿Por qué Castiel le daba más placer a Valloled? Y yo que lo consideraba un odio de primera vista.

Estuvimos platicando un rato más, luego de una muy persuasiva –me obligo porque me obligo- conversación, accedí a decirle a Castiel sobre mi hija, solo para que quedáramos a mano, con secretos no dichos –no comprendí esa última parte- para asegurarse de que no rompiera mi palabra, siguió insistiendo –vaya insistencia, me recuerda a Alexy, solo dijo por favor mil veces-

Cuando trajeron el nuevo plato de pastel que había pedido Valloled, me recargue sobre mi muñeca, me habían traído a mí una crepa, momento en el que Valloled me miro y mostraba un rostro preocupado.

-Hey, ¿segura puedo comer lo que quiera? Siento que abuso de tu dinero.

-Descuida, todo siempre ha ido a la cuenta de mi tío. Suele decir que soy la hija que nunca pudo tener y me complace más de lo que debería.

Ella se ríe, y sigue comiendo, cuando va a la mitad de su pieza, una sonrisa picarona se dibuja en sus finos labios rojos y no aparta los ojos de mí. Confundida dejo la crepa en el plato y la miro. ¿Qué sucedía?

-Me estoy preguntando… -ese tono de voz no me tranquiliza nada- ¿Qué tal es Boris en la cama?

Aparte de sonrojarme me ahogue con mi saliva. Vaya, que este tipo de conversación no la había tenido nunca con nadie, busque a dónde mirar pero no podía, tenía esos intensos ojos carmines sobre mí. Baje la vista completamente roja, ¿tenía que responder? Creo que sí, no quita sus ojos de mí.

-Ahm… bueno… es… -encogí la cabeza ocultándome en mis hombros, realmente incómoda situación- Eh… bueno él… -recordé la primera vez que tuve sexo con él y el color volvió a subir por mis mejillas. Baje la cabeza y jugué con mi manos.

-Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Alexia es toda una perversa –sentía mi rostro explotar, mierda. Lo peor es que no tengo ni para dónde mirar-. Pero no has saciado mi curiosidad, ¿Es grande? ¿Se sabe buenas poses del kamasutra?

-¡Valloled! –replique sin saber dónde poner tanto rojo.

-Lo siento chica, el hombre es atractivo y necesito respuestas. Y como sé que apenas entraste a este mundo supongo que él no lo conoce…

-Boris es amo en BDSM.

Aquello la hizo abrir la boca, giro sus ojos hacía mí sin creer mis palabras. Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, ¿Cómo? Si apenas entre a esto, y él juega en algo de sadomasoquismo. Suspire y me tranquilizo saber que mi color iba bajando. Ella se recargo en sus nudillos y sus ojos exigían respuestas.

-Sí es grande, MUY grande, no como la de Castiel pero, lo es. De saber sabe, joder, fácil creo haber hecho una tercera parte con él.

-Mmmm se escucha aún más tentador el tío. Pero dime ¿Cómo puede ser amo en BDSM y que tú apenas conozcas esto?

-Nunca lo práctico conmigo, me explico que era, pero en realidad jamás me llamó la atención. El ser sumiso ante alguien, y dejarte golpear y azotar por buscar placer… no es realmente mi idea de diversión.

-Vaya, que considerado. –Miró el reloj de su muñeca- Se hacer tarde, tengo que volver o Nath se volverá loco.

Camino a casa de Valloled, escuchamos tranquilamente la radio, tarareaba las canciones y ella saco el tema del concierto, le comenté dónde sería, yo tenía que llegar desde temprano para montar todo y empezar a vocalizar. Volvió a mencionar que ahí estaría, le dije que me encantaría verla ahí y me dijo que llevaría a Castiel. Ese día tenía que explicarle lo de Sorata, suspire, que otra opción.

Cuando la deje en su casa, espere a que cruzara la puerta. Entonces di vuelta al coche para volver a casa de papá, Sorata se había quedado ahí y a estas horas no se me hacía justo despertarla para ir a casa de mi hermano, pasaría la noche ahí hasta nochebuena, ¿cuál era el problema?

* * *

Traje la actualización antes, por que un amigo de mi clase de japonés se va a estados unidos el martes, y hoy fue el último día que lo vimos, en realidad fue un día lleno de feels así que... no ando con ánimos de mucha plática, pero les traigo el capi antes para poder llorar el lunes (?)

Como saben Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko

Pídeme lo que quieras ahora y siempre, es una adaptación a la novela de Megan Maxwell

Los Oc de mi pertenencia son Alexia y su familia al igua lque Boris

Valloled y Blaze son propiedad de una amiga.

Dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido la historia

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	4. Chapter 3

Este capítulo viene con algunas canciones, por lo que les dejare a continuación los links de las mismas, para que las pongan a cargar, y las reproduzcan cuando inicien las canciones, (si quieren, no es obligatorio) Van en este orden. (deben quitar los espacios del link)

1.- www. youtube watch? v=j7_ lSP8 Vc3o

2.- www. youtube watch? v=gNq6 6goYa 8A

3.- www. youtube watch? v=7ar fdGf UpwE

4.- www. youtube watch? v=TA8Z BCUw eCY

5.- www. youtube watch? v=X80n 4x3U Rq0

* * *

3

Cuando me despierto el domingo, Tami está pegada frente al televisor viendo una serie gringa, que la tiene extasiada, «Lost» ¡Argh! Esas cosas dramatúrgicas y yo no congeniamos.

Al entrar en la cocina veo un hermoso ramo de violetas de tallo largo. Suspiro y maldigo; son de Castiel.

-¡Lala, mi que preciosidad te ha llegado! –dice Tami detrás de mí.

Las agarro y voy con paso firme al bote de basura, dónde las dejo caer. Tamara grita como una posesa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Lo que quiero.

Saca las flores de la basura.

-¡Por dios! Tirar esto es un crimen. Debió costar un ojo de la cara.

-Porque sean del mercado. Me hace el mismo efecto.

No miro mientras mi hermana vuelve a poner las violetas en el jarrón.

-¿No leerás la notita? –insiste.

-Cómo te atrevas a leerla Tamara –respondo acercándome a quitársela de las manos y la tiro a la basura. En eso aparece mi papá con mi cuñado y nos miran. Ella impide que vuelva a tocar las violetas.

-¿Se pueden creer que quiere tirar esta maravilla a la basura?

-Sí, lo creo –asevera papá.

Dakota sonríe, y acercándose a mi hermana le da un beso en el cuello.

-Menos mal tú las has rescatado, pichoncita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

¡Diablos! Me han dado nauseas.

-Venga ustedes dos, a derramar miel a otra esquina.

Caliento un café en el microondas y, tras terminarlo escucho la puerta. Insulto al aire, si es Castiel necesito estar lista para correr. Papá ve mi gesto y va abrir. Regresa dos segundos después, divertido. Viene solo y deja algo sobre la mesa.

-Es para ti, guerrera.

Todos me miran, esperando que abra la caja blanca y dorada. Pongo los ojos en blanco y la abro. Al sacarla del envoltorio, aparece mi sobrina en compañía de mi hija. Las cuales gritan:

-¡Un estadio de básquet de pastel! ¡Qué rico!

-Alguien quiere endulzarte la vida, cariño –bromea papá.

Miro boquiabierta el enorme campo de básquet. No pierde detalle. ¡Tiene gradas y al público! En el marcador pone «te quiero» en ruso: _Ya lyublyu tebya_.

Mi corazón late desbocado.

No soy mujer de estos detalles, no sé qué decir ni que hacer.

Castiel me desconcierta, ¡me vuelve loca! Ok, Alexia, respira, respira. Solo… desaste de esto. Tamara ve mis intenciones y se planta frente a mí.

-No lo vas a tirar ¿cierto?

-Iba, pero te pusiste enfrente.

Hikari se pone frente a mí y levanta un dedo.

-¡Tía, no puedes tirarlo!

-¿Y por qué no? –venga Alexia, respira y tranquilízate.

-Porque es un regalo muy bonito del tío y nos lo tenemos que comer. –Sonrío al ver su gesto, ella solo quiere comer pastel, más mi sonrisa se borra cuando prosigue-: Además, tienes que perdonarlo. Se lo merece. Es muy bueno y se lo merece.

-¿Se lo merece?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Cuando yo me peleé con Arisu por lo de la película y ella me llamó tonta, me enoje mucho, ¿verdad? –No tiene por qué recordarme nada, pero asiento y la dejo continuar- Ella me pidió perdón, y tú me dijiste que debía pensar si mi enfado era tan importante como para perder a mi mejor amiga. Pues es lo mismo contigo tía. ¿Tan enfadada estás para no perdonar al tío Castiel?

Muerdo mi lengua para que no diga lo que no debe decir.

-Somos esclavos de nuestras palabras, hija.

-Exacto. Que Castiel se atenga a su palabra –manifiesto al recordar sus palabras.

Hikari me mira esperando una respuesta. Pestañea como oso. Es una niña Alexia, con la poca paciencia que todavía tengo murmuro:

-Cómetelo si quieres, Hikari. Te lo regalo.

-¡Guay! –celebra.

Furiosa me voy de la cocina y me planto en la sala, necesito pensar y la soledad me ayudará bastante. Un jaloneo en mi ropa atrae mi atención, levanto la vista y me fijo en Sorata que está frente a mí, viéndome con esos bellos ojos violetas que tiene.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sorata?

-¿Estas enojada, _mama?_

-Estoy molesta cariño…

-Boris dijo que Castiel jugaba, que era un juego parecido a los que él juega –aquello me deja sin palabras, ese infeliz… ¿También él ha investigado a Castiel?- Pero ¿Sabes qué, _mama?_ Boris dijo que no era malo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sorata?

-¿Vas a dejar que pase lo mismo que ocurrió con mi papá? –Su contestación me dejo sin palabras, ella conoce lo que ocurrió con Gabrielle, se lo he explicado-. Tú me has dicho que mi papá jugo contigo, y que te hizo daño –su mano sujeto la mía y empezó a ver mis dedos-, y Boris dijo que Castiel también jugaba contigo, pero que no lo hacía con intención de hacerte daño.

-Mira hija…

-Sorata no quiere verte llorando, _mama_. Por qué sé que cuando hablas con Boris acerca de la ubicación de mi papá, lloras. Sorata no quiere que lo hagas por Castiel, ¿sabes? Ayer me preguntó quién era, y le dije que yo no podía responder eso. Se empezó a reír y me dijo que mi respuesta le recordaba a su novia. –Mordí mi lengua- Yo creo que se refería a ti, _mama_. Sorata no piensa que Castiel sea como Gabrielle, como papá, Sorata piensa que Castiel realmente se preocupa por que vuelvas a su lado.

-Mira Lala, incluso tu hija dice lo mismo. Deberías darle otra oportunidad a Castiel.

Giro la cabeza y los veo sonriendo a todos. ¿Es tan complicado comprender mi molestia?

Saben muy bien que rompí con Castiel, solo Tami sabe que fue por una mujer, pero ni ella sabe la verdad completa. De hacerlo ella o los demás, ¡Mueren!

Sé que segundo a segundo estoy más enojada, así que me voy a ver a una amiga. Ella no dirá nada de Castiel. ¡Libertad!

Regreso a la hora de comer. Y mi teléfono no para de sonar.

¡Piedad! Solo quiero tranquilidad y nada más.

A las diez me voy para el pub. Es hora de trabajar. Al saludar a unos amigos en la puerta, veo pasar un BMW oscuro, Castiel al volante. Me oculto, no me ha visto y por su rumbo… va a casa de papá.

¿Por qué será tan insistente? ¿No me puede dejar unos minutos?

Estoy tan desesperada que seguro en cualquier momento perderé el control. Tengo un mal sabor en la boca y alguien toca mi espalda, me giro y veo que Boris está detrás de mí. Suspiro. Con buena suerte, tendrá algo de información de Gabrielle. Le indico con la cabeza que entre para poder hablar. Como estoy de barban sirvo dos copas y él la alza para brindar. Al verme tan tensa pregunta por lo que ha ocurrido, y le explico lo que paso, momento que aprovecho para replicarle por investigar acerca de Castiel. Sólo se alza de hombros y le resta importancia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, veo entrar a Castiel en el local, siento que mi corazón explotará.

Bum-bum… Bum-bum…

Va solo. Mira al redor y rápidamente me localiza. Camina con decisión hacia donde estoy y, al llegar dice:

-Alix, sal de ahí ahora mismo y ven conmigo.

Boris lo voltea a ver por encima del hombro, y luego me mira para dar un trago a su bebida.

-¿Un conocido? –¿Qué hace el inútil?

Estoy por responder cuando Castiel se me adelanta.

-Es mi mujer. ¿Algo más que preguntar?

¿Su mujer? Será prepotente…

Boris arquea una ceja al verme « ¿Enserio?» odio esa mirada. Me evalúa con los ojos, odio eso. Sirvo la bebida del pelirrojo de la derecha y respondo:

-No soy tu mujer.

-¿Ah, no? –insiste.

-No.

Le entrego la consumición al pelirrojo y él sonríe. Le regreso la sonrisa y tras cobrarle me vuelvo a Castiel, que aguarda desesperado.

-No soy nada tuyo. Lo nuestro acabó y…

Clavando sus hermosos ojos grises en mí, me prohíbe terminar.

-Alix, cariño, ¿quieres dejar de decir tonterías y salir de esa barra?

Siento mi pecho oprimirse, pero respondo.

-Tú te dejarás de tonterías. Y repito: no soy ni tu mujer, ni tu novia. No soy absolutamente nada tuyo y quiero que dejes mi vida.

-Alix…

-Olvídame y déjame trabajar –prosigo-. Búscate alguien más a la cual volver loca, yo ya tuve suficiente. ¿Eso lo puedes comprender?

Tengo el gesto serio, pero vaya que el de Castiel es aterrador.

Me mira… me mira… me mira…

Está tensando la mandíbula y sé que está conteniendo sus impulsos primitivos, aquellos que me enamoraron. ¡Joder! Que soy una masoquista. Boris golpea ligeramente su vaso, mierda, otro que está tenso.

-De acuerdo, Alix. Haré lo que me pides.

Termina Castiel, y sin dilatarse más, se da la vuelta, va al fondo de la barra. Incómoda le sigo con la mirada.

-El famosísimo Castiel ¿cierto? –pregunta Boris.

Tensó la mandíbula. Sigo a Castiel con la mirada y mi compañero de barra lo atiende.

-Alexia, estoy hablando contigo.

-Sí lo es –respondo con pesar.

Intento obviar la presencia de Castiel, que no está aquí y no notarlo. Preparo bebidas, le sonrío a los que se acercan para pedirlas. Evito mirarlo por un buen rato. Si lo ignoro me divierto.

-¿Cómo está la niña?

-¿Sorata? Está bien, fascinada por conocer a su prima.

-Hikari, ¿cierto? –Asiento y él sonríe girando el vaso entre sus manos- Está cerca.

-¿Qué?

-Gabrielle, no sé cómo, pero supo que la niña está contigo en Japón. Y va a venir por ella.

-¿Fue por eso que regresaste con el tío Ivan? Estoy segura de él tiene su pista clara.

-La tiene en efecto, el problema es que no sabemos por dónde llegara. Es un maldito italiano Alexia, esos sujetos saben por dónde esconderse.

Me molesto pero al instante me obligo a calmarme, no puedo hacer una escena, no aquí. Me giro para tomar una botella de la estantería y veo a Castiel hablando con una chica guapa. No me mira, su atención esta toda en la muchacha, aquello me pone a cien, me cabrea totalmente.

¡Mierda…!

Cuando tomo la botella me doy la vuelta. No quiero ver lo que hace, no quiero, pero mi jodida curiosidad me hace voltear. Esa perra le está seduciendo, joder. Esas malditas señales que hace son más que claras, toque de pelo, de oreja y una sonrisa de «acércate… te invito a algo más».

Respiro pesadamente y esa rubia le pasa un dedo por una mejilla, lo ha tocado y él sonríe.

Castiel no se mueve, solo soy testigo de cómo ella se aproxima más y más hasta encajar entre sus piernas. Castiel la mira. Tiene esa ardiente mirada que me calienta, pero le pasa un dedo por el cuello. Me cabreo más.

¿Qué hace el infeliz?

Ella sonríe y él baja la mirada.

¡Lo mato!

Lo que ha hecho, bajar los ojos, y su torcida sonrisa significan sexo.

En cualquier momento, mi corazón sale volando.

Castiel me ha hecho caso. Se buscó a otra, se divierte y yo soy la masoquista que disfruta viendo que le han hecho caso. Suspiro.

Quince minutos después, veo como se levanta, toma la mano de la chica y sin mirarme, sale del local.

¡Lo mato…!

Tengo el pulso a mil revoluciones, pero sigo respirando pesadamente, de no parar me da un ataque. Voy al baño y me refresco la nuca con agua. Me pica el cuello por los jodidos ronchones. Castiel muy claramente me ha demostrado que no se anda con chiquitas, su juego es fuerte y devastador. Si no tengo aire pronto arde Troya, pero en Okinawa.

Al salir del baño, siento la mano de Boris deteniéndome, pero necesito estar sola y me lo quitó de encima. Llego a mi coche y grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Por qué seré tan imbécil? ¿Por qué solo hago cosas que se me harán daño? ¿Por qué sigo buscando la forma de destrozarme? Él es un frío y calculador ruso, mientras que yo soy una japonesa con un temperamento de los mil demonios. Enciendo el coche y la radio comienza sonar, como tengo conectado el móvil suena la voz de Álex Ubago, y su canción _Sin miedo a nada_ me pone los pelos de punta.

Idiota… idiota… idiota… ¡IDIOTA!

Inconscientemente comienzo a tararear mientras dejo que mi mente divague.

.

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa en mi mente,_

_Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte._

_Qué más dará lo que digan, qué más dará lo que piensen._

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía…_

.

Al darme cuenta estoy buscando el teléfono de Castiel y estoy por llamarle ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Qué mierda estoy por hacer?

Dejo el móvil en su lugar y apago la música.

No voy a llamarle, no pienso hacerlo.

Tengo una furia que ni siquiera sé dónde arrojarla. Quito la llave del contacto y salgo del coche dándole portazo al auto. Regreso al pub, estoy soltera y soy dueña de mi vida. Busco a Boris y al verlo hago algo que creí no volvería a hacer jamás. Me acercó a él y lo besó. Siento que sorprende, y se tensa, pero al cabo de un momento responde mi tacto.

¡Sin arrepentimiento Alexia!

Por varios minutos dejo que su lengua explore mi boca y juegue con la mía. ¡Dios! ¿Hacía cuanto no besaba a este hombre? Mi instinto me puede y estoy por sugerirle ir al hotel dónde sé que se está quedando. La puerta del local se abre y entra la chica rubia con la que se había marchado Castiel.

La sigo con la mirada. Va a la barra, pide una bebida a mi compañero y luego regresa con su grupo de amigas. Suena mi móvil. Un mensaje de Castiel.

«Ligas es tan fácil como respirar. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.»

¡BLIN KASTIEL'! Es un maldito, él y sus juegos. Suelto una carcajada y Boris me mira curioso. Sonrío y tras besarlo una última vez regreso a mi puesto. Debo seguir trabajando.

A las seis y media de la mañana entro a casa de papá. Todos duermen. Voy al cubo de basura buscando la nota de las violetas. «Cariño, soy un gilipollas idiota y creído. Pero uno que te quiere y desea que lo perdones. Castiel». Muerdo mi labio inferior y me dejo caer con la espalda recargada en la pared. Por favor… no… no más…

Me despierto por eso de las diez, ¡¿Las diez?! Joder, se me ha hecho tarde. Me apuro al baño para darme una buena ducha y me arreglo el cabello como puedo, hoy es el concierto del festival cultural, rebusco entre mi ropa algo que ponerme, como sé que estaré bajo los reflectores y posiblemente moviéndome mucho busco al liviano. Encuentro unos shorts y una playera que realmente es corta, y encuentro la chaqueta del conjunto, me los pongo y tras encontrar el listón lo ato a mi pierna. Me pongo los zapatos, supongo que una muda de ropa no me vendría nada mal. Rebusco entre mis cajones un conjunto más y tras meterlo en una mochila, bajo corriendo a la sala.

Tami y papá ya empezaron a preparar la cena de Nochebuena, Dakota juega a la PlayStation con mi sobrina. Busco a Sorata y al no verla me aterro, Tami se acerca y me dice que Boris se la ha llevado con el tío Ivan, me tranquilizo. Es verdad, a ella le gusta pasar la navidad con su abuelo. Me llega un mensaje de Víktor «Pasaré a buscarte cerca de media noche. Ponte guapa». Aquello me hace sonreír, voy a responder cuando llega mi papá y me ve.

-¡Hija mía! Pero mira nada más como te ves.

Doy unas vueltas frente a ellos y me ajusto la chaqueta.

-¿Verdad que sí? Lo tenía desde hace un tiempo, pero no había encontrado ocasión para usarlo.

-Oye Lala pero… ¿No vas algo… descubierta?

-Tami, el concierto es hoy, no voy a irme con vaqueros y una manga larga, moriré de calor.

-Aun así querida no…

-Me llevaré el saco, si te hace sentir mejor. Hará bastante frío hasta que todo empiece, y estaré cubierta.

Luego de una "agradable" plática con mi padre y mi hermana, acerca de mi conjunto, llegó mi cuñado a defender mi look, terminada aquella conversación, me fui directa al templo de Bishamon. Estaban levantando ya los puestos y ordenando los juegos y actividades, corrí al fondo del templo dónde levantaban el escenario y al verme mi hermano me reprendió.

Lo sé, lo sé. Debí haber llegado hace tres horas, pero me he quedado dormida, llegue tarde a casa a parte de todo, tengo motivos para haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Cuando me ven los chicos de sonido me saludan y me piden que suba para empezar a ajustar las bocinas, el micrófono que suelo usar con ellos empieza a fallar.

Mi hermano me pasa el que use durante la carrera de motocross, y luego de ajustarlo para que quede sincronizado con el resto del equipo comienzo mis ensayos, doy leves tonalidades para que se ajuste mejor, vocalizo un poco y luego canto al azar para afinar la voz.

Las personas van llegando poco a poco al festival, hay quienes llegan desde temprano y ven todo lo que está, otros llegan en el justo cenit del evento. Yo, claro está, debo estar desde temprano. Juegan un poco con las luces y deciden cual será el juego de luz para cada canción, debo tener una luz fija en mí en todo momento, y como es invierno eligen un color claro, hará su trabajo de generar calor y alumbrarme al mismo tiempo.

Cuando las luces del templo empezaron a iluminarlo todo, fue la señal de que estaba por empezar el concierto, las personas ya se estaban reuniendo alrededor del escenario. Estoy tras bambalinas, pues necesito entrar un poco en calor antes de subir al frío. Recibo un mensaje de Valloled y me dice que ha llegado, está en primera fila. Sonrío y respondo, espero poder verla entre la oscuridad. En cuanto me dan luz verde subo al escenario, las luces están apagadas y no pueden verme, comienza la música y el espectáculo con ella.

_La mejor sin dudar_

_La mejor sin dudar_

_La mejor sin dudar_

_La mejor sin dudar_

_Me-me-mejor sin dudar._

La luz se encendió iluminándome. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos en la cintura, cuando siguió la música gire sobre mis talones y comencé a bailar la coreografía. Había una sola regla para que pudiera cantar, entretener al público. Podría cantar lo que quisiera, siempre cuando tuviera público.

_Aquel que me vea dirá que soy la mejor_

_¡Muy bien!_

_Mi cuerpo no pertenece a nadie_

_¡Muy bien!_

_Paso a paso tú me sigues._

_Más yo corro y me alejo, saltó sobre ti, no me importa._

_No me toques no puedes conmigo_

_Soy tan ardiente como e-e-e-e-e-él fuego._

En el camino logre visualizar a Valloled, tenía una expresión que no sabría decir lograba creer lo que veía. A mi vestida como estaba, o a mí sobre un escenario cantando vestida como estaba. Supongo que era un poco de ambas, conforme yo seguía empezaba a escuchar los aplausos de las personas. Aquellos que conocían la canción, cantaban conmigo, y los que no, solo escuchaba.

_Los hombres ya me buscan, las mujeres me persiguen._

_Ser ignorada día a día se ha convertido en algo_

_Agotador._

_No pretendas ser atleta,_

_No llegas ni a un adonis,_

_Te botare para que te vean, todos, lo haré._

Seguía y seguía la canción. Había dejado de sentir el frío en mi piel, la luz había hecho lo suyo, y el moverme por el escenario también. Mi cabello recogido comenzaba a soltarse, y me acaloraba un poco más. Debería ir a cortármelo un poco.

Al terminar la canción. Escuche los vitoreo de festejo, salude al público con una sonrisa, y regresaron el saludo. Como solía hacer desde años anteriores, agradecí que fueran al festival del templo Bishamon, las risas se escucharon, yo reí también. Tras una breve presentación para los que iban por primera vez, mire los chicos de sonido. Era hora de iniciar de verdad con el concierto. A lo lejos pude ver a mi papá y mi hermana. Habían ido a escucharme. Mire a mi espalda y mi hermano me dio luz verde. Cantaba conmigo algunas canciones, y en otras se quedaba atrás en la guitarra.

.

_1, 2, 3_

_No sólo tú y yo_

_Gira ochenta grados_

_Yo en medio_

_Cuento._

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul y Mary_

_Bajan tres personas más_

_Todo el mundo ama ¡Uh!~_

_Cuenta._

.

Mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, tenía los brazos levantados y me dejaba llevar por aquello que me gustaba hacer.

.

_Hey, elige una noche_

_Para ir a jugar_

_Si así está bien_

_¿Qué es lo que dices?_

_Vas~ a jugar._

_Vivir el pecado es otro nivel._

_Vas~ a jugar._

_Yo contaré~_

.

Sigo cantando, y en el fondo puedo ver la expresión de sorpresa de mi papá, no esperaba que soltara algo semejante, pero no me importa. Necesito desahogarme de alguna forma, soltar lo que tengo dentro. Y en cierta forma, sentir a Castiel conmigo todavía.

.

_Tres son lo mejor_

_Dos no es lo mismo_

_Daño no habrá_

_¿Jugaremos?_

_Un equipo hay que hacer_

_Digan mi nombre_

_Extremo es el amor_

_¿Quieres jugar?_

.

Vuelvo a contonear las caderas cuando el coro llega, escucho los silbidos de los videntes, no me importa. Escuchar aquello me tranquiliza, me hace feliz, provocar sensaciones cuando canto, siempre me ha parecido de lo más fascinante en la vida.

Canto, bailo, me muevo, señalo a una que otra persona, esa es mi forma de vengarme. No sé si Castiel me ve, no sé si Valloled lo obligo a venir, lo que sí sé, es que este o no este, yo cantaré hasta desfallecer.

.

_Juguemos inocentes_

_Para diversión sin nada más_

_Si no quieres compañía_

_Hay que hacerlo tu yo_

_Tú y yo…_

_O tres…_

_O cuatro…_

_¡~En el suelo!_

.

Las luces se movieron de un lugar a otro en la última parte de la canción, estaba sentada en la orilla del escenario viendo a nadie en particular, solo dejaba fluir aquel sentimiento que tenía atrapado desde hace tiempo. Deje salir aquella sensación y mal sabor de boca que me dejo cortar a Castiel.

Al volver a apagarse las luces, me senté en un banco que había cerca de mí. Mi hermano estaba a unos pasos detrás de mí, al igual que en la canción anterior iba a participar un poco, y por ello necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder saber los tiempos de cada uno.

.

_Mi cuerpo es caliente como el infierno_

_Atrapada en una carrera sin escape_

_Anda acércate otro poco y ve lo que logramos hacer._

_Soy tuya para que me tomes, ¿no quieres ver mi cuerpo al desnudo?_

_Sé que te gusta cómo me muevo, sé que te gustaría poder tomarlo._

Si estaba cerca Castiel, realmente esperaba pudiera escucharme.

_Tú mi amante ideal_

_Lo que haces siempre me enamora_

_Con tus tactos seductores_

_No tengo suficiente de ti_

.

¡Mierda! Amar a alguien que te ha echado es difícil. Saber que por un simple malentendido me ha apartado de su lado, me destroza. Lo sé, ha hecho de todo por recuperarme, pero no lo que yo realmente quiero. No me ha dicho que es un idiota por creer a Debrah, no me ha dicho lo bajo que cayó al creerle a ella. ¿Soy egoísta?

_._

_Cada vez que me tocas ahí_

_Me siento tan caliente. Me gusta._

.

Lo quiero. Lo amo. Lo deseo. Es la persona perfecta para mí, y lo mantengo lo más lejos que puedo. Me destrozo yo sola, lo sé, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tan solo pensar que podría irse, si se entera de que Sorata en mi hija me hace pedazos. Lo amo. No quiero que se vaya, y no será por él que tenga que desconocer a mi hija.

_._

_Tic Toc Tic Toc_

_Tómame aún caliente._

.

Sé que todos notan algo extraño en lo que canto. Eso quiero, quiero que –en caso de que este– Castiel sepa que le quiero, que lo amo. Pero no pienso perdonarlo tan fácil, no luego de todo lo que me hizo llorar. No después de cómo me hizo daño.

Sigo moviéndome por el escenario. Lo busco con la mirada pero no doy con él, está demasiado oscuro. ¿Cómo no puedo ver a semejante hombre? Temó que Valloled no le haya obligado a venir, como dijo que lo haría.

.

_Tú mi amante ideal_

_Lo que haces siempre me enamora_

_Con tus tactos seductores_

_No tengo suficiente de ti_

_Eres el mejor_

_Me has obsesionado_

_Y no puedo respirar_

_He de confesar me tienes._

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Cuando vienes aquí, _

_Tan alto he de llegar, podemos volar_

_Cada vez que me tocas ahí_

_Me siento tan caliente._

.

Las luces se apagaron una vez más. Hice un último encuentro por buscar el brillo de sus ojos pero no lo vi. Bajo el rostro y muerdo mi labio inferior para no llorar. No puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo. Tengo que ser fuerte, pero… ¿y si dejo de luchar por mí?

En ese caso mande a la mierda a alguien que realmente amaba.

Habré cometido la mayor estupidez de mis veintiséis años de vida. Y lo peor es que no tendría forma de remediarlo. Alce el rostro para tomar aire cuando una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi rostro. No la limpie, que se quede ahí. Hice una seña a los chicos de sonido e hice una pequeña pausa. Baje del escenario y me cambie rápidamente de ropa, cambie el traje rojo, por uno morado con una falda ligeramente más libre, unas botas una playera corta igual y una chaqueta morada. De la mochila saque también unas botas y me las puse. Cuando volví al escenario, hice un movimiento de cabeza y empezó la melodía de la siguiente canción.

Volví al banquillo mientras esperaba mi momento de cantar, por el momento solo hacía los acordes. Las primeras notas salieron naturales, cuando debía comenzar a cantar, sentí un nudo en el estómago.

.

_Mis manos están aquí, por ti_

_Mis dedos quieren sentirte a ti,_

_Quiero tu suave mejilla tocar, quiero tu suave mejilla tocar._

_Yo sé que la luna brilla aquí, ilumina solo a ti ya mí._

_Solo nos observa en el cielo, solo nos observa en el cielo._

_Siempre que triste me encontraba, tú venías y me apoyabas_

_Me sonrías y todo era feliz, pero ahora no estas._

.

No, no te has ido, soy yo la que ha hecho a un lado, y tú me has pedido alejarme.

.

_Nada, nada podrá mi llanto parar, en mis manos_

_Lágrimas por ti, mi amor_

_Siento que soy en este mundo, la más dolida y dudo… De tu regreso_

_Todo lo que aprendí contigo sigue aquí, en mi alma el viento lo puede arrasar._

_Siento que el tiempo pasa lento, todo parece eterno._

_Nada es igual._

_._

No, no lo es, no lo será, no si yo no pongo de mi parte para recuperarte, reclamarte mío como llevo días deseando hacerlo.

.

_No me digas adiós, ¿Por qué dices adiós?, ¿Por qué dices adiós?_

_En la esquina de siempre, tú y yo_

_Escuchábamos nuestra canción, nuestros oídos son uno solo_

_Por un reproductor que nos enlaza, yo sé que pronto de aquí_

_Te iras, el momento de decir adiós, para la música con prisa y ya_

_Solo me queda pretender mi enojo._

.

Solo te marchabas, joder, nunca te preguntaste si aquello me molestaría, no te preguntabas si no me quedaba la preocupación de saber si volverías a mí o no. Solo te ibas.

.

_Pensé que me podrías mirar, y mis labios podrías besar_

_Tú dijiste que siempre estarías aquí_

_Y ahora te vas._

_Poco a poco el cielo azul siento alcanzar, y mi corazón lo siento a estallar,_

_Solo abrázame un momento, dime que esto es un sueño, solo un poco más_

_Si hubiese sido honesta contigo, no tendría nada más que arrepentir,_

_Siento que todo es como un sueño, quisiera estar dormida_

_Por la eternidad._

_No me digas adiós, ¿Por qué dices adiós? , ¿Por qué dices adiós?_

.

Mentiras. Mentiras y más mentiras. ¿Por qué no pude decirte lo que quería cuando pude? Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, porque siempre estabas enojado, nunca te abrías a mí, siempre tenías esa dura expresión en el rostro. No me sentía segura diciéndote la verdad, temía que te enojaras

.

_En los caminos de amor, mi mirar perdido estaba_

_Caminando junto a ti, contemplando a mí alrededor,_

_¿Prometes cocinar pasta para mí después? ¿Me prometes volver para irnos de viaje?_

_Pero tú prometiste nunca partir, y ahora te vas._

_Nada, nada podrá mi llanto parar, en mis manos_

_Lágrimas por ti, mi amor_

_Siento que soy en este mundo, la más dolida y dudo… De tu regreso_

_Todo lo que aprendí contigo sigue aquí, en mi alma el viento lo puede arrasar._

_Siento que el tiempo pasa lento, todo parece eterno._

_Nada es igual._

_Poco a poco el cielo azul siento alcanzar, y mi corazón lo siento a estallar,_

_Solo abrázame un momento, dime que esto es un sueño, solo un poco más_

_Si hubiese sido honesta contigo, no tendría nada más que arrepentir,_

_Siento que todo es como un sueño, quisiera estar dormida_

_Por la eternidad._

_No me digas adiós, ¿Por qué dices adiós? ¿Por qué dices adiós? _

_Bye-bye-bye ¿Por qué dices adiós? ¿Por qué dices adiós?_

.

Te alejaste, cuando escuchaste la mentira de Debrah te alejaste de mi lado. Sin importar que yo sufriera, sin importar que quería verte y hablar contigo. Debía parecer dura, debía parecer fuerte… aunque me deshiciera en el interior. La diferencia es… que tú nunca dijiste adiós. Me hubiera encantado escucharte decir adiós, lo hubiera tomado mejor, no me hubiera sentido usada. Pero… nunca dijiste adiós.

Me gire a mi hermano y le hice una seña para que empezara a tocar una vez más, lo había visto. Lo vi a lo lejos, erguido e imponente como siempre. Me sentí cálida, alegre, y feliz de que estuviera ahí, de que me escuchará cantar. Que me escuchara y se fijara en mí.

Respire profundo, y me di la vuelta tomando entre mis manos una guitarra, la conecte al amplificador y fije la vista al frente, dónde esos hermosos ojos grises me miraban fijamente. La siguiente quería que la escuchara, que le llegará, que comprendiera un poco de lo que sentía.

.

_Te quiero relatar, veneno eras tú corriendo en mis venas._

_Me has destrozado, quise hacerme pensar, "la culpa era mía"_

_Con el dolor que yo pase, ahora es cuando se…_

_¡No soy yo eres tú! Siempre has sido tú_

_Tonterías y mentiras que has hecho_

_Eres tú_

_¡No soy yo eres tú!_

_Tonterías y mentiras que has hecho, solo sé que no soy yo eres_

_Tú, tú. No soy yo, eres tú._

.

Es irónico, porque ambos compartimos culpa. Yo por no decir la verdad, y él por no escucharme. Sin embargo, él ya ha dado el primer paso, me ha pedido perdón de muchas maneras, y yo… sigo apartándolo.

.

_Aquí va otra vez, la lucha habitual, no hay por qué fingir_

_Avísame al terminar, me intentaste desaparecer._

_Hacer caer todo por tu culpa, el dolor que yo he pasado._

_Ahora sé que…_

_¡No soy yo eres tú! Siempre has sido tú_

_Tonterías y mentiras que has hecho_

_Eres tú_

_¡No soy yo eres tú!_

_Tonterías y mentiras que has hecho, solo sé que no soy yo eres_

_Tú, tú. No soy yo, eres tú._

.

Castiel, escúchame, has un esfuerzo sobre humano y trata de comprender por ti solo lo que quiero decirte. Por favor, haz un último esfuerzo, muéstrame que realmente te importo y te preocupas por mí. Al terminar la canción, los vitoreos regresaron, yo empecé a agradecer por su presencia, gire la vista a los chicos que me relevaban empezaban a llegar. Me despedí y baje del escenario.

Al encontrar a mi hermano me ofreció su brazo, y juntos regresamos a casa.

Cuando llegamos mi hermana y papá junto a Dakota y mi sobrina ya están sentados en la mesa, Sasha y yo nos sentamos también y empezamos a cenar, son casi las doce, pero que va, nunca es tarde para cenar. Joder… la cocina de papá siempre es de lo mejor, y cuando Tami se une a él para hacer la cena, es para morir. De un momento a otro papá se pone en pie y brinda por Alex y por mí, es tradición desde hace años, festejar nuestro cumpleaños en navidad, solo una ocasión lo hicieron en su día, pero una única excepción.

La cena se va con tranquilidad, y risas por las ocurrencias de mi sobrina, al terminar de cenar, me voy a maquillar. Víktor dijo que pasaría por mí a las doce, no he ido a trabajar, saben lo que hago en el festival y me dieron la noche libre. Pretendo pasar un buen rato. Al regresar al comedor me quedo de piedra cuando veo a mi familia de pie hablando con… con ¡Castiel!

Al verme, me recorre con su mirada y luego baja a mi cuerpo.

-¡Hola, cariño! –saluda, pero al notar mi mirada, rectifica-. Bueno, quizá lo de «cariño» sobre.

No es verdad… por favor, que alguien me diga que Castiel no está aquí. Voy a decir algo cuando me interrumpe Tamara.

-Mira quién ha venido, Lala. Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Tengo la garganta seca. Me voy directa a la cocina y me tomo tres vasos completos de agua, pero ni así me siento mejor. Me va a dar algo ¿Qué hace Castiel aquí? Entra papá en la cocina.

-Querida, ese muchacho es un buen hombre y está loco por ti. Además…

-Papá, por favor no… no sigas por ahí.

-Ese hombre te quiere, ¿no lo ves? –Lo veo tan claro, que tenerlo cerca de destroza.

-No, papá, no lo veo. ¿Qué hace aquí? –Arpía. Eso es lo que soy, una arpía mentirosa y masoquista.

-Lo invité yo.

-¡Papá!

No me quita los ojos de encima e insiste:

-Vamos, querida, deja tu necedad para otro momento y habla con él. Intento comprenderte, pero no entiendo que no hables con Castiel.

No entiendes, no puedes hacerlo. Tendrías que entrar en mi cabeza para hacerlo.

-No tengo que hablar nada con él.

-Alexia –persevera -, han discutido. Las parejas discuten y…

El timbre suena. No… no joder no. Ahora no. Cierro los ojos y escondo la cabeza en el lavabo. Entra Tami en un momento a otro, seguida por la pequeña Hikari.

-Por amor de dios, Alexia, ¿te has vuelto loca? Acaba de llegar Víktor Amane a buscarte y está en el salón junto a Castiel. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Víktor el corredor está aquí? –pregunta papá.

-Sí –responde mi hermana.

Curva los labios fingiendo que silba. Empiezo a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes dos novios tía? –pregunta Hikari.

-¡No! –aclaro.

-¿Y porque han venido dos novios a buscarte?

-¡Tu tía es de lo que no hay! –protesta Tamara.

Venga, respira, no puedes matar a tu hermana. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi hermano que tiene una ceja levantada.

-No-digas-nada.

-¿Cuándo piensas rendirte? No vas a poder seguir con esto mucho tiempo. Mucho menos con Sorata de intermedio.

Aquello me hace dar un pequeño brinco, vuelvo a lo mismo, si Castiel se entera… ¡No! Es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Has invitado a Víktor? –el tono de papá es preocupado.

-Lo he hecho –respondo-. Tengo planes propios. Pero… ustedes que son unos… ¡Joder!

Mi padre asiente como puede. Menudo problema. Como aquello no pinta bien, toma a mi sobrina de la mano y regresa al salón. Mi hermana está histérica.

-¡¿Qué harás?! –me mira atentamente esperando una respuesta.

Me sirvo otro vaso de agua y al terminarlo, lo dejo sobre la mesita.

-Tú no sé. Yo, irme con Víktor.

-Deja de hacer tonterías Ali. Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a hacer, porque es tú última oportunidad.

Me detengo en seco. Lo sé, es mi última oportunidad para remediarlo todo.

-¡Ay, madre! Que angustia.

-¿Angustia por qué Tamara?

Ella se mueve nerviosa. Yo estoy mucho peor, pero se disimular. No tenía en mente la presencia de Castiel en casa de papá… no está noche al menos. Tamara se acerca a mí.

-Castiel es tu novio y…

-No lo es… ¿Cómo debo decirlo para que lo entiendas?

Ella abre los ojos de manera desorbitada y escucho una voz detrás de mí:

-Al, no te vas a ir con ese tipo. No lo voy a consentir.

¡Castiel!

Me vuelvo y lo miro.

Seguro que puede escuchar mi corazón latiendo descontroladamente.

Joder, se ve tan guapo en ese traje. Aunque bueno ¿Cuándo no lo está? Muy bien, Alexia, última oportunidad, si se va luego de esto… lo perdimos, si se queda, hay que obligarle a ver que no puede volver a dejarse llevar por ligeras supersticiones.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?, ¿tú?

No responde.

No contesta.

Por favor… no cedas tan rápido, Castiel, dame guerra.

-Si tengo que cargarte al hombro y llevarte conmigo para impedirlo, lo haré –sisea. Bien, sigue así, lucha más.

Libero una risa nasal.

-Sí, claro…, cuando los peces vuelven. Atrévete y…

-Alix… no me provoques –corta secamente. ¿Se rinde? ¿No se rinde?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, sé que eso lo altera aún más.

-Tengo la paciencia corta estos días, pequeña y…

-¡¿Tu paciencia?! –contrólate, contrólate-. La que tiene agotada la paciencia soy yo. Me llamas. Me persigues. Me acosas. Te presentas en mi trabajo. Mi familia sigue creyendo que eres mi novio, pero ¡No!… no lo eres. Y te atreves a decir que tu paciencia está agotada.

-Te quiero, Alix –sigue así… por favor, hazme saber que puedo volver a confiar en ti.

-Peor para ti –ok, controla la lengua Alexia, no queremos ahuyentarlo, solo retarlo.

-No vivo sin ti –murmura con voz ronca cargada de tensión.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Sé que mi hermana acaba de derretirse por lo lindo de sus palabras. Pero no me basta, tiene que convencerme a mí, tiene que ganarme a mí, no a mi familia. Me empino y pronuncio lo más cerca de su cara que puedo:

-Hemos terminado. ¿Qué parte no puedes procesar?

¡La lengua joder! Modera la lengua. Tamara, al verme en ese estado, sale de su nube rosa, y sujeta mi brazo.

-¡Alexia! Te veo venir. Eres un arma mortal en la cocina, y en este momento un arma nuclear.

Castiel avanza un paso y retira a mi hermana.

-Vas a venir conmigo.

-¿Contigo? –sonrío maliciosa. Bueno, ahí fueron mis esfuerzos por moderar mi lengua.

Mi Iceman favorito asienta con seguridad aplastante y repite:

-Conmigo.

Arqueo una ceja, esa confianza que tiene me está molestando.

-Sigue soñando.

Él sonríe. Es una sonrisa fría y que te desafía desde kilómetros.

-¿Qué siga soñando?

Me alzo de hombros, lo reto con la mirada y adopto la actitud más chula que tengo.

-Si lo prefieres, deja de soñar.

-Alix…

-¡Pozhaluysta! -¡Por favor! Dejen ya de fastidiar con todo esto. Mira que tengo bastante control para no descontarlo con la sartén que tengo cerca.

-Ali –reclama mi hermano-, quita tu mano, del satén ahora.

-¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! –Grito-. No sé quién es más pesado, si ustedes o él.

Ofendida, Tamara sale de la cocina y cierra la puerta, mi hermano solo niega con la cabeza y va detrás de ella. Diablos, ahora irá a padecer a otro lado. En un intento por seguirla doy un paso al frente, pero Castiel me intercepta. Bufo. Cuenta, y piensa que no será bonito hacerle nada malo.

-Fui clara cuando te dije que, si te ibas, asumieras las consecuencias.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y?

Me mira…, me mira…, y finalmente responde.

-Actué mal. Soy un cabeza cuadrada, bien me lo has dicho y necesito que me perdones.

-No te preocupes, estás perdonado, y hemos terminado.

-Pequeña…

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, me sujeta entre sus brazos y me besa. Invade mi boca con una adoración que nunca había sentido, me aprieta contra él con posesión. Me duele el pecho de la velocidad a la que van mis latidos. Cuando se separa de mis labios, aseguro:

-Estoy cansada de tus imposiciones.

Vuelve a besarme y se lleva mi aliento.

-Tus enfados, tus numeritos y…

Una vez más, callan mis palabras sus labios, al separarse de mí, murmuro en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Desvía la vista girando la cabeza y regresan sus ojos a mí.

-Si vas a darme con la sartén, hazlo, más no voy a soltarte. Te besaré hasta que me des una nueva oportunidad.

¿Qué dice este tío? Giro los ojos y veo que tengo el mango del sartén firmemente agarrado. Lo suelto y respiro, si no conociera a mi hermana y a mí se lo negaría, pero tiene razón ¡soy un arma nuclear! Castiel sonríe y yo busco fuerza de dónde no la tengo, si no consigo mi objetivo, se habrá acabado todo.

-Castiel…, lo nuestro termino.

-No, Alexia.

-Sí, se acabó –asevero-. He desaparecido de tu empresa y de tu vida. ¿Qué más quieres?

-A ti, Alexia.

Cierro los ojos. En mi interior se lleva a cabo una fiesta en grande. Todas mis personalidades gritan alegres, pero yo no, aún no estoy satisfecha, tiene que ganarme a mí.

-Te quiero –continua cerca de mi boca-. Quererte de la forma en la que lo hago me hace ser irracional en ocasiones, sí. Dude de ti, lo sé. Dude al ver las fotos de Deb. Pero tú me hiciste abrir los ojos, me hablaste de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho, me golpeaste para ver la realidad, para ver que fui un idiota y un ridículo. Claro que tú no eres Deb. No eres una mentirosa rastrera, eres una mujer fuerte que lucha por lo que merece, una mujer que no merece el trato que te dí, créeme que jamás me perdonaré haberte destrozado, haberte hecho creer que te había usado.

-Castiel, no…

-Alexia, no dudes un segundo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me has vuelvo completamente loco. –Lo miro y él pregunta-: ¿Ya no me quieres? –Muerdo mi labio inferior- Si ese es el caso, prometo soltarte, marcharme y no volver a mostrarme frente a ti. Pero, si me quieres, perdóname por ser cabezón, habrías de entenderlo ¡Soy ruso! Y con ese orgullo que tenemos quiero seguir luchando por tenerte a mi lado, has dejado un gran vacio al irte.

El nudo que tengo en la garganta es enorme, en cualquier momento me soltaré a llorar. ¡Mierda! Que es lo más bonito que jamás me han dicho en la vida. Solo un poco más, Alexia, lucha un poco más.

-Castiel por favor no… no me hagas esto…

No me suelta y junta su frente con la mía.

-Por favor, sladost', por favor, escúchame. Una vez me cabreaste para que fuera hacia ti, pero yo no sé hacerlo. No tengo tu toque para hacer eso. No soy más que un ruso orgulloso que se te pide y suplica… una nueva oportunidad.

-Castiel… -diablos, se me quiebra la voz.

-Escucha –me interrumpe rápidamente-, ya he hablado con los dueños del pub donde trabajas, lo que solucionado. No tienes que ir a trabajar. Yo…

Me invade una risa nerviosa ¿Qué ha hecho qué?

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Pequeña…

No sé si reírme o enojarme. Digo… dios…

-¿Qué… quién te has creído?

-Los celos me matan Alexia y… -¿Celos? Vaya, ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

-Si son celos o no, no lo sé, pero ten seguro que me vengare –giro la cabeza y alboroto mi cabello-. Acabas de jorobarme mi trabajo ¿sabes? ¿Quién te has creído para hacer eso? –Vale… eso sono mal.

-Mi acción te pareció desmedida, lo sé. Pero quiero y necesito estar contigo –gruño y aguanto la risa, debo mantenerme fuerte un poco más-. No puedo permitir que sigas regalando tus sonrisas y tu tiempo a otro que no sea yo. Te quiero, Alexia. Ni siquiera sabía que podía querer a alguien así, haré lo que sea para que me vuelvas a querer y a necesitar como yo a ti.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Vale… vale, me rindo. Felicidades Castiel, has ganado, has logrado lo que nadie ha hecho jamás, domar al dragón. Respiro profundamente, todavía tengo que hacer una última cosa.

-Suéltame.

-Es cierto entonces ¿ya no me quieres? –pregunta con la voz tensa, no, no es eso Castiel.

-No he dicho, tengo que ir a hablar con Víktor. –Todavía no me suelta.

-¿Por qué?

Vale, ese tonito no me ha gustado. Lo miro duramente.

-Porque está esperándome, me vino a buscar y merece una explicación.

Asiente, está incomodo lo sé, pero aun así me suelta. Salgo de la cocina seguida de Castiel, y al verme Víktor silba.

-Estás espectacular, Alexia.

-Gracias –no tengo ganas de sonreír.

Sujeto el brazo de Víktor, ante la estupefacción de mi familia y lo llevo al jardín para hablar con él. No ha logrado ubicar a Castiel de ninguna parte. Entiende lo que le explico y, tras besar mi mejilla, se va. Vuelvo a entrar en la casa y todos me miran. Papá sonríe, y Castiel me extiende una mano. Coño… coño… coño… es la maldita escena de cuenta de hadas que nunca esperé vivir.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

No respondo. Lo miro, y analizo mis posibilidades.

-Lo tienes que perdonar tía –dice Hikari-. Mira, me ha dado una caja de bombones de Totoro.

¡Trampa! Ha sobornado a mi sobrina. Espera no creo que… ¡Infeliz! Si la ha sobornado. Me reprimo la risa ante aquello.

Me fijo en mi padre que está emocionado. Mi hermana tiene su sonrisa tonta y Sasha sonríe, se lo que dice su rostro, «Se feliz, te lo mereces» solo él y yo sabemos a qué nos referimos. Dakota me guiña un ojo. Cierro los ojos, hora de parar la guerra.

-Por ahora, tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Lo que tú quieras, cariño.

Hikari salta emocionada.

-Dame un segundo.

Subo a la habitación, mi hermana viene detrás de mí. Me abraza y aquello me bloquea.

-Deja tu orgullo de lado, tenemos sangre rusa lo sé. Pero ha venido a buscarte, deberías pensar en lo mejor de una pelea, son las reconciliaciones.

-Me desespera, Tamara. Es… es…

-Míranos a Dake y a mí. Me saca de mis casillas, pero aun así le quiero, Lala.

Sonrío. Es hora de volver a casa, las tropas deben retirarse, no han porque seguir con la guerra. Comienzo a meter lo poco que tengo aquí en una mochila, incluyendo las pocas cosas que tengo de Sorata. Un último riesgo, decirle la verdad de mi hija. Merezco un trofeo por la masoquista más duradera de todos. Cuando regreso al salón con mi equipaje, Castiel sonríe y me abraza. Joder, que me pone la piel de gallina.

-Te voy a conquistar todos los días. –Más vale que lo hagas, o no te lo perdonaré. Estoy por sonreír cuando suena mi móvil. Giro la cabeza y cuando veo la forma en la que brilla la pantalla se me cae al alma a los pies. Tres cortos, tres largos, tres cortos.

-_Sorata…_

-¿Alexia? –No lo dudo, tomó el teléfono y abro el mensaje. «_Ha ocurrido un problema cuando su hija y Boris regresaban a casa de su padre. Han sufrido un accidente automovilístico_». Respiro pesadamente. Gabrielle. Sujeto mi boca para ahogar un grito. Miro a mí alrededor y localizo la moto de mi hermano. Salgo rápidamente de casa de papá y tomo la moto- ¡Alexia! –No me giro a ver a Castiel, solo piso el acelerador y me apresuro al punto dónde chocaron mi hija y Boris… ¡Boris!

En cuanto llegó al lugar marcado, me aterro, todo está cubierto por las llamas, tráiler. Un tráiler fue el que choco. Llamó, aviso acerca del choque y la ubicación, mientras yo debo buscara mi hija, grito lo más fuerte que puedo, pero no hay señales de ambos. Temó que les haya ocurrido algo. Claro… voy rápidamente al tráiler y veo que el conductor sigue adentro, pero ha muerto en el choque. No fue Gabrielle. Fue un accidente.

-¡Sorata! –Mis pulmones se quiebran cuando grito. Hay mucho fuego y no logró ver nada. Al dar un paso una roca cae frente a mí, me agacho a recogerla y en ella veo dibujados tres puntos. Cae otra, tres rayas, y una más, tres puntos. SOS. Levanto la vista, y busco la dirección desde caen las rocas.

Frente a mí, corro y tras trepar las pilas del coche, veo a Boris y a Sorata. Me siento tranquila, bajo a dónde están ellos y abrazo a mi hija, tiene su carita sucia por las lágrimas y como puedo se las limpió. Al terminar, me giro a Boris, sujeta su estómago y está sentado contra el capo el choche.

-¿Estás bien, Boris? –Veo un amago de sonrisa en su rostro y vomita sangre. Me bloquea ver la escena y busco algo con lo cual hacerle un torniquete, al no ver nada, me quito de encima la chaqueta –pues ni siquiera me cambie la ropa del concierto- y tras rasgarla en varias tiras las paso alrededor de su cuerpo para hacer el torniquete y evitar que sangre más.

-¡Ali! –Levanto la cabeza, es mi hermano.

-¡Alexia! –Castiel, joder. Me han seguido. Me vuelvo a fijar en Boris, tiene el gesto contraído, hace esfuerzos de más por evitar el dolor. Vuelve a vomitar sangre y me mancha un poco. Paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-Sorata, cariño, no te alejes de mí –le extiendo una mano y ella la acepta, con dificultad camino y logró rodear los restos del coche, al vernos, Castiel y mi hermano se acercan. Sasha se muestra molestó, lo sé, no le gusta que este cerca de Boris, en cambio, Castiel está preocupado. Tengo sujeta la cintura de Boris para que no caiga y tose, más sangre.

-Alexia, hija, ha llegado la ambulancia que llamaste. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Larga historia, Boris… ¡Hey! No cierres los ojos, por favor –Ríe un poco y dibuja un amago de sonrisa. Se acerca mi hermano y sujetando su brazo lo lleva a la ambulancia, al verlos, los paramédicos se apresuran a llevar la camilla-. _No cierres los ojos Boris, lo tienes prohibido_.

Horas más tarde, nos encontramos en el hospital, mi padre ha insistido en que volvamos a casa, pero no quiero. Uno de mis hombres ha sido herido, no puedo marcharme solo así como así. Sentada rodeada del resto de mi familia, tengo a Sorata en mis piernas, la checaron en la ambulancia y no tiene nada. Castiel está sentado a mi lado y sujeta mi mano con cariño, me da la seguridad que yo no tengo. Aprieto su mano, necesito ese contacto.

Una enfermera, sale para informarnos el estado de Boris, es estable. Suspiro, le marcó a mi tío y le informo lo ocurrido, asiente y dice que puedo irme, el mandara a alguien para recoger a Boris. Asiento y cuelgo. Miro a Castiel y le digo que es hora de irnos, asiente y se despide de mi familia, yo hago lo mismo. Le he dicho que tenemos que hablar y voy a cumplirlo. Me aferro con fuerza a la mano de Sorata, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de mí me giro con rapidez.

-¡Vaya, Alexia! Los años te han favorecido –Castiel se gira y luego me mira confuso.

-¡Gabrielle! Que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿Vienna se ha roto una uña?

-¿Tú novio ha sufrido un ataque? –Aprieto los puños y respiro profundo, el infeliz lo ha preparado todo-. Porque, escuche tuvo un choque con un tráiler, es curioso ¿sabes? Justo hoy esperaba la entrega de un compañero…

-¡Eres una bestia Gabrielle! –Suelto a Sorata y sujeto el cuello de su camisa- Ríe cuanto quieras, pero te juro que no te durará el gusto.

-¿Piensas hacer algo, Alexia?

-Haré de tu vida un infierno. Aléjate de mi hija Gabrielle, o empezare por tu amada Vienna.

-Te recuerdo, _bellissima_ es hija mía también.

Rechino los dientes y lo suelto. Él se da la vuelta mientras se ríe, yo contengo unas ganas de ir a partirle la cara, está mi familia presente, y peor aún, estoy en un hospital. En cuanto se ha alejado, dejo caer los hombros. Así que ha dado el primer ataque, miro a Sorata que está sujeta a mi pierna y acaricio su cabeza con mimo. Tengo que hablar rápido con Castiel si realmente quiero evitar perderlo.

* * *

Y acá abajo :'3 les comparto los trajes que utilizo Alexia en el concierto :'3

El rojo es el primero, con el que salió de su casa - - - - - -» galeria. ramenparados albums/ userpics/ 10023/ bandai_ sheryl_ nome01. jpg

El morado es el que se cambia a mitad del concierto, en un cambio de canción - - - - -» 3. bp. blogspot _VG1tE3eNe94 /TAl8Cj35LKI /AAAAAAAAAIY /2XIX_ hAuxMk/ s320/ Sheryl+ Nome. jpg

Y antes de que me griten, no, este no es el encuentro que les sugerí entre Castiel y Gabrielle, digamos que Castiel no le vio ni la cara ni nada por que Alexia mide lo mismo que Gabrielle, y como se acercó a él, no puedo ver nada :'3 Solo sabe que el sujeto se llama Gabrielle, pero no lo vio. :'3 Tengo planeado algo mejor para cuando se encuentre, tranquilas -w-

Ahora, mi mejor amiga que es fan de Britney Spears, me dijo que escuchando varias de sus canciones se acordó de mi fic, y son la de "3" y la de "Perfect Lover" el número... 2 y 3 de canción respectivamente :'3

Ahora, se que la última fue un poco dura, pero venga, hay que ser honestas :v Castiel si fue un poco maldito en la primera parte del fic :v era asquerosa mente hermético y nunca le decía nada a Alexia, al igual que siempre estaba enojado o se enojaba por todo. La sentí muy bien para señalar eso, que Alexia no tenía culpa de nada, todo había sido culpa de Castiel (?)

Ahora ewe Castiel vio de vista a Boris, y este último trabaja para Alexia ewe ¿Cuál creen que sea su reacción cuando sepa quién es? ewe

Y como ya las entretuve mucho llego el momento de la verdad... (?)

Las letras las adapte yo al español para que pudieran comprenderlas (?) ¿Le ha gustado mi adaptación? /^\ Por favor sean criticas conmigo /^\

Y bien, dado este final, les aviso que... en el próximo capítulo Flyn aparece :D ¡Si! El pequeño sobrino de Castiel hace aparición w

Ya no se como entretenerlas así que e.e pasemos a los derechos de autor (»*^*)»

Pídeme lo que quieras es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell.

Amour Sucré y sus personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

Los Oc que están bajo mi poder de creación son, Alexia, Alexander, Tamara, Hikari, Sorata, Boris, el tío Ivan, Dimitre (Padre de Alexia), Gabrielle.

Valloled y Blaze, son propiedad de una amiga mía, únicamente me los presta para la historia.

.

.

(Uh~ quedo largito O:)

.

.

Lía-chan~~

.

.

(Creo que subiré los sábados :v el lunes ya me dio flojera XD)


	5. Chapter 4

4

La tensión en la que me despedí de mi familia fue horrible. Ninguno de ellos conocía a Gabrielle, solo Sasha.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Gabrielle apareció, y yo… volví al lado de Castiel. Mierda.

Me da vueltas la cabeza, ordena tus ideas Alexia, ordénalas. Fijo la vista en la carretera. Tenía la idea de que iríamos hacia Zahara, con Valloled y Nathaniel, pero no, vamos a la casa que Castiel alquiló en verano.

Tras cruzar la valla metálica que se cierra al cruzar nosotros, fijo la vista en la preciosa casa del fondo y murmuro:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Castiel se gira a verme.

-Necesitamos estar solos.

Claro, soledad.

Es por eso que Sorata está durmiendo en el asiento de atrás. La miró por el retrovisor y veo su cabello negro cubrir parte de su rostro, sonrío débilmente y vuelvo a ver al frente. Cuando Castiel ha parado el coche bajamos, voy al asiento trasero y cargo a Sorata, Castiel toma mi equipaje con una mano y me ofrece la otra, yo la acepto. Su agarre es posesivo, me sujeto con fuerza, entramos a la casa y me sorprende el ver los cambios que le ha hecho al lugar. Muebles modernos, paredes de colores claros. Una enorme pantalla de plasma. Chimenea. Todo, es nuevo. Todo.

Me giro a verlo, sorprendida de lo que veo. Lo veo poniendo música y antes de que pregunte nada, aclara:

-He comprado la casa.

Pero… ¿Cómo no me enteré de semejante transición?

-¿La compraste?

-Para ti.

-¿Pa-para mí?

-Era mi sorpresa para día de Reyes, no logre decidirme entre la casa, o una moto nueva.

Miro a mí alrededor. Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior, subo rápidamente a dejar a Sorata en una habitación para que duerma tranquilamente y al bajar Castiel toma mi mano, ha dejado mi equipaje en una silla.

-Tenemos que hablar.

La estancia está envuelta por la cálida música del estero, me siento junto a Castiel frente a la chimenea.

-Estás preciosa en ese traje –asegura, sentándose a mi lado.

-Oh ¿esto? Solo me lo puse para el concierto, en realidad olvide cambiarme. Créelo o no… quería que lo vieras tu primero.

Tras recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, tensa la mandíbula.

-Aunque otros pudieran ver primero las vistas que regala.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

¿Ya empezamos?

Eso parece, ya comenzamos.

¡Joder, me pica el cuello!

Cuento hasta cincuenta y tras respirar profundamente le respondo.

-Creo haberlo mencionado una vez, no soy santa. Cuando no tengo pareja, doy y regalo de mí lo quiero, a quien quiero, cuando quiero. –Castiel arquea una ceja–: Soy mi única dueña Castiel, memoriza eso.

-Exacto: cuando no tienes pareja, lo cual no es verdad –insiste sin dejar de verme.

Me obligo a no ponerle los ojos en blanco cuando reconozco la voz de John. No es verdad… Castiel ha puesto a _Skillet_, y ésta sonando _Comatose_, ¡lo que me ha hecho sentir la canción mientras la escuchaba! Nos retamos con la mirada mientras John sigue cantando:

.

_En coma estar…_

_No creo despertar sin sentirte, a ti._

_No quiero vivir, tampoco respirar_

_Si no estás conmigo no importa_

.

Aquello me deja muda, vaya mejor explicación para cómo me siento sin Castiel no puede haber. Castiel es quien da el brazo a torcer y cambia de tema.

-Mi madre y mi hermana te mandan recuerdos. Esperan verte en la fiesta que organizan en Rusia el día 5, ¿recuerdas?

-No cuentes conmigo, no quiero ir.

Tengo todavía el gesto impasible, y la chulería con la que nací en la sima. Muero de felicidad por tener a Castiel otra vez conmigo, el orgullo es mío y la pequeña furia que siento hacía el también. Él lo sabe.

-Alix…, siento todo lo que ha ocurrido. Tenías razón. Debí escucharte y creer tus palabras. Es sólo que en ocasiones simplemente…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-La fuerza con la que defendiste tu verdad, eso me hizo abrir los ojos. Había notado mi error mucho antes de que te fueras.

Creo que lo acabo de comprobar… a los hombres con golpes se les hace entender. Bueno, no violencia pero, un ligero ordenamiento de ideas.

-Gáname…

« ¿Gáname?» pero… ¿Gáname? Diablos Alexia, tenemos mejores palabras que esa. Esa canción no me deja pensar ¡John! Toca otra cosa. Gruño y giro la cabeza.

-¿Para eso me tuve que despedir de tu empresa y devolverte el anillo?

-No estás despedida y…

-Claro que lo estoy. No tengo ánimos de volver nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-No me da en gana. ¡Ah!, déjame decirte, que gusto me dio saber que pusiste a mi ex jefa patatitas en la calle. No Castiel, no voy a regresar.

Se queda pensativo, mucho tiempo, lo cual me empieza a preocupar.

-No dejare que sigas trabajando de camarera ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar. Odio ver cómo los hombres te miran. Soy muy territorial para mis cosas y tú…

-¡Alto justo ahí! –Me mira asombrado, claro, no esperaba esa intervención-. En primera solo fui camarera dos veces, entre más como barban. Segundo, hay paro en Japón ahorita, así que no puedo ponerme de delicada sobre lo que me va a sustentar. Y tercero, bájale a tus celos, porque te juro que no soporto a las personas celosas.

Lo veo asentir con la cabeza.

-En cuanto al anillo…

-No lo quiero.

¡Ea! Estoy siendo una mala persona en estos momentos.

-Es tuyo, Alexia –responde con una suavidad que nunca le había escuchado.

-No lo quiero.

Hace un amago de querer besarme, pero le hago la cobra. Evito que diga nada hablando yo primero.

-No quiero anillo, ni compromisos, ni mudanzas. Estamos hablando de nuestra relación. Acaba de ocurrir algo que me desbarato la vida, así que… por ahora ahorrémonos los títulos de novia, ¿vale?

Vuelve a sentir. Está muy dócil, y yo soy una maldita dominante… joder, esa forma de él se ve tan hermosa. ¿Me quiere tanto en verdad? Termina la canción y suena The GazettE. ¡Hermoso! No más romance.

Hay un silencio tensó entre ambos, eso sí, no me quita los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Al final curva sus labios en una sonrisa y dice:

-Eres una jovencita muy valiente y hermosa.

Espera… ¿Me está, besando los pies?

-Lo que hiciste el otro día me dejo sin habla.

-Especifica, ¿El decirle sus verdades a mi ex jefa? ¿Auto-despedirme?

-Todo eso, y escuchar cómo me mandabas a la mierda ante el jefe de personal. Que, no lo vuelvas a hacer o perderé credibilidad en mi empresa, ¿entendido?

Quizá se me fue un poco la mano en eso.

Otro silencio.

Sus ojos me piden que lo bese. Su cuerpo demanda mi contacto, toda su postura me dice que me desea, pero no pienso dejársela fácil, no señor.

-¿Es verdad que me quieres tanto?

-Mucho más –susurra, acercando su nariz a mi cuello.

Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado; ese aroma, su cercanía, todo comienza a hacer efecto en mí, mi mente solo me pide que le deje desnudarme y hacerme el amor como sé que ambos queremos. Pero aún queda mucho por hablar, así que me retiro y con voz firme aseguro:

-Que sepas estoy muy enojada contigo.

-Lo siento, Al.

-Me hiciste sentir muy mal.

-De verdad me arrepiento…

-Y te debo varias explicaciones.

-¿De qué hablas? No me debes explicar nada –Besa mi hombro desnudo. ¡No, joder que deliciosa sensación! Lo aparto lo miro fijamente- ¿Alexia?

-De verdad que te debo explicaciones Castiel, empezando por Sorata.

-¿La hija de tu hermano? -¿Eso le dijeron? ¿Qué es de mi hermano?- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-No es hija de Sasha. Es mi hija –Eso, justo esa mirada no quería tener. De la decepción y el asombro en su rostro. Me recorre de arriba abajo, como si quisiera comprobar lo dicho, al final se acomoda para quedar frente a mí. Tiene la mandíbula tensa-. Te dije, que te debo explicaciones.

Empiezo por contarle aquel fatídico día, dónde me atacaron en el metro, su rostro me lo dice todo, jamás había escuchado de semejante acción. Pero al saber que me ocurrió, tranquiliza el gesto. Hace un amago de querer decir algo más pero no lo dejo. Aún no termino. Me omito la parte dónde, tuve relaciones con mi hermano, pues eso es privado. Entonces le cuento lo ocurrido con Gabrielle. La relación que tuve con él, y por último la forma en la que termino conmigo. Tras escuchar eso parece comprender mejor la existencia de Sorata.

Nuevamente, omito decirle acerca de las mafias, pues no quiero meterlo en problemas, simplemente le digo que Gabrielle es hijo de un rico empresario, y él es el hijo berrinchudo que cree puede tener todo lo que quiere. También omito mi relación de tres años con Boris pues, viendo lo celoso que es, no quiero ni pensar lo que pueda hacer. Cuando termina sus ojos me interrogan.

-Entonces… Sorata es tu hija, y cuidaste de ella durante cuatro años, luego de un problema que surgió en Rusia, la dejaste allá, y viniste a Japón para escapar de ello.

-No pienses que la deje a su suerte, mi tío Ivan cuido de ella durante ese año.

Asiente. Parece ser que comprende la situación, pasa la mano por su cabello.

-Supongo que, ella no ubica al sujeto del hospital…

-Gabrielle, sí. Ella sabe de dónde viene y quien es su padre, se me hacía injusto no dejarla saber aquello.

Lo veo respirar. Como si se quitará un peso de encima. Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que el sujeta mi mano y la acaricia suavemente. Supongo que luego de escuchar toda la historia, y sobre todo viniendo de mí, se siente un poco más relajado.

-Pero que sepas, también vas recibir un castigo. Me he cansado de que solo castigues tú.

Frunce el ceño y me mira fijamente.

-¿Cómo pretendes castigarme?

Me levantó del sillón.

¿No le gusta que le den guerra? Pues venga, que el dragón tiene carácter.

Doy una vuelta ante él lentamente, segura de mi cuerpo y mi sensualidad.

-Por el momento, privándote de tu más grande deseo.

Iceman se levanta. Wow, que altura la de él. Clava sus hermosos ojos grises en mí e indaga:

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Doy unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa y fingiendo que busco polvo en ella aclaro:

-No me vas a tener. Ése, es tú castigo.

Que tensión se siente.

Es más, ciento veinte por cierto segura que puedo cortar el aire con un cuchillo.

Ese bello rostro se descompone poco a poco con mis palabras.

Espero un grito, que se niegue rotundamente a lo que le impongo pero, no lo hace.

-¿Me quieres volver loco? –Parpadeo ante su voz gélida- Has escapado de mí. Me ha vuelto loco el no saber dónde estabas. No me has cogido el teléfono en días. Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca y anoche te vi sonriendo a otros tipos. ¿Y todavía me quieres castigar más?

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas… sí.

Maldice en ruso.

¡Guau! Menuda palabra se acaba de soltar. Cuando vuelve a dirigirse a mi cambia su tono de voz.

-Alexia, quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero besarte. Quiero poseerte, tenerte entre mis brazos, ¿y me dices que me prive de todo eso?

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Me alegra que lo comprendieras. No me tocarás hasta que yo te dé permiso. Me has destrozado, me has hecho sentir de la peor forma posible, si me quieres, respetarás mi castigo como yo he respetado los tuyos.

Vuelve a maldecir.

-¿Cuánto dura el castigo? –Me mira con intensidad.

-Eso lo veré en la marcha.

Cierra los ojos y respira, cuando los abre, accede.

-De acuerdo. Sí eso es lo que crees que debes hacer, adelante.

Sonrío. Bien, he logrado salirme con la mía.

Son las dos y media de la madrugada. No tengo sueño, pero un poco de distancia no me hará daño, o seré la primera en violar el castigo. Me enderezo y me giro a verlo.

-¿Cuál será mi habitación?

-¡¿Tú habitación?!

Hago un ligero puchero y sujeto uno de mis mechones, enroscándolo en mi dedo.

-Castiel… no pretenderás que durmamos juntos ¿o sí?

-Pero…

-No, no –lo corto soltando mi cabello-. Quiero mi propia intimidad. No quiero compartir cama, no te lo mereces.

Asiente lentamente. Vaya que justo ahora se debe acordar de todos mis antepasados, murmura pasado el primer impacto:

-La casa tiene cuatro habitaciones. Escoge la que quieras. Yo dormiré en cualquiera de las que queden libres.

Sujeto mi mochila y la paso sobre mi hombro, dispuesta a irme a la habitación que usábamos en verano, pero al darme la vuelta, veo a Sorata parada frente a mí. Sujeta con fuerza su peluche de dragón con una mano, y con la otra talla sus ojitos, veo pequeñas lágrimas caer por su rostro, y dejó caer la mochila acercándome a ella. Una pesadilla.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Tuve una pesadilla… -sorbe por la nariz y se oculta tras el animal de felpa. Me muerdo mi labio inferior, y tras acariciar su cabeza, la abrazó acunando su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Aplico un poco de fuerza y la levantó, todavía gime un poco, me giró a Castiel, quién claramente, está incomodo ante la escena.

-Ya regresó. –Subo las escaleras hasta la habitación en la que había acostado a Sorata anteriormente, y al recostarla en la cama, retiro unos mechones de su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que caen. Al verla más tranquila, me siento a su lado sin dejar de acariciar su rostro– ¿Quieres contarme que paso?

-_Papa_ venía a llevarme –Se oculta una vez más en su peluche y las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Maldigo. Debí suponerlo, ella solo llora en sus pesadillas cuando ha visto a Gabrielle– él venía por Sorata y… y _mama_ no podía evitarlo.

-Hey tranquila, sabes que eso no va a pasar nunca, no dejaré que Gabrielle te aleje de mi lado –ella asiente– ahora duerme, lo necesitas ya es tarde para ti.

Me levantó para volver por mi mochila, cuando su manita sujeta mi brazo– ¿Dormirías conmigo _mama_? –Asiento. Al volver a la sala de estar, veo a Castiel parado frente a la chimenea, me agacho a recoger la mochila, me doy la vuelta y estoy por marcharme cuando su voz me distrae.

-Ella… bueno ¿tu hija está bien?

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se le ve bastante incomodo con la situación. Como si no le agradará saber que tengo una hija, bueno, si me pongo en su lugar, en realidad no me agrada. Pero le he explicado todo, he sido honesta con él, no comprendo porque sigo sintiéndome mal.

Al levantarme por la mañana, llamo a papá. Seguro está intranquilo.

Tras informarle que estoy bien, me emociona escucharlo feliz. Está pletórico de alegría por Castiel y por mí, aquello me hace sonreír. Pregunta si me ha gustado la casa que me compró Castiel. No me sorprende tanto aquello, una parte de mí suponía que papá se había encargado de controlar las obras. Y guardar el secreto.

Papá y Castiel se llevan muy bien. No sé si preocuparme o alegrarme.

Al terminar la llamada, abro la puerta y curioseo un poco. Nadie a la vista, pero si se puede escuchar la música. Creo que… no conozco al… ¡Tatu! Castiel está escuchando a Tatu. Lavo mis dientes y me pongo uno vaqueros y una playera negra. Bajo al salón unido a la cocina y lo veo leyendo un periódico. Al verme sonríe. ¡Qué sonrisa! Esa camiseta gris y morada le sienta muy bien junto a sus pantalones vaqueros. Mis ojos viajan rápidamente a la cocina dónde está Sorata meciendo sus pies mientras desayuna.

-Buenos días. ¿Quieres café? –pregunta con buen humor.

-Con leche.

Afirmo.

Se levanta en silencio y va hasta la encimera de la cocina y llena una taza con café y leche, yo mantengo la vista fija en sus manos fuertes, aquellas que tanto me gustan y me hacen llegar a lugares desconocidos para mí.

-¿Quieres tostadas, embutido, tortilla, _plum-Cake_, galletas?

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada?!

-Ando a dieta –respondo sin más haciendo una ligera mueca.

-_Mama_, tienes que comer bien, el tío Alex te regañará si no comes.

Ante mi respuesta, y las palabras de mi hija, esboza una ligera sonrisa. Desde que nos conocemos nunca le he dicho que estuviera a dieta. Eso no me va, prefiero el duro ejercicio.

-No necesitas ninguna dieta, pero si quizá un milagro de la naturaleza –sus ojos bajan a mi pecho y sonríe lobunamente-. Come.

¡Será! Respiro profundamente, necesito mantener la calma, no puedo perder los estribos así de fácil con él. Bebo mi café sentada frente a mi hija, y trata de cambiar el ambiente.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí –respondo y limpio el azúcar que tiene Sorata en la mejilla-. ¿Qué me dices tú?

Curva la comisura de sus labios y murmura:

-Sinceramente, no he pegado el ojo pensando en ti.

Asiento.

¡Joder! Qué lindo lo que me ha dicho.

Venga, mantén la compostura. Está jugando sucio, sabe que su mirada y sus palabras van a tener un gran efecto, así que mantén la calma, dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. Me levantó y voy a la ventana a mirar el exterior. Llueve. Y qué lindo clima, pero ciento la presencia de Castiel detrás de mí, no me toca.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

Veamos yo quiero… Sexo. Pero como no voy a decirlo, me encojo de hombros.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Lo que yo quiera ¿eh? –Susurra arqueando una ceja.

Respira, respira, respira, sabemos que Iceman también quiere sexo, pero respira.

La voz que tiene, su cercanía, imaginar lo que puede pasar me pone la piel de gallina. Como si fuera un imán me giro a verlo y el añade con ojos guasones:

-En ese caso, ya te puedes desnudar, Lala.

-Mi hija está a tres metros de distancia.

Sonríe y se aleja tras tentarme como el demonio que es.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Zahara para ver a Valloled y la rubia? –Pregunta a una distancia considerable.

Asiento. Vaya que me parece de lo mejor la idea.

Media hora después, estamos los tres –si los tres, me he traído a mi hija conmigo– en su coche dirección Zahara. Llueve, hace frío no puede ser más perfecto el clima. Pone música y vuelve a sonar _Comatose_. ¿Por qué otra vez esa canción? Cierro los ojos y maldigo en silencio, lo hace a propósito. Al abrirlos miro por la ventanilla.

-¿No cantas?

Vaya que mentalmente me monto mi concierto, pero no lo voy a admitir.

-No tengo ganas.

Se hace un silencio hasta que Castiel habla.

-¿Sabes?, una vez una hermosa tabla de planchar a la que quiero, me comentó que su madre le había dicho que cantar era lo único que amansaba a las fieras y…

-¡_Mama_ no es un animal!

Sorprendidos ambos damos un respingo, me giro a ver a Sorata que quito momentáneamente la vista de su libro para reprender a Castiel.

-Sé que no lo es, no era lo que quería decir…

-Entonces canta si quieres Castiel; no tengo ganas.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y se muerde el labio. Dios, que yo quiero morderlo.

-De acuerdo, pequeña, me callaré.

La tensión crece a cada segundo, pero ninguno abre la boca en el trayecto. Al llegar a la casa de Valloled y Nathaniel, me abrazan; sobre todo Valloled, sin embargo, cuando veo Sorata ir directa a un sillón para proseguir con su lectura, le llamo la atención. Da un ligero respingo y me mira, hago un gesto con la mirada y comprende que debe saludar.

-M-mucho gusto, me llamo Sorata Kanda y me gusta leer.

El primero en agacharse a su altura es Nathaniel, pues Valloled ya la conoce.

-Un gusto, Sorata yo soy…

-Nathaniel –lo corta mi hija para su asombró— te llamas Nathaniel, eres ruso como Castiel y eres médico. Tú esposa se llama Valloled y tu hijo Blaze.

Nath parpadea varias veces y me mira pidiendo una respuesta clara. Yo acaricio la cabeza mi hija y ella se esconde en mi pierna.

-Tiene el mal hábito de investigar a las personas que va a conocer.

Tras aquello, se va a un sillón y ahí se queda para poder leer, Valloled me aleja de los hombres y me susurra:

-Al fin… ¡Cuánto me alegra ver que están juntos otra vez!

-Lo tengo en cuarentena.

-¿Disculpa?

Sonrío irónicamente.

-No sexo, no cariñitos. Es su castigo.

-De nuevo ¿Cómo?

Miro a Castiel y al contemplar su semblante ceñudo agrego:

-Él me castiga cuando hago mal, así que ahora yo también a castigar. Así que, no hay sexo para él.

-Pero ¿sólo contigo o con todas las mujeres?

Mierda.

No concrete aquello, pero seguro que ha comprendido que si no es conmigo, no es con nadie. Valloled ve mi rostro y se ríe.

-Oye, cuando él te ha castigado, ¿con que lo hizo? –Mis mejillas se encienden ligeramente, no me siento cómoda tratando esos temas— No hace falta que me lo cuentes. Sé por dónde vas y… ¿le has dicho ya lo te tú hija verdad?

-Parece comprenderlo pero… no estoy segura. Y en cuanto a los castigos, una vez me calentó para nada en un bar de intercambio, me hizo abrir de piernas para unos hombres y luego me llevó de regreso al hotel, sin que nadie me tocara. Otra vez me entregó a una mujer y…

-¡Oh, dios! Los castigos de Castiel son deliciosos, y creo que el tuyo excesivamente cruel. ¿Tomó bien lo de Sorata entonces?

-Parece que lo tomó bien, no estoy segura. Y bueno, la idea del castigo es que sepa con quien juega, hare que se arrepienta de hacerme enojar.

Cuando viene siendo la hora de comer, la lluvia ha parado así que vamos a uno de los restaurantes de Zahara. Todo delicioso como siempre, y como no he desayunado, me pongo morada de todo lo que tengo enfrente, pero más que nada unos cuantos rollos de arroz. Castiel me mira sorprendido.

-¿No estabas a dieta?

-Ahm –bajo los palillos dejando en el plato mi porción -¿has escuchado eso de deja ir a la dieta si regresa es tuya, si no nunca lo fue? Aplica conmigo, y no regreso. –Mi comentario lo hace reír y se acerca a besarme. Oh, necesitaba ese beso, pero cuando se retira añado con tono serio. –Controle sus instintos señor Kózlov y cumpla su castigo.

Vuelve su gesto serio y asiente. Valloled me mira y yo sonrío.

Pasamos el resto del día en calma. Me agrada estar con Valloled, y cada vez más me doy cuenta de lo bien que ella y Nath se llevan con Sorata, sobretodo Nath, ella es una pequeña come libros, y él, un amante de novelas policiacas. Castiel busca continuamente mis atenciones. Necesita que lo bese y lo toque tanto o más que yo, pero debo mantener firme el castigo.

Por la noche cuando regresamos a casa, se rehúsa a dejar que yo cargue a Sorata a su habitación, verlo con mi hija en brazos hace pedacitos mi estómago, se ve tan paternal con ella, que me destroza el saber que Castiel se siente incómodo con la niña cerca de él. Al llegar la hora de dormir, le doy un tentativo beso en los labios, y me voy a mi habitación, pero me detiene sujetando mi mano.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?

Justo ahora.

Me gustaría decir.

Más mi orgullo fue herido, y no quiere ceder tan pronto. Con todo el dolor que puedo sentir, le guiño un ojo, y me meto en el dormitorio sin contestar.

Una vez dentro, mis instintos básicos me gritan tire la puerta y termine con esta tontería de una vez, soy Bloody Dragon, mi orgullo enmarca mi nombre. Se acerca a la puerta, pero tras girar levemente el pomo, se marcha.

Por la mañana, Sally llama a Castiel y le pide que regrese urgentemente a Rusia. La mujer que cuidaba a su sobrino en su ausencia se ha marchado sin avisar, se ha marchado para Italia con su familia. Castiel está entre la espada y la pared: su sobrino o yo.

Mientras abrazo a Sorata, veo que Castiel intenta solucionar el problema. Habla con la mujer y discute. Cada vez alza más la voz y Sorata tiembla más, no le gustan las discusiones, nunca lo ha hecho. De aquí, para allá, de allá, para acá. Se queja con la mujer por no avisar con tiempo. Habla con su hermana y también discute. Con su madre y es lo mismo. Le escucho hablar con el pequeño Flyn y siento su impotencia al dialogar con él. Tras darle un último abrazó a Sorata, me pongo en pie y me ubico frente a Castiel. Sujeto su rostro entre mis manos para que me vea, y tras decirle que me voy con él a Rusia, me abraza y pone su frente sobre la mía.

Hablo con papá sobre lo ocurrido y le prometo regresar para año nuevo. El accede, pero me sugiere quedarme en Rusia este año, que sería lo mejor en esos momentos, lo comprende. Esa misma tarde, tomamos su _jet_ privado en Okinawa, y éste nos lleva hasta el aeropuerto Sheremétievo internacional de Moscú. Al final… he regresado.

Al bajar del _jet_, mi sorpresa es mayor cuando me encuentro a mi tío Ivan, nos espera con sus hombres haciendo guardia. Al parecer, quería conocer personalmente al hombre con él que me vine a vivir –estoy segura que mi padre y mi hermano le llamaron– al verlo, Sorata inmediatamente corre a saludarlo, para ella él es su abuelito Ivan. Sujetando la mano de Castiel, lo guio hasta dónde está mi tío. Él le hace un recorrido visual antes de estrechar su mano con las suyas y darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Tras despedirme me mi tío, y con la niña sujeta a mi mano, nos dirigimos al coche oscuro que nos espera. Castiel saluda al chófer y, tras presentármelo y saber que se llama Norbert, nos montamos en el vehículo.

De mi boca sale vapor. Vaya que este año también hay una fuerte nevada en Rusia, si no fuera así, no la reconocería jamás. Las calles están más vacías de lo que recuerdo, Castiel habla por teléfono y promete ir a su casa mañana. Me sorprende no ver a nadie jugando en la nieve, ni a las parejas que solía ver antes. Media hora después, el coche se para ante una gran verja color acero, por lo que intuyo hemos llegado. Sorata se pone a la altura de mi oreja y me susurra algo que me hace reír «La verja del abuelito Ivan es más grande» la verja se abre y veo junto a ella una pequeña casita. Castiel me indica que es la vivienda del matrimonio que trabaja en su casa. El coche continúa a través de un bonito y helado jardín. Curvo mis labios en un silbido, vaya, y yo que pensaba que la casa que papá tiene aquí en Rusia era grande. Al detenerse el coche, Castiel nos ayuda a bajar a Sorata y a mí, al notar como miro a mí alrededor, dice:

-Bienvenidas a casa.

Su voz y el gesto que tiene me ponen la piel de gallina. Sujeta mi mano con decisión y tira de mí. A su vez, yo sujeto a Sorata y lo sigo, al llegar a la puerta nos abre una mujer de unos cincuenta años rápidamente, Castiel la saluda y me la presenta:

-Alexia, ella es Simona. Se ocupa de la casa junto a su marido. Y está pequeña es Sorata, la hija de Alexia.

La mujer hace un gesto de asentimiento y yo hago lo mismo, Sorata agita su manita para saludar. Nos quitamos los zapatos y tras ponernos un par de pantuflas que había en la entrada, pasamos al enorme vestíbulo cuando llega hasta nosotros el hombre que nos ha recogido en el aeropuerto.

-Norbert es su marido –señala Castiel.

Recordando las costumbres de Rusia esbozo un amago de sonrisa e inclino levemente la cabeza.

-Encantada de conocerlos.

-Un placer. –responde Sorata aferrada a mi mano.

Supongo que curiosos por la pequeña, se miran entre ellos y luego regresan a mí.

-Lo mismo decimos, señora.

Castiel sonríe.

-Simona, Norbert, márchense a descansar. Es tarde.

-Subiremos el equipaje a su habitación, señor –indica Norbert.

Al marcharse, Castiel esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vaya! Esos años que estuviste en Rusia surtieron frutos.

-Fueron cuatro años, mi papá es ruso además. Por si lo olvidabas.

Cambia por una suave sonrisa que rara vez le veo y clava sus hermosos ojos en mí, murmura mientras toca el óvalo de mi cara con delicadeza:

-No pasa nada, Alix. Seguro tu manera de ser les vas a gustar tanto como a mí.

Asiento con la cabeza, y hago un suave movimiento para alejarme de él, o no me hago responsable de mis actos. Veo mí alrededor buscando un escape, y veo la escalera doble por la que ha salido el matrimonio, susurro mientras él me coge de la mano:

-Impresionante.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunta inquieto.

-Es precioso sí, vaya, es alucinante este lugar.

-Ven, te enseñaré la casa –dice sin soltarme—. Estamos solos, a excepción de Simona y Norbert, pero ya se van. Flyn está en casa de mi madre. Mañana iremos a recogerlo.

-¿Quién es Flyn, _mama?_

-El sobrino de Castiel, cariño.

Forma una "o" en sus labios ante la respuesta. El tacto de la mano de Castiel me gusta, ver que es feliz rompe poco a poco el bloque de hielo en el que me he encerrado. Entramos en un maravilloso salón donde una gran y señorial chimenea de invita a calentarse frente a un sillón color chocolate. Muebles oscuros y sobriedad. Definitivamente una casa de hombres. No hay fotos, no detalles femeninos. Nada.

Sin soltar mi mano, me enseña todas las estancias de la primera planta: dos preciosos baños, una cocina de diseño, un lavadero. Camino a su lado sorprendida por todo lo que veo. Recorremos un pasillo, abre una puerta y salimos a un enorme e impoluto garaje. ¡El sueño de papá! Sorata tira levemente de mi mano al ver los coches que hay, y con motivos. Un Mitsubishi todo terreno azul, un Maybach Exelero gris, un Audi A6 negro y una moto BMW 1.100 negra. Curvó mis labios en un silbido, justo cuando creo que no me puede sorprender más, regresamos por el pasillo y abre otra puerta, ante mí veo una espectacular y rectangular piscina que me deja sin palabras.

Piscina interior. ¡Qué lujo! Sorata hace una pequeña mención de que en casa de mi tío no tiene una. Y yo asiento, el tío Ivan no tiene piscina interior.

Castiel sonríe. Por lo visto mis gesto lo entretienen, trato de retenerlos pero venga, ¡que soy exagerada!

Al salir de la estancia azulada dónde está la piscina, seguimos por el pasillo y entramos en un despacho. Su despacho. Roble oscuro y una enorme librería con una escalera móvil de esas que ponen en las películas. Sobre la mesa reposa una portátil de veinte pulgadas y en una mesa auxiliar una impresora y varios aparatos informáticos. A la derecha de la mesa, otra chimenea encendida, a la izquierda una vitrina de cristal con varias pistolas. Me brillan los ojos al ver las armas, y sé que Sorata se muere por abrir uno de esos libros.

-¿Son tuyas? –pregunto recorriendo cada detalle de la vitrina.

-Sí.

Las observo con curiosidad, unas son un poco antiguas pero de buen calibre y puntería, otras son más actuales y se aprecian los detalles que tienen.

-¿Sabes utilizarlas? –me mata más el saber si son puro adorno, o en realidad las usa.

-Un poco. Práctico tiro olímpico.

Muero. Internamente me derrito al escuchar aquello, en casa de mi tío solía pasar el tiempo disparando a los blancos que tenía en el jardín, y saber que Castiel práctica tiro olímpico me mata. Giro la vista y me percato de que mi pequeña hija le pregunta algo a Castiel. Se lo que pregunta « ¿Podré leer uno de esos libros?» ruedo los ojos ante la expresión de Castiel. Tras responder afirmativamente la pregunta de Sorata, vuelve a tomar mi mano y salimos del despacho. Entramos en una segunda estancia, donde hay multitud de juguetes y un escritorio. Me indica que es la habitación de juegos y estudios de Flyn. Ambos notamos la clara molestia de Sorata ante la falta de libros, vuelvo a rodar los ojos, vaya hija tengo.

Todo está pulcramente ordenado, nada fuera de su lugar y eso me sorprende. De ser mi sobrina y mi hermano la habitación sería el caos. No expreso nada de lo que pienso, y salimos de la habitación para entrar en otra. Está parcialmente vacía, claro obviando la caminadora y unas cajas, y más cajas y ¡Oh mira! Más cajas.

-Esta estancia es para ti. Para tus cosas –aquello me toma por sorpresa.

-¿Para mí?

Asiente y prosigue:

-Para Sorata también si quieres, para que tengan su propio espacio personal, algo que se quieres y te gusta. Claro que… lo había pensado solo para ti, no había contado a tu hija –abro la boca para protestar pero me interrumpe–: Como has visto, Flyn tiene su espacio y yo el mío. Lo justo es que tú también tengas el tuyo para lo quieras, y tu hija también.

No sé qué responder ante ello, encuentro mejor callarme, a hablar y arrepentirme de lo que sea que salga de mi boca. Se acerca a mí y tras besar mi frente murmura:

-Ven. Seguiré enseñándote la casa.

Castiel me hace saber que en la segunda planta hay siete habitaciones, cada una con un baño incluido. Bueno eso es normal, los ricos tienes ese hábito. Pero vaya que la habitación de Castiel es enorme. Es en tonos azules y en el centro tiene una cama gigante, mi primer instinto es aventarlo a la cama y besarlo, mi segundo instinto es soltarlo y correr a saltar a esa cama enorme junto con Sorata, y mi tercer instinto es no obedecer a ninguno de los instintos anteriores. Creo que opto más por el tercero. El baño… creo que mejor omitimos las nuevas ganas de lanzar a Castiel al _jacuzzi_ y hacerle de todo, ducha de hidromasaje, bueno, un campo minado que me incita a mil perversidades con el pelirrojo.

Al volver a la habitación me fijo en la lámpara de lava, la misma que compramos aquel día que salimos, y que tiene mis labios marcados. No pega en el dormitorio ni con ayuda. Es informal. No necesito voltear por qué sé que Castiel me mira, y eso me altera. Miro a otro lado de la habitación y veo mi equipaje… o díganme que no es verdad.

Salimos de la habitación de Castiel, y entramos a la de Flyn. Aviones y coches perfectamente colocados, nuevamente Sorata se muestra molesta, pero le llama la atención ver tanto avión, ¿es tan ordenado Flyn? Vaya, es una linda estancia pero muy impersonal, sonrió quedamente al salir.

Me enseña las últimas cinco habitaciones, son grandes y bonitas, aunque ninguna tiene vida. Es obvio que nadie las usa. Al terminar las vistas, toma mi mano una vez más, antes de poder dar un paso más siento la presión de la mano de Sorata, giro la cabeza y veo que talla sus ojos, me giro a Castiel y guiño un ojo excusándome, en contra de sus palabras cargo a mi hija y la llevó a una de las habitaciones para que duerma. Al recostarla noto su incomodidad, no acostumbra dormir sin su peluche, miro a mi alrededor buscando su mochila, pero no sé dónde la pudo haber puesto Castiel, suspiro y le digo que se lo llevó en unos momentos, ella asiente y se da la vuelta para poder dormir.

Al salir Castiel me espera. Toma mi mano y bajamos a la cocina color acero y madera con una isla central. Abre una nevera y saca una cerveza para él y un Dr. Pepper fresquito para mí.

-Espero que la casa te guste.

-Es preciosa, Castiel.

Sonríe y da un trago a su cerveza.

-He de admitirlo, me había acostumbrado a las dimisiones de la casa que tiene papá en Omsk. Es enorme ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?

Se encoge hombros, echando un vistazo a lo que nos rodea.

-No sé. No lo habías preguntado.

Sonrío, punto para él. Me es imposible dejar de sonreír, me gusta la casa, me gusta Castiel, todo lo que tenga que ver con él me gusta. Antes de poder retirarme sujetando mi cintura me sube a la encimera y se mete entre mis piernas preguntando con tono dulce cerca de mi boca:

-¿Me has levantado el castigo ya?

En mi cabeza se crea el desorden, me ha agarrado desprevenida y no se como reaccionar. Tengo que mantener la compostura y no perdonarle el castigo tan pronto, y también tengo necesidades que solo él me puede tranquilizar, al igual que deseo que me folle justo aquí.

Nos miramos por una eternidad.

Nos calentamos.

Nos besamos con la mirada.

¿Lo perdono? ¿No lo hago? Oh diablos, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan complicado.

Harto de la espera posa su tentadora boca sobre la mía. Siento sus labios arder sobre los míos cuando dice:

-Bésame…

No me muevo.

No respondo.

Apenas puedo respirar.

-Bésame, pequeña –insiste.

Al ver que no hago nada, posa sus manos en mi cabeza y hace aquello me que vuelve loca: repasa mi labio superior con su lengua y luego el inferior, para terminar con un mordisquito. Su respiración se acelera. Yo estoy que no paro de respirar, me besa. No espera más y me besa. Me posee con la boca de tal manera que puedo ceder a todo lo que me pida en ese justo momento.

Siento una de sus manos bajar de mi cabeza, pasa por mi cuello a mi espalda, hunde sus dedos en mi carne y me arrastra para sentir su dura erección en mi vagina. Cuanto agradezco tener pantalón, de lo contrario Castiel me habría quitado ya las bragas, o lo habría hecho yo. Cierro los ojos y echo mi cabeza para atrás. Al ver mi disfrute y el cambio de respiración, me muerde la barbilla y bajando su lengua por mi garganta murmura:

-Vamos a la habitación, cariño. Necesito tenerte bajo mi posesión como llevó días deseando hacerlo. Quiero abrir tus piernas para mí, saborearte y hundirme en ti una y otra vez hasta calmar el ansia viva que me mata.

«El ansia viva que me mata»

Me siento borracha de él y tengo ganas de más. No, Alexia no debes. Tras rebuscar en mi cuerpo fuerza que no tengo, lo aparto de mí y dejo salir sabiendo las consecuencias.

-No…, no estás perdonando.

-Alix…, te deseo.

-No…, no debes.

-Alexia…

-Sólo dime mi habitación y…

Escucho su frustración al separarse de mí. Tiene en gesto igual que su entrepierna, tenso. Cierra los ojos y se apoya en la encimera. Sus nudillos están blancos, sin mirarme sisea:

-Bien, sigamos con tu juego. Sígueme.

No toma mi mano está vez, comienza a andar a la escalera. Miro su espalda ancha, sus fuertes piernas, su trasero… ¡Joder! Que tentación es el hombre, y mira que le dije que no a una tentación. Al llegar a la primera planta camina a su habitación, sujeta mi equipaje y sale de nuevo al pasillo.

-¿En qué habitación quieres dormir?

-En una libre –respondo.

Con furia y decisión, camina al fondo del pasillo y abre una puerta, la más lejana a su habitación. Entramos y deja mi equipaje junto a la cama, sin besarme, me da las buenas noches, cierra la puerta y se va. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y miro el techo, mi pecho sube y baja por la excitación del momento. Soy la reina de las idiotas. ¿Estaré perdiendo el juicio? Me quito la ropa y me pongo el pijama y vuelvo a recostarme en la cama. Dado que no quiero pensar conecto mi IPod y canturreo: «Waking up to you never felt so real».

Al final, apago la luz, lo mejor es dormir.

Y claro, mi mente es una traidora de primera.

Sueño con Castiel. Un sueño morboso dónde me besa, me abre las piernas y deja que otro me penetre. Alzo mis caderas en busca de más profundidad, y el hombre cuyo rostro no veo, acelera sus acometidas dentro y fuera de mí, llega al orgasmo y yo suplico por más. El desconocido me libera, y Castiel, mi morboso sexy y cautivador Iceman toma su lugar.

Toma mis muslos… ¡Oh, sí!

Abre mis piernas… ¡Sí!

Clava su impactante mirada en mí para que yo también lo mire, y con un morboso tono de voz dice: «Pídeme lo que quieras». Antes de poder responder, me penetra de una sola acometida y me llena. Grito de placer ¡Castiel!

Es el único que me da lo que realmente necesito.

Solo él sabe lo que me gusta.

Una…, dos…, tres…, veinte veces se hunde en mi interior dispuesto a volverme loca. Grito, jadeo, araño su espalda, el hombre que amo me penetra hasta llevarme al más hermoso de los orgasmos.

Me despierto sobresaltada. Sola y sudando en la cama, soy consciente de mi sueño. No se cuanto más poder seguir con esto, con esta abstinencia sexual, sé que necesito a Castiel más de lo que puedo admitir. Limpio el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano y siento una punzada en la misma. Miro la palma para ver que tengo una cortada que va del dedo medio hasta la muñeca, giro inmediatamente a ver a mí alrededor. Nada. Repaso la herida con cuidado, definitivamente es la marca de Gabrielle, me ha marcado como la siguiente en su lista.

Sacó mi móvil y le llamó a mi tío Ivan, le explico lo de la herida y me pregunta si al día siguiente saldré con Castiel. Le digo que sí, iremos por su sobrino. El asiente y me pide que me tranquilice, en cuanto dejemos la casa, ira a poner un sistema de seguridad, se ha preocupado por mí y por Sorata. Agradezco el apoyo, y le informo de Norbert y Simona. Parece analizar la situación y tras unos minutos de silencio, se despide, él se encargará de todo. Al colgar me dejo caer en la cama, y luego me paro al baño para vendarme la mano. La limpio y me duele horrores, luego saco una pomada y la unto con mimo por la herida, al ver que está ligeramente abierta, busco una aguja y con extremo cuidado cierro la herida. Entonces la vendo.

Vuelvo a la cama y me dejo caer sobre ella. Y vuelvo a dormir.

* * *

/^\ no me odien... estaba segura de que en este capi salía Flyn... (tiene varios capítulos escritos) /^\ sale en el que sigue... por favor no me odien... les juro que en el 5 si sale Flyn /^\

Hoy tengo flojerita de decir muchas cosas así que...

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko..

Pídeme lo que quiero es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell.

Los Oc de la historia son propiedad mía.

Valloled y Blaze pertenecen a una amiga, únicamente me presta sus personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	6. Chapter 5

5

Cuando me despierto desconozco que hora es. Miro el reloj. Cinco para las diez, es demasiado tarde para seguir en la cama, pero poco me importa, he dormido cerca de cinco horas con intervalos. Pero sabiendo que dare una muy mala primera impresión, me levanto. No son muy madrugadores en Rusia, pero sé que las diez de la mañana, no es una hora decente para levantarse. Me doy una rápida ducha, porque el frío hace que no llegue caliente al suelo y, tras ponerme unos legins de lana negros, un camisón largo y unos guantes para ocultar la venda de la mano, lo último que quiero es que crea que algo va mal, cuando termino de arreglarme, bajo a desayunar. No hay nadie en el salón, así que voy a la cocina, donde veo a Castiel sentando en una mesa redonda, leyendo el periódico. Cierra el diario al verme.

-Buenos días, dormilona –me saluda sin sonreír.

Ejeje, vaya que linda impresión de oso dormilón acabo de dar. Simona, que está cocinando, me mira y me saluda. Río ligeramente y mi vista viaja a la mesa, dónde frente a Castiel se encuentra Sorata meciendo sus pies en la silla mientras desayuna, ¡hasta mi hija se levanta más temprano que yo!

-Buenos días –respondo. Y me siento entre mi hija y Castiel.

El cual, no hace el más mínimo amago por besarme. Tuerzo la boca ante aquello, realmente tengo ganas de un beso de los buenos días, sopló un mechón de cabello que cae en mi frente y recargo la barbilla en mi mano.

Simona me pone frente una gran cantidad de postres y embutidos, a las tres leches, tarta Laura. Solo de verlo se me hace agua la boca, opto por la tarta Laura y le pido también un café.

-¿Has dormido bien? –pregunta Castiel.

No me dormido nada, pero asiento para no preocuparlo, no tiene sentido.

Dos minutos después veo ante mí el humo de un café recién hechecito, y un buen trozo de tarta Laura. Tomo el tenedor y no me lo pienso, corto un buen pedazo y me lo llevó a la boca. Aprieto los ojos y me reprimo un grito que pugna por salir.

-¡Yebat', esto está delicioso, Simona!

La mujer asiente y se marcha a la cocina, mientras yo sigo desayunando. Castiel no habla, sólo me observa, y cuando ya no puedo más, bajo el tenedor y lo miro.

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Se reclina en la silla y responde:

-No me creo que estés sentada en la cocina de mi casa. –Antes de que pueda decir nada continua–: Cuando termines, iremos a casa de mi madre. Debo recoger a Flyn y comeremos allí, por tu hija no te preocupes, le explique lo ocurrido a mi madre e insistió en querer conocerla. Después he quedado. Tengo un partido de baloncesto hoy.

Curvó los labios ante aquella mención -¿Juegas baloncesto?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Con quién?

-Unos amigos.

Che~, que respuesta más seca.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado? Sabes que yo era entrenadora en la escuela de Hikari.

Me mira y parece que analiza su respuesta, al final se alza de hombros.

-No lo habías preguntado. Pero ahora estamos en Rusia, mi terreno, así que te pueden sorprender muchas cosas de mí.

Sí, es su terreno… pero también es el mío y hay ciertos detalles de mi vida que no quiero que se entere nunca. Era consciente de que no conocía a Castiel del todo, y ahora soy consciente de que él nunca me llegará a conocer del todo bien, aquello me pone nerviosa, no quiero que se llegue a enterar, y se enoje por no habérselo dicho. Tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, seguí desayunando. Veré una vez más a su madre, y ella quiere conocer a Sorata, lo que es más, conoceré al pequeño Flyn. Me siento nerviosa por alguna razón, pero es mejor mantenerme callada.

-Supongo que entre las costumbres que no perdí incluye los besos de buenos días ¿verdad?

Mi pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa, responde cuando vuelve abrir el periódico:

-Habrá besos siempre que los dos queramos.

Vale… era más sencillo decirme que no me quieres besar. No hubiera sido tan complicado. Juego un poco con la taza. Sigo devorando mi rebanada de tarta, no sé qué cara debía tener porque suelta:

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Niego con la cabeza, y baja la vista a su lectura, pero noto por el rabillo del ojo que la comisura de sus labios se curvan ¡Será! Al terminar el desayuno, se levanta y yo hago lo mismo. No me di cuenta cuando mi hija se levantó para ir a por si abrigo, pero se le veía realmente a gusto poniéndoselo. Al llegar a la entrada, tome mis botas de nieve, que tenían bastante felpa al inicio, y luego saque mi abrigo. Castiel no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué hice mal ahora? –pregunto al notar su gesto.

-No, nada es solo que… llevas muy poco abrigo.

Termino de ponerme el saco de primavera y lo miro.

-Toda mi ropa de invierno está en casa, solo me lleve un poco a Japón.

Con el ceño fruncido, acomoda el cuello del saco y, tras sujetar mi mano y la de Sorata, caminamos al garaje por el interior de la casa:

-Habrá que comprarte algo si no quiere que te enfermes.

-Te dije que en casa tengo ropa, solo habría que ir por ella.

Parece que no me hizo caso, suspiro y lo sigo. No creo quedarme mucho, y de cualquier forma, tengo bastante ropa en casa, no necesito que me compre nada. Una vez subimos al Mitsubishi, Castiel acciona el mando de la puerta del garaje, y la calefacción del vehículo logra su cometido en segundos. ¡Qué pasada de Mitsubishi!

Suena la radio y sonrío al reconocer la música Maksim. Castiel conduce. Va serio, pero no es una novedad en él, me explica uno que otro detalle de Moscú, mientras conduce, la casa de papá está un poco más al este, por lo que Moscú es relativamente nuevo para mí. Por lo que me dice, su casa está en uno de los espacios más despejados de Moscú, aunque cuando la luz pega en el cielo, puedo notar que hay más casas alrededor. Vaya lugar, se ve realmente acogedor. Al llegar a una carretera me dice que al sur hay unos campos agrícolas y bosques. Eso no es un punto a mi favor, pero no diré que no me agrada tener la naturaleza cerca de mí.

Cuando llegamos a Voskresensk, Castiel me informa de que aquí vive su madre. Recorremos las calles llenas de chalets, y nos detenemos frente a una verja oscura, justo cuando veo la reja abrirse maldigo, me he olvidado por completo de traer un obsequió por visitar por primera vez la casa de Sally en Rusia. Espero que por primera ocasión no ocurra nada, vamos Alexia, conocer a la mujer, seguro que ni le toma importancia. Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejo de sentir nerviosa?

Cuando Castiel aparca en el interior de un bonito garaje, me mira y me sonríe. Bueno va conociendo puntos míos, sabe que si voy callada estoy tensa. Quiero decir algo para relajar el ambiente cuando Sally aparece frente a nosotros.

-¡Qué alegría tenerlos a los tres aquí! –dice, feliz. Me abraza y surra en mi oído para que solo yo pueda escucharla –No te preocupes por nada querida, entiendo los motivos por los que escondías a tu hija –dicho eso, besa mi mejilla y se gira mi pequeña, que esta aferrada a la mano de Castiel, está nerviosa, y se refugia en él para no tener miedo -¿Y quién está preciosa nena? –Me mira y luego a Castiel antes de dar un paso al frente.

-Me… me llamo Sorata y me gusta leer.

Sally sonríe ampliamente y le ofrece su mano a mi hija, tras hacer sus respectivas presentaciones, Castiel se acerca a su madre y le da un beso; luego toma con seguridad mi mano y entramos juntos a la casa, es un ambiente realmente agradable, y entro en calor casi al instante. Pero hace un ruido terrible, es una música repetitiva.

-Flyn está en el salón jugando con sus infernales maquinas –explica Sally. Y, mirando a su hijo, agrega–: Me tiene la cabeza loca. No sabe jugar sin esa dichosa musiquita. –Castiel sonríe, y ella prosigue-: Por cierto, tu hermana Cassandra acaba de llamar por teléfono. Ha dicho que la esperemos para comer. Quiere saludar a Alix, y conocer a la pequeña.

-Estupendo –asiente Castiel mientras yo sujeto mi cabeza, es demasiada música y está por destrozarme la cabeza.

Por unos momentos, veo a Castiel y su madre hablar sobre la mujer que cuidaba de Flyn. Ambos están decepcionados con ella, escucho que piensan contratar a alguien que los ayude con el crío. Me sorprende que no les incomode el ruido, Sorata y yo estamos por salir al patio a relajar un poco la cabeza. Pareciera que están acostumbrados a ello. Cuando termina se acerca una joven, le dice algo a Sally. Ella se disculpa y se marcha con ella. Castiel sujeta mi mano de un momento a otro.

-¿Preparada para conocer a Flyn?

Asiento, siempre me han gustado los niños, y con ese pequeño tengo ganas de conocerlo. Sorata pregunta si puede conocerlo también y Castiel asiente.

Caminamos al salón. Castiel abre la puerta corredora y la música suena con mucha mayor fuerza, no puedo evitar agacharme a sujetar mis orejas. ¿Flyn está sordo? Veo la estancia, es grande y espaciosa. Llena de luz, fotografías y flores. Lo único insoportable es el ruido.

Frente a mí está una enorme televisión y unos guerreros luchando sin piedad, _Mortal Kombat: Armageddon_. He tenido uno que otro encuentro con Armín, han sido horas y horas jugando aquello. Es un maldito vicio ese juego.

En la pantalla los luchadores saltan y pelean, en el bonito sofá color frambuesa veo moverse una gorra roja. ¿Será Flyn? Castiel tiene el entrecejo fruncido, no puede ir más alta la música. Suelta mi mano y camina hacia el sofá, coge un mando y baja el volumen.

-¡Tío Castiel! –grita una vocecita.

Antes de notarlo, un muchacho menudo da un salto y se abraza a mi Iceman. Castiel sonríe, tiene los ojos cerrados mientras lo abraza. ¡Qué lindo! Se me eriza el vello del cuerpo ante la escena que mi ruso particular está montando con su sobrino. Los observo por unos segundos mientras compartes confidencias y escucho al niño reír. Antes de presentarlo, Castiel tiene toda su atención en el pequeño, que está emocionado por su presencia, este le cuenta algo del juego. Tras unos minutos en los que el pequeño aún no nota mi presencia, Castiel lo deja sobre el sofá y dice:

-Flyn, quiero presentarte a la señorita Alexia, y a Sorata.

Desde mi posición percibo que la espalda del niño se tensa. Eh, ese mismo gesto de incomodidad es de m Iceman, bueno, no me extraña que el crío lo haya aprendido. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza a Sorata y ambas nos acercamos al sillón, y aunque el pequeño no me mira, lo saludo en ruso.

-¡Hola, Flyn!

-Hola. –Saluda mi pequeña.

De pronto, vuelve su carita y clava sus claros y rasgados ojos en mí, y responde mientras que Castiel le quita la gorra para dejar al descubierto su cabello claro.

-¡Hola, señorita Alexia!

Madre, que fuerte. Espera… rasgados… ¿Flyn es asiático?

Aquellos rasgos del pequeño me dejan sorprendida, me esperaba a un pequeño ruso típico, de cabello claro y ojos claros, pero no de ojitos rasgados. Tras reponerme del primer choque, carraspeo ligeramente y sonrío ante el gesto divertido de Castiel:

-Flyn, puedes llamarme solo Alexia, o como te agrede más ¿vale? Y esta pequeña de aquí –hago un gesto con la mano para que Sorata se acerque –es mi hija, Sorata.

Sus ojos marrones me escanean en profundidad y asiente, luego baja la mirada a Sorata y ella inmediatamente se esconde en mis piernas. No la culpo, ha convivido muy poco con los demás niños, eso es culpa mía en su totalidad. Es cuando noto que la mirada de Flyn es idéntica a la de su tío. Penetrante y te pone la piel de gallina ¡Vaya dos! Antes de poder decir nada más, en el salón entra Sally.

-¡Oh, dios!, que gozo poder hablar sin gritar. ¡Me voy a quedar sorda! Flyn, cariño mío, ¿no puedes jugar con el volumen más bajo?

-No, Sally –responde el pequeño sin quitar los ojos de mí.

¿Sally? Es muy impersonal. ¿Por qué no le dirá abuela? Durante unos instantes, observo a la mujer hablar con el niño, hasta que suena su móvil. El pequeño se sienta una vez más en el sillón cuando Sally contesta.

-¿Jugamos una partida, tío? –pregunta.

Castiel mira a su madre, quién, ya no está donde debía estar. Finalmente, toma asiento junto a su sobrino. Pero antes de comenzar Sorata hablar.

-¿Qué es eso, _mama_?

Veo que Flyn alza la cabeza sorprendido al igual que Castiel.

-¿Recuerdas esa caja grande electrónica que te ofrecí tu cumpleaños pasado, y que me rechazaste por querer un libro de psicología? –ella asiente, y mira una vez más la consola de Flyn –. Bueno, pues esa caja, es una consola de videojuegos.

-¿Cómo se juega?

Sonrío y me inclino a su altura. Luego giro a ver a Castiel quien no capta mis intenciones.

-Flyn, ¿te importaría enseñarle como se juega? –pregunto, ahora mirando al pequeño. Que no ha perdido un segundo de mi conversación son Sorata. El niño, al igual que su tío, lo piensa, lo piensa y al final niega con la cabeza. Aquello me sorprende.

-Las niñas no son buenas para esto –contesta regresando la vista al televisor. ¿Disculpa?

Mi cara es un poema de los bellos, al desviar la vista hacia Castiel intuyo que contiene una sonrisa.

¿Qué ha dicho ese enano? Hay algo que he odiado toda mi vida, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, que los sexos condicionen el poder hacer las cosas. Me levanto y poniendo las manos en mi cadera, frunzo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué te dice que las mujeres no sabemos jugar videojuegos?

-Porque éste es un juego para hombres, no de mujeres –replica el infame mientras vuelve a clavar sus ojos oscuros en mí.

-Lamento informarte que te equivocas, Flyn –respondo bromeando.

-No, no lo hago –insiste –. Las mujeres son unas torpes en juegos de guerra. A ustedes les gustan más los juegos de príncipes y esas cosas.

-¿De verdad?

-Por su puesto.

-Y si yo te demuestro que puedo ganarte en _Mortal Kombat_.

El pequeño cabecea. Piensa su respuesta y al final asevera:

-No juego con niñas.

Desvío la vista y maldigo en el primer idioma que se cruza mi mente. Suspiro y sujeto el arco de mi nariz, venga Alexia, tranquila. Miro a Castiel y con un tono tranquilo y relajado pregunto en japonés.

-Castiel, ¿Qué tipo de educación machista le estas dando a este pequeño-mini-Iceman? –Y antes de que responda, añado con una ligera vena mostrándose en mi mejilla-: Mira que es tu sobrino, de ser alguien más, le decía cuatro frescas bien dichas.

Él sonríe como un tonto y responde mientras le revuelve el flequillo:

-No te asustes, pequeña. Lo hace para impresionarte. Y por cierto, Flyn sabe hablar perfectamente en japonés.

-_Mama_, jamás se asusta –interviene Sorata, que se ha ido a sentar a un sillón y se acomoda para empezar a leer –_Mama_ es _Bloody Dragon_, y _Bloody Dragon_ jamás se asusta.

-Yo no soy un mini-eso-que-dijiste, y si no quiero enseñarle es porque quiero jugar sólo con mi tío.

-Flyn… -reprende Castiel.

Vale, no ha sido un buen primer comienzo, suspiro y cambio el gesto por una sonrisa.

-«Pequeño-mini-Iceman» lo decía en referencia a que tienes un carácter similar a tu tío, pero si te molesta lo retiro. Si no quieres vale, era más sencillo decirme que preferías jugar con tu tío, lo entiendo, no le has visto tanto como antes.

Deja de mirarme y pulsa el _play_. La música ataca mi cabeza y casi pierdo el equilibro por el golpe de ruido; Castiel me guiña un ojo y se pone a jugar con él. Los veo jugar por veinte minutos, son buenos no lo negare, pero Armín-el-maestro-de-los-videojuegos, me ha enseñado movimientos que prefiero quedarme solo para mí.

Giro un poco el cuello luego de cansarme de ver la pantalla y también de que aquel par de machos pasen de mí, me levanto y comienzo a pasear por el salón. Voy a la chimenea fijándome en las fotos que hay expuestas. En ellas se ve a Castiel junto a dos chicas. Una de ellas es Cassandra y la otra, me supongo yo es Hannah, la mamá de Flyn. Están sonriendo, y me fijo en el parecido de Castiel y Hannah, así como también que el pelirrojo ya no se le ve también. El azabache le hace ver más guapo. Su hermana tenía en pelo un poco más claro que él, ojos grises e idéntica sonrisa.

Hay más fotos. Sally con sus hijos. Flyn de bebé en brazos de su madre vestido de calabaza. Cassandra y Castiel abrazados. Ver una foto de Castiel más joven y de pelo ligeramente más corto me sorprende, ¡Qué sexy mi ruso!

-¡Hola, Alexia!

Me giro al escuchar mi nombre y me encuentro con la encantadora sonrisa de Cassandra. Con el ruido que hay no la escuche llegar. Nos abrazamos y dice, tomando mi mano:

-Veo que esos dos guerreros te han abandonado por el juego.

-Según alguien, las chicas no sabemos jugar –me mofo mirando el sofá.

Cassandra sonríe y suspira acercándose a mí.

-Mi sobrino es un pequeño monstruo en potencia. Seguro él te ha dicho eso, ¿verdad? –Asiento, ella vuelve a suspira -: Vayamos a la cocina a tomar algo, por cierto, mamá me comento que tienes una hija…

Asiento, y tomo su mano señalando al sillón dónde mi pequeña sigue enfrascada con su libro.

-Te explico afuera.

Salir del salón es un alivio, deja de zumbarme la cabeza, llegamos a la cocina y veo a una mujer cocinando y nos saluda. Cassandra me la presenta como Cristal, cuando regresa a sus quehaceres, pregunta:

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?

-Por como tengo la cabeza, me vendría bien un vodka –ella se ríe –dame un Dr. Pepper, por favor.

Abre la nevera y saca dos latas. Me hace un movimiento con la cabeza y la sigo al bonito comedor que hay junto a la cocina. Nos sentamos y por la cristalera veo a Sally, abrigada, hablando por teléfono. Al vernos sonríe y Cassandra murmura:

-Mamá y sus novios.

Asiento sorprendida. No me esperaba eso, tenía la idea de que estuviera casada con el padre de Cassandra. Antes de que preguntar Cassandra me responde, luego de dar un trago a su bebida.

-Papá y ella se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años. No malinterpretes, adoro a mi padre, pero es un hombre muy aburrido. Mamá es alguien llena de vitalidad, necesita otro tipo de vida loca. –Asiento como una tonta, y ella divertida, cuchichea –: Mírala, es como una adolecente cuando habla con alguno de sus novios por teléfono.

Me doy cuenta de que lo que dice Cassandra es verdad. En ese momento, Sally cierra su móvil da un saltito de emoción. Abre la cristalera y, al entrar y ver que estamos solas se quita el abrigo:

-Chicas…, me acaban de invitar a Suiza. He dicho que sí y me voy mañana.

Su efusividad me hace sonreír.

-¿Con quién, mamá? –Pregunta Cassandra.

Ella se sienta junto a nosotras y en plan confidente murmura, emocionada:

-Con el guapísimo Trevor Grever.

-¡¿Trevor Grever?! –Inquiere Cassandra, y Sally asiente.

-¡Sí, mi niña!

-¡Vaya, mamá! Trevor es todo un bombón…

En ese momento sale del salón Sorata que tiene sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, y al localizarme corre hacía mí y se abraza a mis piernas. La sujeto y la siento en mis piernas sorprendida, al igual que Sally y Cassandra.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-_Mama…_ -eleva el rostro y veo el más grande de los pucheros en su rostro, la abrazo y ruedo los ojos. Ante aquello Cassandra me reprende con la mirada.

-¿Quién murió, Sorata?

-¡Finn no merecía morir, _mama_! –La abrazo y la mesó ligeramente, mientras pregunto lo que ha ocurrido. Ella como puede me responde. Cuando se tranquiliza un poco vuelve al salón para salir a leer cerca de dónde estoy. Al notar que Sally y Cassandra me miran fijamente suspiro.

-¿Libros, Alexia? ¿Qué acaso no le compras juguetes a la niña?

-No es mi culpa, en cuanto aprendió a leer me exigió comprarle libros. Si no es papel ella no es feliz.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –inquiere Sally.

-Cinco. Aprendió a leer a los, tres me parece.

-¿Una pequeña genio? –Tuerzo un poco los labios ante la respuesta de Cassandra.

-Sí, tengo una pequeña genio. Advertencia, si van a hablar de libros con ella, se arriesgan a correcciones de las duras. –Ellas se ríen y justo cuando la ven regresas con su mochila en mano sonríen, yo no – ¡Hey! ¿Cuántos libros te trajiste de casa de tu abuelo, Sorata? –ella me mira y empieza a contar.

-Ocho, son Mockingjay, los tronos, Maze…

-Vale… te has traído los que te compro recientemente –sujeto el arco de mi nariz y respiro profundamente. Ella sonríe y se va a un sillón para seguir leyendo, cuando me tranquilizo, recargo la barbilla en mis manos y miro a Sally –. Entonces, nos decías de Trevor.

Ella se ahueca un poco el pelo y nos explica:

-Cassy, ya te he dicho yo que ese hombre me mira las piernas más de la cuenta cuando hacemos el curso. Es más, el día en que salté con él en paracaídas, noté que…

-¿Paracaidismo Sally? –pregunto sorprendida.

Ambas me mandan a callar sus gestos, al final Cassandra me amenaza:

-Ni una palabra a mi hermano ¿escuchaste?

Asiento con la cabeza. Es deporte de riesgo, a Castiel no le hará ninguna gracia.

-Si se llega a enterar mi hijo de que ambas hacemos ese curso no habrá quien lo aguante –me informa Sally –. Es muy estricto con la seguridad desde el accidente de mi preciosa Hannah.

-Se de lo que hablan, hago motocross y el día que se enteró…

-¿Haces motocross? –pregunta Cassandra sorprendida.

Asiento, y ella aplaude.

-Ay… -interviene Sally –, pero si eso lo hacía mi hija con Jurgen, su primo. ¿Mi hijo no ha montado en cólera al saberlo?

-Sí –respondo con una sonrisa –, pero ya le ha quedado claro que el motocross es parte de mí y no puede hacer nada.

Cassandra y su madre sonríen.

-En el garaje tengo todavía la moto de Hannah –me comenta Sally –. Cuando quieras te la llevas. Al menos tú la utilizarás.

-¡Mamá! –Protesta Cassandra –, ¿quieres enfadar a Castiel?

Sally suspira, mueva la cabeza y mirando a su hija, contesta:

-A Castiel se le enfada sólo con mirarlo, cariño.

-También tienes razón –se mofa Cassandra.

-Aunque se empeñe en querer que vivamos en una burbujita de cristal para que nada nos pase –prosigue Sally –, debe entender que la vida es para vivirla y que no por ir en moto o tirarte en paracaídas te tiene que pasar algo horrible. Si Hannah viviera, sería lo que le diría. Por lo tanto querida –me mira –si la quieres, tuya es la moto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias –sonrío fascinada.

Al final, las tres nos reímos. Con nosotras a su lado, Castiel jamás tendrá tranquilidad.

Entre risas y confidencias me entero, de que el susodicho Trevor, es el dueño de la escuela de paracaidismo que está a las afueras de Moscú. Eso llama mi atención, un curso de caída libre no estaría nada mal, soy piloto, y mira que el paracaidismo me atrae. Cuando escucho sobre el viaje a Suiza, me doy cuenta de que en dos días, ¡es año nuevo! No puedo callar un segundo más.

-¿Regresarás para año nuevo?

Me miran y Sally responde:

-Lo pasaré en Suiza con Trevor.

-¿Castiel y Flyn estarán solos? –eso no puede ser verdad.

Ambas asienten.

-Sí –aclara Cassy –. Yo tengo planes y mamá también.

Vaya que mi cara debe de ser un poema. Por qué Sally se ve obligada a responder.

-Desde la muerte de mi hija Hannah, esa noche dejó de ser especial para todos, sobre todo para mí. Castiel lo entiende y se queda con Flyn –cuando cambia de tema, cuchichea -: ¡Oh, Cassy, ¿Qué me llevo a Suiza?!

Mi mente se desconecta. Año nuevo, sin su familia. Papá no nos haría eso nunca ni a mis hermanos ni a mí. Solo de pensarlo se me cierra el estómago. Una tontería de Cassy, me trae a la realidad y comienzo a reír. Se corta la conversación cuando aparece Castiel con el pequeño de la mano.

Mi Iceman, que no es tonto, nos mira a las tres. Está claro que hablábamos de algo que no queremos que sepa, Cassy para disimular se levanta para saludarlo justo cuando Sally me mira.

-Ni una palabra de lo aquí hablado a mí siempre enojado hijo. Guárdanos el secreto, ¿vale, cielo?

Contesto afirmativamente, mientras veo que Castiel ríe ante algo que le ha dicho Flyn.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los seis, reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comer, degustamos una rica comida rusa. Borshch. Mi favorito.

A las tres y media, estamos todos sentados en el salón charlando, Sorata está en mis piernas, comenzando un nuevo libro. Castiel mira el reloj, se levanta, se acerca y agachándose a mi lado, dice clavando sus hermosos ojos grises en mí:

-Cariño, tengo que estar dentro de una hora en el polideportivo de Koznetsovo. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo y vieras el partido.

Su voz, su cercanía y la forma de decir «cariño» me hacen sentir de lo más mareada posible, es tan lindo cuando quiere. Las ganas de besarlo son muchas para evitarlas. Pero no es el lugar ni el momento para liberar pasión contenida. Sin necesidad de que hable, sabe que quiero ir a verlo jugar. Asiento y él sonríe.

-Yo también quiero ir –escucho decir a Flyn.

-¿Puedo ir yo también, _mama_?

Castiel deja de mirarme. Se ha roto nuestro momento, presta atención al pequeño y mi hija al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto. Pónganse el abrigo.

Nos encontramos los cuatro montamos en el Mitsubishi de Castiel quince minutos más tarde. Vamos al polideportivo de Koznetsovo. Al llegar Castiel para el motor del coche, Flyn sale escopetado y desaparece. Miro inquieta a Castiel, quien, cogiendo su bolsa de deporte me aclara:

-Tranquila. Flyn conoce el polideportivo muy bien.

Respiro más tranquila, cuando Sorata se ha reunido con nosotros y toma mi mano.

-¿Has visto cómo me mira tú sobrino?

-¿Recuerdas cómo me miraba al principio tu sobrina? –responde Castiel. Sonrío al recordarlo –: Flyn es un niño. Sólo tienes que ganártelo como yo me gané a Hikari.

-Vale, pero no creo que Flyn se pueda ganar con bombones de Totoro. Algo me dice que es igual que su tío, ¡un hueso duro de roer!

Castiel libera una carcajada. Se para, me mira y acercándose a mí, se agacha para estar a mi altura. ¡Joder! Como me excita notar nuestra diferencia de estaturas.

-Si no estuviera castigado, en este instante te besaría. Pondría mi boca sobre la tuya y te devoraría los labios con auténtico deleito. Después te metería en el coche, te arrancaría la ropa y te haría el amor con devoción. Pero, para mi desgracia estoy castigado, tablita, y sin ninguna probabilidad de hacer nada de lo que deseo.

Tengo e pulso a mil. Sé que mi corazón va desbocado. Es imposible ignorarlo. Castiel, el hombre al que amo, y por el que he venido a Rusia, me saca mínimo veinte centímetros de altura. Y lo que acaba de decirme es… simplemente… ¡Bog! Es tan excitante tener a un hombre tan caliente como él para mí. Incluso antes de poder decir nada, siento una ligera presión en mis piernas, y veo que el gesto de Castiel se contrae.

-¡No le harás nada a _mama_! –Bajo la vista viendo como Sorata tenía un mohín en sus mejillas, Castiel levantó ligeramente la pierna para sobar su espinilla. Hija mía tenía que ser. Le digo suaves palabras y me acercó a Castiel quién trata de equilibrar.

-Castiel ¿estás bien? –Sujeto sus hombros y reprimo mi risa nerviosa –. Joder yo… lo lamento…

-Parece que no eres la única que se debe ganar a un niño. Se ve que es hija tuya.

Sonrío aliviada. Por un momento creí iba a estallar en furia. Muerdo mi labio inferior ante lo último «Se ve que es hija tuya» ¿Soy tan agresiva?

-¡Alexia! ¡Castiel!

Me giro y veo aparecer a Valloled y Nathaniel con el pequeño Blaze. Al verla corre a abrazarme y yo la abrazo.

-¿Juegas tú también al baloncesto? –Le pregunto a Nathaniel.

El asiente y guiña un ojo divertido.

-Soy lo mejor que tiene este equipo –cuchichea, yo me río, Castiel no. Parece que ese comentario no le hizo gracia.

Al llegar a los vestuarios, Valloled y Nathaniel se besan.

¡Demasiada miel!

Castiel me mira con deseo, pero no se acerca a mí.

-Ve con Valloled, Al. Te veo después del partido –indica antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Quiero que me bese. Pero no lo hace. Al cerrar la puerta, alboroto mi cabello y maldigo.

-¿Aún lo tienes castigado?

¡Joder sí! Soy una orgullosa que lo tiene castigado aun cuando deseo que me haga el amor con posesión.

-Anda…, vamos a las gradas a animar a nuestros chicos. Por cierto, amo tus botas. ¡Son preciosas y sexies!

-¿Qué es «sexy» _mama_? –Muerdo mi lengua para no responder, mientras busco una respuesta decente para mi hija de cinco-casi-seis-años.

-Quiere decir, atractivo, Sorata.

Ella curva sus labios en una "o" y luego se ríe. Alabada sea la inocencia de los niños.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, sigo a Valloled mientras siento como Sorata mira a su alrededor grabando en su mente todo, sin perder detalle. Llegamos hasta una puerta, y al abrirla aparece una bonita pista de baloncesto. Flyn ya está hay jugando en unas gradas amarillas con su PSP. Se levanta al vernos llegar, pero va directo hacia el pequeño Blaze. Le gusta el niño. Nos sentamos y Flyn, le pide a Valloled que le deje al niño. Ella lo hace y durante unos minutos observo cómo pone caritas para que el pequeño sonría. Aquello me causa ternura.

La pista se va llenando y de pronto Flyn le entrega el niño a su madre y se va. Se sienta unas gradas más abajo que nosotras.

-¿Qué tal con Flyn? –Inquiere Valloled mirándome.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No le he caído bien. Apenas me habla, cuando le he pedido le enseñe a Sorata a jugar los videojuegos, se ha negado. ¿Es así siempre, o sólo es conmigo?

Ella se ríe.

-Es un buen niño, pero no habla mucho. Fíjate que yo lo conozco de toda la vida, y con él no habré cruzado más de diez palabras. Es muy obsesivo por las máquinas y los juegos. Pero cuando ve a Blaze, es todo sonrisas. –Se calla un instante y murmura –: ¡Uf, qué peste! Voy al baño a cambiarle el pañal a mi mofeta o moriremos con su olor.

-Te acompañaría, pero tengo una pequeña que vigilar –excuso acariciando la cabeza de Sorata.

Ella asiente y se va. Entonces veo que Flyn nota que estoy sola, relativamente hablando. Le sonrío y golpeo el lugar libre a mi derecha invitándolo a sentarse conmigo. El niega con la cabeza y se queda dónde está. Resoplo. Minutos más tarde, entra un grupo de mujeres de mi edad, muy arregladas y bañadas en perfume. Se sientan frente a mí y al sentir el aroma, Sorata agita la mano para que se aleje, me río suavemente. Vaya que si es hija mía. Las chicas se ven muy animadas hablando de peluquería, hasta que los jugadores salen a calentar y no quepo en mi asombro cuando veo que Castiel y Nathaniel hablan con… ¡Con Lyssandro!

Libero el aire de mis pulmones y me abanico, o respiro, o tengo que correr para tranquilizar mi ataque de asma. En la pista, a escasos metros de mí, está el hombre al que más amo en el mundo, y junto a él, a los hombres con los que me ha compartido en la cama. ¡Hace calor! Giro un poco el cuello sin dejar de abanicarme, Sorata de su mochila saca un abanico y me lo pasa ¡Gracias hija mía! Me hecho aire hasta sentir que respiro con facilidad.

Al conseguir apaciguar mi ataque, giro la vista a la pista y olvido como hablar cuando veo a los tres hombres mirarme, y luego me saludan. Retomando mi postura dominante con la que nací, levanto la mano y regreso el saludo. Las mujeres frente a mí creen que es a ellas a quienes saludan y cuchichean como gallinas. Mujeres tenían que ser.

Me recargo en las gradas que hay detrás de mí y recargo mi pie sobre la rodilla, y el brazo lo recargo también sobre las gradas. Sigo con la vista a Castiel, imposible no verle, es sexy, es… oh me está mirando. Bota el balón, guiña un ojo y yo sonrío como boba. Verlo en naranja y blanco solo me deja las ganas de gritarle « ¡Guapo, guapo y guapo!» pero me calló.

Flyn se acerca a su tío, y él le tira el balón contento. Flyn ríe y Lyssandro lo coge en sus brazos y le da una voltereta. Lo que dura, Flyn es el centro de atención de esos titanes y está feliz, realmente está feliz. Cambia su gesto, y sonríe como un niño de su edad. Por curiosidad veo a mi pequeña, que tiene una mirada triste en el rostro. Luego se gira a verme y como puede sonríe. Se lo que quiere decir, y también porque no lo dice. La levanto y la siento entre mis piernas.

Observo que Flyn se retira y vuelve al banquillo, también miro orgullosa como Castiel se mueve por la pista. No lo había imaginado en plan deportista, y solo pensar que hace el mismo deporte que hacía yo en secundaria y prepa, ¡me encanta! Me deleito viéndolo mientras que por accidente escucho a las mujeres frente a mí.

-Vaya, vaya… Hoy juega el hombre que quiero en mi cama.

-Y yo en la mía –suelta otra.

Todas ríen, yo tiro de la comisura de mis labios. Esos comentarios de colegueo son comunes en las mujeres.

-¡Oh, dios! Castiel cada día está mejor. ¿Han visto sus piernas? –Una vez más, todas ríen, y la rubia oxigenada añade –: Aún tengo el recuerdo de la noche que pasé con él. Fue colosal.

Tensó la espalda.

Din-don ¿Quién es~? La diosa posesiva que vive en ti~.

Tan solo escuchar que esa mujer ha compartido noche y sexo con Castiel me quita la poca gracia que les vi, veamos ¿fue reciente?

-Lora, pero eso fue hace más de un año. ¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

Un año, muy bien, no hay por qué crear una guerra.

Castiel estuvo con esa antes de conocerme. No puedo quejarme de nada. Yo también tuve lo mío antes de él… pero bueno… supongo no se puede comparar

-Gina, sólo te diré que Castiel es un hombre que deja huella –responde la rubia, todas sonríen y yo tiro una vez más de la comisura de mis labios.

Escucho como esas mujeres dejan al descubierto lo que piensan de todos y cada uno de los jugadores que calientan en la pista. Para todos palabras estupendas, incluso para el marido de la tal Gina. Y cuando esa rubia Loro, menciona a Nathaniel y luego a Lyss, deduzco que le da igual uno que otro. Su manera de hablar de ambos tiene un sentido: sexo. Cuando siento un tirón en mi camisa, agacho la cabeza y escucho lo que mi pequeña me susurra en sueco, –nuestro idioma de confidencias—: «Esas mujeres parece que les vendría bien un balde con hielos, _mama_» muerdo mi labio para no soltar una carcajada, es pequeña si, tiene su inocencia sí, pero tonta, mi hija no es. Y sabe que esas arpías buscan sexo.

-Lora –ríe Gina –, si quieres repetir con Castiel, sólo tienes que ganarte al chinito. Todas sabemos que ese diablo es su debilidad.

Loro arruga la nariz al mirar a Flyn. Acomoda su rubia cabeza y estirándose murmura:

-Para lo que yo quiero a Castiel, no necesito ganarme a otro que no sea él.

Bufo. Esa arpía está hablando de mi chico y yo la puedo escuchar. Justo cuando creo que hare un genocidio. Llega Valloled con Blaze y se sienta a mi lado.

-¡Hola chicas! –saluda.

Las mujeres miran hacia atrás y sonríen. Entre ellas se saludan, hasta que Valloled me incluye en el grupo.

-Chicas, les presento a Alexia, la novia de Castiel.

La cara de las mujeres, y en especial la de Loro, es un poema.

¡In your face bitch!

Valloled ha dicho que soy su novia, cosa que yo le he prohibido a Castiel decir, pero, justo ahora me agrada. Marco territorio. Nada mejor que dejarle en claro a una arpía que lo de una Kanda, no se toca.

Trato de iniciar bien con ellas, y a pesar de lo que han dicho, me hago la sorda y les sonrío con sorna y las saludo. Ninguna vuelve a mencionar a Castiel. Eso les pasa por perras.

Comienza el partido y me concentro en mi chico. Va de un lado a otro, me fijo en sus posiciones, Nathaniel es base, Castiel alero, ¡bien! Su altura y velocidad hacen buena combinación para su posición. Aplaudo emocionada cuando lo veo hacer canastas de tres puntos y hace contraataques. ¡Es jodidamente sexy!

En el descanso veo como Loro lo mira. Busca su atención, es divertido ver como fracasa. Castiel se concentra en el partido, me gusta verlo así. Me agrada ver que tenemos un gusto de por medio, además del sexo.

Aplaudo cuando el juego se reanuda, tengo el corazón en la garganta en lo que queda de partido. Cuando termina grito de felicidad cuando ganan por doce puntos ¡venga esa diferencia!

Feliz de la vida, veo a Flyn correr abrazar a su tío, él le sonríe encantado, lo alza entre sus brazos. Todo el mundo se mueve de sus asientes.

-Ven… –dice Valloled –, vamos.

Voy con ella a la pista y Sorata nos sigue. Mi pequeña también le gusta el baloncesto. El resto de las mujeres llegan conmigo a la pista, y Castiel está bañado en sudor, que vista más sensual la suya, se pone su chaqueta de deporte. Su gesto serio ha vuelto a su rostro, aquello me llena. ¡Masoquista pura!

Veo que Loro y la que está con ella cuchichean y miran a mi Iceman. Me hierve la sangre, camino con paso seguro hacia Castiel, no sin antes dejarle mi niña a Valloled. Cuando estoy cerca de él, aprieto el paso y me siento sobre sus piernas, y sin pensármelo dos veces tuerzo un poco la cabeza y lo besó. Joder, que estaba desesperada por hacerlo. Sorprendido en un principio, me deja hacer y finalmente susurra con voz ronca a escasos centímetros de mi boca:

-Vaya…, pequeña, de saberlo, te traigo antes a una cancha de baloncesto. –Excitada sonrío, y el pregunta –: ¿No más castigo?

Asiento, y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, lo veo respirar por la nariz y lanzarse a besarme.

Llegado cierto punto. Pierdo la vista de Valloled, Castiel se ha ido a los vestuarios y yo tengo la vista clavada en la cancha, en medio de mi recorrido, veo que se han dejado un balón en la banca. Salto la pequeña barrera que divide las gradas y la cancha. Lo giro en mis manos y veo los aros, supongo que un poco de práctica no me hará daño. Sin quitarme las botas, camino el centro de la cancha, dónde comienzo a botar con lentitud el balón.

Miro al frente, y recuerdo mi último partido de la preparatoria. Los jugadores de ese entonces aparecen en la pista y sonrío. Sigo botando y antes de que el balón toque el suelo, doy un paso al frente y esquivo al jugador frente a mí. Y giro sobre mis talones para darle la espalda y seguir avanzando. Me rodean tres chicos y paso el balón al jugador de mi equipo que está libre a mi derecha. Me libero de los chicos y voy a por el balón una vez más, y cuando veo vía libre a la canasta me impulso y brinco girando en el acto para encestar, me sujeto el aro un poco antes de dejarme caer.

En cuanto mis pies tocan el suelo, siento una punzada en la rodilla. Caigo y sujeto mi pierna derecha, espero a que pase la presión y respiro. Al parecer, dejar de jugar solo ha hecho que mi rodilla empeore. Me dejo caer de espaldas en el suelo y miro al techo, me ha comenzado a punzar la muñeca también. Cierro los ojos. Vuelvo al partido y escucho los vitoreo de la multitud a mi equipo. Ganadores de la Winter cup. Escucho que me llaman. Pero es muy bajo, me levantó y tomo una vez más el balón. Vuelvo a botar el balón ahora desde media cancha, tengo la vista fija en el aro, y cuando vuelvo a levantar el balón doy un ligero brinco y lo lanzó. Espero, espero, y al final cae limpiamente dentro del aro. Sonrío y sujeto mi muñeca. Siente el resentimiento de los años que no jugué. Me llaman otra vez.

Voy a por el balón, y sigo jugando, hago giros, pases, saltos, encesto. Me divierto. Tras dar un último brinco, siento el resentimiento de mi rodilla y me elevó mal, voy cayendo pero aun así lanzo el balón. Un tiro sin forma. Caigo de espaldas al tiempo que encesta y aprieto los dientes ante el dolor.

-¡Alexia!

Cubro mis ojos con mí ante brazo y respiro. Me duele. Veo a Valloled acercarse, y al notar el sudor que cae por mi frente mira el balón, creo que saca conclusiones, pero no todas. Pequeñas lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pero sigo respirando. Ella pregunta que ocurre, no respondo. Cuando ha bajado el dolor de mi rodilla, me siento y con ayuda de la mano izquierda me levantó, no me apoyo en la pierna derecha, me tiembla un poco. Una vez en pie, salgo junto con Valloled del polideportivo, a esperar a nuestros chicos afuera, cojeo un poco pero sé que no pasará mucho para que baje la inflamación de mi rodilla y mi mano.

Valloled y yo llegamos a una sala a esperarlos. Las otras chicas están aquí, al verme Sorata me abraza, la abrazó, pero no la cargó, no quiero tentar a la suerte. Los comentarios de las chicas me divierten. Loro no dice nada que me moleste. Pero me mira extraño. Es obvio que saber que soy la novia de Castiel no le ha dejado buen sabor. Media hora más tarde empiezan a salir los hombres, relucientes y aseados.

El primero que se me acerca con curiosidad, pero sonriendo, es un rubio platinado.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Alexia? ¿La japonesa?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Konichiwa… Arigato… arroz! –dice uno de ellos y yo me río. Nunca me habían dicho algo así por ser japonesa.

Otros dos chicos, ahora morenos, se acercan a nosotros y se interesan por mí. Vaya, soy la novedad, ¡la japonesa! Me hace gracia aquello y entablo conversación con ellos. Veo a Castiel salir del vestuario y mirarme. No le gusta verme rodeada de esos hombres, yo sonrío. Esos celos suyos me gustan, porque no son celos obsesivos, pero me gustan más cuando veo que se para con Valloled, Nathaniel y el bebé, espera a que vaya hacia él. Sus ojos y los míos se cruzan, su acción me hace reír. Con un movimiento de cabeza me indica que me mueva.

No obedezco su orden, no seré tan obediente con él como lo fui meses atrás. Cruzo la pierna –ahora que la rodilla no me duele tanto– y le hago un gesto con el dedo para que se acerque él. Parece pensarlo, pero al final se acerca y, sujetándome posesivamente por la cintura y me da un besó frente a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, ésta en mi novia, Alexia. Por lo tanto, ¡cuidado!

Sus amigos ríen y yo también justo en el momento en que se acerca Lyssandro a nosotros y, cogiéndome una mano, la besa y me saluda. Vaya, vaya, que modales del albino, y pese a aquello me pongo nerviosa, un poco tonto de mi parte, porque Lyssandro no hace ni dice nada fuera de lugar. Es todo un caballero, y por como viste, diría que uno de los buenos, victoriano. Una vez me saluda, Castiel besa mi sien y entre ellos planean que vayamos todos juntos a cenar algo a Jokers, el restaurante de los padres de Lyss.

Miro el reloj. Las siete y veinte de la tarde.

Volvemos a los justos horarios de Rusia.

Dejo que Castiel me sujete estrechamente por la cintura, mientras veo que con la otra mano sujeta a Flyn, yo hago lo mismo con Sorata, pero ella prefiere esconderse en mis piernas, ¡mi pobre niña! Es demasiado tímida. Nos montamos en el coche, y el pequeño emocionado por el partido, no para de hablar con su tío. No me incluye en la conversación, pero yo lo hago de todas formas, con disimulo masajeo mi rodilla para que baje la inflamación. Flyn molesto, se calla cuando ve que sé de qué iba el partido. Aquello me hace sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a Jokers, aparcamos el Mitsubishi, y detrás de nosotros lo hacen Valloled y Nathaniel, tras ellos, Lyssandro. Hace frío y me cubro la nariz con el saco, lo que menos quiero es enfermarme, entramos raudos en el local. Un ruso algo desgarbado sale a saludarnos y Lyssandro me indica que es su padre. Se llama Klaus y es bastante simpático. En cuanto sabe que soy japonesa, las palabras «Konichiwa», «Arigato» y «arroz» salen de su boca sonrío ¡Qué divertido!

Tras servirnos un vodka, llega el resto del grupo, instantes después una joven del restaurante nos abre un saloncito aparte y entramos todos. Nos sentamos y noto lo tensa que esta Sorata, como puedo le explico a Castiel la situación para no levantar sospechas, y me deja llamarle a Boris para que vaya a recogerla, diez minutos después, me despido de la pequeña y va directa a casa de mi tío. Cuando vayamos de regreso pasaré por ella. De regreso al salón con los demás veo que Castiel ha ordenado por mí, no me molesta pues en realidad todo me gusta.

Entre risas, comienza la cena e intento comprender todo lo que dicen, vaya, es la primera vez que escucho tantas personas hablando a la vez. ¡Me arrollan! Tratando de no marearme entre tanta voz, Castiel se acerca a mi oído.

—Desde que me has levantado el castigo, no veo el momento de llegar a casa, pequeña. —Sonrío y me pregunta —: ¿Tú también lo deseas?

Asiento y el vuelve a preguntar mientras ciento su dedo hacer círculos en mi muslo por debajo de la mesa:

—¿Me deseas?

Levanto una ceja y con gesto pícaro me centro en él.

—Sí, mucho.

Él sonríe. Está feliz con mis palabras.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto me deseas? –me plantea, eso me sorprende.

Dándole el gusto de la duda golpeo suavemente mi barbilla.

—El diez se queda corto. Digamos, ¿noventa?

Sé que esa respuesta le gusta. Toma una patata frita de su plato, la muerde y luego me la da a mí. La mastico con una sonrisa en los labios. Seguimos haciendo aquello cuando lo escucho hablar.

—Venga Flyn, come o me comeré yo tu plato. Estoy terriblemente hambriento.

El pequeño asiente y me sorprende escuchar que Lyssandro suelta una carcajada. Vaya, que no lo creía de él.

—Castiel, cuando le he contado a la nueva cocinera de papá que Alexia es extranjera, me ha exigido que se la presentes.

Ambos sonríen, no pierde tiempo, Castiel se levanta, choca una mano con complicidad con Lyssandro, sujeta la mía y explica:

—Hagamos lo que pide la cocinera, o no podremos volver.

Me levanto ante la mirada de todos, Flyn hace amago de querer venir, pero Lyss lo distrae.

—Si te vas, me como yo todas las patatas.

El pequeño defiende su alimento mientras nosotros nos alejamos del grupo. Salimos del salón, caminamos por un amplio pasillo y, de pronto, Castiel abre una puerta, mete una llave en la cerradura, entramos y tras cerrar la puerta, murmura quitándose la chaqueta:

—No puedo aguantarlo más, Al. Tengo hambre y no de lo que nos espera en la mesa.

Sonrío, vaya, vaya. Pero sí que era una buena complicidad con Lyssandrito. Pero queriendo seguir el "juego".

—Pero ¿no íbamos a saludar a la cocinera?

Castiel se acerca a mí con una devoradora mirada.

—Desnúdate, preciosa. Escala noventa de deseo, ¿recuerdas?

Muerdo mi labio cuando me coge por la cintura y me sienta sobre la mesa del despacho. Bueno, ¿no me había dicho que me desnude?

Con su lengua repasa mi labio superior, luego el inferior y al finalizar, me da aquel delicioso mordisco que me gusta, entonces es cuando yo me lanzó sobre su boca a devorarlo.

Calor.

Excitación.

Morbo.

Nos besamos con frenesí por minutos, nos tocaos y nos incitamos. Castiel están caliente, tan activo en esa faceta ciento que me voy a derretir, cuando sube mi camisón y pone sus manos en mi cintura suelto:

—_Stop_. –Mi orden lo hace parar, y antes de que diga nada aclaro —: No más hacer pedazos mi ropa, ya me la quito yo.

Sonríe, sonríe, ¡Oh que sonrisa la suya! Esa curva en sus labios me vuelve loca.

¡Que rompa lo que quiera!

Castiel retrocede un paso. Sé que su deseo crece por segundo. Pongo un pie en su pecho, el deshace el nudo y me quita la bota sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Cambio el pie, y hace lo mismo con la otra bota. Mmmm, que morboso mmi Iceman.

Al tener ambas botas en el suelo, me bajo de la mesa, y da otro paso hacia atrás, me quito los legins contoneando mis caderas y las dejo sobre la mesa. Su respiración es irregular, igual que la mía, se arrodilla ante mí, no necesita pedirme nada, me acerco a él, y acerca su cara a mis bragas, cierra los ojos y murmura:

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Vaya que yo también lo he echado de menos, y deseosa de sexo, sujeto su pelo y lo revuelvo, mientras él restriega su mejilla por mi pubis, hasta que con un dedo me baja las bragas, pase su boca por mi tatuaje y le escucho murmurar:

—Pídeme lo que quieras, preciosa…, lo que quieras.

No deja esa frase típica de él y la cual impregne en mi piel, me baja las bragas, me las quita, las deja sobre la mesa y, levantándose, me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y me sienta sobre la mesa, abre mis piernas y se baja el pantalón negro del chándal, cuando clavo mis ojos en su erecto pene, susurra mientras me tumba:

—Me vuelve loco leer esa frase en tu cuerpo, Alix. Me tiraría horas saboreándote, pero no hay tiempo para preámbulos, y por ello te voy a follar ahora mismo.

Sin más ni más, acerca su enorme erección a la entrada de mi húmeda vagina y, de una sola estocada me penetra.

Sí…, sí…, sí…

Se escucha el runrún de la gente tras la puerta cerrada, Castiel me posee. Lo miro. Me deleito con su rostro.

—No más secretos entre tú y yo –musito.

Asiente mientras me penetra.

—Quiero sinceridad en nuestra relación –insisto, jadeando.

—Por supuesto, Al. Prometido ahora y siempre.

La música llega hasta nosotros, pero sólo quiero disfrutar de lo que siento justo ahora. Estoy siendo saciada una y otra vez con vigor por el hombre que más deseo en el mundo, y me encanta. Sus fuertes manos me tienen cogida por la cintura, me manejan, y yo, dichosa del momento me dejo.

Me oprime una y otra vez contra él mientras aprieta los dientes, puedo escuchar que el aire se le escapa a través de estos. Mi cuerpo se abre para recibirlo y jadeo, dispuesta a abrirme más y más para él. Me levanta entre sus brazos y me apoya contra la pared.

¡Oh, sí!

Se hacen más intensas sus penetraciones. Más posesivas. Uno…, dos…, siete… ocho… embestidas y yo gimo. Sus manos me sujetan y me aprietan el trasero. Estoy inmovilizada contra la pared y sólo recibo gustosa sus acometidas. Éste es Castiel. Ésta nuestra manera de amarnos. Nuestra pasión.

Calor. Tengo un horrible calor cuando siento que el clímax está por hacerme gritar. Castiel me mira y sonríe. Contengo mi grito, acerco mi boca a su oído y susurro:

—Ahora… Castiel… dame más fuerte ahora.

Intensifica sus acometidas, sólo como él sabe hacerlo. Se hunde hasta el fondo en mí mientras yo disfruto y exploto de exaltación, Castiel me da lo que le pido. Es mi dueño. Mi amor. Mi sirviente. Lo es todo para mí y cuando el calor parece que nos va a carbonizar, oigo salir de nuestras gargantas un hueco grito de liberación, lo acallamos en un beso.

Se arquea sobre mí y yo le aprieto contra mi cuerpo, decidida a que no salga de él en toda la noche. Al desaparecer los estremecimientos del orgasmo nos miramos y él murmura, aún con su pene en mi interior:

—No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Qué me has hecho?

Sonrío y tras darle un largo y pasional beso, respondo:

—Es una extraña brujería que data de la pre-histeria. Se llama ¡enamorarte!

* * *

Ahora si salió Flyn, se los debía, así que díganme... ¿qué les parece el pequeño-mini-Iceman?

No se si es lo que esperaban o no de Flyn, pero es lo que es, ^w^

Hoy también hago con pocas ideas para hacerles plática D: así que...

Pídeme lo que quieras Ahora y siempre, es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell.

Los personajes de Amour Sucré son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

En su mayoría los Oc son propiedad mía. Valloled y Blaze pertenecen a una amiga, solo me presta sus personajes para la creación de la historia.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	7. Chapter 6

6

Nos miramos por lo que parece eternidades, Castiel tiene esa mirada rusa que tanto lo caracteriza, castigadora. Como me vuelve loca cuando me mira así, al final me da un beso y yo sujeto sus mejillas para que se quede. Ni loca lo dejo irse, llevo sufriendo mucho tiempo –lo mismo que él, supongo me yo– y no pienso cederlo ahora. Aplica presión y se separa de mí a regañadientes.

–Te follaría en cada rincón de este lugar, pero debemos regresar con el resto del grupo.

¿Tenemos qué? No quiero irme, la cocinera todavía pregunta por más platillos y yo me quiero quedar a disfrutar de Castiel. Al final desisto y acepto. Veo las bragas y los legins, sobre la mesa, Castiel me pasa una servilleta de papel que saca de un cajón.

–Vaya…, vaya, señor Kózlov –apunto con gesto pícaro –, pero si no es la primera vez que viene a satisfacer su hambre ¿cierto?

Sonríe y, tras limpiarse y tirar el papel a una papelera, contesta ajustando su pantalón negro:

–No se equivoca, señorita Kanda. Es el local del padre de Lyssandro y hemos visitado este cuarto muchas veces para divertirnos y compartir compañía femeninas.

Aquello me molesta. Saber que en este lugar ha satisfecho a otra mujer me molesta, ¿celos? No, lo dudo mucho… ¡Oh, claro! Posesión. Si, ese diminuto y horrible bicho de la posesión con el que nací, me acercó a él y noto su mirada sobre mí.

–Que sepas, tienes prohibido entrar aquí otra vez, si no estoy yo presente. –Ordeno golpeando su pecho con un dedo. Castiel sonríe.

–Eso no lo dudes, Al. Eres el centro de mi deseo.

Sonrío.

Hablar con Castiel de sexo siempre me pone. Sé que es consciente del efecto que ejerce en mí porque se acerca, y sujeta mi cintura.

–Pronto abriré tus piernas para que otro te folle delante de mí, mientras yo te besó y bebo tus gemidos de placer. Sólo imaginarlo me pone duro.

Bajo el rostro nerviosa y sonrojada. Imaginar lo que me acaba de decir me aviva y me enloquece. ¿Será sano tener un exceso de ambas?

–¿Deseas que ocurra lo que he dicho?

Asiento y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Vaya que si me escuchara mi padre, adiós a mi herencia. Castiel divertido, me besa y me pega hacía él.

–Te prometo que lo haremos. Pero ahora termina de vestirte, que nos esperan y no quiero que sospechen nada.

Me río y termino de vestirme, y una vez más, Castiel me ayuda con las botas.

–¿Vuelvo a estar decente? –pregunto dando unas vueltas frente a él.

Me mira de arriba abajo, y antes de abrir la puerta susurra:

–Completamente, pero llegando a casa, te quiero completamente indecente. –Su comentario me hace reír, el resopla y me dice –: Salgamos de esta habitación, o no me contendré de romperte tu ropa.

Tras salir del restaurante pasamos a casa de mi tío para recoger a Sorata. Flyn se muestra sorprendido por lo asilada que está la casa, pero no me importa. En la puerta hay dos matones de guardia, Castiel pone cara de circunstancias, bajo la ventana y me asomo, al reconocerme se hacen a un lado y se abre la verja. Cuando el auto avanza hacen una reverencia hasta que se vuelve a cerrar la verga.

_**-x-x-x-**_

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la aquella gran casa, Alexia se disculpó diciendo que debía ir a tratar un asunto importante con Ivan, su tío. Ante aquello, Castiel y Flyn se mostraron confusos, ¿qué debían hacer en ese momento? Se miraron entre sí intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que Alexia, divertida por sus reacciones se acercó a ellos y, tomando la mano de cada uno les guío al jardín trasero. Desde dónde se podían escuchar risas, risas de niño. Tras besar la mejilla de Castiel, Alexia se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Curioso, al igual que su sobrino, abrieron la puerta corrediza de cristal. Teniendo frente a ellos un hermoso y cuidado jardín, que a pesar de la nieve y el clima frío, parecía no conocerlos. El perímetro del jardín era rodeado por hombres similares a los de la entrada. Gorilas vestidos de negro, y con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos, por la forma en la que estaban parados, se podría decir que hacían guardia. Y en total contraste con aquellos hombres, en el centro se podía visualizar a la perfección a la pequeña Sorata. Quién sonreía y jugaba tranquilamente con sus muñecas. Sentada en aquel espacio que solo le pertenecía a ella. Como si los hombres a su alrededor no existieran. Pero no fue ver a la niña jugando lo que molestó a Castiel. Fue el hecho de ver al hombre que jugaba con la niña, con la hija de su novia.

Le había sido suficiente con ver aquella cabellera rubia, la misma que había estado frente Alexia aquella noche que la había ido a buscar al restaurante donde trabajaba. La sangre se centró en un solo punto en su cuerpo, sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse al grado de colorear de blanco su piel. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba en ese lugar y jugando con la niña? Pero aún más importante que eso, le impresionaba ver a la pequeña disfrutar la compañía del hombre, la compañía de Boris. Ella iba de un lado a otro dándole y quitándole muñecos, según avanzaba la historia en su juego. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar y a no armar un alboroto por ver al sujeto hay.

En cuanto Sorata alzo la vista y los localizo a él y a Flyn, les regalo una cálida sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano les invito a pasar a su lugar de juegos. Castiel le dio un ligero empujón a Flyn para fuera, después de todo, él y Sorata iban a tener que llevarse bien. En el momento en el que el niño llego al jardín, otro hombre vestido de negro se acercó y le dijo algo al oído a Boris, el asintió y se puso en pie.

–Ya vengo Sorata, tu madre necesita algo.

La pequeña asiente y espera a que entre a la casa. Ignorando completamente lo que ocurría. Tras acomodar sus juguetes un poco más miro a Flyn, que tenía el rostro compungido por tener que jugar con ella, tratando de hacerle sonreír se levantó y le ofreció sentarse a jugar con ella, sin embargo el pequeño de oscura cabellera negó rápidamente antes de hablar.

–Yo no juego con niñas tontas.

Sorata dio un respingo ante sus palabras. Flyn dio media vuelta y entro a la casa yendo a sentarse a un sillón para poder jugar con su PSP, Castiel le miró con reproche y luego volvió la vista a Sorata. Quién era consolada por uno de los hombres que anteriormente hacía guardia, se había quitado los lentes oscuros, y mostraba una cálida expresión a la pequeña niña, quién daba hipidos y tallaba sus ojitos limpiando sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo culparla? Por su seguridad debía permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, no se le daba bien socializar, y mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar cuando alguien le respondía cortante. Con la cabeza baja y sorbiendo por la nariz, se le escuchaba sollozar. Mientras aquel hombre la consolaba como si de su hija se tratará.

–Anda, ya no llores _printsessa_.

–Flyn me odia… –sollozaba viendo de soslayo al pequeño que jugaba en el salón –Sorata lo sabe, Flyn me odia.

El hombre ríe y se sienta quedando a la altura de la pequeña –Yo no creo que te odie, solo está celoso.

El ruido de un cristal romperse hizo sonar en aquel silencio. Provocando nuevamente que Sorata diera un brinco, se agacho y cubrió sus orejas con sus manos. Sabía que su madre se había enojado. Su cuerpo mostraba ligeros temblores, y ante aquello el hombre que la atendía trato de llamar su atención. Pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba aferrada a no querer escuchar nada. Al ver aquello, se volvió al resto de sus compañeros que hacían guardia y negó con la cabeza. Cuando se ponía así, solo su madre podía tranquilizarla. Más al ver a la pequeña pelinegra se dio cuenta de que Castiel estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Toco su cabeza suavemente y obtuvo respuesta. Alzando su cabecita, Sorata clavó sus ojos violeta en Castiel, victorioso por obtener su atención, sujeto con muñecas y las retiro de su cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurre, Sorata?

–_Mama_ está enojada. –Castiel mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, eso hasta él lo podía suponer.

– ¿Y qué ocurre si tu mamá está enojada? –Ante aquello tensó ligeramente los hombros y las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos –Sorata, ¿Qué ocurre si tú mamá se enoja? –Tras sorber un poco por la nariz, jugó nerviosamente con sus manos, mirando a todos lados, menos a Castiel.

–Cuando _mama_ se enoja, significa que Gabrielle… –talló sus ojitos sollozando –, significa que Gabrielle va a llevarse a Sorata lejos de _mama_.

–¿Y crees que Alexia permitiría eso? –Al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente niega con la cabeza, limpia sus ojos y mira Castiel fijamente.

–_Mama_ jamás dejaría que papá me llevará lejos. Porque, _mama_ una vez le rompió tres costillas a Gabrielle, o eso es lo que me dijo Boris. –Jugaba con sus manitas a cada palabra que decía, torcía sus dedos, doblaba sus muñecas, buscaba la forma de no estar nerviosa, ligera acción que provoco ternura en Castiel, aún si fue en su mínima expresión.

–¿Quién es Boris? –Sin poderlo evitar, preguntó. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pues no sabía si quería escuchar o no la respuesta, espero a que la niña dejara de jugar con sus manos para que lo viera. Al hacerlo, puedo ver que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un ligero tono carmín.

–Boris es mi niñero –¿Su niñero? Castiel rasco un poco su nuca antes de preguntar si realmente era su niñero –Sí, Boris es mi niñero al igual que ellos. –Uno, a uno, nombro a todos los hombres que estaban a su alrededor y que mantenían la vista fija en ella, cuidando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Por qué una niña de cinco años necesitaría tantas personas en su cuidado? –Sorata es un poco torpe, y con frecuencia se cae y se lastima, por eso, _mama_ les pidió que me cuidarán, para que no me hiciera daño.

–Yo no creo que seas torpe, Sorata.

–Lo soy. Los demás niños no se caen tanto, pero yo siempre estoy cayéndome. –Volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero dejando que sus ojos vieran a Flyn, al pequeño que seguía sin querer hablar con ella más de cinco palabras –Castiel… ¿Qué es estar celoso?

–¿Cómo dices?

Bajo las manos a su playera y comenzó a jalarla –Hace un momento, Harold dijo que Flyn estaba celoso de Sorata, ¿Qué es estar celoso? –Castiel río ligeramente y volvió a alborotar el cabello de la pequeña.

–Significa tener miedo de perder algo importante. En el caso de los niños, es el de perder su lugar como el centro de atención…

–¡Jamás haría eso! –Esa rápida respuesta dejo confundido al pelirrojo. –Sorata… jamás, jamás le quitará su lugar a Flyn. Yo sólo… sólo… me gustaría llevarme bien con él ¿sabes? –Caminando sobre sus rodillas se acercó a Castiel para estar a la altura de su oído –Sorata no puede salir mucho, porque Gabrielle siempre me está buscando. Por eso me gustaría llevarme bien con Flyn. –Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas mirando a Castiel –¿Soy egoísta por querer ser su amiga? _Mama_ me ha dicho que no es bueno ser egoísta.

–Es malo ser egoísta, cierto. Y lo que tú quieres no es egoísta, es natural. –Un nuevo color carmín cubrió las mejillas de la pequeña que esbozo una enorme sonrisa y giro sobre el césped riendo ligeramente.

Minutos más tarde, Alexia volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el jardín, luego de que la niña recogiera lo necesario, volvieron a montar el Mitsubishi de Castiel rumbo a su casa. Una vez dentro, mandan a los niños a dormir, para poder subir a su respectiva habitación y entregarse a sus deseos carnales, dejarse llevar por aquella ansia viva que los venía consumiendo desde el polideportivo, el deseo mutuo por la pareja, consumiéndolo en una larga y placentera noche de sexo.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Sábado 29 de diciembre, el clima como siempre aquí en mi amada Rusia, para morir. Es día nevado, como todo el invierno, la nieve es lo único que se ve en las calles, en los edificios, en todos lados. Temperatura… diez grados bajo cero, puedo liberar el aire de mis pulmones y lo que veré será vapor. Un día mejor para pasarlo en casa no hay, y más porque Castiel me ha pedido dedicarle el día entero a Flyn. Sus ojos me dicen que está inquieto por ello, lo comprendo, a cambio yo le pido pase tiempo también con Sorata, quiero que mi pequeña se lleve bien con él. Sé que él no tendrá problemas, a diferencia de mí, pues Flyn no deja pasar un solo segundo para mostrarme que estoy de más. Por alguna razón dejo de hacerlo con Sorata, eso me alegra, pero en cuanto a mí, lo paso por alto. Pasamos gran parte del día jugando Wii y con la Play, parece ser lo único que lo motiva, no desperdició la oportunidad de mostrarle que las chicas sabemos hacer más de lo que él cree.

Me entretiene ver cómo me mira cuando le he dado una paliza a Castiel en _Moto GP_ o a él mismo en una inocente partida de _Smash __Bros__._ El pequeño no cree lo que ve. ¡Una chica ganándoles! Aunque para hacerlo sentir mejor, me dejo ganar en _Mortal Kombat_, hay que hacer sentir bien al pequeño lo que menos quiero es que me odie más. Es un crío duro de pelar, digo de ser un pequeño-mini-Iceman.

Durante todo el día dedico mi atención a Flyn, así como Castiel hace lo mismo con Sorata. De alguna u otra forma, logramos que Flyn acceda a enseñarle a jugar a Sorata, quien lo hubiera dicho, es un excelente maestro. Pues cada vez que Sorata olvidaba las funciones de cada botón Flyn dejaba de lado el suyo para explicarle que hacía cada uno, inclusive les puso pequeñas etiquetas para que supiera lo que hacían. Por la noche la cabeza me da vueltas por tanta música de videojuegos. A la hora de la cena, me sorprende el ver que Flyn está muy atento conmigo, pregunta si quiero ensalada, rellena mi vaso de Dr. Pepper sin que se lo pida cuando me lo termino. Y que decir que hace lo mismo con mi hija, le alcanza lo que ella no puede. Es un comienzo, y me agrada que sea así. Castiel y yo sonreímos.

Al conseguir agotar al pequeño y acostarlo, paso a la habitación de Sorata para leerle un cuento, siempre lo he hecho, desde que era pequeña. «_Y colorín colorado, este cuento no ha acabado_». El primer libro que aprendió a leer. En cuanto cruzo la puerta de nuestra habitación, Castiel vuelve a ser todo mío. Mío y de nadie más. Disfruto de él, su boca, su manera de hacerme el amor, es un mutuo disfrute que no quiero termine jamás. Mientras me penetra no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, tampoco de decirnos calientes y morbosas palabras. Su juego es el mío, y solo ambos sabemos disfrutarlo.

El domingo me sobresalto al despertar sola. Respiro y me recuerdo que Castiel es madrugador. Las diez y ocho minutos. No puedo mover ni un solo musculo. La noche de ayer me dejo muerta, con esfuerzo me siento y estiro mi cuerpo, necesito tener movilidad para no entumirme a medio día. La puerta se abre y, el dueño de mis más oscuros deseos aparece por ella con una bandeja de desayuno. Está guapísimo con ese jersey granate y los vaqueros.

–Buenos días, dragón.

Ese apelativo tan de mi familia me hace sonreír tontamente. Castiel se sienta en la cama y me da mi beso de los buenos días.

–¿Cómo está mi novia el día de hoy? –Pregunta con cariño. Respiro profundamente y luego retiro el flequillo de mi rostro.

–Felizmente agotada. –Mi respuesta le gusta, y antes de que diga nada bajo la vista a la bandeja y lo que veo me deja atónita.

–¿Churros? ¿Eso que veo son churros?

Él asiente con una hermosa sonrisa mientras agarro uno, lo mojo en azúcar y le doy un gran mordisco.

–¡Joder… que rico! –Miro mis dedos y susurro sin creérmelo –: ¡Pero si vienen con su grasa y todo!

La carcajada de Castiel retumba en la habitación. ¡Muero! Churros en Rusia, como poco es alucinante esto.

–¿De dónde sacaste esto? –Exijo metiendo otro churro a mi boca. Castiel, con una sonrisa en el rostro agarra otro churro y le da un mordisco.

–Le comenté a Simona, que en un viaje que tuviste a España, los probaste y lo mucho que te gustaron. Ella, no sé cómo, te los ha hecho. Me revuelco de felicidad en la cama, pero si esto es de mis comidas extranjeras favoritas.

–¡Qué pasada! –Exclamo fascinada –. Que se entere mi padre de esto, churros en Rusia, seguro que ni él mismo se la cree.

Castiel vuelve a sonríe al igual que yo mientras comemos churros. Cuando levanto la servilleta para limpiarme, veo el anillo que le devolví a Castiel en la oficina.

–Vuelves a ser mi novia y quiero que lo lleves. –Lo miro. Me mira. Y tras sonreír le extiendo la mano para que vuelva a poner en mi dedo, besa mi mano y luego murmura con voz ronca. –Vuelves a ser toda mía.

Mi cuerpo se calienta. Lo adoro, devoro sus labios y al separarse de él, murmuro:

–Por cierto, novio –sonríe –, ¿puedo preguntarte algo de Flyn?

–Claro.

Me tragó el churro y lamo ligeramente mis dedos.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Flyn es chino?

Castiel se ríe. ¿Me abre equivocado?

–No es chino, es ruso. No lo llames chino o se enfadará mucho. Por alguna razón odia esa palabra. Mi hermana Hannah se fue a vivir a Corea durante dos años. Allí conoció a Lee Wan. Cuando se quedó embarazada, volvió a Rusia para tener a Flyn, por lo tanto ¡es ruso!

–Creo saber por qué odia esa palabra, pero… ¿y el padre de Flyn?

Tuerce el gesto.

–Era un hombre casado y nunca quiso saber nada de él. –Asiento con la cabeza –Tuvo un padre en Rusia durante dos años. Mi hermana salió con un tipo llamado Leo. El crío lo adoraba, pero cuando ocurrió lo de Hannah, el imbécil no quiso volver a saber nada de él. Me dejo en claro lo que buscaba de mi hermana, su dinero.

Inconscientemente frunzo el ceño. Vaya, pero si bastardos así pululan por todos lados. Y antes de hacer nada Castiel inquiere:

–¿Por qué Flyn odia que le digan chino? –Suelto una carcajada y dejo el churro en la bandeja.

–Míralo de esta forma. En Asia, a todos nos dicen "chinos" por tener los ojos rasgados, y usar palillos para comer. En un principio le encuentras gracia, pero cuando te lo dicen una, y otra, y otra vez se vuelve desesperante. Por qué los chinos, tienen ojos notablemente rasgados y pequeños. Los coreanos no los tienen tan rasgados, pero son pequeños. Y nosotros –señalo mi pecho –los japoneses, tenemos ojos grandes y casi no están rasgados a diferencia de china y corea. –Hace un gesto de comprensión, por lo que veo no lo había considerado así. Y tras darle un sorbo a mi café suelto la pregunta que tengo rondando desde hace un tiempo –Castiel, mañana es nochevieja y…

–Sé lo que dirás –joder… ¿lo sabe? –. Quieres volver a Japón a pasar nochevieja con tu familia, ¿verdad?

–Quería pero… escuche de tu madre y tu hermana que saldrán para nochevieja, y que la pasarías solo con Flyn…

Mi voz se apaga a cada palabra, su expresión dice más de lo que esperaba.

–Sí, mi hermana y mi madre tienen planes. Mi familia se desmoronó el día en que Hannah murió. No puedo culparlas. Yo fui el primero en desaparecer en nochevieja. En fin… ¿Qué eso de "quería"? –Muerdo ligeramente mi labio inferior y lo miró.

–Nunca he pasado una nochevieja lejos de mi familia, no quisiera hacerlo pero… me da pesar saber que tú y Flyn lo pasarán solos –acaricio su mejilla mientras se me oprime el pecho -, sé que te molesta que te vean con lastima pero… me es inevitable Castiel, no soporto la idea de que estén solos en una noche así. Yo tuve que dejar a mi hija sola dos años, y nunca me podré perdonar por eso, no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo ni con Flyn tampoco, Cast. Me quedaré con ustedes para nochevieja.

Castiel me estrecha en un poderoso abrazo y siento su corazón latir desbocado, no esperaba esa respuesta, y sé que es feliz. Yo también lo abrazo y reprimo las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.

– ¡Tío!, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –Castiel se separa un poco de mí y miró al pequeño, mientras tomando algo de la bandeja, pregunto en japonés:

–¿Quieres un churro, Flyn?

El pequeño pone mal gesto, esa palabra no la conoce y a mí no me soporta. Decidido a que no le quite un segundo más a su tío, contesta:

–Tío, te espero abajo para jugar. –Cierra la puerta y se va. Castiel me da un besó en los labios y lo miro risueña.

–¿Crees que le decepcione saber que no me iré? –Él sonríe quedamente y vuelve a besarme antes de salir por la puerta, al encuentro de su sobrino.

Cuando bajo al salón ciento una tensión que es más que palpable, desvió la vista a la puerta dónde veo a Boris parado con varias cajas en el hombro, frente a él está mi pequeña que como siempre, le alegra ver a su "niñero" principal. Y a pocos metros, Castiel. Tiene el entrecejo más que fruncido, ¡joder! Seguro ha reconocido a Boris como el sujeto que estaba en el pub ese día, me apresuro a acercarme a mi novio y lo abrazo, para tranquilizarlo. Al ver a Boris le recrimino con la mirada su presencia hay, pero parece no importarle. En cuanto se libra de Sorata, se acerca a dónde estoy con Castiel y deja las cajas en el suelo, sé que los instintos de Castiel son golpearlo, lo siento en su tensión.

–Bien, aquí tienes Alexia. Todas y cada una de las pertenencias de Sorata que pediste a tu tío trajeran. –Castiel parece tranquilizarse, pero no me convence.

–Gracias Boris. –Carraspeo un poco y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Castiel –Cast, cariño te presentó a uno de los trabajadores de mi tío Ivan, Boris Ferma. Boris, mi novio Castiel.

Manteniendo una actitud seria, Castiel y Boris estrechan sus manos y parece que se escanean mutuamente. Oh, lo que me faltaba, gracias por no presentarte antes Boris, pude ahorrarme este escena incomoda. Justo cuando creo que la cosa no puede ir peor, entra Harold al salón llevando consigo una caja con varios agujeros en ella. Sorata pega un grito cuando lo ve y corre a quitarle la caja, ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Qué es eso, Harold?

–¡Es Kobu! –Miro extrañada a mi hija, que abre la caja y del interior saca un pequeño hurón que claramente puedo ver está dormido. Sorata lo acuna en sus brazos, y sonríe mientras lo abraza. –El abuelito Ivan me lo compró en mi cumpleaños.

Hago un gesto de asentimiento, y durante lo que resta del día, llegan más y más hombres trayendo las pertenencias de Sorata, entre ellas vienen cajas repletas de libros, y según lo que escucho son los trescientos cincuenta libros que mi tío le ha comprado a la niña. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Castiel solo se le ve incómodo con la presencia de Boris en su casa, puede que lo comprenda. En cuanto terminan de entregar las cosas, miro a Castiel y le doy una suave mentira de lo que fui a hacer a la oficina de mi tío, ese día que pasamos por Sorata. El parece tranquilizarse, y para complacerlo le digo que en la noche le explico quién es Boris, dije no más secretos y así será.

Por la noche, cuando espero a los hombres regresen a casa, escucho atenta lo que me dicen acerca de Gabrielle. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos, y cuando se marchan, ha comenzado a nevar. Estoy empapada por la nieve y me giro para volver a la casa, pero unos ojos brillantes y saltones me observan, grito y me llevo la mano al corazón. Mi grito ha hecho que el pobre perro salga huyendo despavorido. Entro a la casa y al verme Castiel corre hacía mí. Joder que frío hace afuera. Me lleva a su despacho y me dice que Flyn y Sorata ya se han ido a dormir. Entramos a su despacho y me acerca a la fogata.

–Joder Alexia, ¿Cómo sales con tan poca ropa? –estornudo y me abrazo a mí misma.

–No tenía considerada la nevada… –Pone una mano en mi frente y maldice.

–Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre, ¿no fuiste tú la que me dijo de su salud delicada? –asiento y me río –No le veo la gracia. –Se quita la sudadera Nike gris y me la pone encima, que delicia de hombre es él. –¿Estás mejor?

–Descuida, si no salgo más no me pasará nada. Pero yo a ti, te debo una explicación –él sonríe, la última vez que le dije eso fue en nuestra casa de Okinawa. Con tranquilidad le inventó que mi tío es dueño de una poderosa empresa de sistemas de seguridad, y que en los años que estuve aquí por la escuela pase gran tiempo en su casa, dónde conocí a Boris, y como puedo le explico que tuve una relación con él. Parece enojarse, pero cuando le digo que es cosa del pasado, se tranquiliza. Boris es correcto y nunca ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando he entrado en calor nuevamente, volvemos a la habitación, dónde una vez más, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión en una noche llena de morbo.

Al despertar miró a mí alrededor y luego a mi derecha dónde veo a Castiel tumbado a mi lado.

–Buenos días, tabla.

Sonrío y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, pegándome más a él, frotando ligeramente mi nariz con su cuerpo.

–Buenos días, plano. –Al ver que Castiel hace amago por besarme me aparto, y él se muestra confuso, esa expresión suya es todo un poema. –Alto un momento, deja al menos me lavo los dientes, por la mañana me doy demasiado asco. –Salto de la cama rumbo al baño y me lavó la boca en cero coma un segundo. Cuando regreso a la cama, me vuelvo a colar en la cama y lo abrazo. –Ya puedes besarme.

Me inclina sobre mí y me besa, sus manos se enredan en mi cuerpo y yo me dejo hacer. Minutos después murmuro separándome de él:

–Hey, Cast, he estado pensado…

–¿Podías hacerlo? –Se mofa mi pelirrojo.

Me río divertida y le pellizco el culo, al ver su sonrisa prosigo.

–Ya que estoy aquí, no hace falta que contrates a nadie para cuidar a Flyn cuando no estás. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Tuerce un poco el gesto.

–¿Segura, Alexia?

–Que sí, pelirroja-mal-teñida. Totalmente segura.

Minutos más tarde, se abre la puerta y con ella se va la intimidad. Flyn aparece con el gesto fruncido. Sin mirarme se acerca a la cama. Y me sorprende ver que tiene en su hombro a la pequeña mascota de mi hija.

–Tío, tu móvil suena.

Castiel me suelta, coge el móvil y caminando a la ventana comienza a hablar. Flyn no me mira, pero estoy dispuesta ganármelo.

–¡Hola, Flyn!, estás muy guapo hoy.

Me mira, y me escanea con esos ojitos rasgados que tiene.

–Tú tienes cara de loca.

Sin decir nada más, se da la vuelta y se va.

¡Olé! Ese pequeño ruso-coreano, me las pagará.

Sabiendo que ese pequeño me la va a poner difícil, me levanto y me miro en el baño, vaya, pero ayer con la poca nieve que me cayó encima tengo el pelo hecho una fiera. Castiel entra al baño, me abraza por detrás y lo veo a través del espejo apoyar su barbilla en mi coronilla.

–Pequeña…, debes vestirte. Nos esperan.

–¿Nos esperan? –aquello me sorprende –. ¿Quién nos espera?

Castiel no responde, besa mi coronilla antes de marcharse.

–Te espero en el salón. Date prisa.

Una vez sola en el baño, me miro en el espejo. ¡Castiel y sus secretos! Al final, me doy una ducha. De regreso al dormitorio, sonrío al ver que Castiel me ha dejado los vaqueros secos y mi camisa en la cama, que lindo detalle. Una vez vestida, dejo mi cabello suelto, no tengo ánimos ni ganas para amarrarlo, al bajar al salón me ofrece un abrigo, que no es mío, pero sí de mi talla.

–El tuyo aún está húmedo. Ponte éste, vamos…

Quiero preguntar, pero al ver a Flyn y Sorata con sus abrigos, gorro y guantes puestos decido callar. Sujeta a la mano de Castiel llegamos al garaje. Montamos el Mitsubishi y nos ponemos en camino. Cuando pasamos junto a los cubos de basura de la calle los inspecciono con curiosidad, sobre la nieve veo a un perro. Me da pena verlo, pobre… con el frío que hace.

Suena la radio, ubico a varios grupos y artistas, así que las canciones que me sé las tarareo.

Media hora más tarde, aparcamos en un parking privado, y nos metemos en un ascensor. Una vez llegamos al quinto piso se abren las puertas y, un hombre alto de aspecto impoluto grita, abriendo los brazos:

–¡Castiel! ¡Flyn!

El pequeño se tira a sus brazos, Castiel le da la mano, sonriendo. Luego los tres me miran y a mi pequeña también.

–Orson, ella es Alexia, mi novia –me presenta Castiel.

El reconocido Orson, es un hombre rubio descolorido. Un ruso de esos que en verano… ¡Oh, espera! Aquí el verano es fresco y no caluroso. Dejando a Flyn en el suelo, se acerca a mí.

–Un gusto conocerte.

–El gusto es mío –respondo con educación.

El hombre me observa y sonríe.

–¿Japonesa? –pregunta, viendo a Castiel. El asiente y el otro dice –: ¡Oh! ¡Konnichiwa, Arigato, arroz!

Asiento divertida, tiene su gracia escucharlo.

–¡Qué mujer más guapa!

–Es preciosa, entre muchas cosas –asegura Castiel, viéndome fijamente. Quiero decir algo pero Orson me sujeta por la cintura.

–Está es tu casa desde este instante. –Y, sin dejarme responder, continúa –: Ahora ya sabes, relájate y disfruta. Desnúdate, y yo te proporcionare todo lo que necesites.

Ante aquello mi gesto se endurece. ¿Qué haga qué? Castiel sonríe, yo no. Tuerzo los labios, algo no va bien… Flyn está presente y Castiel sobre todo, tiene decencia… creo. Intento hablar pero, mi titán se acerca a mí y con complicidad besa mis labios.

–Deseo que lo pases bien, Alexia. Anda, desnúdate y disfruta.

Vamos Alexia, piensa, piensa. Algo hay oculto pero, ¿Qué? ¿Un juego? Lo dudo mucho, Castiel no haría algo así frente a su sobrino y mi hija.

–Vamos, sígueme, preciosa –me apremia Orson. Y mirando a Castiel, Flyn y Sorata, dice –: Se pueden ir si quieren. Yo me ocupo de ella y sus necesidades.

¡Un momento! Repite lo que has dicho compañero. ¿Ocuparse de mí? La sangre se acumula en mi interior, y respiro pesadamente para relajarme, vamos Alexia, piensa positivo, no es lo que te estar imaginando. Una joven aparece con un perchero lleno de ropa. Mira a Castiel y se ruboriza, luego me mira y pregunta:

–Ella es la clienta que viene a probarse ropa, ¿verdad?

¿Lo ves? No era nada malo, Castiel se está riendo, y la chica tiene ropa consigo. No había ningún problema, no había… ¡Diablos Alexia! Tienes que dejar de pensar en la peor de las cosas. Castiel se acerca a mí y le doy un ligero puñetazo en el estómago. El ríe, toma la mano de Flyn y Sorata, para luego darme un beso en los labios.

–Necesitas ropa, Lala. Anda, ve con Orson y Ariadna, cómprate todo, absolutamente todo, lo que quieras. Flyn yo tenemos cosas que hacer, al rato vamos a comprarte ropa a ti, Sorata.

Más tranquila, le devuelvo el beso y sigo a Orson y a la chica del perchero. Entramos a una habitación con grandes espejos y varios percheros, con todo tipo de ropa. Miro a mi alrededor fascinada.

–Castiel ha dicho que necesitas de todo –me informa Orson –. Por lo tanto, disfruta. Pruébate lo que quieras, si no te agrada nada, te atraeremos más.

Asiento y la joven me mira sonriente.

–¡Empezamos! –exclama.

Durante más de dos horas, me pruebo todo lo que hay, pantalones, vestido, camisas, botas, zapatos, abrigos y lencería. Todo es precioso, pero solo ver el precio, siento que mi codo se caerá.

Suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Por ella entra Castiel, yo estoy dentro de un sexy vestido negro de gasa, no soy de vestidos, pero admito que me gusta, y por su gesto, intuyo que a Castiel también. Aquello me hace sonreír, al entrar mi novio, Ariadna sale de la habitación, nos quedamos solos. Coquetamente giro frente a él.

–¿Qué te parece?

Se acerca y sujeta mi cintura acercándome a él.

–No veo el momento de quitártelo de encima.

Me río y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, obligándolo a agacharse para besarlo.

–Estás preciosa en ese vestido –afirma al separase de mí –. Cómpralo.

Miro la etiqueta y tuerzo el gesto.

–Son dos mil seiscientos rublos. No. Nunca me ha agradado gastas de más en ropa, no le deje a mi tío hacerlo…

–Yo no soy tu tío, soy tu novio. Tu novio que quiere complacerte en todo.

–Castiel…

–Necesitas un vestido para la fiesta de mi madre el día seis, y con éste estás hermosa.

Se abre la puerta y por ella entran Ariadna y Orson. El último me mira y pone gesto de aprobación.

–Está hecho para ti ese vestido, Alexia.

Trato de sonreír pero Castiel me gana.

–Bueno, Alexia, ¿algo que te guste? –pregunta Orson.

–Me gusta todo –respondo mirando a mí alrededor, no es una mentira, me gusta todo. Vaya que me gusta. Pero solo de ver los precios me duele el brazo, ¿brazo? Codo, todo me duele con ver el precio.

Orson y Castiel se miran.

–Envíalo todo a casa.

–¡Detente justo hay! –advierto ante su gesto sorprendido –no vas a comprar todo esto. –El me mira divertido y acercando su rostro al mío susurra.

–Entonces elige, sino todo lo envían a casa. Y por elige, me refiero a conjuntos completos. Las necesitas en lo que te traen tus cosas de Japón.

–Castiel, tesoro por última vez, tengo ropa en Rusia, en casa de mi tío.

Me tuerce el gesto, sabe que aquello significa volver a encontrarse con Boris, y eso le molesta. ¡Celoso tenías que ser Kózlov!

–Alexia, déjame complacerte. –Muerdo mi labio inferior. Me siento persona abusiva, pero literalmente me está obligando a hacerlo, no quiero. Tras besar mi nariz vuelve a hablar –: Tú vales más que lo que pinta la etiqueta. Dame el placer de verte gozar, agarra lo que quieras y no mires el precio. Puedo costeármelo y lo sabes.

Suspiro y tras liberar el aire de mis pulmones me acercó a las hileras completas de ropa que hay a mi alrededor. Siempre he hecho lo mismo, agarra lo que te guste ve a pagar. Suelo ir a tiendas departamentales, por lo que los precios son considerables. Saco todo lo que mis manos alcanzan, sacos, playeras, camisas, pantalones, short, legins, botas, tenis, botines, botas cortas, abrigos, bufandas, gorros guantes, vestidos. Ni siquiera veo a mi alrededor, pero confió en que detrás de mí está Ariadna para sujetar toda la ropa que sale volando cuando mis manos la tocan.

Elijo varios conjuntos de lencería, unos pocos bolsos, y me fijo en unas cintas que tienen para atorarse en la pierna, las cuales son demasiado coquetas, pero para mí, son el medio perfecto para portar cualquier tipo de arma, pero más específicamente, una navaja o una pequeña aturdidora. Cuando termino me giro a Castiel y retiro el flequillo de mi rostro.

–Quiero todo eso, más el vestido que llevó, y aquel saco vino que está en el perchero treinta cuatro, de izquierda a derecha en el tercer nivel del lado derecho.

Mi Castiel sonríe, le he hecho feliz, y vaya que se siente bien, comprar sin mirar precios.

–Deseo concedido.

Hoy es noche vieja. Y estoy dentro de un vestido rojo que compre esta tarde, me miro en el espejo de la habitación. Como he podido, amarre mi cabello en un moño alto, tengo varios mechones saliendo, pero es comprensible, debido a que un lado de mi cabello es más largo que el otro. Afuera está lloviendo y los truenos suenan en toda la casa. Me siento tranquila, mamá solía decirme que Sasha y yo nacimos en una noche de tormenta, quizá por eso no me alteren los truenos.

Llamó a papá por teléfono y hablo con él y mis hermanos. La risa de Hikari está de fondo, me siento mal, es la primera vez que estaremos separados en noche vieja, pero ellos lo comprenden. Me desean lo mejor este día y más importante, que disfrute la noche con mi pequeña. Antes de colgar me quedo las horas charlando con mi hermano, el pregunta por Sorata y le digo que se ha hecho rápidamente amiga de Flyn, el parece tranquilo y luego pregunta por mí. Tras escuchar lo que me ha informado el tío Ivan sobre Gabrielle, parece respirar.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono decido que es hora de darme una maquillada. Paso al baño y como puedo me delineo los ojos para resaltarlos un poco y me paso un poco de rímel por las pestañas, y dado que tengo pocas existencias en cuanto a maquillaje, agarro un lápiz que compre junto al vestido, y dibujo el contorno de mis labios. Creo que estoy presentable, así que bajo por la escalera presidencial al salón. Última noche del año con Castiel, Flyn y mi pequeña niña. Al verme aparecer, Castiel se levanta y camina hacia mí. Vaya que guapo anda con ese traje.

–Estás preciosa, Alexia. Preciosa.

Me besa en los labios, ese beso tiene un sabor exquisito, amor y deseo. Nos miramos durante una fracción de segundo, hasta que una vocecita atrae mi atención.

–Dejen de besarse ya. ¡Qué asco!

Esa reacción tan típica de los niños. Es claro que Flyn no aguanta nuestras muestras de afecto, me fijo bien en él y ¡vaya! Pero si va idéntico a Castiel, solo que en pequeño.

–Pero ¡Mírate Flyn! Si con ese traje te ves idéntico a tu tío. –Él sonríe y saca el pecho con orgullo, pero si es la viva imagen de Castiel –¿Qué te parece si te ponemos una peluca roja? Así serás tú tío pero en pequeño.

Arruga la nariz ante la propuesta, creo que el asunto de la peluca no le ha hecho la más mínima gracia. Me giro a ver a Sorata, va vestida en un pequeño vestido color vino y con cabello recogido. Asiento aprobando su apariencia, ella y Flyn se ven espectaculares.

–Andando, tengo hambre y tú llegas tarde.

Espera… ¿Qué? Ese pequeño acaba de… ah no importa, miro el reloj de la pared. Casi las siete, ruedo los ojos y maldigo. Tengo que acostumbrarme una vez más a estos horarios. Castiel sujeta mi mano y me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo. Al llegar a la cocina contemplo la preciosa y engalanada mesa que Simona y Norbert nos han preparado. Castiel me guía a una de las sillas.

Me siento y se abre la puerta por la que llegan Simona y Norbert con dos soperas que dejan sobre la mesa. Veo curiosa las soperas y en cuento se abren veo frente a mí que una de ellas tiene pepinos en escabeche y champiñones y la otra sopa. Tuerzo un poco el gesto.

–¿Pepinos? –Intento poner una mejor cara.

–¡Puag! –Vaya que apoyo a Flyn.

–Es un platillo tradicional. –Claro, tradicional pero que empezaron a servir por el siglo XIX, y que para rematar, no me gusta el sabor.

–¿Le sirvo un poco? –regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Simona. Asiento, no seré grosera así que… hasta el fondo.

Simona llena mi plato y soy el blanco de todos los ojos. Tragó secamente y tomo un poco para probarlo, al hacer tacto con mi lengua noto algo diferente, a diferencia de las ocasiones que lo he probado, este sabe delicioso. Lo paladeo y degusto dejando que el sabor que quede en mi paladar. Limpio mi boca un poco y me giro a Simona. –Está exquisito, Simona. –Todos sonríen, contentos. Miro a mí alrededor y veo a Norbert bromeando con Flyn mientras Simona le sirve el plato y, a su vez, le dice algo a Sorata. Me inclino hacia Castiel y susurro: –¿Por qué no le dices a Simona y Norbert que se sienten a cenar con nosotros?

Mi propuesta parece sorprenderlo, me mira y tras comprender mis intenciones accede.

–Simona, Norbert, ¿les apetece cenar con nosotros?

El matrimonio se mira. Vaya, debe ser la primera vez que Castiel les propone algo así.

–Señor –responde Norbert –, se lo agradecemos mucho, pero ya hemos cenado.

Castiel me mira. Oh, venga. No se pueden poner así, no señor, lograre mi cometido.

–Me encantaría que para el postre se sentaran con nosotros, ¿me lo prometen?

Vuelve a mirarse el matrimonio, al final, ante la insistencia de Flyn y Sorata, Simona asiente.

Diez minutos después, regresan con más platillos. En cuanto se pone frente a mí el grévol hago gesto de ver los demás platillos.

–¿Quieres un poco de grévol, Al?

–Es muy rico. –El gesto que pone Flyn al mencionarlo, afirma mis palabras. Esa cosa jamás va a tener buen sabor.

–Yo quiero un poco. –Con la boca abierta, fijo los ojos en Sorata que le da varios bocados a su plato, degustando lo que le acaba de servir Simona. Y el gesto de felicidad que tiene en el rostro me hace desviar la mirada. Así que me sirvo un poco de Borshch.

Cuanto me agarro un pan, veo que Norbert entra con una bandeja que deja en la mesa. Aplaudo al ver sobre ella el Osechi Ryouri. Con la vista lo investigo a fondo, Datemaki, Kamaboko, Kobumako, Namasu. Me regodeo en mi lugar, Castiel sujeta mi mano al ver mi gesto.

–No olvides que mi madre es japonesa y tenemos muchas costumbres que ella nos ha inculcado.

–¡Mmmm, me encanta el Namasu! –añade Flyn. Me giro a ver a Sorata, cuyo gesto ha pasado de ser alegre, a uno confuso. Nunca ha probado eso y es culpa mía, cuando estoy en Rusia, cocino lo que se come aquí. Me acercó a ella y le explico de qué van los platillos.

–El datemaki, que es ese amarillo con forma de flor, es una tortilla dulce enrollada. El Kamaboko, es ese rosa con blanco, es una pasta de pescado, se cocina. El Kobumaki, son algas enrolladas, es el negro cariño.

–¿Cuál es el namasu, _mama_?

–Es un nabo japonés y zanahorias, los cortan en finas láminas encurtidas, y luego las enrollan para darles forma, es el que está junto a la cuchara.

–¿Puedo probarlo? –asiento. Simona le sirve un poco al igual que a Flyn y ambos comienzan a comer, vaya que todo está exquisito, y en cuanto traen una ración extra de Borshch estoy a reventar, pero el aroma me compra y me sirvo otro poco.

La cena es tranquila, pero soy yo quien lleva la conversación. Castiel, parece estar bien solo viéndome. Flyn hace lo posible por obviarme presencia, Sorata comienza a hablarme sobre los últimos libros que ha leído, y que recientemente se ha aprendido la canción de Katyusha, asiento y le sigo la conversación. Cuando pregunta sobre videojuegos, Flyn es quién responde, pero al ver que también le sigo la conversación sin perder detalle y que incluso comentó de juegos que él no había escuchado, le es imposible ignorarme. Castiel se acerca a mí y susurra:

–¿Esa fibra gamer, de dónde salió?

Quiero decirle que es culpa de Armín, pero una parte mía me dice que no lo haga. Y también tengo ganas de decirle que siempre me han gustado los videojuegos, pero no lo hago, solo sonrío y me quedo callada. Estoy a reventar, no más comida para mí. Y en el momento en que lo decido, llegan Simona y Norbert con un postre de pinta maravillosa, solo verlo me ha vaciado estómago.

–_Bienenstich _de Simona. ¡Qué rico! –aplaude Flyn.

–¿Qué es? –que buena pinta del pastel.

–Un postre alemán, señora –indica Norbert –, que a mi Simona le sale de maravilla.

–Claro, el mejor _bienenstich_ que comerás en tu vida –asegura Castiel.

La mujer, emocionada por sentirse el centro de atención de los tres hombres de la casa, se dirige a mí:

–Es una receta que ha pasado de mi abuela a mi madre, y de mi madre a mí. El _bienenstich _está confeccionado por capas. La de abajo es masa quebrada con levadura; la segunda es un relleno de azúcar, mantequilla y crema de almendras que yo trituro hasta hacerla cremosa, y la última es masa quebrada una vez más con almendras caramelizadas.

–Tendrás que servirme triple, porque se ve delicioso. –digo para mí. Un momento es el postre, me levantó y miro a Simona y su esposo –Y cómo este delicioso pastel es el postre, se tienen que sentar a comer con nosotros. –Simona y Norbert se miran analizando los pros y los contras –Me lo prometieron. –Agrego haciendo un ligero puchero con la boca.

Castiel, siguiendo mi ejemplo, retira una sula y le dice a la mujer:

–Simona, ¿serías tan amable de sentarte?

¡Ea! Mi Castiel sabe ser educado. Veo a Simona, casi sin respirar sentarse y junto a ella su marido, me acercó y agarrando el cuchillo que está cerca pregunto:

–Se corta como si fuera un pastel, ¿cierto?

Ella asiente.

–Pues bien, yo les serviré el _bienenstich_. –Miro a Flyn –Flyn, ¿podrías traer dos platos más para Simona y Norbert, por favor?

Sale volando al interior de la cocina y regresa con los platos. Le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento y con decisión, corto seis trozos y los reparto, cuando termino me siento en mi silla. Castiel me ve satisfecho.

–Vamos, coman que yo pienso repetir unas diez veces.

Devoramos aquel suculento postre entre bromas y ocurrencias, en más de una ocasión le respondí a Sorata de que iban algunas bromas, a diferencia de Flyn, ella es curiosa hasta por cómo funcionan los dientes. Puedo ver que las cuatro personas que me rodean disfrutan el momento como algo único, claro que lo disfrutan así, solo puede ser único. Soy feliz por ver aquella escena, mientras le estoy acomodando su peinado a Sorata, ella les pide que canten un villancico, parecen pensarlo un poco pero al final Norbert se arranca con el tradicional _Rodilas V Lesu yolochka_

.

_V lesu rodilas yolochka_

_V lesu rosla ona,_

_Zimoy i Le Tom stroynaya_

_Zelyonaya byla._

_Meter ey pela pesenku:_

"_Spi, yolochka, bay-bay!"_

_Moroz snezhkom ukutyval!:_

"_Smotri no zamerzay!"_

.

Los escucha y taruru a mi vez. Castiel tiene a Flyn sobre su regazo, también canta aquel villancico y me pone la piel de gallina. Verlos unidos por la música me hace recordar a mi familia. Termino de arreglar el cabello de Sorata y sé que justo ahora papá y mis hermanos están preparando los fuegos artificiales, mientras Hikari y Dakota buscan las cornetas. Tan solo imaginarlo me oprime el pecho.

Cuando terminan la canción aplaudo con Sorata en mis piernas, se lo mucho que le gustan las canciones a ella. Entonces Flyn, que ha entrado en mi juego, me pide que yo cante uno en japonés. Vamos a ver, que villancico ha podido escucharle a Sally, con escasas opciones me arranco con _Shizukuna yoru. _El pequeño y Castiel me siguen, mientras yo sigo peinando a Sorata.

.

_Makibi to tachi wa miko no mimae ni_

_Nukazukinu, kashikomite._

_Kyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni,_

_Megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari._

.

Al terminar, ahora son Simona y Norbert quienes nos aplauden, y nos sumamos a los aplausos. ¡Qué momento tan familiar!

Castiel descorcha una botella de vodka, llena todas las copas, y a Flyn y Sorata les da jugo de piña. Todos brindamos por un nuevo año. Cuando Simona comienza a recoger la mesa, me ofrezco para ayudarla. Ella y Norbert se quejan, al final desisten luego de escuchar a Castiel.

–Simona, si Alex ha dicho que te ayuda, nada la detiene.

La mujer se da por vencida y, encantada la ayudo. Consigo que Norbert se quede con Castiel, Flyn y Sorata. Cuando estoy por quitar los últimos platos me fijo en que algunos platos están ligeramente astillados, y los cubiertos un poco maltrechos.

–Oh, señora Alexia…, esos platos y cubiertos hay que sacarlos para que el próximo año llegue con seguridad.

Me giro a verla y veo la caja dónde han puesto los trastes y cubiertos rotos y maltratados.

–¿Van en la caja cierto? –Ella asiente –Simona, ¿llevó también las copas?

En cuanto terminamos de limpiar la mesa, y sacamos la caja. Volvemos al salón dónde los seis nos reímos mientras contamos anécdotas graciosas. Entre ellos hacen mención a el juego Bleigiessen, que es alemán por lo visto a Sally le fascina, inclusive me sorprende escuchar que venden los kits de Bleigiessen con los significados.

Por lo que entiendo, es un ritual de adivinación para predecir o adivinar el futuro. Se funde plomo en una cuchara con el fuego de una vela, una vez fundido, las gotas de plomo se echan a un recipiente con agua fría y se deja que endurezca. Cada persona coge una de las formas, y con ayuda del kit, predice su futuro.

–Si el plomo tiene forma de mapa –dice Flyn con gozo –, es que vas a viajar mucho.

–Si tiene forma de flor –sigue Norbert –, significa que habrá nuevos amigos.

–Y si sale en forma de corazón –explica con una sonrisa Simona –, es que el amor llegará pronto.

–Sorata leyó que hay otras formas –desvió la vista a mi pequeña, quién está acariciando a su hurón entre sus manos –dice también, que si es una forma alargada, tendrás mucha seguridad. Si tiene forma de flor con el tallo, debes ir con cuidado, pues puedes sufrir un accidente. Y si tiene la forma de una cabeza, es porque algo malo ocurrirá.

Algo malo ¿Eh? Aquello me deja pensando, pues lo único malo que podría ocurrirme sería que Castiel descubra el por qué no quería volver. Más cuando me giro a verlo, lo veo feliz, se puede ver en su cara y por el amago de sonrisa que tiene. Al final, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos invita a todos al salón a sentarnos, y pone la televisión, las once cincuenta. Está por empezar el discurso del presidente.

Me sorprendo al ver qué, en lugar de poner el discurso del presidente, cambia por el canal internacional dónde conecta con la torre de Tokio. Japón. Se me cierra la garganta y se me atoran las palabras. Y más cuando veo que Simona llega con seis cornetas de festejo. Quedan diez minutos para que termine el año y ver en la televisión mi hogar… me conmueve. Flyn, al igual que Sorata me miran sorprendidos, Castiel se acerca a mí para decir en mi oreja:

–No llores, Lala.

Sonrío como puedo.

–Voy al baño y regreso.

Desaparezco todo lo rápido que puedo.

Tras cruzar el umbral del baño me tiembla la quijada y lloro. ¿Por qué lloro? Sé que mi familia está bien. Estoy con el hombre que amo y mi hija pasando el año nuevo. Entonces… ¿Por qué? Me llevó la mano al cuello y sujeto con fuerza el collar que cuelga de él. Lloro como nunca en mi vida. Debería estar feliz, porque Castiel está aquí, lo estoy… ¡Deja de llorar! Pero no puedo.

Recargada contra la puerta del baño, me aferró con fuerza al collar y cuando consigo calmar mis lágrimas me lavo la cara, sujeta del lavamanos respiro con pesadez. Unos golpecitos en la puerta llaman mi atención. Salgo y Castiel me pregunta preocupado:

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí –afirmo normalizando mi voz –, es sólo que… que… –las lágrimas se vuelven a agrupar en mí. –He pasado otros años lejos de mi familia pero… yo… –una vez más sujeto mi collar y me dejo caer contra el pecho de Castiel –no he pasado, un solo año nuevo lejos de mi hermano… sé que suena infantil pero… yo…

Me abraza y me aferra contra él mientras yo suelto ligeros hipidos.

–Lo siento, Alex. Siento que, por estar aquí conmigo pases un mal rato.

Me separó y lo beso, limpiando un poco mis ojos.

–No… no estoy pasando un mal rato. Es sólo que, me siento incompleta, en veintiséis años, está es la primera vez que me siento así.

Me mira como si mis palabras no lo convencieran.

–¿Qué sujetas, Al?

Bajo la vista a mi mano y la abro mostrando el delicado collar de flor rodeado por un dragón.

–Es una tradición de mamá. –Limpio mis ojos y me quito el collar para que lo pueda ver mejor. –Cuando nace un nuevo integrante de la familia, mandan a forjar dos collares, el collar siempre lleva una rosa en el centro, pero cambia la figura que lo esté rodeando. Una de las rosas, te la quedas tú. Y la otra, se la entregas a la persona con la que vayas a compartir el resto de tu vida, se entrega el día de la boda, cuando las alianzas se han dado. El collar de Tamara lo dividieron en dos, para que Alex y yo lo cuidáramos. Este de aquí es el collar de mi hermano, el que debe darle a la mujer que sea su esposa, acordamos que yo cuidaría el suyo, y él cuidaría el mío. Siempre lo traigo conmigo.

–No lo había visto antes. –Acaricia mi mejilla y me hace verlo.

–Casi no lo uso, lo llevó en el bolsillo del pantalón o en la bolsa. –Me limpió una vez más el rostro y me vuelvo a poner el collar. –Anda, volvamos al salón. Flyn, Sorata, Simona y Norbert nos esperan.

Del regreso en el salón, el reloj de la torre comienza a sonar, les hago saber que esos son los cuartos. Y cuando comienzan las verdaderas campanadas, les animo a contar. Y pedimos los deseos de cada campanada.

Una. Dos. Tres. Papá, Tamara, Hikari, Dakota y mi hermano están bien.

Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Soy feliz.

Siente. Ocho. Mi hija está a mi lado.

Nueve. Diez. Gabrielle caerá si se mete conmigo.

Once. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Doce. Yo soy Bloody Dragon.

Tras el último campanazo, Castiel me va abrazar, pero Flyn se mete entre los dos y nos separa, Sorata se acerca a mí y la tomo entre mis brazos mientras no paro de abrazarla. Le guiño un ojo a Castiel. Es normal. Los niños quieren ser los primeros. Norbert y Simona, al ser testigos de lo ocurrido, me abrazan y dicen el ruso:

–¡s Novym godom!

Les regreso el abrazo, y les hago repetir en japonés.

–¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

El matrimonio se divierte repitiendo lo que yo les digo, riendo y dando muestras de felicidad. Norbert y Simona después le dan la mano a Castiel y se desean un feliz año mientras Flyn no se separa de su lado. Me agacho y tomándolo por sorpresa beso su mejilla.

–Feliz Año, pequeño-mini-Castiel. Que este año sea maravilloso.

Me devuelve el beso para mi sorpresa y sonríe. Norbert lo coge entre sus brazos y Castiel, me abraza con todo su amor y murmura en mi oído:

–Feliz Año Nuevo, tablita. Gracias por haces esta noche especial.

* * *

¡He regresado! ^w^ Como pueden ver, acaba de pasar año nuevo, y tengo una pregunta ¿No se olvidaron de lo que "**-x-x-x-**" eran verdad? Si fue así, se los aclaro, es el cambio de narrativa para ciertas escenas en las cuales no preciso de Alexia para narrarlas.

Otro punto; no. Esa no es la guerra de miradas entre Castiel y Boris que les prometí, pero vamos empezando por hay -w-.

Otra cosa que les quería comentar; todo lo mencionado en el año nuevo de Rusia es verdad, me puse a buscar con detalle y dedicación para no mentir sobre la cultura, por que bien pude inventarme algo pero no quise, agrego el dato de que; en Rusia, año nuevo y Navidad son el mismo día, 31 de diciembre. Sin embargo, tienen una fiesta de Navidad que se lleva acabo el día 7 de enero, que es considerado actualmente como el día de Navidad para los rusos.

En año nuevo, no recuerdo si lo agregue o no, pero se tiene la costumbre de escribir en un papel los deseos para el siguiente año, quemarlos en una copa de champán, tiran las cenizas y beber de la misma copa. Se dice que es una forma segura de que los deseos pedidos se vuelvan realidad.

En cuanto a los platillos mencionados, no tienen una costumbre fija para la cena de año nuevo como los Mexicanos (en mi país), por lo que busque uno de los platillos más tradicionales para integrarlos en la cena y darle un poco de cultura (?) a esa cena.

Por otro lado, los platillos mencionados para el año nuevo japonés son ciertos. Es un popurrí de platillos que deben prepararse co días de anticipación, y que se juntan todo en un solo platillo para degustarlos en la cena de año nuevo.

Ahora, el juego que mencione es una tradición alemana, sin embargo me agrado la idea del juego por lo que lo incluí en una de las tradiciones de la familia de Castiel. El pastiel _bienesmich_ es un postre alemán.

Conforme suba los capítulos, agregare uno que otro detalle de la cultura rusa para la mejor comprensión de ciertos aspectos en la historia.

Amour Sucré y sus personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

Los Oc de la historia son propiedad mía.

Valloled y Blaze pertenecen a una amiga mía, solo me los presta para la historia.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	8. Chapter 7

7

Van pasando los días y estar al lado de Castiel es lo mejor que jamás me ha podido pasar nunca. Me quiere, me mima está pendiente a todo lo que necesito, –a su propia forma, pero lo hace– Flyn es otro cuento. Rivaliza conmigo en todo momento, aunque hago lo posible por mostrarle que no soy su enemigo. Si hago una tortilla de patatas, no le gusta. Si bailo y canto, me mira con desprecio. Si veo algo en la televisión, se queja. Para hacerlo corto no me soporta y no lo disimula. Eso me descontrola día a día. Pero no vaya a ser que me llame Sorata por que cambia la cosa. Con mi hija parece ser que sean amigos de toda la vida. Si ella se muestra incomoda por el ruido de los videojuegos, le baja. Cuando está en el salón y se asoma a ver las tareas de Flyn, le hace espacio para que se siente con ella. Si pregunta por el juego en el que este clavado, le explica. Vaya niño está hecho.

Hablo con mi familia en Okinawa, y todos están bien. Saberlo me hace sentirme mejor. Tamara me cuenta que el embarazo la tiene cansadísima y la guerra que le da mi sobrina. Hay ese pequeño demonio. Seguro que Hikari está histérica esperando la visita de los Reyes Magos.

Una mañana bajo a la cocina y encuentro a Simona mirando la televisión. Está tan concentrada en lo que ve que no me escuche. Cuando estoy a su lado, es tal su angustia y espanto que me aterra.

–¡Oh, por… ¿Qué ocurre, Simona?!

Ella se limpia los ojos con una servilleta y me mira murmurando.

–Estoy viendo «Locura esmeralda», señora.

Parpadeo varias veces ante lo que escuchan mis oídos. ¿Desde cuándo en Rusia ven culebrones mexicanos? Se me escapa una sonrisa y Simona me imita.

–Creo que a usted también le gustaría, señora Alexia. ¿En Japón no conocen esta novela?

–No soy de las que se sienta a ver una novela, aguanto a duras penas un anime meloso.

–Créame que a mí tampoco, pero en Rusia está causando furor. Todo el mundo ve «Locura esmeralda».

Muerdo mi labio para no reírme, y tras superar mí asombro, prosigue:

–Trata sobre la joven Esmeralda Mendoza. Ella es una bella joven que trabaja de sirvienta para los señores Halcones de San Juan. Pero todo se complica cuando regresa de Estados Unidos el hijo pródigo Carlos Alfonso Halcones de San Juan y se encapricha con Esmeralda Mendoza. Pero ella ama en secreto a Luis Alfredo Quiñones, el hijo bastardo del señor Halcones de San Juan, y ¡oh, dios! Es todo tan difícil…

¡Vaya, pedazo de culebrón me cuenta Simona! Estoy segura de que a mi hermana le encantaría. Al final, –por razones desconocidas– me siento a ver con ella, y antes de darme cuenta estoy sumergida en la historia.

Cassandra me pasa a buscar el día 2 de enero. Necesito hacer unas compras navideñas y no estoy muy relacionada con las calles de Moscú, se lo pedí y ella accedió encantada a ayudarme. Castiel, tranquilo por verme sonreír, me da un beso cuando me voy.

–Pásalo bien, tabla.

Hace un frío para morir. 10 grados bajo cero a las once y media de la mañana. Nada como un poco de nieve para empezar el día en Rusia, la compañía de Cassy me hace feliz, al igual que sus ocurrencias. Llegamos a la plaza central, majestuosa y rodeada de edificios impresionantes. Hay un enorme mercado callejero donde hago varias compras.

–¿Ves aquel balcón? –Asiento, ella prosigue –:Es el balcón del ayuntamiento y desde ahí todas las tardes tocan música en vivo.

Frente a nosotras veo un puesto de árboles de navidad multicolor. Rojos, azules, blancos, verdes, y de todos los tamaños posibles. Ahora que lo pienso, es tradición rusa el tener un árbol en casa para navidad… ¿Por qué Castiel no tiene uno? Los que veo están decorados con fotografías, notitas con deseos, macarrones o CD de plástico. Me giro a Cassy.

–¿Tu hermano qué pensará si pongo uno de esos en su casa?

Ella enciende un cigarrillo y se ríe.

–Le horrorizaría.

–¿Por qué?

Niego con la cabeza ante la oferta del cigarro, mientras menos ataques de asma tenga, mejor. Cassy mira los arboles artificiales.

–Son demasiado modernos para él, y además, nunca lo he visto poner uno en su casa.

–¿De verdad? –Estoy sorprendida de ello, con el orgullo que tiene mi pelirrojo seguir las tradiciones es lo primero que supuse haría –. Entonces lo siento mucho por él, pero yo no vivo sin un árbol de navidad. Le guste o no, tendrá que aguantarse.

Cassy suelta una carcajada, entre todos los árboles me quedo con el blanco de dos metros. ¡Hermoso! Compro varias cintas de colores y campanillas. Un poco de ambiente no le vendría mal a la casa. Todavía puede considerarse navidad… ¿cierto? Para mi Rusia navidad termina el 10 de enero, y se hace una fiesta más el 7. Dejo pagado y prometo regresar al final del día para recogerlo.

Durante más de una hora seguimos comprando regalitos y, cuando tengo la nariz roja por el frío, Cassy me propone ir a tomar algo. Acepto, tengo frío, hambre y sed. Ella conoce mejor que yo está parte de Rusia.

–Te llevaré a un sitio muy especial. Otro día que salgamos te llevaré a comer al restaurante que hay en la Torre Olímpica…

–Lo conozco, ¿el giratorio cierto? Mi hermano me ha contado acerca de él.

Nos subimos a un taxi, que por cierto, la mayoría son Mercedes-Benz, y a los pocos minutos, entramos en un enorme lugar, Cassy me indica con orgullo:

–Querida Alexia, como buena Rusa que soy, tengo el orgullo de decirte que estás en la Plaza Roja, la tercer plaza más grande del mundo.

Bajo la bufanda de mi boca y miro sorprendida a mi alrededor con asombro. Había escuchado del lugar en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo, todo es tan… doy varias vueltas sin dejar de ver con lujo de detalle mis alrededor.

–Ven, Alex, vamos a tomar algo –insiste Cassandra, cogiéndome del brazo.

Diez minutos más tarde, estamos sentadas en uno de los bancos de madera junto a otras personas. Hablamos durante una hora y en el momento, disfruto de una deliciosa vodka blanca.

El hambre aprieta y pedimos varias cosas para comer para luego seguir comprando, tras mirar un poco el menú decido pedir un embutido caliente, albóndigas de harina con carne picada y tocino. Todo es delicioso.

–¿Qué opinas de Moscú?

Mastico lo que tengo en la boca y luego respondo.

–Había escuchado que la capital era hermosa pero verlo con mis propios ojos es… no sabría decirlo con palabras.

Ella sonríe.

–Ya sabes, nuestro frío Moscú no es tan malo.

Asiento con una sonrisa. Vaya que no lo es, no desde este punto de vista.

–¿Has venido a quedarte con Castiel?

Es directa, me agrada. Me acomodo un poco en la silla y dispuesta a ser sincera pienso mis palabras.

–Sí. Somos fuego y hielo, pero bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Ella aplaude, las personas que nos rodean se giran a verla extrañados. No comprenden el alboroto pero parece no afectarles.

–Me encanta. ¡Me encanta! Quiero que mi hermano aprenda que la vida es más que trabajo y seriedad. Creo que tú le abrirás los ojos en muchos sentidos, aunque eso te dará problemas. Lo conozco.

–¿Problema?

–Sí.

Tuerzo el gesto –Lo que menos quiero son problemas. –Alboroto un poco mi cabello –. ¿Por qué crees que voy a tener problemas con Castiel?

Se limpia los labios con la servilleta.

–Castiel no es de los que vive con alguien, excepto estos últimos años con Flyn. Se independizó muy pronto, y si hay algo que no soporta es que se metan en su vida y sus decisiones. Es más, quisiera ver su cara cuando vea el árbol de Navidad blanco y las cintas que has comprado. –Ambas sonreímos, pero yo más –Conozco a ese cabezón muy bien y estoy segura de que vas a discutir con él. Y no me dejes hablarte sobre la educación de Flyn, es algo malo. Lo tiene sobreprotegido. Sólo falta que lo meta en una urna de cristal.

Sus palabras me hacen reír.

–No te rías. Ya lo verás tu misma. Castiel no aprobará el regalo de Flyn.

Miro la bolsa que señala Cassandra y arqueo una ceja.

–¿Le dirá que no al _skateboard_?

–Le dirá que no.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto al recordar las clases que le di a Hikari, y lo mucho que nos divertimos.

–Castiel valorará los peligros. Ya lo verás.

–Venga, le he comprado toda la seguridad necesaria, si quiere compro colchones y los pongo como seguridad extra.

–Castiel solo verá peligro y dirá que no.

Media hora más tarde salimos del local y vamos a la calle de oro de Moscú. Entramos a la tienda de D&G y Cassy se lanza por unos vaqueros. En lo que ella se los prueba, compro una camiseta que vi le ha gustado. Visitamos varias tiendas privadas, a cuál más cara, y cuando entramos en Armani, le compro una playera roja con un estampado de calavera a Castiel. Seguro que le gusta.

Al terminar las compras volvemos a la plaza a recoger mi árbol de Navidad, Cassandra se ríe. Yo lo hago un poco nerviosa. ¿Hice bien al comprarlo? Cuando una tormenta amenaza el cielo de Moscú le ponemos fin al día de compras. A las seis de la tarde Cassandra me deja en casa, Castiel no está. Simona me hace saber que se ha ido a la oficina, pero que no tardará en llegar. Subo a la habitación y dejo las cosas al fondo del armario. Lo último que quiero es que las vea. Antes de cambiarme me asomo a la ventana. Diluvia, y recuerdo al perro junto a los cubos de basura.

Voy a la habitación de invitados y cojo una manta. Luego compró otra. Bajo a la cocina, y pongo un poco de estofado en un recipiente de plástico que caliento en el microondas y salgo de la casa. Camino entre los arboles hasta llegar a la verja, tras abrirla voy directa a los cubos de basura.

–_Demonio_… –Así lo he bautizado –._ Demonio_, ¿estás ahí?

La cabeza de un delgado Beauceron negro aparece detrás del cubo. Tiembla, vaya miedo que tiene, y por el aspecto que tiene seguro muere de hambre y mucho, frío. Receloso, no se acerca a mí. Dejo el estofado en el suelo animándolo a comer.

–Venga _Demonio_, come. Te hará bien y está rico.

El pobre perro se esconde y, antes de que lo pueda tocar huye despavorido. Aquello me parte el alma, pobre. Vaya miedo le tiene a los humanos. Sé que volverá, lo he visto varias veces junto a los contenedores de basura, miro a mí alrededor y veo unas tablas de madera y cajas. Levanto una pequeña e improvisada cabaña en un lateral de los cubos. En el centro pongo la caja y acomodo la manta junto con el estofado, tras ver como quedo me voy. Espero regrese y coma un poco.

Dentro en la casa, me cambio la ropa una vez más y bajo al salón con la caja del árbol de navidad. Flyn está jugando con Sorata en la PlayStation. Me siento a su lado y dejo la caja en mis piernas. Seguro que llama la atención del pequeño-mini-Iceman. Por veinte minutos lo observo jugar sin decir una sola palabra, excepto claro cuando le dice a Sorata de algún movimiento o comando que puede hacer, la música está considerablemente baja, pero de todas formas grito al final:

–¿Quieres poner el árbol de Navidad conmigo?

Pala la música y me mira arqueando una ceja. ¡Silencio! Que gustazo. Baja la vista a la caja.

–¿El árbol está ahí metido? –pregunta, sorprendido.

–Sí. Es desmontable, ¿Qué te parece? –responde, abriendo la tapa para mostrarle un trozo.

Su cara es un poema, Sorata se asoma a ver lo que ocurre y parpadea varias veces.

–No me gusta –la respuesta de Flyn me deja cortada.

–Pero _mama_, tú nunca pones árbol de Navidad –comenta Sorata viendo la caja.

–Porque tu abuelo no cree en la Navidad, es ateo.

Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero sabiendo lo que va a soltar, sonrío para agregar algo más.

–Estuve pensando en crear nuestro propio árbol de Navidad. Decorarlo con algo que nadie más lo haría, decorarlo con deseos que leeremos cuando quitemos el árbol. Cada uno escribirá cinco deseos. ¿Qué piensan?

Flyn parpadea. He captado su atención, bien. Sorata por otro lado me mira curiosa, es cierto que en el tiempo que estuve con ella nunca puse un árbol, porque a mi tío no le gustan esas cosas. Les enseño un cuaderno, unos bolígrafos y cintas de colores.

–Armamos el árbol y luego en pequeños trozos de papel escribimos deseos. Los enrollamos en las cintas de colores. ¿No es una buena idea?

Miran el cuaderno. Luego la caja con el árbol adentro y el primero en hablar es Flyn:

–Es una horrible idea. Además, los árboles de Navidad son verdes, no blancos.

–Tú siempre dices que seguir las tradiciones es importante,_ mama_. Y la tradición son árboles verdes, ya sean abetos u otro tipo de árbol. No uno blanco.

Se me saltan las venas al escucharlos. Si así de duro es el enano ¿Qué me dirá el tío? Y luego Sorata, vaya bocaza resulte ser diciéndole a mi hija genio de cinco años que las tradiciones se deben seguir. Vuelven al videojuego y la música atruena mis oídos una vez más. Dispuesta a poner el árbol y disfrutar de ellos, me levanto y grito para que Flyn me escuche:

–Lo voy a poner aquí, junto a la ventana –digo observando que el diluvio no para, solo espero que _Demonio_ haya regresado y esté comiendo en la cabañita –. ¿Qué te parece?

No responde. No me mira. Pero Sorata se asoma y me sonríe, vaya complicidad tienen esos dos. Ruedo los ojos y me pongo manos a la obra.

Pero la música me mata y opto por combatir fuego con fuego. Voy por mi IPod y lo conecto al estero, selecciono la opción «al azar» subo el volumen hasta que la música de Flyn ya no se escucha. Segundos después tarareo:

_Doku o hisô maseta zakuro no mi wa_

_Umaku adayaka ni mitsu o matou_

_Izanai no tsukuyo_

_Ake ni somaru mune_

Fascinada con mi música, me siento en el suelo, saco el árbol y lo desparramo a mí alrededor viendo las instrucciones, Flyn sube el volumen al no escuchar su juego, y yo, con el mando a distancia del estero hago lo mismo. Esto de armar cosas se me da de lujo, por lo que en diez minutos tengo el árbol montado. Es una hermosura. Blanco, blanco puro y brillante. Miro a Flyn que sigue jugando, desde mi posición veo que le baja el volumen a su juego, y yo hago lo mismo.

Cojo el bolígrafo y el cuaderno para comenzar a escribir pequeños deseos. Una vez tengo varios, arranco las hojas las corto. Hago pequeño dibujos navideños a su alrededor. Algo me tiene que entretener. Satisfecha, enrollo mis deseos y los ato con cinta dorada, Flyn vuelve a bajar el volumen a su juego y yo hago lo mismo con mi música. Así poco a poco, en la hora que sigue, logro hacer que Flyn tenga el juego a un volumen considerablemente alto. Hasta que frente a mí veo unos pies, alzo la cabeza y veo el ceño fruncido de Iceman.

¡No me jodas Castiel!

Me levanto y pongo pausa a la música.

–¿Qué es eso? –dice señalando el árbol blanco.

Voy a responder cuando el pequeño demonio llamado Flyn se acerca a su tío y, con el mismo gesto serio responde:

–Según ella, un árbol de Navidad. Según yo, una caca.

–No es una caca Flyn solo… ahm… –Sorata mira a varios lados antes de proseguir –Diferente.

–Ni es diferente ni es una caca, es un sencillo árbol de Navidad, que no porque no le agrade a Flyn, le tiene que disgustar a Castiel –respondo con cierto tono y luego me giro a Castiel –Vale… quizá no pegue con tu salón, al menos no mucho, pero lo vi y no me pude resistir. Es lindo ¿no?

–¿Por qué no me llamaste para consultármelo? –suelta mi pelirrojo.

–¿Para consultarlo? –repito incrédula.

–Sí. La compra del árbol.

Resoplo.

Primer instinto, lo mando a la mierda. Segundo instinto lo remando a la mierda.

Respiro profundamente antes de decir nada y molesta respondo:

–Si necesito tu aprobación para un simple árbol de Navidad, la próxima vez te preguntare si es correcto que coma algo.

Castiel me mira, y notando mi enfado, intenta tranquilizarme tomando mi mano.

–Mira, Alix, la Navidad no es mi mejor época del año. No me gustan los árboles ni los ornamentos que todos se empeñan en poner en esta fecha. Si querías un árbol pude haber encargado un bonito abeto…

–Dónde te atrevas a cortar un árbol Kózlov, lo llevas claro –Todos miran mi árbol de Navidad y luego me ven a mí –Lamento que la Navidad no sea tu fuerte, pero a mí me encanta. Lo único que detesto es que se empeñen en cortar árboles para eso, tienen vida igual que todos y tardan cientos de años en crecer. Sé que algunos los replantan pero la mayoría los tiran, y a las personas les da absolutamente lo mismo. –Castiel y Flyn se miran –Prefiero uno artificial que uso cuando quiero y cuando no, lo guardo para el año que sigue. Es plástico, ni vive ni muere.

Castiel tira de la comisura de sus labios. Mi defensa a los abetos le hace gracia.

–¿De verdad que un árbol blanco no te gusta? –pregunto aprovechando el momento.

Con su habitual sinceridad, levanta las cejas y responde:

–No.

–Es horrible –cuchichea Flyn.

Respiro hondo y obvio la respuesta del niño, cambio el tono de voz.

–¿Ni siquiera te gusta si te digo que es nuestro árbol de los deseos?

–¿Árbol de los deseos?

Yo asiento, y Flyn contesta mientras toca uno de los deseos que ya he colgado en el árbol:

–Ella quiere que escribamos cinco deseos, los colguemos y después de Navidad los leamos para que se cumplan. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Son cosas de niñas.

Respiro pesadamente. Primera vez que intento hacer algo "femenino" y obtengo esto.

–Faltaría más para que quisieras –susurro en voz alta.

Castiel reprocha mi comentario con la mirada, yo mantengo un gesto serio mirando al suelo. Pero el pequeño dispuesto a hacerse notar, grita:

–Además, lo árboles de Navidad son verdes y se decoran con bolas. No blancos ni se adornan con tontos deseos.

–Mira por dónde. A mí me gusta blanco y decorado con deseos –insisto.

Castiel y Flyn se miran, momento que aprovecho para ver a Sorata. No toma nada bien las discusiones y no me equivoco, se aferra a mi mano y su gesto va cambiando gradualmente. Me agacho y la cargo para acunarla entre mis brazos. Al final tras ver que ni Castiel ni Flyn parecen ceder trato de sonar positiva.

–Venga chicos, ¡es Navidad!, una Navidad sin árbol no es Navidad.

Castiel me mira, yo lo miro y no cambio el gesto. Al final sonríe.

Al fin. Punto para mí.

Flyn, mosqueado está por irse cuando Castiel sujeta su brazo y le ordena señalando el cuaderno:

–Escribe cinco deseos, como te ha pedido, Alex.

–No quiero.

–Flyn…

–¡Jolines, tío! No quiero.

Castiel se agacha. Su cara queda frente a la del pequeño.

–Por favor, me haría mucha ilusión que lo hicieras. Quiero que está Navidad sea un buen comienzo para Alix en casa, ¿vale?

–Odio que ella me tenga que cuidar y mandar cosas.

–Flyn… -insiste Castiel con dureza.

La batalla de miradas entre ambos es latente, pero al final gana mi Iceman. El pequeño, furioso, coge el cuaderno, rasga una hoja y agarra un bolígrafo. Cuando se marcha, veo que coge la cinta verde. En el proceso no me mira y va a la mesita que hay frente a la tele, donde veo comienza a escribir. Animo a Sorata a que vaya con él aunque sea para tranquilizarlo y ella asiente. Cuando la veo sentada junto a Flyn me acerco a Castiel y alzándome sobre mis puntas le digo:

–Gracias.

Mi ruso me mira, sonríe y me besa.

¡Punto para Rusia!

Durante un rato hablamos sobre el árbol y tengo que reír ante los comentarios que él hace. Es tan clásico para varias cosas que no me es imposible no reír. Segundos después, Flyn llega hasta nosotros junto a Sorata y cuelgan en el árbol sus deseos que han escrito, Flyn no nos mira y regresa al sillón. Espera a que Sorata lo alcance y toma el mando de la Play, la música que anteriormente era moderada, vuelve a sus niveles descontrolados de volumen. Castiel que no me quita el ojo, toma el cuaderno del suelo y el bolígrafo, preguntando cerca de mi oído:

–¿Puedo pedir cualquier deseo?

Cualquier deseo. Sé por dónde va.

Sabiendo lo que significa eso, me acercó a él y murmuro melosa:

–Sí, señor Kózlov. Solo recuerde que pasadas las Navidades los leeremos todos juntos.

Castiel me mira por unos instantes, cuando por mi mente solo puede pasar una sola palabra, sexo, sexo ¡Sexo! Me excita solo mirarlo, me estoy convirtiendo en una esclava del sexo. Al final, mi tentador novio asiente, se aleja unos metros y sonríe.

¡Vaya! Cómo me pone cuando me mira así. Es una extraña mezcla de deseo, perdonavidas y mala leche, ¡lo adoro!

Lo veo escribir apoyado en la mesa del comedor. Quiero saber cuáles son sus deseos, pero no me acerco. Tengo que aguantarme hasta el siete para poder leerlos. Cuando acaba, los dobla y le paso una cinta plateada para que los ate, tras colgarlos él mismo en el árbol, me mira y mete un papelito en el bolsillo delantero de mi sudadera. Besa la punta mi nariz y apunta:

–No puedo esperar para cumplir ese deseo.

Me rio divertida, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la boca con mi corazón a mil por hora. Me da un cómplice azote en el trasero, me deja saber lo mucho que me desea, va a sentarse junto a su sobrino. Saco la nota que dejo en mi bolsillo y leo:

–Mi deseo es tenerte desnuda esta noche en mi cama para usar tu regalo.

Vaya ¡sexo!

Veo una flecha que me indica gire la hoja, y veo que pone «revisa tu otro bolsillo» confundida lo hago, y encuentro una pequeña caja, dentro veo un chupón metálico con una piedra verde. Es lindo pero… ¿para qué será? Reviso el papel que viene en la caja y dice: «Joya ana Rosebud».

Oh vaya… no sabía que existía la joyería para en culo.

Me entra una risa nerviosa.

Voy a la ventana tratando de dejar que el aire entre a mis pulmones, sigo leyendo: «Joya anal de acero quirúrgico con cristal de Swarovski. Ideal para decorar el ano y estimular zona anal».

Dejo salir el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones

Observo que Castiel me mira, y puedo notar la guasa de sus gestos. Levanto el pulgar para hacerle saber que me ha gustado, y nos reímos. Será una noche… ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué el tiempo no avanza más rápido?

Al terminar la cena, propongo jugar una partida de _Monopoly_ en la Wii. Tirada a tirada nos animamos más y más, al final dejamos ganar a Flyn, y se va pletórico a dormir. Sorata tiene horarios muy justos y se ha ido a dormir justo al terminar la cena. En cuanto nos quedamos solo en el salón, Castiel me mira. Esos ojos me dicen más de lo que deberían. Con impaciencia lo beso y murmuro en su oído:

–Te quiero en cinco minutos en la habitación.

–Tardaré dos –responde seguro.

–¡Mejor!

Dicho eso, salgo del salón. Voy escaleras arriba, entro a la habitación, quito el nórdico, me quito la ropa, dejo la joya anal junto al lubricante sobre la almohada y me recuesto sobre la cama a esperarlo. No tengo tiempo para nada más.

Se abre la puerta, y mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Excitación. Castiel entra, cierra la puerta y tiene los ojos puestos sobre mí. Camina hacia la cama y lo observo mientras se quita la camiseta gris por la cabeza.

–Su deseo lo espera, dónde quería.

–Perfecto –responde con voz ronca.

Me mira como si fuera un lobo hambriento. Le da un vistazo a la joya anal y sonríe. El deseo lo consume, tira la camiseta al suelo y se pone a los pies de la cama.

–Flexiona las piernas y ábrelas.

Que calor…

Hago lo que me pide y siento que se me dificulta respirar. Castiel se sube a la cama y lleva su boca a la cara interna de mis muslos. Los besa con delicadeza mientras yo me deshago ante aquel tacto. Con su habitual erotismo, continúa su reguero de besos en mi cuerpo. Sube. Besa mi cadera, mi ombligo, luego uno de mis pechos, y cuando su boca está sobre la mía, me mira a los ojos y me susurra con una voz cargada de erotismo:

–Pídeme lo que quieras.

Mi respiración se acelera ante esas palabras. Mi vagina se contrae y mi estómago se derrite.

Castiel chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior y tras un mordisco en el labio abro la boca para permitirle poseerme con la boca. Amo sus besos, su exigencia. Adoro como me toca. Y lo adoro a él.

Al finalizar el beso, me mira esperando que pida algo, consciente de lo que quiere murmuro:

–Devórame.

Su reguero de besos vuelve a mi cuerpo. Cuando me besa el pubis, su dedo recorre mi tatuaje con sensualidad.

–Ábrete con tus dedos para mí. Cierra los ojos y fantasea. Ofrécete como cuando hemos estado con otra gente.

« ¡Ofrécete! ¡Otra gente!»

¡Cómo me pone!

Sus palabras provocan que mi cuerpo se caliente a grados tremendos, mis manos vuelan a mi vagina. Abro los pliegues de mi sexo y me expongo totalmente a él, deseosa de ser devorada mientras imagino que no estamos solos en la habitación. Su lengua toca mi clítoris y yo me consumo ante él. Mis fantasías y la excitación que me provoca Castiel dan paso a un fuego abrazador que roba mi energía.

Desnuda y tumbada en la cama, sus ávidos lametazos me vuelven loca mientras sus manos suben por mi trasero. Mi morboso hombre me sujeta por las caderas para tener más accesibilidad a mi interior.

–Ofrécete, Al.

Avivada, activada, provocada y alterada por lo que imagino y sus palabras, acerco mi húmeda vagina a su boca. Me aprieto sobre ella sin pudor alguno, ofreciéndome gustosa, con el deseo de disfrutar y de que me disfrute. Su boca rápidamente me chupa, sus dientes se lanzan a mi clítoris, y yo jadeo y busco más y más. Mi piel arde mientras mi cuerpo es tomado por un loco y salvaje placer. Me retuerzo en su boca a cada toque de su lengua exigiendo más.

Tengo el clítoris tan hinchado y húmedo que esta por explotar. Eso lo provoca. Lo sé. Cuando levanta la cabeza me mira con los labios húmedos de mis fluidos, me siento y tomo su boca con la mía. Su sabor es mi sabor.

–Fóllame –exijo.

Sonríe, muerde mi barbilla y vuelve a dominarme. Me tumba con rudeza y mi cuerpo cae por el lateral de la cama mientras abre una vez más mis piernas, me da un azote y continúa con su asolador ataque. Siento algo frío en el orificio de mi ano, y lo identifico rápidamente como el lubricante. Castiel me dilata con su dedo y luego introduce en mi interior mi regalo. La joya anal.

–Precioso –le escucho decir mientras me besas el trasero.

No puedo ver su cara desde mi posición, pero su respiración y su ronca voz me indican que le gusta lo que ve y lo que hace. Las paredes de mi ano se contraen por minutos. ¡Que delicia! Después, mete un dedo en mi vagina y luego dos.

–Mírame, Alix.

Con la cabeza colgando por el lateral, vuelvo mis ojos hacia él, y murmura con la voz rota por el momento:

–La joya es bonita, pero tu trasero espectacular.

Me río.

–Prefiero la carne al acero quirúrgico.

–¿Ah, sí?

Siento.

–¿Prefieres que otra persona y yo tomemos tu cuerpo?

Siento sus dedos hundirse más en mi interior, arrebatado por la excitación, insiste:

–¿Seguro, pequeña?

–Sí –jadeo.

Sus dedos entran y salen de mí una y otra vez, mientras con la otra mano aprieta la joya ana y eso me vuelve loca. Luego de liberar un gemido, abro los ojos y Castiel me está mirando.

–Pronto seremos dos quienes te follaremos, Alex… primero uno, luego el otro, y después los dos. Te aprisionaré entre mis brazos y abriré tus muslos. Dejaré que otro te folle mientras yo te miro, y sólo permitiré que te corras para mí, ¿entendido?

Siento sin dejar de jadear por el éxtasis de sus palabras.

Castiel sonrío y yo tengo un espasmo de placer. Mi vagina se contrae y sus dedos lo notan. Cambia su pene por los dedos con rapidez, ahogo un grito al sentir su enorme erección entrar en mí.

¡Cómo me gusta!

Sus expertas manos me agarran por la cintura y me levanta. Me sienta sobre él en la cama y murmura cerca de mi boca apretándome contra él:

–Seremos tres la próxima vez.

Asiento entre jadeos.

Me besa y su pasión me vuelve loca cuando jadea.

–Muévete, Alex.

Mis caderas le haces caso a un ritmo profundo y lento. Siento que explotare. La fricción del juguete anal es tremenda. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras me clavo una y otra vez en él.

–Bésame –pido.

Iceman me satisface, y yo incremento mi ritmo volviéndolo loco. Una y otra vez, entro y salgo de él hasta que se para. En un movimiento me pone a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto.

No me responde, mete su duro pene en mi vagina, y tras un par de duros empellones que me hacen jadear, susurra en mi oído:

–Quiero tu precioso culito, Alexia. ¿Puedo?

Excitada, levando mi mano enseñándole el anillo.

–Toda tuya.

Saca con cuidado la joya anal y me una más lubricante. Estoy impaciente y deseosa de sexo. Quiero más. Necesito más. Castiel, al ver mi insistencia, mientras unta el lubricante en su pene, muerde mis costillas. Tengo sentimientos contradictorios. No he vuelvo a practicar sexo anal desde la última vez que lo hice con él y aquella mujer. Castiel sabe lo que hace, poco a poco introduce su pene en mí. Me dilato. Mi mente se vuelve loca, el morbo me puede cuando pido notando como me empala:

–Fuerte…, fuerte Cast.

No me hace caso. No me quiere hacer daño. Va poco a poco y cuando está totalmente dentro de mí, se agacha sobre mi espalda, me abraza con cariño y susurra en mi oído:

–¡Dios, pequeña, qué apretada estás!

Me acomodo a la nueva situación, dichosa del placer que siento, mientras él entra y sale de mi interior, yo jadeo. Ardo. Me quemo. Me entrego al gustoso placer del sexo anal y lo disfruto. Me siento perversa. Practicar sexo caliente con Castiel me vuelve perversa. Loca. Desinhibida. A cuatro patas ante él, con el culo en pompa, desesperada porque me folle, porque me haga suya una y otra vez.

–Castiel…, me gusta –seguro mientras clavo mi trasero en su cuerpo, deseosa de profundidad.

Nuestro juego continúa por varios minutos. Él me penetra, me agarra por la cintura, y yo me muestro receptiva. Un…, dos…, tres… ¡Ardor! Cuatro…, cinco…, seis… ¡Placer! Siete…, ocho…, nueve ¡Necesidad! Diez…, once…, doce… ¡Castiel!

Mi Iceman ya no se puede contener más y su lado salvaje aparece. Me penetra con mayor profundidad, mi cara cae sobre la cama. El colchón ahoga un grito que sale de mi boca, y mi ruso sabe que mi placer ha culminado. Entonces, clava sus dedos en mis caderas y se lanza hacia mi dilatado trasero a un ataque infernal.

¡Sí! ¡Sí!

–Más…, más, Castiel…

El placer que le ocasiona y el deseo que ve en mí lo vuelven loco, cuando ya no puede más, de su boca sale un gutural gemido y cae contra mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos. Unidos, calientes y excitados. El sexo entre nosotros es electrizante y nos gusta. Instantes después, Castiel sale de mi trasero y nos dejamos caer en la cama felices, cansados y sudorosos.

–¡Joder, pequeña! Me vas a matar de placer.

Su comentario me hace reír. Lo abrazo y el me abraza. Sin hablar, nuestros cuerpos hablan por sí solos, en el exterior llueve con fuerza. Y un trueno hace acto de presencia, seguido de la luz que se hace notar.

Primer instinto, es relajarme y disfrutar del glorioso estruendo que provoca la lluvia.

Segundo instinto, es ignorarlo todo y disfrutar de mi caliente novio.

Tercer instinto, levantarme buscar algo de ropa y salir corriendo a la habitación dónde está Sorata y que posiblemente este muerta de miedo en este instante.

Supongo que es más fuerte el instinto materno.

–Vamos a levantarnos, Alex.

Aquello me sorprende, pero no me detengo a preguntar, me pongo a buscar entre en desorden que tenemos en la habitación, hasta que doy con mis bragas y la camisa gris de Castiel. En cuanto la estiro para pasarla por mi cabeza, se abre la puerta y como puedo me cubro. En la puerta está Flyn con cara de sueño y una pijama de rayas.

–¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

El niño, por una vez, no sabe qué responder.

–Ahora volvemos, Flyn –dice Castiel.

Entramos en el baño sin más. Una vez dentro lo miro esperando una explicación por aquella situación, y me pongo mejor mi camisa pues la tenía chueca.

–Desde pequeño le asustan los truenos, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho. –Me besa y cuando se separa prosigue –: Sabía que iba a venir a la cama cuando he oído el trueno. Siempre lo hace.

Quien se lanza as u boca ahora soy yo. ¡Me encanta su sabor! Cuando dejo su boca pregunto:

–¿Siempre va a tu cama?

–Siempre –segura, divertido.

Su gesto me hace sonreír. ¡Qué lindo mi ruso!

Un nuevo trueno nos hace volver a la realidad. Mis músculos se relajan ante aquel ruido pero recuerdo el por qué estábamos en el baño en primer lugar. Veo que se ha metido consigo la joya anal, lo veo lavarse y luego se seca, se pone los calzoncillos y dice antes de salir.

–No tardes, Alex.

Una vez sola, sujeto la joya anal y la meto bajo el chorro de lagua para lavarla. Me acuerdo de _Demonio._ Pobre, con la que está cayendo, y él en la calle. Me miro en el espejo y peino un poco mi cabello.

¡Vaya tela tiene esta historia!

Recuerdo que cuando pequeña jamás tuve miedo a los truenos. Siempre me han gustado, mamá solía decirme que era porque cuando nací era una noche tormentosa, mi hermano a diferencia era quién tenía pavor por los truenos. Fueron muchas noches durmiendo en cama de mis padres, al final con paciencia y ayuda extra, mamá consiguió quitarle ese miedo.

Al salir del baño, Castiel está tumbado en la cama charlando con Flyn. El pequeño al verme, me sigue con la mirada, abro la mesilla y con disimulo dejo la joya anal. Luego me doy la vuelta directa a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas, Alexia?

–Voy a ver a Sorata, no toma bien las tormentas. No te preocupes, regresare.

En cuanto quedo fuera de su campo de visión, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la habitación dónde duerme Sorata y abro la puerta de golpe. Reviso la habitación con celeridad y la encuentro en un rincón cubriendo sus oídos y con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Me acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla, y acaricio su cabeza para llamar su atención.

–¿Cariño? –pega un brinco al escuchar mi voz y sus ojos llorosos me muestran el miedo que ha pasado –¿Todo está bien, mi amor? –sorbe por su nariz y se aferra a mí. Solloza y oculta su cabeza entre mis pechos. Acaricio su cabeza con tranquilidad –. Ya paso, cariño, ya paso…

–Gabrielle… Gabrielle… –pasa sus mano debajo de su nariz, para limpiar los moquitos que le escurren, su cuerpo libera ligera espasmos y entonces me doy cuenta de que algo va mal.

–¿Qué ocurre con él, cariño?

–Él vino… y dijo… dijo… que no disfrutará, por que pronto estaría con él.

¡¿Qué hizo qué?! Maldigo cuanto puedo, se supone mi tío había puesto a hombres a vigilar el perímetro para evitar esto, incluso el sistema de seguridad. Nunca ha fallado ningún sistema de mi tío entonces… tengo que hablar con ellos seriamente.

–_Mama…_ ¿Gabrielle lastimo a alguien?

–¿No entró a tu habitación? –rápidamente niega con la cabeza.

–Cuando escuche el trueno me desperté, y en mi ventana había una proyección.

Bueno, aquello es un alivió. No se lo dijo directamente, y saberlo me hace sentir mejor, el sistema y la seguridad de mis hombres han funcionado como siempre, luego de tranquilizarla la recuesto una vez más en su cama, en cuanto intento irme ella se aferra a mi mano y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. En casa de mi tío nunca la había pasado tan mal, era su refugió, Gabrielle jamás pudo tocarla ahí.

Sabiendo que no me dejará volver, a menos que la lleve conmigo, me meto en la cama y la estrechó contra mi dándole calor y seguridad, luego de cantarle una suave _nana_ cae rendida ante el sueño, la tormenta me tiene tan maravillada que me cuesta dormir, así que juego un rato con su cabello. Cuando el sueño finalmente me domina, recargo mi cabeza sobre la suya y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Castiel me recibe con una mirada hostil.

Refunfuño y opto por ignorar su mirada. No es mi culpa tener deberes de madre que atender, cuando llegó al salón veo a Sorata en el sillón con su pequeño hurón sobre sus piernas, lo cepilla con mimo y sus coletitas se mueven cuando ella gira la cabeza para verme. Sonríe y regresa su atención a su mascota.

En el momento en el que me doy la vuelta, tengo a Castiel detrás de mí con la peor de sus expresiones.

–No sé qué te molesta, dije que Sorata no toma nada bien las tormentas ¿esperabas que regresara y la dejará sola?

–Me molesta que no me avisarás.

Ruedo los ojos y me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados.

–Descuida, la próxima mandare a Kebu con una nota para avisarte. –Dicho eso, vuelvo a darme la vuelta y me adentró a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando estamos todos sentados en la mesa picoteo sin ánimos mi plato hasta que la pregunta sale sola –¿Les gustan los perros?

–No –responden Castiel y Flyn al unísono.

–Son sucios, muerden, huelen mal y tienen pulgas. –el comentario de Flyn me disgusta.

–No todos los perros muerden, y claro que no huelen mal ni tienen pulgas si están cuidados.

–Nunca hemos tenido animales en casa. A excepción del hurón de tu hija –explica Castiel.

–Hacen mal –murmuro con la boca en puchero –. Tener mascotas te da otra perspectiva de la vida, sobre todo a los niños. Siendo sincera, creo que a ambos les vendría bien una.

–Ni hablar –sentencia Castiel.

–Me mordió el perro de Leo y me dolió –explica Flyn.

–¿Te mordió un perro?

El crío asiente, se levanta la manga de su playera y me enseña una marca en el brazo. Bien, directo al folder de datos personales de Flyn, vaya miedo le ha de tener a los animales. Tengo que quitárselo.

–No todos los perros muerden, Flyn –explica con cariño Sorata.

–No quiero uno –aclara.

Resoplo y vuelvo a fijar la vista en mi plato de comida. No puedo con esos dos.

* * *

Debí haber actualizado ayer, lo sé. Pero tenían mi lap secuestrada y regreso hoy a las 5 de la mañana.

Bueno ya traje la continuación y espero que les guste w ¿Cómo ven que Demonio no vive con Castiel? D:

Honestamente hoy no tengo muchos animos de hacer una gran charla (?) más que nada, por que el capítulo pasado solo tuve un review, y cuatro o cinco notificaciones de chicas que se suscribieron a las notificaciones del fic. No me mal interpreten, me encanta que lean la historia, y le den al Follow y favoritos pero... se siente feo saber que leen los capítulos y no son para dejar ni un review chiquitito :'C

Les agradesco a todas las chicas que se han suscrito al fic (y chicos si hay disfrasado) pero también les agradecería dejarme su opinión acerca del capítulo. Lejos de hacer la historia por placer, es para ustedes también, por que si no hubiera nadie que leyera, no tendría motivos para escribir y mejorar poco a poco. Seguro piensan que me dio el drama, pero es verdad, escribo para ustedes y para mí. Así que solo les pido un pequeño comentario a cambio, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar semanalmente, y que los capítulos sean largos e interesantes.

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko

Pídeme lo que quieras Ahora y Siempre es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell

Los Oc de la historia son de mi propiedad.

Valloled y Blaze pertenecen a una amiga mía, solo me los presta para el desarrollo de la historia.

Y otra cosa, la canción que escucha Alexia se llama Hades: the bloody Rage del grupo japonés Yousei Teikoku.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	9. Chapter 8

8

Llega el día 5 y toca cena de Navidad en cada de Sally, la madre de Castiel. Durante estos días he visto que Castiel trabaja desde casa, no habla de ir a la oficina. Quiero conocerla, pero no quiero ser yo quien lo proponga.

Flyn no me da tregua. Todo lo que hago le molesta, eso ocasiona que Castiel y yo tengamos uno que otro encuentro. Lo admito, el siempre da su brazo a torcer para no alargar la discusión, sabe que el niño no hace su parte, e intenta comprenderme. Con Sorata es otra historia, en cuanto ella se planta frente a Flyn por cualquier motivo, se convierte en el hermano mayor y procura que todo vaya bien. Incluso se muestra amigable con Kebu, el animal se le recuesta en el hombro y se hay no se mueve cuando se sientan a jugar.

Mi relación con _Demonio_ progresa adecuadamente. Ya no huye cuando me ve. Se ha vuelto mi amigo. Sabe que soy de fiar y deja que lo toque. Tiene una tos perruna que no me gusta y le he hecho una bufanda para el cuello. Se le ve bastante bien, aunque no pinta con el aspecto intimidante que tiene.

_Demonio_ es una maravilla. Tiene una expresión adorable cuando se deja conocer, y cuando salgo sin que Castiel se dé cuenta a rehacerle la cabaña y llevarle comida, me lo agradece con lametazos y mueve su cola. Los hombres que rodean el perímetro para la seguridad de Sorata y lo demás, se han apiadado del perro al igual que yo, y lo llevan con ellos a dar sus rondas en la casa. Cada vez lo veo mejor de salud, aunque su tos no se va.

Por la noche, cuando llegamos a la casa de Sally, Cassandra nos recibe con una estupenda sonrisa.

–¡Qué bien!, ¡ya están aquí!

Castiel tuerce el gesto. Ese tipo de fiestas no le van, pero sabe que no debe faltar. Lo hace por Flyn, no por él. Castiel me presenta al resto de las personas que hay en el salón como su novia. Por seguridad, presentamos a Sorata como mi sobrina. Cuando lo hace puedo ver el orgullo en su mirada y en cómo me agarra con posesión.

Minutos después, comienza a hablar con varios hombres sobre negocios y me voy para buscar a Cassandra. Al separarme de él un joven me saluda.

–¡Hola! Soy Jurgen. Eres Alexia ¿verdad? –Asiento y él dice –: Soy el primo de Castiel. –Y susurrando agrega –: El que hace motocross.

Se me ilumina la cara y encantada comienzo a hablar con él. Menciona varios sitios donde la gente se reúne para practicar este deporte, y yo prometo ir. Me anima a utilizar la moto de Hannah, Sally le ha comentado que yo practico motocross y está entusiasmado. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Castiel me mira y, por su cara, debe de imaginar sobre lo que hablamos. En dos segundos ya está a mi lado.

–Jurgen, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! –saluda Castiel sujetándome por la cintura.

El primo sonríe.

–¿Será porque tú no te dejas ver?

Castiel cabecea.

–He estado muy ocupado.

Jurgen no vuelve a mencionar el tema motocross y casi de inmediato ambos se sumergen en una aburrida conversación. De nuevo, voy a la búsqueda de Cassandra. La encuentro fumando en la cocina.

Al acercarme, me ofrece un cigarrillo. Analizo los pros y los contras, al final decido aceptar, uno no me va a matar.

Vestidas con glamour, las dos fumamos mientras charlamos de nuestras cosas.

–¿Qué tal con Flyn?

–Tengo la guerra declarada con él –me mofo.

Cassy asiente, y acercando su cabeza a la mía, cuchichea:

–Si te sirve de consuelo, a todas las mujeres.

–¿Por qué?

Ella sonríe.

–Según el psicólogo, se debe a la pérdida de su madre. Flyn piensa que las mujeres somos personas circunstanciales que vamos y venimos en su vida. Por eso intenta no mostrar su afecto hacia nosotras. Con mamá y conmigo se comporta igual. Nunca nos demuestra su afecto y, si puede, nos rechaza. Estamos acostumbradas a ellos. Él único que quiere por encima de todos es Castiel. Por él siente un amor especial, enfermizo para mi gusto.

Permanecemos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decido hablar.

–Cassandra, me gustaría decirte algo en referencia a lo que has dicho, pero quizá te pueda molestar. No soy nadie para dar mi opinión en un tema así, pero si no lo digo, exploto.

–Adelante, y llámame Cassy. –sonríe –. Prometo no enfadarme.

Le doy una calada al cigarrillo y expulso el humo.

–Bien, yo tome la carrera de psicología durante unos tres años, y desde mi punto de vista, Flyn se aferra a Castiel porque él nunca lo abandona. Sé que tú o tú madre no lo han abandonado, a lo que me refiero es que Castiel se enoja con él, lo regaña y lo hace entrar en razón, no se aleja de Flyn, como en Nochevieja, son fechas importantes para los niños. Por qué de los mejores recuerdos que mantienen, y más porque son fechas en las que reciben el cariño que busca todo niño. Es reacio a querer a una mujer por un trauma vivido con su madre, es por eso que son ustedes quienes tienen que hacerle ver que su madre se ha ido, pero no por eso ustedes lo harán.

–Alex, te juro que mamá y yo hemos intentado todo.

–Si todo no ha funcionado, cambia de táctica. Prueba lo mismo, pero de diferente manera.

El silencio que nos cubre me pone la piel de gallina.

–La muerte de Hannah nos rompió el corazón a todos –dice finalmente.

–Tuvo que ser horrible.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sujeto su brazo.

–Ella era el motor de la familia. Era vitalista, positiva y…

–Cassy… –susurro al ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

–Te hubiera encantado, Alix, estoy convencida de que se habrían llevado muy bien las dos.

–Seguro que sí.

Damos una calada a nuestros cigarrillos.

–Nunca olvidare la cara de Castiel esa noche. Ese día no sólo vio morir a Hannah, también perdió a su padre y a la que era su novia en aquel entonces.

–¿Qué? –intento sonar curiosa, pero la furia me consume por dentro.

No toco ese tema con Castiel. No quiero hacerlo recordar.

–El pobre, al no poder contactar con su padre para contarle lo ocurrido, se presentó en su casa y lo encontró en la cama con esa imbécil. Fue horrible. Horrible.

Respiro pesadamente.

–Te juro que pensé que Castiel nunca se repondría –prosigue Cassy –. Demasiadas cosas malas en tan pocas horas. Tras el entierro de Hannah, durante semanas no supimos de él. Desapareció. Nos preocupó muchísimo, cuando regreso su vida era un caos. Se tuvo que enfrentar a su padre y Debrah, terrible. Y para colmo, Leo, el hombre que vivía con mi hermana Hannah y Flyn, ¡otro imbécil! Nos dijo que no quería hacerse cargo del pequeño, de pronto no lo consideraba su hijo. El sufrió mucho al principio, y entonces Castiel tomó las riendas de su vida. Dijo que él se ocuparía de Flyn, como habrás visto, lo está haciendo. En cuanto a Nochevieja, sé que tienes razón, pero Castiel rompió la tradición, llevándose a Flyn el primer año al Caribe. Al año siguiente, nos dijo a mamá y a mí que prefería para la noche sin mucha celebración, así han transcurrido los años. Por eso ambas hacemos nuestros planes.

Tengo la mandíbula tan tensa, que en cuestión de segundos aprieto tan fuerte el cigarrillo que la colilla cae en mi mano y me quema ligeramente. Momento en el cuál se abre la puerta de la cocina, y el pequeño Flyn nos observa con esa mirada acusadora que tiene. Detrás de él va Sorata.

–¡Joder! –protesta Cassy –. Prepárate.

–¿Para qué?

Apoyada en el quicio de la muerda de cristal, sonríe.

–Va a chivarse a Castiel de que estamos fumando.

Me río mientras echó agua fresca a mi recién hecha quemadura. ¿Chivarse? Venga que somos adultas.

Antes de terminar mi limpieza, la puerta de la cocina se abre de nuevo, y Castiel seguido por su sobrino y mi hija, pregunta mientras camina hacia nosotras con actitud intimidatoria:

–¿Están fumando?

Cassy no responde, yo asiento con la cabeza. No tengo por qué mentir. Vuelvo a tomar el cigarrillo y Castiel mira mi mano, pone mala cara y me quita el cigarrillo. Eso me encoleriza y con el peor de mis tonos, siseo:

–Que sea la última vez que haces lo que acabas de hacer.

La frialdad de sus ojos me traspasa.

–Que sea la última vez que tú haces lo que acabas de hacer.

Las aletas de mi nariz se abren conforme mi respiración.

Esto no pinta nada bien.

Pero sabiendo que nadie me trata así, cojo la cajetilla de tabaco y prendo uno. Para chula ¡yo!

Boquiabierto, me mientras Flyn, Cassy y Sorata nos observan. Me quita el cigarro de la mano y lo tira al fregadero. Sigue subiendo mi rabia. Cojo otro cigarro y lo prendo, se repite la acción.

–Bueno, ¿quieren acabar con mi suministro de tabaco? –protesta Cassy recogiendo el paquete.

–Tío, Alix ha hecho algo malo –insiste el pequeño.

Su voz solo hace que me enoje más, debo controlarme, no puedo armar un escándalo aquí. Al ver que ni Cassy ni Castiel dicen nada, lo miro, enfadada.

–Mira que para chivato estás bueno.

–Fumar es malo –dice.

–Eres un niño, deberías cerras esa boquita y…

–No la tomes con el niño, Alexia. Él solo ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. –me corta Castiel.

–¿Chivarse? ¿Eso tenía que hacer?

–Sí –responde con seguridad. Y luego mira a su hermana –: Me parece fatal que fumes e incites a Alexia a fumar. Ella no fuma su salud…

–Con mi salud no te metes ni hoy ni mañana –corto fuera de mis cables, eso atrae su atención –. Tengo veintisiete años Castiel. No soy una cría que necesita estar bajo el cuidado de mami para no sufrir un ataque de asma. Y tú no sabes si fumo o no.

–Nunca te he visto fumar en todo este tiempo –asegura malhumorado.

–Exacto. No me has visto fumar porque no soy fumadora empedernida –recrimino –. Fumo cuando lo necesito, soy consciente de mi estado de salud, uno no me va a matar.

Me mira. Lo miro. Me reta y yo lo reto.

–Tío, tú dijiste que no se puede fumar, y ella y Cassandra lo estaban haciendo –insiste el crío.

–Cierra la boca, ¡Flyn! –protesto ante la sumisión de Cassy.

Con la mirada muy seria, Castiel indica:

–Alix, no fumarás. No te lo voy a permitir.

El corazón me bombea a mil por segundo, o me tranquilizo derramo sangre.

–Deja de jorobarme. No eres mi padre y yo no tengo diez años.

–Alix… ¡no me enfades!

Su comentario me hace reír. No esa una risa nerviosa, es una fastidiada que en todas las letras dice ¡CUIDADO!, retiro el flequillo de mi rostro y me giro a verlo, ante la incredulidad de Cassy.

–Castiel… tú deberías evitar hacerme explotar, no conoces al dragón.

En ese instante, aparece la madre de Castiel y al vernos a los tres, pregunta:

–¿Qué ocurre? –Ve el paquete de cigarros en la mano de su hija y exclama –: ¡Oh, qué bien! Dame un cigarro cariño. Me muero por fumarme uno.

–¡Mamá! –protesta Castiel.

Pero Sally arruga el entrecejo y, mirando a su hijo suelta:

–¡Ay, hijo! Un poco de nicotina me relajará.

–¡Mamá! –vuelve a protestar.

Una sonrisa escapa de mi boca cuando Sally explica:

–La insoportable mujer de Vichenzo, hijo mío, me está sacando de mis casillas.

–Sally, ¡no se fuma! –recrimina Flyn.

Cassy y su madre se comunican con los ojos, al final, la primera no dispuesta a seguir en la cocina, sujeta el brazo de su madre y dice mientras tira de Flyn, que se resiste a marcharse con ellas:

–Vamos por algo de beber… lo necesitamos.

Una vez nos quedamos solos Castiel y yo en la cocina, dispuesta presentar batalla, aclaro:

–No me vuelvas a hablar así delante de la gente.

–Alix…

–No me prohíbes nada.

–Al…

–¡Ni Al ni leches! –exploto golpeando lo primero que tengo enfrente –. Me has hecho sentir como una niña ante tu hermana y el pequeño chivato. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¿No ves que Flyn quiere que entres en su juego para enfadarnos? ¡Joder, Castiel! Tu sobrino es un pequeño demonio, y como no le pongas un alto, mañana será un ser desagradable.

–No te pases, Alix.

–No me paso. Ese niño es un viejo prematuro para solo tener nueve años. Al final yo le…

Acercándose a mí, coge con sus manos el óvalo de mi cara, y fue ese simple toque el que me hizo explotar.

–No me toques. –me apartó de golpe y me abrazó mirando a todos lados, menos al frente. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando pierdo el control de mi misma. Respiro profundamente y me repito a mí misma –: _está bien si tienen mi permiso, está bien si tienen mi permiso_ –alboroto una vez más mi cabello y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. La expresión de Castiel es un poema, no esperaba esa reacción.

–Alix yo… solo quiero que no fumes.

–Eso lo comprendo. Pero puedes decirlo cuando estemos solos en la habitación. O ¿es necesario que Flyn vea como regañas porque así lo ha decidido? ¡Joder, Castiel!, con lo listo que resultas a veces, es una mentira que llegues a ser tan tonto.

Me doy la vuelta y me apoyo en la cristalera. Respiro a grandes bocanadas mientras sigo repitiendo lo mismo en mi mente. «Está bien si tienen tú permiso» era lo que decía la psicóloga que me ayudo a superar el despreció al tacto ajeno. Estoy enfadada y aparte de todo, me ha explotado una fibra sensible. Cuando menos me doy cuenta Castiel está detrás de mí abrazándome por la espalda con su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

–Lo siento.

–Hazlo porque te has portado como un total ¡gilipollas!

Esa palabra hace reír a Castiel.

–Me encanta ser _tu _gilipollas.

Respiro con profundidad es un último esfuerzo por tranquilizarme.

–Siento ser tan tonto y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que has dicho. Tienes razón, he actuado mal y me deje llevar por lo que Flyn buscaba. ¿Me perdonas?

Venga Alexia, no hay problema si tienen tu permiso. Me tranquilizo cuando su voz golpea mi oído, sujeto su mano que reposa sobre mi vientre y entrelazo mis dedos con los de él.

–Claro que te perdono. Y reitero: no me vuelvas a prohibir nada, y menos delante de alguien más, ¿entendiste?

Mueve su cabeza en forma de asentimiento, me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo, luego me alzo en puntas y lo beso. Es un beso lleno de ardor y pasión. Me levanta entre sus brazos y me aprisiona contra la cristalera, sus manos buscan el final de mi vestido para investigas. Quiero que siga. Que continúe, cuando voy a desintegrarme por el placer, me separo de él unos milímetros de su boca y murmuro:

–Cariño, estamos en la cocina de tu madre y tras la puerta hay invitados. No es momento ni lugar para hacer esto.

Castiel sonríe, me deja en el suelo y tras acomodarme la falda de mi vestido de noche, nos dirigimos al salón cogidos de la mano, cuchichea sacándome una sonrisa:

–Para mí cualquier lugar es bueno si estoy contigo.

Regresamos de madrugada a casa. Truena y diluvia, a pesar de las incesantes ganas que tengo de hacer el amor con Castiel, me retengo. Sé que Flyn, el pequeño prematuro vendrá a dormir con Castiel, y yo debo ir a cuidar a mi pequeña. Ante ese instinto paterno nada puedo hacer.

Me despierto a las nueve de la mañana. Los horarios rusos han vuelto a mí, además de que dormir con el frío que hace no puede ser nada bueno. De nuevo, sola en la cama, pero sonrío, es la mañana de navidad.

Hay que ser positivos.

Ataviada con el pijama y la bata, saco mis regalos del armario, y bajo la escalera a repartirlos.

Paso por la cocina e invito a Simona y Norbert para que se nos unan. Tengo regalos para ellos también. Cuanto entro en el comedor, Castiel y Flyn juegan con la Wii, busco con la mirada a Sorata y la encuentro en la mesa cercana al televisor, dibujando. En cuanto Flyn hace contacto visual conmigo, tuerce el gesto, yo paro la música desde el mando de Castiel, y los miro.

–¿No se supone que hoy es Navidad?

Castiel ríe y Flyn dice:

–Deja que terminemos la partida.

¡La madre que lo pario!

Su falta de ilusión me deja knok out. Venga, que seguro mi sobrina Hikari está dando brincos por toda la casa contenta por sus regalos. Dispuesta no dejarlo ganar, levanto a Castiel del sillón cuando Norbert y Simona entran.

–Venga, vamos a sentarnos junto al árbol. Tengo que darles sus regalos.

Flyn vuelve a protestar, pero esta vez Castiel lo regaña. El crío se calla, se levanta y se sienta junto a nosotros en el árbol, Sorata se acerca a nosotros y se ubica junto a mí. Una vez reunidos, Castiel saca cinco sobres del bolsillo de su pantalón y nos uno a cada uno.

–¡Feliz Navidad!

Simona y Norbert se lo agradecen y, sin abrirlos, los guardan en sus bolsillos. Yo no sé qué hacer con el sobre, Flyn lo abre.

–¡Dos mil rublos! ¡Gracias, tío!

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva y miro a Castiel.

–¿Le das un cheque de dos mil rublos al niño en Navidad?

El asiente.

–No hace falta que haga la tontería de los regalos –opina el niño –. Ya sé quiénes dejan los regalos.

Esa explicación no me convence y, mirando a mi Iceman, protesto.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Castiel! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

–Soy práctico, Alex.

–El abuelito Ivan, dice que no es bueno darle cheques a los niños.

Acaricio la cabeza de Sorata, en el momento en que Simona le entrega a Flyn una pequeña caja. Dentro de la cual, el pequeño encuentra un nuevo juego para la Wii. Luego se giran a Sorata y le entrega una caja. Curiosa la abre y dentro encuentra una caja repleta de muñecas y demás juegos. Ella me mira y luego sonríe. Encantada por la felicidad de mi hija y Flyn, le doy a Simona y Norbert mis regalos. Son una chaqueta de lana para ella y un juego de guantes y bufanda para él. Ambo los miran con gozo y no paran de agradecérmelo, al igual que se disculpan por no tener regalos para mí. Pobres, que mal la están pasando.

Yo sigo sacando paquetes de mi enorme bolsa. Le entrego uno a Castiel, varios a Flyn y ante la expectante mirada de Sorata, le entrego un pequeño sobre que ella recibe ilusionada. Castiel abre el suyo rápidamente y sonríe al ver la bufanda azulona que le he comprado y la camisa de Armani. ¡Le encanta! Sorata abre su pequeño sobre y brinca de felicidad. En total serían treinta los libros que Boris esta por traer en unas cuantas horas. Flyn observa sus paquetes en la mano. Dispuesta a firmar la pipa de la paz con el niño, lo miro con cariño.

–Venga, pequeño –ánimo –. Ábrelos. ¡Espero que te gusten!

Durante unos instantes, el niño contempla los paquetes y la caja que he dejado ante él. Se centra en la enorme caja envuelta en papel rojo. Me mira a mí y caja alternativamente, pero no la toca.

–No muerde, es una promesa –suelto al final en tono cómico.

Receloso como siempre, Flyn coge la caja. Simona y Norbert lo alienta a que lo abra. Durante unos segundos la mira como si no supiera que hacer con ella.

–Rompe el papel. Venga tira de él –ínsita Sorata.

Hace lo que pide la niña y comienza a desenvolver el regalo ante la sonrisa de Castiel y a mía. Una vez que le quita el bonito papel, la caja está cerrada.

–Vamos, ¡ábrela!

Cuando el crío abre la caja y ve lo que hay en ella, de su boca sale un « ¡Oh!».

¡Le ha gustado!

Se le nota en todo el rostro.

Sin embargo mi sonrisa de victoria se esfuma cuando veo que el gesto de Castiel ha cambiado. Ya no sonríe. Simona y Norbert tampoco. Todos miran el _skateboard_ verde con gesto serio.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto.

Castiel le quita el _skate_ de las manos y lo mete en la caja.

–Alix, devuelve esto.

Recuerdo las palabras de Cassy: ¡Peligro! Me niego a querer entender nada y replico:

–¿Qué lo de devuelva? ¿Por qué?

Ninguno contesta. Saco de nuevo el _skate_ de la caja y se lo enseño a Flyn.

–¿No te gusta?

El crío, me mira expectante. Ese regalo le ha impresionado. Sé que el _skate_ le ha gustado. Me lo dicen sus ojos, pero soy consciente de que no quiere decir nada ante el gesto duro de Castiel. Dispuesta a batallar, dejo el _skate_ a un lado e insisto a que el niño abra los otros regalos. Tras abrirlos, tiene ante él un casco, unas rodilleras y coderas. Luego miro una vez más a Castiel y cojo el _skate_.

–¿Qué le ocurre al _skate_?

Castiel, sin mirar lo que tengo en las manos, aclara:

–Es peligroso. Flyn no sabe utilizarlo y, más que pasarlo bien con él, lo que se hará, es daño.

Norbert y Simona asienten con la cabeza, pero yo, incapaz de dar mi brazo a torcer, insisto:

–He comprado todos los accesorios para que no se haga tanto daño mientras aprende. No te agobies, Castiel. Ya verás cómo en cuatro días lo domina.

–Alex –dice con voz tensa –, Flyn no montará en esa cosa.

Incrédula, respondo:

–Venga ya, es para disfrutar el juguete. Yo le enseño.

–No.

–Le enseñe a Hikari a montarlo, y tendrías que ver como lo usa.

–He dicho que no.

–Escucha, Cast. –Sigo a pesar de sus negativas –, no es difícil aprender. Es sólo agarrarle el truco y mantener el equilibrio. Flyn es un niño listo, estoy segura de que pilla el truco rápidamente.

Castiel se levanta, me quita el _skate_ del as manos y gruño:

–Es mi regalo para Flyn. Quiero que él diga si lo quiere o no.

El niño no habla. Solo nos observa, al final dice:

–No lo quiero, es peligroso.

Simona, con la mirada, me pide que calle. Pero yo no puedo.

–Escucha, Flyn…

–Alex –interviene Castiel, quitándome el _skate_ una vez más –, te acaba de decir que no lo quiere. ¿Qué más necesitas?

Refunfuño y le quito el _skate_ de las manos.

–Escuche lo que tú querías escuchar. No lo que él dijo en realidad.

–No lo quiero –insiste el crío.

Con el _skate_ en las manos me acerco a él y me agacho a su altura.

–Si lo quieres, yo te puedo enseñar. Te prometo que no te vas a lastimar, no lo voy a permitir y…

–¡Se acabó! ¡He dicho que no y es que no! –grita Castiel –. Simona, Norbert, llévense a Flyn y Sorata del salón; tengo que hablar con Alexia.

Cuando salen del salón y nos quedamos solos, Castiel sisea:

–Si no quieres que discutamos frente al niño o del servicio, ¡cállate! He dicho que no al _skate_. ¿Por qué insistes?

–Porque es un niño, ¡joder! ¿No has visto sus ojos cuando lo saco de la caja? Le gusto, pero ¿de verdad no lo ves?

–No.

Respiro para evitar decirle de todo menos bonito.

–No puede estar todo el día enganchado a la Wii, o a la Play o al video juego que sea… ¿Qué clase de niño estás criando? El día de mañana será alguien retraído y miedoso.

–Prefiero que sea así a que le pueda pasar algo.

–¡No! No quieres que Flyn sea así. Con la educación que le estás dando. ¿No has pensado que llegará un momento en el que él quiera salir con sus amigos o con una chica, y no sabrá hacer nada a excepción de jugar con Wii o hacer caso a su tío? ¡Vaya dos!, son tan para cual.

Castiel me mira, me mira y al final responde:

–Que vivas conmigo y el niño en esta casa es lo más bonito que me ha pasado en muchos años, pero no voy a poner en peligro a Flyn porque tú creas que él deba ser diferente. He aceptado que metieras en casa ese horrible árbol blanco, he obligado al niño a que escriba tus absurdos deseo para decorarlo, pero no voy a claudica en cuando a lo la educación de Flyn concierte. Tú eres mi novia, me has propuesto acompañar a mi sobrino cuando yo no esté, pero Flyn es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya; no lo olvides.

–¡Bien! Deja que el niño sea un retraído, y miedoso. No será mi problema cuando tenga problemas en la escuela, o con sus amigos. No querrás que pase problemas, porque se lo que es eso. ¿Crees que es lindo? Ser molestado sin razón, por el sencillo hecho de tener algo diferente, espero te arrepientas de lo que acabas de pedir para tu sobrino, realmente espero no pase lo que yo pase durante la secundaria, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

¡Será capullo! Su casa. Su sobrino. Y no dispuesta a derrumbarme frente a él, saco mi genio de pelea y siseo mientras recojo con premura todos los regalos del niño y los meto en la bolsa original:

–Bien. Luego le hago un cheque a _tu_ sobrino. Seguro le gusta más.

Mis palabras y mi tono lo molestan, pero me da lo mismo, estoy dispuesta a molestar mucho, mucho y mucho.

–Dijiste que la habitación vacía de la planta era mía ¿verdad?

El asiento, y yo camino directa hacia ella. Abro la puerta del salón y me encuentro con Simona, Norbert, Flyn y Sorata. Miro al niño y digo con sus regalos en la mano:

–Ya puedes entrar. Lo que _tú_ tío y yo teníamos que hablar ya está hablado.

Me acerco a la habitación, abro la puerta y lanzo el _skate_ y los accesorios al interior. Con el mismo brío, regreso al salón. Simona y Norbert han desaparecido y sólo están Castiel, Flyn y Sorata, que me miran al entrar. Con el gesto desencaja le digo al pequeño que me observa:

–Luego te doy un cheque. Descuida, será de dos mil rublos con el de tu _queridísimo_ tío.

El crío no responde. El mal rollo está instalado en el comedor y no estoy dispuesta a ser yo quien lo cambie. Por ello, saco el sobre que Castiel me ha dado y lo abro, al ver un cheque en blanco, se lo devuelvo.

–Gracias, pero no. No necesito tu dinero. Es más, me di por regalada con lo que me compraste el otro día.

No responde. Me mira, los tres me miran, y como un huracán destructor, señalo el árbol, dispuesta seguir con mi buen ánimo de «Navidad»

–Vamos, es hora de leer los deseos de nuestro árbol. Quizá uno se cumplió.

Sé que los llevo al límite. Sé que lo estoy haciendo mal, pero no me importa. Ellos, en pocos días me han hecho llegar al límite. De pronto el niño grita:

–¡No quiero leer los tontos deseos!

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque no –insiste.

Castiel me mira. Comprende mi cabreo y le desconcierta no saber cómo pararme. Pero estoy totalmente fuera de mí de la rabia por estar aquí con estos dos obtusos y tan lejos de mi familia.

–¿Quién es el primero en leer un deseo del árbol?

Nadie habla, y al final, cómicamente cojo un deseo.

–Muy bien, seré la primera y leeré uno de Flyn.

Le quito la cinta verde y, cuando lo estoy desenrollando, el pequeño se lanza contra mí y me lo quita de las manos. Le miro sorprendida.

–¡Odio está Navidad, odio este árbol y odio tus deseos! –exclama –. Has enfadado a mi tío y por tu culpa el día de hoy está siendo horrible.

Miro a Castiel buscando ayuda, pero nada, no se mueve.

Deseo gritar, hacer arder Troya en el salón, al final hago lo único que se puedo hacer. Sujeto el puñetero árbol de Navidad blanco, y lo arrastro hasta sacarlo del salón para meterlo en la habitación dónde he dejado anteriormente el _skateboard_.

–Señorita Alexia, ¿está usted bien? –pregunta Simona, descolocada.

¡Pobre mujer! ¡Vaya mal rato le he hecho pasar!

–Relájese –añade antes de que yo le pueda responder, me coge de las manos –. El señor, en ocasiones, es algo recto con las cosas del niño, pero lo hace por su bien. No se enfade usted, señorita.

–Tranquila, Simona. No pasa nada. Voy a refrescarme, o esto va a terminar de mala manera.

Subo a la habitación y cuando cierro la puerta me pica el cuello. ¡Los ronchones! Me miro en el espejo y tengo el cuello al rojo vivo. ¡Malditos!

Pero dispuesta a salir de la casa y tener mi espacio, me quito el pijama y me cambio por algo más abrigado, regreso al salón donde esos dos ya están jugando con la Wii. A grandes zancadas me acerco hasta ellos. Y tiro del cable de la Wii y la desconecto. La música se para y ambos me miran.

–Ire a dar una vuelta. ¡La necesito –y cuando veo que Castiel quiere decir algo, lo señalo –: Donde se te ocurra, prohibírmelo, Kózlov.

Me acerco a Sorata y me agacho para poder quedar a su altura.

–Voy a irme por unas horas, cariño. Lamento que terminara todo así…

–Estás enojada ¿verdad? –Asiento con la cabeza y acaricio su mejilla –está bien, solo no hagas tonterías, _mama_.

–Sabes que ellas me buscan. Boris no debe tardar para traer tu regalo, descuida. –Ella asiente y la abrazo.

En cuanto salgo de la casa nadie me sigue. La pobre Simona intenta convencerme de que me quede, sonriendo le indico que estoy bien. Cuando llego a la verja, salgo por la pequeña puerta lateral, _Demonio_ viene a saludarme. Durante un rato camino por la urbanización con el perro a mi lado. Le cuento mis problemas, mis frustraciones, y el pobre animal me mira con sus ojos oscuros como si entendiera algo.

Tras un largo paseo, cuando vuelvo a estar frente a la verja de la casa no quiero entrar, llamo a Cassy. Veinte minutos después, cuando casi no siento los pies, Cassy me recoge con su coche y nos marchamos. Me despido de _Demonio_. Necesito hablar con alguien que me conteste, o me volveré loca.

Con la tensión tropecientos mil, me beso una cerveza entera ante la cara seria de Cassy. Mis palabras y mi enfado, le han dado una idea de lo ocurrido.

–Tranquila, Alex. Ya verás como cuando regreses todo está más tranquilo.

–¡Claro que estará más tranquilo! No pienso dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Son tan para cual. Pequeño-mini-Iceman y Iceman-mayor. Si uno es cabezón, el otro lo es aún más. Joder, ¿Cómo puede tu hermano darle un cheque en Navidad a un niño de nueve años? ¿Cómo puede ese niño ser un viejo prematuro?

–Ellos son así –se mofa Cassy. Le suena el móvil. Habla con alguien y cuando cuelga me mira –. Era mamá. Me ha dicho que mi primo Jurgen la ha llamado y le ha dicho que hoy tiene una carrera de motocross no muy lejos de aquí, por si te lo quería decir a ti. ¿Quieres ir?

–Quiero ir.

Tres cuartos de hora después, en medio de un descampado nevado, estamos rodeadas de motos de motocross. Tengo las revoluciones a mil. Quiero saltar, brincar y derrapar como una posesa, pero Cassy me frena. Animada, veo la carrera y aplaudo como una loca, cuando acaba, nos acercamos a Jurgen. El joven al verme, me recibe encantado.

–He llamado a la tía Sally porque no tenía tu teléfono. No quise llamarle a Castiel, sé que este deporte no le gusta.

Asiento. Lo entiendo y le paso mi móvil. Él me da el suyo, luego lo miro y seguido a la moto.

–¿Te importaría si la uso un rato?

Me pasa el casco y se hace a un lado.

–¡Por favor!

Cassy se niega. Le preocupa que me pase algo, pero yo insisto. Me pongo el casco de Jurgen y arranco la moto.

¡Adrenalina en su más pura faceta.

Salgo a la helada pista y doy una vuelta con la moto y me encanta el agarre que tienen los clavos de los ruedas a la nieve. A pesar de no llegar las protecciones necesarias, hago cuanta locura puedo. Necesito liberar la energía que tengo guardada. Cuando regreso al lado de Cassy, ella respira y, cuando le devuelvo a Jurgen el casco, murmuro:

–Lo necesitaba, gracias.

Jurgen me presenta a varios corredores, y todos ellos me miran sorprendidos. Rápidamente todo ellos dicen eso de «konnichiwa, sayonara, arroz» al saber que soy japonesa. Bueno ¿Qué se creen estos rusos que somos los japoneses?

Tras la carrera, nos despedimos y Cassy y yo vamos a tomar algo. Ella dice a dónde ir. Cuando nos sentamos, todavía siento la emoción de la vueltecita que me he dado en la moto. Castiel pondrá el grito a toda marcha cuando se entere, pero me da lo mismo. Yo lo he disfrutado. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de cómo mira Cassandra al camarero. Ese rubio ya ha venido varias veces a traernos las consumiciones, muy amable por cierto.

–Vamos a ver, Cassy, ¿qué hay entre el camarero lindo y tú? –ella se sorprende por mi pregunta.

–Nada. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Segura de que mi instinto no me falla, me acerco a ella.

–Primero: el camarero sabe tu nombre, y tú sabes el suyo. Segundo: a mí me ha preguntado que quiero tomar, y a ti te la ha traído sin preguntar. Y tercero: me he dado cuenta de cómo se miran.

Ella ríe, vuelve a mirarlo y se acerca a mí.

–Nos hemos visto un par de veces. Arthur es muy majo, hemos tomado algo y…

–¡Vaya! Que historia la suya –me mofo, y Cassy suelta una carcajada.

Miro al tal Arthur sin disimulo. Es un joven de mi edad, alto, con gafas y guapo. Él, cuando nota que lo miro, me sonríe, pero sus ojos vuelan a Cassy mientras recoge unos vasos de la mesa de al lado.

–Le gustas mucho –aclaro.

–Soy consciente, pero no puede ser –responde riendo Cassandra.

–¿Por qué no? –me gana la curiosidad.

Le da un trago a su cerveza.

–Salta la vista, ¿no? Es más joven que yo. Arthur solo tiene veinticinco años. ¡Es un niño!

–Venga, que solo es un año más joven que yo. ¿Cuántos tienes a todo esto?

–Veintinueve.

Suelto una carcajada que provoca sea el objeto de la vista de lo demas comensales.

–¿Y por cuatro años piensas eso? Venga ya, Cassy por favor, te creía más moderna para no preocuparte por la puñetera edad. ¿Desde cuándo el amor tiene edad? Antes de que digas nada, si tu hermano fuera más joven que yo y me gustará, no me detendría. La vida son dos días, no lo olvides.

Nos reímos las dos, y cuando va a responder, una voz suena a nuestras espaldas:

–¡Vaya! Y yo que no creía en leyendas.

Miro sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con un hombre de cabeza calva, y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, que va acompañado de otros tres sujetos similares a él. Más lo que me hace reconocerlos, es el tatuaje de serpiente que llevan en la mejilla izquierda.

–¿Pero que no es la dragoncita?

Me giro sobre mi asiento y me recargo en el reposo de la silla con gesto duro. Con la vista fija en aquellos hombres, y retiro el cabello de mi hombro.

–Me alagan caballero, pero si saben quién soy.

–Reconocería ese ojo de dragón en cualquier lugar –señala mi brazo dónde reposa mi tatuaje. Esto es una mala señal –y siempre quise hacer esto –todo lo que había en la mesa lo tira sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Aquello llama la atención de los comensales se centre en nosotras, y esa simple acción fue suficiente para hacerme perder los cables.

–No quisiste hacer eso –se inclina para quedar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

–¿Sabes? Hay algo más que siempre quise hacerle al "famoso" dragón. –Sonrío y con chulería hago rulos en mi cabello contoneándome frente al sujeto.

–Déjame adivinar. Quieres aquello que muchos han gozado, y varios más gozarán. Quieres domar al dragón ¿no es así? –la sonrisa lobuna de su rostro me hace saber que he acertado, y la sonrisa de sus amigos confirma mis sospechas, y justo cuando una de sus mano amenaza con sujetar uno de mis pechos, la detengo en el acto haciendo presión a su muñeca –. Si me buscas me encuentras, si me retas acepto, mi nombre es Bloody Dragon. Y nadie puede domarme.

Gruño lo último doblando la muñeca del hombre haciendo tronar sus huesos. El grito de dolor que suelta es la señal para que sus amigos se acerquen con intenciones de hacer daño, sé que no debo crear escándalos en lugares públicos. Así que atrayendo la atención de los maleantes, salgo del local a la fría calle, dónde otros cuatro sujetos esperan. Genial.

Libero patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarme si le pego a alguien o no. Cuando siento unas manos sujetar mis brazos desde atrás impulso mi cabeza para golpear la del sujeto que me detiene y caer ambos de espaldas, en cuanto su espalda impacta con la nieve, me levanto y giro dejando caer mi talón sobre su rostro rompiendo su nariz en el acto y haciéndolo sangrar.

Así continúo con todos y cada de uno de los maleantes que buscan problemas, hasta que un gemido mudo llama mi atención y a mis espaldas me encuentro con Boris que acaba de noquear al sujeto inicial que me molestó. A su espalda el dueño del local que mira asombrado a los sujetos que están inconscientes a mis pies.

–¡Alexia! –Sin dudarlo se acerca a mí y sujeta mis brazos y examina mi cuerpo –¿Estás bien, te hicieron daño?

–¡Alix! –Cassy se acerca a mí y mira con recelo a Boris, yo retiro el flequillo de mi rostro y me giro hacia Cassandra y Boris, y es cuando noto que mi tío Ivan está en el lugar en ese mismo momento siento el miedo apoderarse de mí. En cuanto hace contacto visual conmigo, retrocedo un paso.

–Alexia, querida ¿Qué ocurre? –trago seco y hago una leve reverencia hacia mi tío.

–Un pequeño inconveniente tío –Cassandra se acerca a mí. Veo a mi tío suspirar y hablar con el dueño del local.

–¿Eres la sobrina de Ivan Gienevich? –asiento cuando se acerca mi tío que tiene el gesto duro. Vuelvo a hacer una breve reverencia y fijo mis ojos bicolores en él.

–Alexia… te he dicho que no te…

–¡Yo no me meto en problemas! –Replico sabiendo lo que se viene –. Ellos vienen a mí, te lo he dicho siempre.

–Y yo te he dicho a ti que cubras ese brazo. Cuando estuviste en tu intercambio estudiantil…

–Mira, no tienes que decirme nada. Se lo que dirás; compórtate, mantén un perfil bajo. Ya lo sé, no tengo cinco años, tengo veintisiete. –Suelto dando media vuelta para alejarme del lugar con Cassandra tomada de la mano. En cuanto nos alejamos finalmente puedo respirar, pero ese poco aire se va cuando suena mi móvil. Castiel. Sin poder evitarlo, contesto molesta:

–¿Diga?

–¿Dónde estás?

Miro a mi alrededor, pero las calles de Moscú no las conozco.

–Con tu hermana y unos amigos –agrego cuando veo que Boris me ha alcanzado.

–¿Qué amigos? –pregunta impaciente.

–No lo sé, Castiel… Unos.

Escucho que resopla. Cuando no me controla como le gusta se enfada, pero dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con mi tío respondo:

–¿Qué quieres?

–Regresa a casa.

–No. ¿Le han llegado sus libros a mi hija?

–Sí, pero Alex, no sé dónde ni con quien estás –insiste y noto la tensión en su voz –. Estoy preocupado por ti. Por favor, dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte, pequeña.

Nos envuelve un silencio sepulcral y antes de que diga nada, hablo primero.

–Voy a colgar. Tengo problemas que arreglar, sé que disfrutarás de este día con _tu_ sobrino. Son tan para cual. Adiós.

Dicho esto, cuelgo.

Le acabo de colgar a Iceman.

Vaya furia debe tener en este mismo instante, suena una vez más el móvil. Corto la llamada y al ver que insiste directamente lo apago. Me da lo mismo que se enoje. Por mí como si se rompa la cabeza en la pared. Cuando me doy la vuelta tengo a Boris frente a mí y señalando a mi tío que se encontraba detrás de mí. Con un gesto de cabeza le indico a Cassy que regrese al local, en unos momentos la alcanzó. En cuanto la veo alejarse espero a que se acerque el tío Ivan.

–¿En qué habíamos quedado, Alexia?

–Salir con el dragón oculto. Para mantener bajo perfil. –Sujeto mi brazo desviando la mirada, odio ser regañada –. Quedar lo más oculta posible para evitar ser el blanco de Gabrielle y proteger a Sorata.

Mi tío se acerca y susurra algo en mi oído que me deja en blanco. Cuando me separo es Boris quién se acerca a mí y sujeta mi hombro. Cuando mi tío se ha alejado me sujeto a los brazos de Boris sin contener mi respiración.

–¿De verdad estás bien, Alexia?

Asiento con la cabeza. No tengo nada malo… al menos eso creía, no hasta el momento que mi tío se acercó a mí, entonces yo me giro a Boris y con la sangre parada en mis venas.

–Boris… dime, que no es verdad. –Desvía el rostro –por favor… dime que no es verdad.

–Lo lamento, Alex, pero es verdad.

* * *

Pídeme lo que quieras Ahora y siempre es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell

Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego online Amour Sucré

Los Oc de la historia son propiedad mía.

Valloled y Blaze son de una amiga, solo me los presta para el desarrollo de la historia.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	10. Chapter 9

9

El shock inicial ha pasado. Me tomo mi tiempo para relajar mi respiración, vaya que de lo último que me acabo de enterar me ha dejado en blanco. Tras reponerme lo mejor posible de aquella noticia regreso al local dónde encuentro a Cassy charlando animadamente con unos amigos suyos, me alegra que sea así, no me hubiera perdonado nunca el mal rato que la hice pasar. Cuando me acerco a ella me presenta a sus amigos. Al instante me doy cuenta de lo divertidos que son, en cuanto salimos del local vamos a un restaurante. Todo de primera calidad como siempre, al igual que mi hambre atroz. Al salir del restaurante, su amigo de nombre Reinaldo propone ir a un establecimiento cubano, nos vamos de cabeza al lugar.

Al entrar al Guantanamera, Reinaldo nos presenta a muchos paisanos que viven como él en Moscú. ¡Madre mía, cuanto cubano! Media hora más tarde, soy toda una cubana y digo eso de «ya tú sabes mi _amol_».

Cassy yo nos ponemos hasta arriba de mojitos. Cassandra es todo lo opuesto a su hermano en cuanto a diversión se refiere. Es mucho más animada que la tortilla de patatas española. Su amiga Anita no se queda atrás, la marcha que tiene la tía es de las mías. Cuando suena una canción de nombre Quimbara de Celia Cruz, Reinaldo me invita a bailar y yo acepto.

¡Qué marcha!

Reinaldo baila maravillosamente, y yo me dejo llevar. Muevo caderas, subo brazos, paso adelante, paso atrás, doy vuelta, muevo hombros y ¡azúcar!

Pasan las horas y mi humor va mejorando a cada segundo. ¡Viva Cuba!

Son las once de la noche cuando se me acerca Cassy algo desconchada por la marcha que lleva me mira entregándome su móvil:

–Es Castiel. Tengo un millón de llamadas perdidas de él y quiere hablar contigo.

Resoplo ante su mirada y bajo la copa que tengo en la mano.

–¿Qué quieres pesado?

–¿Pesado? ¿Me acabas de llamar pesado?

–Si quieres te digo otra cosa –respondo soltando una risotada, y luego le doy un trago a la copa que bajo segundos antes.

–¿Por qué apagaste el móvil?

–Para que no molestes. Eres peor que Carlos Alfonso Halcones de San Juan en ocasiones.

–¿Has bebido?

Consciente de que voy por mi… tres…, cuatro…, quince…, treinta… por mi copa número sesenta, respondo.

–Solo un poco.

–Alex, ¿estás borracha?

–No –aclaro deseando seguir con la juerga –. Dime de una vez, ¿Qué quieres?

–¡Por el amor de dios! Te has ido esta mañana y son las once de la noche y…

–Vale, cambio y fuera, guapo.

Le paso el móvil a Cassy que tras cruzar palabras con su hermano lo cierra. Y apartándome del grupo mumura:

–Mi hermano me dejo dos opciones. La primera: que te lleve de regreso a casa. La segunda: cabrearlo más y al regresar el mundo tiembla.

Aquello me hace reír, pero con la disposición de pasarlo bien respondo:

–¡Qué tiemble el mundo entonces!

Cassy libera una risotada similar a la mía, y sin más salimos las dos a bailar la _Bemba Colorá_ mientras gritamos « ¡Azúcar!»

Regresamos a casa de madrugada y soy yo la que debe conducir por que Cassandra va más ebria que sobria. Es justo ahora cuando agradezco a mi padre por enseñarnos a tolerar el alcohol a mis hermanos y a mí. En cuanto nos paramos frente a la verja susurro:

–¿Quieres pasar? Seguro pequeño-mini-Iceman tiene algo que decir.

–Ni loca –responde riéndose –. Ahora mismo me voy para otro país. Cuando me pille Castiel, me despelleja.

–A ti no te pone un dedo encima, mientras yo viva –respondo bajando del coche y dejando que ella cambie de asiento.

Antes de que pueda decirme nada se abre la verja negra y de ella aparece Castiel con la expresión totalmente descompuesta. Se dirige hacia el coche a grandes zancadas y se asoma para mirar a su hermana.

–Ya hablaré contigo…, hermana.

Ella asiente y pisa el acelerador y sale despedida entre el frío de la noche. Castiel y yo nos quedamos solos, uno frente al otro en medio de la calle, Castiel me agarra del brazo, apremiándome.

–Vamos…, regresemos a casa.

Cuando menos lo espero, un gruñido desgarra el silencio de la calle, antes de que ocurra algo que podamos lamentar me suelto de Castiel, y miro al emisor del gruñido y murmuro con voz tranquila:

–_Demonio_, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

El animal se me acerca y me rodea cuando Castiel pregunta:

–¿Conoces a ese chucho?

–No es un chucho. Se llama _Demonio_.

–¿_Demonio_? ¿Le has llamado _Demonio_?

–Sí, _Demonio_ y es un niño bueno, muy bueno.

Sin dar crédito a lo que ve, Castiel arruga la cara.

–Pero, ¿Qué lleva en el cuello?

–Tiene un resfriado y le hice una bufanda –respondo feliz.

El perro frota su cabeza contra mi pierna y yo acaricio su cabeza.

–No lo toques. ¡Te morderá! –grita Castiel molesto.

Me río. Lo más seguro es que lo muerda a él antes que a mí.

–No toques a ese chucho sucio, Alex, ¡por amor de dios! –insiste.

Un gruñido sale de la garganta del animal y me agacho para quedar a la altura de su cabeza.

–No le hagas caso a ese, _Demonio_. Ve a dormir, todo está bien.

Tras gruñirle una última vez a Castiel, se aleja y se mete en la destartalada cabaña. Castiel, sin decir nada más, comienza a andar.

–¿Puedo llevar a _Demonio_ a casa?

–No.

Sabía que diría eso.

–Venga Castiel. ¿No ves el frío que hace?

–Ese chucho no toca mi casa.

Y ya empezamos con lo de _su_ casa.

–Anda, Castiel. Por favor.

No contesta, termino por decidir seguirlo. Ya trataré en otro momento. Caminando detrás de él me fijo en su trasero y sus fuertes piernas.

Mmmm, ese culo apretado y esas fuertes piernas me hacen sonreír, y con una sonrisa guasa en el rostro lo alcanzó en poco pasos y le doy un azote.

Él se para y me mira con su cara de mala leche, no dice nada, vuelve a caminar. Yo sigo sonriendo, su mala leche no me da miedo. No puede asustarme, estoy estimulada por el licor por lo que tomo un poco de nieve con las manos y se la lanzo a tu trasero. Se detiene, maldice en ruso y sigue caminando.

¡Amargado!

Hago una nueva bola de nieve y está vez apunto a su cabeza. Tras aplicar fuerza veo mi proyectil destrozarse contra su cabeza, llenándola de nieve, suelto una carcajada al ver su cabello, pero Castiel se da la vuelta y clavando sus fríos ojos en mí sisea:

–Alex…, me estás enfadando como no tienes una idea.

¡Que sexy es! Y vaya que me pone.

Sigue su camino y yo detrás de él. Mis ojos no lo dejan sin importar el frío que hace, y todo lo que podría hacerle en ese momento, ¡que calor! Al entrar a la casa se va directo a su despacho sin hablarme. Vaya que está enojado. Es ahora cuando siento el frío del exterior, pobre de _Demonio_, tomo el teléfono y le pido a los hombres que cuidan el perímetro revisen si el pobre está bien. Al colgar me quito el abrigo y lo cuelgo en la puerta. Ire a por Castiel, lo deseo. Me quito las mojadas botas y los vaqueros, estirándome únicamente la camiseta, que me llega a la mitad de los muslos y abro la puerta. Castiel está sentado en su mesa ante el ordenador. No me mira.

Camino hacia él y cuando llego a su altura me siento a horcajadas sobre él sin importarme su gesto incómodo. Es entonces cuando nota que no llevó pantalones, sus ojos me dicen que no quiere ese contacto, pero yo lo quiero. Con exigencia lo beso, no se mueve. No me devuelve el beso, me castiga. Mi frío Iceman es todo un tempano, aquello solo me provoca más. Vuelvo a besarlo y al notar que no colabora murmuro cerca de su boca:

–Te voy a follar, porque puedo y porque eres mío.

Sorprendido, me mira. Pestañea y lo beso una vez más. Su lengua es más receptiva ahora, aunque no colabora. Muerdo su labio inferior y tiro de él mirando sus ojos, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y me contoneo sobre sus piernas, soltando su labio.

–Te deseo, Cast, y vas a cumplir mis fantasías.

–Alex…, has bebido.

Asiento sonriendo.

–He tomado cosas peores, pero ni con todo eso mi juicio se ha nublado. Se lo que hago, porque lo hago, y a quién se lo hago. ¿Vale?

No habla, sólo me mira. Me levanto, hago a un lado su portátil y me siento en la mesa. Castiel me observa, le ha comido la lengua el gato, yo, dispuesta a conseguir mi objetivo sujeto una de sus manos y la paso por encima de mis bragas. Mi humedad es más que obvia, veo que traga con dificultad.

–Devórame. Hazme tuya hasta que no salga ni un solo gemido más de mí, se el dueño de mi cuerpo, como yo soy dueña del tuyo.

Su respiración ha cambiado, ya no tiene esa regularidad de segundos antes de hablar. ¡Hombres! Lo excito y no lo sabe ocultar. Con la decisión de continuar y volverlo loco, me quito la camiseta y seguido el sujetador.

–Tócame. Lo deseas tanto como yo. ¡Hazlo! –ordeno.

Se descongela por segundos. Dudoso acerca su boca a mi pecho y antes de poder parpadear me devora el pezón.

¡Me gusta!

Sus fríos ojos sea han vuelto en salvajes y retadores. Sigue molesta, pero el deseo que siente por mí es igual al que yo siento por él. Cuando abandona mi pezón, reclina en su asiento. Objetivo logrado, el morbo está instalado en su cuerpo.

–Levántate y date la vuelta –murmura.

Hago lo me pide, mis pies tocan el suelo y, vestida con la tanga, me vuelvo. Él empuja la silla hacia atrás, se acerca a mí y aprieta su erección contra mi trasero, y sus manos vuelan a mi cintura apretándome contra él. Jadeo. Me da un azote, pica. Luego de ma otro y, cuando voy a protestar acerca su boca a mi oreja.

–Has sido una chica muy mala, te mereces unos azotes.

Sonrío. Si quiere jugar, jugare.

Me doy la vuelta y lo empujo para que caiga sobre su silla. Me acerco a él y meto mi mano en sus pantalones sujetando sus testículos froto mis pechos contra su cuerpo sin apartar mis ojos de él.

–¿Quieres saber que le hago yo a los chicos malos? Porque tú también te portaste muy mal en la mañana.

Eso lo paraliza. Que yo tenga en mi poder sus testículos no le haga ninguna gracia. Seguro piensa que le puedo hacer daño.

–Alex…

De un tirón le bajo el pantalón y seguido los calzoncillos su enorme erección queda esplendorosamente ante mí. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él una vez más.

–Arráncame el tanga.

Castiel tira de él rompiéndolo, y mi húmeda vagina descansa sobre su dura erección. No le dejo pensarlo, me alzo y lo meto en mi interior. Estoy tan mojada, tan excitada, que entra totalmente en mí, una vez encajada exijo:

–Mírame.

Obedece y joder…, esa mirada es tan excitante

–Así…, así quiero tenerte. Siempre que estemos de acuerdo.

Mis caderas se contraen y mi vagina lo succiona mientras siento que me quita los pantalones y éstos quedan tendidos en el suelo. Castiel jadea ante una nueva acometida mía y lo beso. Su boca me devora está vez y me exige que continúe. Paro mis movimientos, ninguno se mueve. Estamos el uno encajado al otro y disfrutamos el morbo que nos provoca esa situación. La excitación es máxima. Plena y es cuando mi ruso se levanta conmigo encajada en él, me lleva hasta la librería y me empuja contra ella.

–Agárrate a mi cuello.

Obedezco. Él se sujeta a una de las tablas de la escalera que hay por encima de mi cabeza y se hunde en mí, yo grito.

Una…, dos…, tres… Tensión.

Cuatro…, cinco…, seis… Jadeos

Mi Iceman me hace suya, yo le hago mío. Los dos disfrutamos, jadeamos y nos poseemos.

Me empala una y otra vez, yo lo recibo, un grito de placer le hace saber que he llegado al clímax, él se deja ir mientras se hunde una última y poderosa vez en mí.

Nos quedamos recargados contra la librería por unos segundos, apretados el uno contra el otro, hasta que se suelta de la barandilla, me sujeta de la cintura y regresamos a la silla. Cuando se sienta, me besa.

–Sigo molesto contigo –segura.

–Bien.

–¿Bien? –pregunta sorprendido.

Lo beso. Lo miro y tras guiñar un ojo aseguro:

–Tu enfado me asegura una interesante noche por delante.

Tres días más tarde llega una furgoneta del aeropuerto con las cosas de mi pequeña mudanza de Tokio. Sólo son veinte cajas, pero ¡estoy feliz! El resto sigue en casa. Nunca se sabe. Para mi tener mis cosas es de gran importancia, en cuanto termino de mover las cajas a mi habitación de la casa, suena el claxon de algún coche. Me asomo por la ventana y veo una camioneta estacionada frente a la casa. Cuando me asomo para ver de qué se trata Castiel lo hace conmigo. De la camioneta bajan algunos hombres de mi tío y abren la puerta trasera, comenzando a bajar montones de cajas, ¡al fin! Mi ropa que tenía en la casa de papá ha llegado. Luego de indicarles dónde deben dejar las cajas, por la puerta de entrada solo se pueden ver hombres vestidos de negro entrando y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando creo que han bajado todo, llega una nueva camioneta sobre la cual hay un gran piano de cola, y de la camioneta terminan de bajar mi guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador. ¡¿La guitarra?!

Miró a todos lados buscando una explicación, pero recuerdo que le dije a mi tío «Quiero que lo lleven todo a casa de Castiel». Me golpeó la cabeza sola contra la pared. Debí haber sido un poco más específica en ese aspecto. Pocas horas más tarde, todo está dentro de mi pequeña habitación, me dejo caer sobre el suelo, Flyn seguido de Sorata se asoman y su expresión cambia en cuanto visualizan el piano.

Durante lo que parece una eternidad, me dedico a acomodar todas mis pequeñas pertenencias por la casa, mi ropa la subo a la habitación que comparto con Castiel. Como puedo acomodo en piano en una esquina de la habitación. Y la guitarra la pongo en su base recargada contra la pared. Poco a poco lleno ese pequeño espacio con mis cosas personales. Castiel y yo estamos bien. Tras las magnifica noche de sexo que tuvimos en Navidad, no paramos de besarnos. Lo sorprendí, lo tente y lo volví loco. El estar solos se ha convertido en el tiempo de sexo.

Aunque me duela admitirlo, «Locura Esmeralda» me tiene totalmente picada. ¡Vaya culebrón! En cuanto comienza, Simona me avisa y nos sentamos en la cocina para ver sufrir a Esmeralda Mendoza.

Una mañana suena el teléfono. Me lo pasa Simona. ¡Mi hermano!

–¡Sasha! –grito emocionada.

–¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien, extrañando mi reflejo.

Hablamos durante horas, y me cuenta cómo va Tami con su embarazo, en cuanto llego al problema que tengo con Flyn cambia su tono de voz.

–Venga, Ali –ese tono me agrada –. Solo necesita paciencia y un poco de calor humano el niño. No he conocido niño en la tierra, que no caiga rendido a tu afecto, Ali. Sorpréndelo.

–La única forma de sorprenderlo es marchándome de la casa. Ese niño es…

–Un niño de nueve años, Ali.

Resoplo y suspiro.

–¿Ves cómo es Castiel? Flyn es su copia pero en pequeño, es un viejo prematuro. Nada que ver con Hikari, ni siquiera con mi hija. Me odia en todas la letras, seguro soy un grano en el culo para él. Solo basta con ver cómo me mira.

–¿No eres tú la que tomo tres años de psicología? Aplícalos y no veas a Flyn como el sobrino de tu novio, si no como un niño más. Uno que ha pasado por mucho, perdió a su madre, el hombre que lo cuidaba lo dejo. Sé que su tío lo cuida, pero ningún niño crece sin el cuidado de la madre.

–Eso lo sé, ha pasado por mucho el niño. Quiero decir, intento acercarme a él, pero no me deja, solo lo veo feliz cuando tiene la Wii o la Play encendidas, ¡ah! Y con Castiel.

Mi hermano se ríe.

–Sé que cuando te ganes a ese enano, no podrá vivir sin ti.

–Eso dices tú. –Respondo dejándome caer sobre un sillón.

–¿Cómo está mi sobrina por cierto? ¿Se la lleva tranquila con Flyn?

Miro un poco al techo y luego extiendo mis piernas sobre uno de los brazos del sillón.

–Curiosamente, Flyn se lleva mucho mejor con Sorata que conmigo. Al principio pareció incomodo, pero a los pocos días se acostumbró a ella. ¡Ah! Y que sepas el tío le compró un hurón a la niña.

Lo escucho resoplar del otro lado de la línea.

–Faltaba menos. Me alegra que se lleve bien con Flyn al menos, con lo mucho que se le complica socializar, solo esperemos que no tengan sus momentos de pelea.

–¿Conoces a mi hija? Es claro que tendrán guerra en algún momento.

Terminada mi llamada cuelgo con una tonta sonrisa pegada en la cara. Hablar con mi hermano luego de no haberlo visto en año nuevo, es de lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado nunca. Solo él y papá pueden subir mi autoestima y darme fuerza para todo.

El domingo Castiel me propone acompañarlo al campo de tiro. No negare que me brillan los ojos al escuchar la propuesta, trato de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Flyn, Sorata y yo vamos con él. Me presenta a todos sus amigos, y como siempre, al enterarse de mi nacionalidad me toca escuchar las palabras «konnichiwa», «sayonara» y «arroz», como no ¡Pesados!

Castiel es un tirador certero y me sorprende. Con su problema de la vista nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera practicar un deporte similar. Las armas que utiliza Castiel son ligeramente similares a las primeras que me enseño a usar el tío Ivan. Deben ser de peso ligero pero resistente para aguantar el retroceso del disparo, cuando Castiel me propone tirar me debato entre aceptar o negarme. Termino por aceptar.

–No yo… no sé si pueda.

Él sonríe y murmura dándome un beso en los labios:

–No sabrás si no lo intentas.

–¿Tú me enseñarías? No quiero regarla y jorobártela. –Sujeto con nerviosismo mí brazo, aunque por el interior me derrito de ganas de disparar un poco y quitarme un poco de estrés de encima –. Aunque déjame decirte no me parece que Flyn las vea con tanta naturalidad. Son peligrosas las armas aunque sean olímpicas.

–Están bajo llave en casa. Él no las toca. Lo tiene prohibido –se defiende –. Claro que yo te enseño, Alex.

–Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer tenerlas bajo llave –ni en casa de mi tío, ni en la que tiene papá en Rusia, Sorata jamás me ha visto utilizar un arma, ni mucho menos las ha visto físicamente –. Entonces… ¿Cómo se hace?

Castiel sonríe y me pasa el arma. Mucho más ligera de lo que imagine. Me explica las funciones básicas del mecanismo interno, y me advierte que el retroceso puede ser bastante fuerte para mí. Asiento y estiro los brazos apuntando al blanco frente a mí. Castiel me explica, que la pequeña protuberancia que tiene el cañón al final es la mira, con la que generalmente se apoyan para apuntar mejor.

Desde mi espalda, estira mis brazos y separa ligeramente mis piernas. La posición es lo más importante, pues si es la primera vez que disparas, no quieres terminar en el suelo. Al notar que tengo los brazos muy ligeros, me recomienda poner un poco de presión. Asiento y apunto al dentro, relajo un poco los músculos y tiro del gatillo la fuerza del disparo hace que mi cuerpo rebote contra el pecho de Castiel que sigue detrás de mí. Y sujeta mi cintura mientras se ríe un poco. Yo sonrío torpemente y le regreso su arma. Antes de pensar en mi estrés, debo evitar que Castiel sospeche más de lo normal.

Los días pasan y yo decido darle un poco de color a la casa. Me llevo de compras a Simona. La mujer me acompaña encantada y se ríe cuando ve las cortinas de color pistacho que he comprado para el salón junto a los visillos blancos. Por lo que dice ella, no le gustarán al señor, por lo que digo yo, o le gustan o le gustan. Hago el más grande esfuerzo por que Norbert y Simona me llamen Alexia, imposible. El «señora» es mi primer nombre, me rindo al final.

Compro todo lo que se me antoja durante días y días. Castiel se alegra de verme motivada y da carta blanca a todo lo que yo quiera hacer en la casa. Le agradezco la libertad que me ofrece.

Luego de una dura tarde de meditación con mi conciencia, decido meter a _Demonio_ al garaje. Hace un frío de muerte y su tos perruna me hace trizas el pecho. Es un garaje enorme, así que no pasará tanto frío. Le cambio la bufanda por una negra que le acabo de hacer y está para modelo. Simona, cuando lo ve, protesta. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. «El señor se enfadará. Nunca ha querido animales en casa.» Le aseguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, del señor me ocupo yo. Y sé que la voy a Lía en cuanto sepa, pero, no hay marcha atrás.

_Demonio_ es un encanto. No ladra, no hace nada que no sea dormir sobre la limpia y seca manta que le acomode en un rincón del garaje. Cuando Castiel llega con el coche suelo asomarse y sonrío al notar que _Demonio_ sabe que no debe moverse. Con Simona como mi cómplice lo sacamos para que haga sus necesidades y tome un poco de aire fresco, no han pasado ni dos semanas cuando Simona adora al perro tanto o más que yo.

Tras desayunar, Castiel me propone acompañarlo a la oficina un día. Me pongo un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, es una gran empresa y quiero que los trabajadores de mi pelirroja tengan una buena impresión de mí.

Llego con unos nervios enormes a la empresa Mel'nik. Castiel va mejor que nunca, por mucho que me cueste admitir que el tono de su cabello hace un gran contraste con ese abrigo azul y el traje oscuro. Las oficinas centrales en Moscú están compuestas por un enorme edificio y dos anexos. Caminar detrás de Castiel solo hace que me concentre en la sensualidad y autoridad que desprende por los poros. Esa autoridad suya me pone como una moto. Al entrar en el hall, que cabe decir es impresionante, la rubia de recepción nos mira, y los vigilantes saludan al jefazo. ¡MI chico! Por otro lado a mí me miran con curiosidad, cuando voy a cruzar el torniquete, me detienen. Castiel, con voz de ordeno y mando, sin voltearse aclara que soy su novia, y logro pasar sin la tarjeta de visitante.

¡Mi pelirrojo es divino!

Sonrío, y el rostro de Castiel es serio y profesional. En el ascensor coincidimos con una linda chica morena. Castiel la saluda y ella responde. Disimuladamente me fijo en la forma en que esa mujer lo mira, y por lo que veo sé que lo desea. Tengo ganas de sujetar la mano de Castiel, pero sé que aquello se verá muy obvio. Al salir del ascensor llegamos a la planta presidencia, mis labios se curvan formando un suave «oh». Aquello no tiene nada que ver con las oficinas de Tokio. Moqueta negra, paredes grises, despachos blancos. Modernidad en cada rincón. Camino al lado de Castiel mientras observo el gesto serio de la gente. Todos sacan sus conclusiones al verme, sobre todo las mujeres, soy víctima de su escaneo profundo.

Me molesta esa actitud pero lo paso de largo, aunque me incomode estar bajo la atenta mirada de miles de ojos y expresiones, todas atentas a cada uno de mis movimientos, al detenernos en una mesa, Castiel dice a una rubia elegante y guapa:

–Buenos días, Leslie, te presento a mi novia, Alexia. Por favor pasa a mi despacho y ponme al día.

La joven me mira y me saluda sorprendida.

–Encantada, señorita Alexia. Soy la secretaria del señor Kózlov. Cuando necesite algo, no dude en llamarme.

–Gracias, Leslie –respondo sonriendo.

Los sigo hasta el despacho de Castiel. Claro, como el resto de la oficina, todo es moderno y minimalista. Me siento en la silla que él me ha indicado y recorro el lugar con los ojos, por varios minutos escucho su conversación, Castiel firma unos papales que le extiende Leslie y, al terminar finalmente nos quedamos solo en el despacho.

–¿Qué te parecen las oficinas?

–Son bastante modernas, comparadas con Japón.

Castiel se mueve en su silla y curva sus labios.

–Prefiero las de allí. Aquí no hay archivo.

–No me agrada la idea de que tengas un archivo y no esté presente.

Ambos nos reímos y el me hace sentarme sobre sus piernas, mi expresión cambia y el aplica fuerza al agarre.

–No entrarán sin avisar. Es una norma importante.

Me besa. Sin embargo mi gesto ha cambiado nuevamente.

–¿Importante desde cuándo? –inquiero.

–Pues, siempre.

Las aletas de mi nariz se abren con velocidad y mi respiración se acelera.

–No te equivocas en lo que piensas Alix. He mantenido una que otra relación en este despacho, aunque eso ya pasó. Solo te quiero a ti.

Se inclina a besarme pero yo desvío el rostro.

–¿Me acabas de hacer la cobra? –pregunta divertido.

Asiento. No si es mi maldita fibra posesiva o qué diablos es, pero solo sé que estoy muy, muy cabreada.

–Alix… –murmura Castiel –, ¿quieres dejar de pensar tonterías?

Me libero de su agarre en segundos y rodeo la mesa dándole la espalda.

–Adivinare, Debie ¿cierto? –giro la cabeza para verlo. Y es cuando me doy cuenta de que se me ha ido la lengua, Castiel responde con sinceridad.

–Sí.

Tuerzo los labios tantas veces me es posible.

–¿Has tenido algo con Leslie?

Castiel se recuesta en la silla y suspira.

–No.

–¿Seguro?

–Tanto como que soy irresistible.

Aquel extraño sentimiento sigue atormentando mi ser y sin poder evitarlo comienzo a rascar mi cuello.

–¿La chica del ascensor?

Lo piensa antes de responder.

–No.

–¿La rubia de recepción?

–No. Y deja tu cuello o irán a mal los ronchones.

Hago caso omiso de sus palabras y continuó interrogando.

–Has tenido sexo en el despacho ¿Sí o no?

–Sí.

¡El cuello me mata!

–Estas diciéndome que has jugado con alguien de tu empresa.

–No.

Se levanta y se acerca.

–Pero si has dicho que…

–Dejemos algo claro –corta quitando la mano de mi cuello –, no he sido un monje y sexo he tenido con varias mujeres de la empresa y fuera de ella. No lo negare. Pero a lo que y yo llamamos jugar, no lo he hecho con ninguna mujer en este despacho, a excepción de Deb y Ambér.

Libero una risa cínica al escuchar ese nombre.

–Oh, mi queridísima amiga le señorita, Fisher.

–Qué por cierto –aclara soplando en mi cuello –Se ha trasladado a Londres para desarrollar Mel'nik en aquella ciudad.

Al menos está a miles de kilómetros lejos. Castiel me abraza y recarga su barbilla en mi cabeza.

–Eres la única que llena mis pensamientos. Confía en mí y recuerda que no hay secretos entre nosotros. Debe así para que no se vaya al carajo lo nuestro.

Bajo la mirada y escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Eso, es justamente eso lo que me gusta de Castiel, puedo refugiarme en el las veces que necesite.

–Si intento besarte, ¿me harás la cobra?

No respondo.

–¿Confías en mí? –pregunto.

–Totalmente –responde –. Sé que no me ocultas nada.

Asiento, aunque no quiero que vea mi rostro. De lo contrario sabría que en realidad si le oculto las cosas. Tengo un perro en su garaje, he saltado en la moto de su primo, su madre y hermana hacen curso de paracaidismo, y yo… me llevo la vida en el empleo que sustenta la mayor parte de mi vida.

El latigo de la culpa me azota.

Castiel me mira y al final sonrío para poder quejarme.

–¡Mira cómo me he dejado el cuello por tu culpa.

Castiel me alza en brazos.

–Voy a terminar por pedir que hagan un archivo en mi despacho para cuando vengas de visita.

Me río ante sus palabras y lo beso, olvidándome de mis culpabilidades y aquella extraña sensación.

–Es una idea deliciosa, señor Kózlov.

* * *

.3. sigo viva... por las que me creyeron muerta XD He vuelto a la actualización de los sábados :'3 ¿No es genial?

-w- Yo lo adoro lo sé -w-

Ahora, en referencia a este capítulo, sólo puedo decirles que... la cosa se pone mejor de ahora en adelante ;3

Para cualquier duda que exista en referencia a la pistola - : / / w p - / / / 0 1 / a s . j p g sólo borren los espacios XD

No alguna referencia en especial que aclarar en el capítulo por lo cuál no hare tanto rollo y las dejare aniquilarme como quieran por no aclarar lo ocurrido al final del capítulo pasado XD

Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

Pídeme lo que quieras ahora y siempre no me pertence.

Los oc de la historia son míos. Menos Valloled y Blaze, que son de una amiga mía.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	11. Chapter 10

10

Los fines de semana he logrado despegar a los dos Iceman del sofá. De no ser por mí, se la pasarían todo el día pegados a la Wii y la televisión. ¡Vaya par! Los cuatro nos vamos al cine, al teatro, a comer hamburguesas y veo que lo disfrutan. ¿Por qué les costará tanto dejar la casa? Una que otra noche, Castiel me sorprende invitándome a cenar a un restaurante, de ahí vamos a elegantes salas de fiestas, y tomamos algo mientras nos divertimos gozando el uno del otro.

No comenta nada sobre nuestro suplemento sexual. Al hacer el amor en nuestra cama, nos susurramos fantasías calientes que solo avivan nuestro deseo, no hemos compartido sexo con nadie hasta ahora. ¿Será que me quiere solo para él a ese grado?

Un domingo entre Sorata y yo los obligamos a salir a caminar un poco. Dejamos el coche en un parking y de ahí caminamos hasta el Jardín Inglés, una maravilla de Moscú. Flyn pasa de mí, como siempre, aunque yo intervengo cada que puedo en la conversación. Lo joroba, pero termina por aceptar cuando ve que Sorata va encantada charlando conmigo, al igual que su queridísimo tío.

Por la tarde, terminamos por toparnos con unas chancas de baloncesto callejero, me acerco a la reja para poder observar a los chicos que juegan y se divierten sin ningún motivo en particular, cuando las ganas me pueden, antes de que Castiel sea capaz de detenerme. Entro a la cancha y le pregunto a los chicos si puedo unirme, al obtener su afirmativa, amarro mi cabello en una coleta y voy del lado del equipo con el que voy a jugar, debido a que soy alta, me han pedido que sea yo la que salte.

Claro que aceptó de inmediato, en cuanto lanzan el balón al aire me impulso para ser la primera en golpearlo y darle ventaja a mi equipo, en ese ligero momento de altura en el que puedo ver a Castiel, Flyn y Sorata sentados en las gradas de la cancha, viendo detenidamente todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, el balón toca suelo y comienza la emoción. Doy brincos, pases, corro de punta a punta en toda la cancha, giro, hago fintas y sobre todo me divierto. Al llegar los últimos minutos del partido, me hago con el balón y corro a todo lo que dan mis pies, en cuanto llego a la altura del aro doy un gran salto para poder anotar, pero en el momento en que lo hago otro chico saltó para interceptarme. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y estábamos cayendo. Sin querer aceptar mi derrota tan fácil, lanzó el balón con una sola mano, encestando en un tiro sin forma.

Mi espalda toca el suelo secamente y mi pierna rebota. Siento tronar mi rodilla y es, ese dolor el que me hace recomponerme con celeridad, en cuanto abro los ojos Castiel está junto a mí, preocupado. Tras hacerle saber que estaba bien y no tenía ningún tipo de problema, pareció relajarse un poco más. Pasado aquel incomodo momento, a las siete y media de la tarde, vamos a cenar.

Entramos a un restaurante típico y deleito mi paladar con los distintos vinos y licores que tienen en degustación, aunque claro, termino por elegir el vodka blanco. Castiel me observa fascinado mientras bebo como si no tuviera fondo.

Los platillos rusos están basados en la abundancia de pescado, aves de corral, gamo setas, frutas silvestres y miel. Cabe aclarar que también los cereales entran en todas las comidas, sin olvidar claro que las comidas deben ser acompañas por Vodka. Debido a que Rusia es una de los países más fríos del mundo, las comidas suelen ser muy bastas en calorías, a diferencia de muchos lugares, e inclusive los platillos franceses en los que están basados algunos alimentos.

Llegamos a casa por la noche, y todos están molidos, en especial yo. La pierna me está destrozando pero sé que debo moverla o se hinchará. Flyn y Sorata caen como dos piedras en la cama. Mientras reposamos en el sofá viendo una película, le propongo a Castiel darnos un chapuzón en la piscina. Niega con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Estás bien, Cast?

–No –responde.

–¿Te duele la cabeza? –me enderezo y acaricio su cabello con mimo.

Nos miramos y sin previo aviso, me levanta como si fuera un saco de patatas y me lleva hasta la piscina. Al llegar solo encendemos las luces del interior, al notarlo distraído lo empujo para que caiga vestido al agua. Cuando sale a flote, me mira y yo levanto las cejas divertida.

–¿Vas enojarte?

Río y él ríe conmigo, me quito la capucha y me tiro con al agua a su lado. Castiel me sujeta y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

–Eres una traviesa, dragón.

Mi risa llena por completo la habitación, y sé que aquello lo hace feliz. Jugamos a hacernos ahogadillas durante un rato mientras nos vamos quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnudos. Entre beso y beso terminamos haciendo el amor. Hacer el amor dentro de la piscina es una de las experiencias más excitantes que he tenido en mi vida, y las palabras calientes que me dice Castiel lo hacen más.

Tras reponernos le propongo nadar un rato, pero Castiel solo quiere tenerme para él. Veinte minutos más tarde, salimos del agua y voy a dónde hay unas toallas, agarro dos y regreso a dónde está él. Cubiertos, nos sentamos en una hamaca color café, es como una de las hamacas que suelen ir atadas a dos árboles, aunque, esté atada a dos columnas.

Castiel está tumbado a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda. Nos movemos y parece como si flotáramos. Besos, caricias y en el momento que tengo conciencia una vez más, tengo el pene de Castiel metido en la boca. Tumbado boca arriba disfruta mis atenciones, yo juego con él y doy suaves mordiscos a la punta de su glande seguido de besos pícaros. Adoro su pene, la sensación de tenerlo en mi boca. Más que todo, adoro como Castiel me toca el pelo y me anima a chupárselo, es insaciable mi novio. Se levanta, pone los pies en el suelo a ambos lados de la hamaca y, dándome la vuelta, murmura en mi oreja mientras me penetra:

–Está por tirarme a la piscina.

–Lo volveré a hacer –susurro recibiendo su estocada.

–Pues te follare una y otra vez por ser una chica mala.

Muerde mi costado mientras sus manos aprietan mi cintura con pasión al hacerme suya una y otra vez.

–Arquea las caderas para mí… –exige, agarrándome del pelo.

Me da un azote que resuena en la habitación. Jadeo. Me arqueo y profundiza en mi interior. Mis jadeos crecen a cada momento que gozo más y más sus fuertes acometidas. Una hora más tarde, vamos a nuestra habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, bajo a la cocina al despertar, Simona me hace saber que Castiel no ha ido a trabajar y se encuentra en su despacho. Voy a dónde se encuentra pero al cruzar la puerta noto que está mal. Me acerco a él intento ayudar, pero me para.

–Alex, no me agobies.

Me pongo nerviosa al instante, no sé cómo ayudarlo, solo puedo verlo mientras retuerzo mis manos.

–Llama a Cassandra –pide finalmente.

Tomo el teléfono con celeridad, y hago lo que me ha pedido.

Estoy preocupada por Castiel, mi fuerte y duro Iceman. Su rostro y su expresión me dicen que él también sufre, pero su orgullo jamás lo hará aceptarlo abiertamente, cuando termino la llamada, media hora más tarde llega Cassandra. Trae consigo su maletín y examina a Castiel con cuidado ante mi mirada de preocupación. Castiel es un pésimo paciente y protesta por todo. Insoportable.

Cassandra, sin inmutarse por sus gruñidos, se sienta frente a él.

–El nervio óptico está peor. Hay que meterte de nuevo en quirófano.

Castiel maldice y protesta todo lo que puede.

–Te dije que podía pasar –aclara Cassy con calma –. Lo sabes. Necesitas comenzar el tratamiento para poder hacerte la microbypass trabecular.

Escuchar aquello me molesta, todo este tiempo y Castiel no ha podido ni decirme que tenía operaciones atrasadas por mí.

–¿Qué tratamiento es, Cassy?

Ella me lo explica. Castiel no me mira y cuando finaliza, me pongo en pie mirando con firmeza a Castiel.

–Tú dirás cuándo empieza.

Tenía ya la idea de cómo sería el tratamiento, Castiel ha pasado de ser desesperante, a intolerable. Es un tirano con todos. Nada le hace gracia, protesta por todo, por pasiva y por activa. Lo conozco y ni caso le hago, aunque tenga ganas de darle una buena dosis de morfina y dormirlo.

Cassandra ha hablado con varios especialistas durante esos días. Como es lógico, quiere lo mejor para su hermano y me mantiene informada de todo. Las gotas que debe ponerse Castiel en los ojos lo destrozan, su cabeza le duele, le revuelven el estómago y no ve bien.

–¿Otra vez? –protesta Castiel.

–Lo lamento, pero toca una vez más –insisto.

Maldice y blasfema todo lo que puede, más al ver que no me muevo se recuesta en la silla y me deja ponerle su tratamiento.

Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, demasiado. Ese lindo tono gris que tiene se opaca. Cuando termino, sujeto su cabeza y con cuidado me inclino a besar sus ojos, sé que no querrá verme con miedo, porque lo tengo, temó por él, por lo que mejor busco la forma de no hacerlo pensar en eso.

Por la noche nos encontramos envueltos en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación. Me es complicado dormir, y él también tiene problemas.

–Alix, mi enfermedad avanza. ¿Qué harás?

Aquello me toma por sorpresa, pero creo que sé por dónde va, giro en medio de la oscuridad para poder quedar frente a él.

–Lo mismo que hago ahora, quererte y besarte –me aferro a su mejilla para poder besarlo y luego recargo la cabeza en la almohada una vez más.

–Si quedo ciego, no voy a ser un buen compañero. Seré un estorbo para ti, alguien que te limitará y…

–Alto –exijo.

–Hay que hablarlo Alexia. Por mucho que duela, tenemos que.

Respiro con dificultad, pues quiero tranquilizarme pero él, simplemente no me deja, sus palabras me destrozan segundo a segundo. Termino por sentarme en la cama y lo miro furiosa.

–Es desagradable escucharte diciendo eso. ¿Sabes por qué? Me haces sentir como alguien que solo está contigo por ratos. Cuando no es así.

–Claro que no es así… –murmura abrazándome.

–Sí, lo es –insisto –. Si me ocurre algo tengo que dejarte, ¿es eso Castiel? No intentes ponernos en distintos bandos, si debo dejarte por enfermedad has de hacer lo mismo conmigo. No deseo que ocurra nada, no quiero volver a enfermarme, porque si aparte de eso tengo que estar lejos de ti, la enfermedad no se ve tan mala.

Tras un silencio en el cual entiendo que Castiel ha comprendido mis palabras, me acerca a él y me besa.

–Eso nunca ocurrirá porque…

Lo calló antes de que prosiga. No sé si quiero escuchar ese "porque". Me paro para abrir mi cajón y saco varias cosas de él, entre ellas una media negra y regreso sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿Puedo intentar algo?

–¿Qué? –pregunta, sorprendido por el giro de tema.

–¿Confías en mí?

A pesar de la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, lo veo asentir.

–Levanta la cabeza.

Obedece, y con cuidado paso la media alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, hago un nudo atrás.

–No ves nada, ¿cierto?

Asiente con la cabeza. Yo me recuesto sobre su pecho.

–Puede que algún día no me veas, yo seguiré adorando tus labios –lo beso –, tu nariz –la acaricio suavemente –, adorando tus ojos –los beso por encima de la media –tu cabello mal teñido de rojo, y tu manera de enfadarte con todo el mundo.

Me siento sobre él y levantando sus manos las pongo sobre mi cuerpo.

–Aún si un día ya no me ves –continuó –, tus manos podrán tocarme. Mis pechos seguirán endureciéndose ante tu roce y tu pene. Tu duro, alucinante, morboso y enloquecedor pene –murmuro apretándome contra él –. Será el que me haga jadear y enloquecer, y el que me haga decirte «Pídeme lo que quieras».

Tira de la comisura de sus labios. ¡Bien! Consigo que sonría. Con ánimo de seguir pongo en sus manos la joya anal y murmura, llevándola a su boca.

–Chúpala.

Obedece y después guío su mano hacia mi trasero y susurro cerca de su cara:

–Aún si no me vez un día, podrás introducir la joya en mí, en mi «bonito culo» como le llamas. Lo harás porque nos gusta, es nuestro juego. Anda, hazlo.

A tientas, Castiel toca mi trasero, y al localizar el agujero de mi ano, hace lo que le pido. Mete la joya en mi cuerpo y ambos jadeamos.

Excitada por el momento, acerco mi boca a su oreja.

–¿Te gusta lo que has hecho, cielo?

–Sí…, mucho –ronronea apretando mis nalgas con sus manos.

Su deseo sexual crece por segundos. Esto lo excita mucho, y mientras mueve la joya en mí, digo con deseos de volverlo loco:

–Puede que un día ya no me veas, pero podrás seguir devorándome a tu antojo. Abriré mis piernas para ti, y para quien tú me digas, voy a disfrutar y tú lo harás como siempre lo has hecho. Y lo harás porque tú guiarás. Tú tocarás, ordenarás. Soy tuya, Cast, sin ti el juego no es divertido, a mí no me divierte si no juegas conmigo. –Castiel gime, yo prosigo –: Vamos, hazlo. Juega conmigo.

Me bajo de su cuerpo y me tumbo a su lado. Tiro de su mano y la coloco sobre mí. A tientas, me toca; su boca con desesperación, se pasea por mi cuerpo, mi cuello, mis pezones, mi ombligo, mi pelvis y lo guío hasta dejarlo entre mis piernas, las cuales abre para él.

–¿Más abiertas? –pregunto.

Castiel me toca.

–Más.

Sonrío y me abro más.

Castiel me devora en décimas de segundos. Su lengua entra y busca mi clítoris. Juega con él, lo jala con los labios, y cuando lo tiene hinchado, me da toquecitos que me hacen gritar y arquearme enloquecida. Me muevo, jadeo. Castiel mueve la joya al mismo tiempo que menea su boca a su antojo, yo sujeto su pelo y murmuro extasiada:

–No necesitas verme para hacerme gozar. Hacerme feliz y volverme loca.

Durante unos minutos, mi pelirrojo prosigue con su ataque.

El calor en mi cuerpo sube segundo, a segundo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, lo observo, con movimientos elegantes y felinos se mueve como un tigre sobre mí, devorando su presa. No me puede ver. La oscuridad y la media que le he puesto en los ojos se lo impiden. Su respiración se acelera. Su boca busca la mía y me besa, sin hablar, una de sus manos coge su erección mientras con la otra toca mi húmeda vagina.

–Estoy mojada por ti, Castiel –susurro en su oído –. Sólo por ti.

Desesperado, guía su dura erección a mi entrada, entrando con un movimiento certero. Jadeamos. Castiel me aprieta contra él y menea sus caderas, yo apenas me puedo mover. Su peso me inmoviliza. Me chupa el cuello. Yo le muerdo el hombro.

–Aún si un día no me ves… seguirás poseyéndome con pasión, fuerza y vitalidad, yo te recibiré siempre, porque soy tuya. Eres mi fantasía, y yo soy la tuya. Podemos disfrutar juntos, ahora y siempre, cariño.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Castiel se mantiene callado. Cuando los dos llegamos al clímax me abraza y afirma:

–Ahora y siempre, cariño.

En los días que dura el tratamiento Castiel no va a trabajar. No puede. Yo lo ayudo desde casa con los _e-mails_ y respondo como una buena secretaria a todo lo que me pide. Cuando recibe algún correo de Ambér, las ganas de matarla me llegan como una bala. ¡Arpía! Aunque he leído los mensajes que hay entre ellos, y me he reído bastante cuando he visto uno en el que Castiel le exige cambie su actitud con él, es un hombre con pareja y su pareja –yo– es lo primero para él. ¡Un hurra por mi ruso! Me gusta ver que le ha dejado los papeles en la mesa a la loba.

La actitud gruñona de Castiel me hace tener una terribles ganas de meter su cabeza en una papelera y no dejarla salir jamás, eso y engraparle las orejas a una mesa. ¡No lo aguanto! Aunque cuando se le pasa el efecto Iceman, vuelve a ser mi pelirrojo sarcástico.

Sally, su madre, viene a visitarlo y, cuando Castiel no puede vernos, me anima para que vaya por la moto de Hannah. Es claro que ire por ella, la tensión que estoy pasando con Castiel, necesito un poco de desahogo. Y es claro que es saltar con la moto, o irme al campo de tiro.

Está cerca el día de la operación, Castiel tiene la tensión alta y yo hago lo posible por tranquilizarlo, ¡sexo! El mejor remedio para todos los males. Encuentro a Castiel una noche recostado en la cama, con un antifaz de gel frío para reposar la vista, sonrío de medio lado y camino hasta él, tumbándome sobre su pecho, no quiero que piense en su operación.

–¡Hola, señor Kózlov! –susurro cerca de sus labios. Lo veo hacer amago de querer quitarse el antifaz pero lo detengo –No te lo quites.

–No te veo.

Acercó mi boca a su oído y susurro con voz ronca.

–No lo necesitas para lo que tengo planeado hacerte.

Siento la sonrisa en sus mejillas.

–Vamos a jugar, digas sí. O digas no.

–Pues quiero jugar –responde con humor.

Lo beso y el responde, me deleito con su pasión

–Te explico las reglas –Castiel asiente –. El primer juego se llama «Feather». Yo paso una pluma por tu cuerpo, y sí evitas reír por más de dos minutos, sin hablar o quejarte, haré lo que me pidas, ¿vale?

–Muy bien, tabla.

–El segundo juego se llama «Deseo y castigo»

–Nombre tentador. Veo mucha diversión en ese. –aclara mientras ríe ligeramente y sujeta mi cintura con posesión. Le quito las manos de mi cuerpo, divertida.

–Concéntrate Cast. Tengo cinco deseos y castigos en una cajita. Eliges uno, lo leo, y si no me concedes el deseo, te toca castigo. –Castiel asiente –: En el tercer juego haremos lo que te dejes hacer. Así que, quieto mientras yo te hago. ¿Quieres?

–Quiero. –dice alegre.

–Muy bien, ahora quieto, o tendré que atarte.

Suelta una carcajada y asiente.

–Bien señor Kózlov, lo primero que haré, será desnudarlo.

Le quito la ropa con mimo, iniciando por su camiseta blanca, el pantalón de algodón negro que lleva, y cuando llego a los calzoncillos, ¡vaya! Está empalmado y se me reseca la boca al instante. Vaya es tentador Castiel, y mucho. Sin decir nada, enciendo la cámara de video; quiero que se vea luego en los juegos. Seguro que le gustará y le hará reír.

Una vez lo tengo desnudo, agarro una pluma que he encontrado en la cocina y comienzo a pasearla por su cuerpo, rozo su cuello, llevo la pluma a sus pezones, y estos se ponen duros ante el contacto. Sonrío. Bajo a sus abdominales, rodeo su ombligo y cuando llego a su pene, un jadeo se escapa de su boca. Me divierto y los minutos siguen pasando, yo continuó moviendo la pluma por su cuerpo perfecto. Al final sujeta mi mano.

–Creo que he ganado señorita Kanda. Han pasado más de dos minutos. No sea tramposa.

Miro el reloj y confirmo sus palabras, han pasado siete minutos. ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo con una adicción! Suelto la pluma.

–Tiene usted toda la razón, señor. ¿Qué desea haga por usted?

Con un dedo me pide me acerque a él. Me agacho.

–Quiero que te desnudes, del todo.

Me quito el camisón que uso de pijama, las bragas y cuando estoy desnuda se lo hago saber.

–Deseo concedido, señor.

Sin que pueda verme por culpa del antifaz, me busca con las manos hasta que su mano toca mi estómago, sube a mi pecho, lo rodea y aprieta un pezón con sus dedos.

–He cumplido su deseo. Pasemos al siguiente juego.

–¿Deseo o castigo? –pregunta.

–Exacto.

Agarro la caja dónde he metido varios papelitos y la pongo ante él, tomo su mano y la introduzco en la caja.

–Agarra un deseo, y yo lo leeré.

Hace lo que le pido. Suelto a caja y leyendo la blancura del papel digo:

–Deseo una moto. ¿Le molestaría que me traiga la mía de Japón?

Cambia su expresión.

–Me importa. No quiero que te mates.

Suelto una carcajada limpia y como no quiero hacerlo enojar, agrego:

–Bien señor Kózlov. Como no va a cumplir mi deseo, le toca agarrar un castigo.

Sonríe y vuelve a hacer lo que le pido.

–Por no satisfacer mi deseo, tiene prohibido tocarme mientras hago lo quiero con su cuerpo.

Asiente. Estoy consciente de que lo de la moto le ha cortado un poco el rollo, así sé por dónde pillarlo cuando me traiga la de su hermana.

Con un pincel y chocolate líquido, comienzo a pintar su cuerpo. La cámara graba y Castiel sonríe mientras yo rodeo sus pezones con chocolate. Hago un camino desde sus abdominales a su ombligo y acabo en sus oblicuos. Mojo el pincel en más chocolate y llego a su duro pene. Sonríe y se mueve. Pinto con delicadeza y noto su inquietud. Su impaciencia. Una vez más dejo el pincel y llevo mi boca a sus pezones y los chupo, paladeo y degusto el chocolate junto a su sabor natural. Me deleito y sigo el sendero marcado. Bajo mí lengua por sus abdominales, Castiel hace ademan de querer tocarme, pero detengo sus manos.

–No puede tocarme, señor Kózlov. No me haga castigarlo más.

Castiel se mueve nervioso. Lo estoy provocando. Rodeo su ombligo con mi lengua, después, ansiosa chupo sus oblicuos. Cuando mi lengua llega a su pene y lo chupo, libera un gemido. Paso mi lengua con deleito por dónde sé que lo vuelve loco una y otra vez. Se contrae. Rodeo con mimo su pene y muerdo con suavidad su glande. Permanezco así durante un buen rato, hasta que no puede más y, con el antifaz aún puesto, exige:

–Fin del juego, Alex. Ahora fóllame.

Hago lo que me pide fascinada, me siento a horcajadas sobre él y mientras me empalo su duro, ardiente y grandioso pene, suspiro. El olor a chocolate y sexo nos rodea. Subo y bajo buscando nuestro placer con mimo en tanta me abro para recibirlo. Aunque como siempre la impaciencia le puede a mi Iceman. Se quita el antifaz, lo tira al suelo y me tumba en la cama mirándome a los ojos.

–Ahora pasemos al tercer juego. El mando es mío, así que… quietecita o tendré que atarte.

Sonrío y me besa, abre mis piernas y me penetra sin piedad, jadeo. Su peso me inmoviliza y eso evita que me mueva, se aprieta con fuerza dentro de mí.

–Una grabación muy excitante –susurra al notar la cámara frente a nosotros.

No me deja hablar cuando mete su lengua en mi boca y me hace suya moviendo sus caderas una y otra vez, yo solo puedo jadear. El juego ha logrado su cometido, excitarlo y hacerlo olvidar la operación, subo mis piernas a sus hombros y comienza a bombear dentro de mí con pasión y deleite.

Esa noche Castiel duerme abrazado a mí. Hemos visto la grabación y nos hemos reído. Lo he sorprendido con mis juegos y antes de dormir, me susurra:

–Me debes la revancha.

Dos días después, lo operan.

El equipo de Cassy le hace en los ojos la microbypass trabecular. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda con solo nombrar la operación. Espero junto a su madre en la sala de espera del hospital. Siento nervios, tengo el corazón al mil por cien. Mi pelirrojo, mi Iceman y mi novio, está sobre la mesa de un quirófano y sé que no lo está pasando bien. No lo dice, pero yo lo sé, lo presiento.

Sally sujeta mis manos y me da fuerza, yo hago lo mismo. Ambos nos sonreímos.

Espero…, espero…, espero… El tiempo pasa como un caracol.

Luego de una eternidad, Cassy sale del quirófano y nos mira con una amplia sonrisa. Todo ha ido de maravilla, aunque el alta es inmediata, le han dicho a Castiel que se quede una noche. Asiento y Sally se relaja, las tres nos abrazamos.

Me quedo con Castiel en el hospital esta noche. En la oscuridad de la habitación lo miro. Lo observo, está dormido, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Me es difícil imaginar una vida sin mí pelirroja. Me tiene completamente enganchada, pensar que algún día esto termine me consume internamente. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.

Al despertar, Castiel me mira fijamente, postrado en la cama me observa, al verme abrir los ojos, sonríe. Yo lo imito.

Esa misma mañana le dan el alta y regresamos a nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar.

* * *

Tengo mucha tarea, así que esto será rápido.

Pídeme lo que quieras es una adaptación a la novelta de Megan Mexwell

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko

Los Oc de la historia son míos, menos Valloled y Blaze, esos pertenecen a una amiga.

Y esto es un regalo de mi, para ustedes... ¬¬que FF no deja poner el link así que... busquendo en mi perfil ¬¬


	12. Chapter 11

11

Los días pasan, y la recuperación de Castiel es impresionante. Tiene fortaleza de hierro y, tras las revisiones pertinentes, le han dado el alta. Los dos estamos felices y retomamos nuestras vidas.

Cuando se va a trabajar una mañana, le pido que me lleve a casa de su madre. Tengo como meta revisar el estado de la moto de Hannah. No le digo porque se me arma la buena. En cuanto se marcha, su madre y yo vamos al garaje. Tras quitar varias cajas y ponernos de polvo hasta las cejas, aparece la moto. Una Suzuki amarilla RMZ de 250.

Sally se emociona y me pasa un casco amarillo.

–Tesoro, espero te diviertas en ella tanto como mi Hannah lo hizo.

Asiento y la abrazo. Calmo su angustia y cuando se marcha, reviso que como esperaba, la moto no arranca. La batería ha muerto luego del tiempo que no la han utilizado. Dos días después, aparezco con una nueva batería, se la pongo y arranca al instante. Encantada por tener una tomo, me despido de Sally y me encamino a mi nueva casa. Disfruto el pilotaje y tengo ganas de gritar. Al llegar, Simona y Norbert me miran, él último avisa:

–Señorita, creo que al señor no le va a gustar.

Me bajo y quitándome el casco respondo:

–Cuento con ello.

Norbert se marcha refunfuñando, Simona se acerca a mí y cuchichea:

–Hoy en «Locura Esmeralda», Luis Alfredo de Quiñones ha descubierto que el bebé de Esmeralda Mendoza es suyo y no de Carlos Alfonso. Ha visto en su nalguita izquierda la misma marca de nacimiento que tiene él.

–Y me lo he perdido –protesto, chasqueando los dedos.

Simona niega con la cabeza, y confiesa haciéndome reír:

–Lo he grabado.

Aplaudo y corremos juntas al salón para verlo.

Tras ver aquella novela que me tiene enganchada, regreso al garaje. Quiero hacerle una puesta a punto a la moto antes de usarla regularmente y acompañar a Jurgen y sus amigos a los caminos de tierra. Primero, he de cambiarle el aceite. Norbert va a comprarme un poco a regañadientes. Cuando me lo trae, voy a un recoveco del garaje dónde es difícil llegar y comienzo con mi magnifica remodelación, tal y como papá me enseño.

La visita a Mel'nik y la operación de Castiel me han dejado en claro que no quiero trabajar. Tengo elecciones. Quiero disfrutar esa sensación de plenitud sin prisas, problemas y murmuros empresariales. Es claro que todos me harían pedazos por ser la novia extranjera del jefazo. No, no lo aceptare. Es mejor pasear con _Demonio_, ver «Locura Esmeralda», bañarme en la piscina cubierta o irme con Jurgen, a correr con la moto. Es una maravilla que da gusta. Y más que Castiel no sabe nada. Se lo oculto, Jurgen me guarda el secreto. Por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada.

Un miércoles por la mañana voy con Cassy y Sally al campo, donde siguen el curso de paracaidismo. Veo como el instructor les indica lo que tienen que hacer cuando estén en el aire. Me animan a participar, y tras meditarlo por unos segundos accedo, siempre he querido saltar en paracaídas. Cuando se ofrecen a que salte con un instructor lo rechazo, soy más de las que quieren emociones fuertes, y me explican cómo debo actuar en la caída. Tras ajustarme por milésima vez la mochila subo al helicóptero con ellas.

Tomamos altura y la academia se pierde de vista. Al alcanzar una altura apropiada el monitor nos indica que podemos saltar y soy la primera el hacerlo, sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro, por el micrófono que me han prestado me dicen que es hora de soltar el paracaídas, pero quiero más. Dos…, tres…, cinco… metros y a los siete finalmente lo suelto, recibo un jalón que me hace recuperar los metros que no respeté y caigo al mismo tiempo que Cassandra y Sally. Sin embargo, el aire me desvía ligeramente y estoy por estrellarme contra unos árboles, con rapidez me libero de la mochila y me dejo caer, valiéndome de las ramas para bajar evitando lastimarme. En cuento mis pies hacen contacto con el suelo, me dejo llenar por la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo.

Cuando Castiel pregunta a dónde he ido con su madre y hermana, miento. Le cuento que nos hemos ido a un _spa_, a darnos unos masajes de chocolate y coco. La carcajada que suelta Castiel me hace comprender que debí haber buscado algo mejor. Es claro que yo no soy una chica que vaya a los _spa_. Sin embargo lo veo contento de que me lo pase bien con su hermana y madre, es claro no puedo decirle la verdad, nos degollaría a las tres.

Una mañana, Valloled me llama por teléfono y una hora más tarde, llega a casa acompañada por el pequeño Blaze. ¡Qué niño más bello! Charlamos durante horas, durante las cuales yo estoy colgando un saco de boxeo en mi habitación de la sala, trepada en la escalera hago diversos hoyos al techo metiendo y apretando tuercas. Cuando me alcanza la cadena sobre la cual reposará el sacó, me cuenta de que es una fiel seguidora de «Locura Esmeralda». Me río como una posesa. No la visualizaba a Valloled como ese tipo de chica. Vaya que al final, Simona tendrá razón, ese culebrón mexica es un fenómeno de masas en Rusia. Luego de por fin tener la gruesa cadena justo dónde la quería, bajo para colgar el saco. Seguido le enseño la moto y a _Demonio_.

–Alexia, ¿te gusta hacer enojar a Castiel?

–No –respondo entretenida –. Sin embargo debe de aceptar las cosas que me gustan, como yo acepto las de él, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí.

–Odio las pistolas –que mentira más grande he dicho –, y acepto que él haga tiro olímpico –trato de justificarme.

–La moto no le hará ninguna gracia. Era de Hannah además y…

–Sea la moto de quien sea, se enfadará. Eso lo sé. Ya veré como decírselo. Creo fielmente que con tiempo y delicadeza por mi parte, lo comprenderá.

Ella sonríe y, mirando a _Demonio_ que nos observa comenta:

–Más feo el pobre no puede ser, aunque tiene unos ojos divinos.

–Es todo un guapetón –afirmo.

–Aunque Alexia, esta clase de perro no es muy bonita. Si quieres uno, tengo un amigo que tiene un criadero de razas preciosas…

–Para lucir un perro, compró uno de cerámica. Las mascotas son para quererlas, mirarlas y reprenderlas si lo necesitan. Para eso _Demonio_ es perfecto.

–¿_Demonio_? –se ríe –. ¿Lo has llamado _Demonio_?

–Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me dio un susto del demonio –aclaro divertida.

Valloled repite el nombre y el animal da un salto en el aire mientras el pequeño Blaze sonríe. Tras varias horas juntas, en las cuales le he enseñado a Valloled lo básico de la defensa personal, se marcha pero promete llamarme para vernos otro día.

En la tarde llamó a mi hermana. No he hablado con ella en mucho tiempo, y necesito escuchar su voz.

–Lala, ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta alertada.

–Nada.

–¡Oh, sí!, alto pasa. Tú nunca me llamas –insiste.

Me río y le doy la razón, pero dispuesta a gozar su parloteo, respondo:

–Eso lo sé. Pero ahora estoy lejos y te echo de menos.

–¡Ow… Lala! –exclama emocionada.

Hablamos durante varias horas. Me pone al día en relación a su embarazo, sus vómitos, náuseas, y me sorprende que no presente quejas sobre su matrimonio. Intento no tocar el tema, pues parece ser una buena señal.

Cuelgo y tengo una estúpida sonrisa pegada en la cara. Me pongo el abrigo y voy al garaje. _Demonio_, a mi silbido, sale de su escondrijo y me voy a dar un paseo con él.

Dos días después, una mañana cuando Flyn y Castiel se van a la escuela y trabajo respectivamente, empiezo la remodelación del salón. Pasamos la mayor parte del día en él y necesito darle otro aire, Sorata está en el sofá enfrascada en su juego con el hurón sobre su regazo. Yo misma me encargo de hacer los cambios. Norbert se muestra horrorizado al verme montada en la escalera, dice que si el señor me ve me regañaría. Aunque estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, cuelgo y descuelgo cortinas feliz de la vida. Sorata me ayuda a cambiar los cojines de cuero negro por los pistacho, el sillón se ve mucho mejor ahora, no soso y aburrido.

Sobre la mesa redonda coloco un jarrón de cristal rojo con hermosas peonías blancas. Quito las figuras que Castiel tiene sobre la chimenea y Sorata coloca varios marcos con fotografías. Son de la familia de Castiel y la mía, me enternezco al ver mi sobrina Hikari junto a mis hermanos. ¡Tan linda! Y cuánto los extraño.

Sustituyo varios cuadros, y los cambio por los que he comprado. En un lateral del salón, cuelgo un trío de cuadros del quijote de la mancha, se ve tan bien. Por la tarde, cuando Flyn regresa del colegio y entra en el salón, su gesto se contrae. La estancia cambio mucho. Paso de ser un lugar sobrio a uno colorido y lleno de vitalidad. Le desagrada, me da lo mismo. Sea lo que sea que haga, no le gustará.

Al llegar Castiel, la impresión de lo que ve lo deja mudo. Su sobrio y oscuro salón se ha ido para ser reemplazado por un salón alegre. Su gesto me lo dice todo, le gusta, y cuando me besa, sonrío ante el disgusto del pequeño.

Al siguiente día Castiel decide llevar a Flyn al colegio. Por norma, siempre lo hace Norbert y el niño accede encantado. Boris ha pasado temprano a recoger a Sorata, pues debe atender sus clases privadas en casa de mi tío. Yo acompaño a Castiel y Flyn en el coche. No tengo idea de dónde sea la escuela, pero un paseo por la ciudad es una idea tentadora.

Castiel pone al instante peros, respecto a que ande sola por Moscú, pero mi orgullo puede con él suyo y cede al final. En el camino, recogemos a dos niños, Robert y Timothy. Son unos charlatanes que me miran con curiosidad. Me fijo en que ambos niños llevan un _skate_ de colores en la mano, el juguete prohibido de Flyn. Al llegar al colegio, para el coche, los críos abren la puerta y se bajan, Flyn es el último. Luego cierra la puerta.

–¡Vaya! Pero ni se ha despedido –me mofo.

Castiel sonríe.

–Dale tiempo.

Suspiro y volteo los ojos.

–¿Tú me das un beso de despedida? –pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Sonríe y me atrae hacia él.

–Todos los que quieras, tabla.

Me besa y yo disfruto de su posesión, lo que dure.

–¿Segura sabes regresar a casa tú sola?

Asiento. Sé que giramos a la izquierda al salir, así que estaré bien. Con conocer la dirección ya la hice.

–No te preocupes, mi sentido de la orientación es perfecto.

No muy convencido tuerce el gesto.

–¿Tú móvil?

–Justo aquí –lo sacó del bolsillo –. Con batería al máximo por si debo lanzar un SOS.

Al final, Castiel sonríe y yo lo beso bajando del vehículo. Cierro la puerta, arranca y se va. Me mira por el retrovisor y yo lo despido con la mano. En cuanto quedo fuera de su campo de visión me vuelvo hacia el colegio. Hay varios niños en la entrada, desde mi posición veo a Flyn parado en un lateral. Solo. ¿Dónde están Robert y Timothy? Me quedo detrás de un árbol y soy capaz de ver cómo observa a una niña rubia, aquello me emociona.

¡Mi Icemansito tiene corazón!

Se apoya en la verja del colegio y no le quita la mirada de encima mientras ella juega y habla con otros niños.

Cuando suena el timbre y los críos comienzan a entrar. Flyn no se mueve, espera que la niña y sus amigas entren al colegio, luego lo hace él. Lo sigo lo más discreta que puedo y es cuando Robert, Timothy y otros chicos con sus _skates _en la mano se acercan, y Flyn se detiene. Hablan. Uno de ellos le quita la gorra y se la tira al suelo. Cuando se agacha a recogerla, Robert le da una patada en el trasero y Flyn cae de bruces contra el suelo.

Fue eso, y sólo eso lo necesario para que mi sangre hirviera.

_Chert deti_! ¡Malditos niños!

Muertos de risa, se alejan los niños y veo cómo Flyn se levanta y se mira la mano, tiene sangre. Se la limpia con un kleneex que saca de su abrigo, coge la gorra, y sin levantar la mirada del suelo, entra al colegio. Me dejo caer contra el árbol reviviendo lo que acabo de ver, sólo que… la persona a la que veo no es Flyn, soy yo. Busco la forma de cómo hablar de esto con Flyn.

Cuando desaparece el pequeño comienzo a andar, estoy en el cénit de las calles de Moscú. Castiel me llama, y tras hacerle saber que estoy bien, cuelgo. Tiendas, tiendas, más tiendas. Pero yo disfruto más los puestos ambulantes. Entro a una tienda de mecánica y compro todo lo que necesito para la moto, luego a una de deporte y compró lo necesario para el motocross. Me emociona. Al salir, soy feliz, me fijo en las calles y pocas personas sonríen, como siempre. Todos van con gesto serio, solo hacen una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a aquellas personas que conocen, y sonríen a las que realmente les tienen apreció. Vaya que son diferentes de Japón.

Paso caminando sobre el puente Luzhkov. Y me sorprende el ver tantos árboles adornados de candados de distintos colores y tamaños. Con cariño repaso por los nombres impresos sobre el candado: Iona y Peter, Benni y Marie. Inclusive hay candados a los que se les han sumado pequeños candados con otros nombres, imagino son los hijos. Sonrío. Había escuchado que había uno en Rusia, pero jamás lo había visto, conozco el de Alemania, el puente Kabelsteg, entonces me doy cuenta que me encantaría poner un candado con Castiel. Pero es imposible, ni él ni yo somos de ese tipo de persona.

Tras visitar otra bonita parte de la ciudad me paro ante una tienda erótica. Suena mi móvil. Castiel. Nuevamente se preocupa por mí, le aseguro que ninguna bravta* me ha raptado, y tras hacerlo reír me despido. Con diversión entro en la tienda.

Miro alrededor, es un local dónde hay todo tipo de juguetes eróticos y lencería sexy, está decorado con gusto y refinamiento. Las paredes son rojas y todo lo que hay alrededor, me llama la atención. Vibradores de colores, y juguetes de formas increíbles están ante mí, yo curioseo. Veo unas plumas negras y las llevo, me servirán para jugar otro día con Castiel, llevó también unos cubre pezones de lentejuelas negros de los que cuelgan unas borlas. La dependienta me indica que son reutilizables y que se pegan con unas almohadillas adhesivas al pezón. Me río, imaginarme con esto puesto ante Castiel me causa gracia. Pero como lo conozco, sé que le gustará. Cuando estoy por pagar, me fijo en un lateral de la tienda y esbozo media sonrisa al ver disfraces. Elijo uno de policía mala. Lo compro. Esta noche le daré una sorpresa a Castiel, cuando salgo de la tienda con mi bolsa en la mano, y una sonrisa, paso ante una ferretería. Entro y compro un pestillo para la puerta. Quiero sexo sin pequeños invitados de ojos rasgados.

Tres horas más tarde, tras perderme en las calles de Moscú, paro un taxi y llego a casa. Simona y Norbert me saludan, mirando al hombre le pido herramientas. Sorprendido, asiento pero no pregunta, me las proporciona.

Feliz con lo que me ha traído Norbert, subo a la habitación que comparto con Castiel, en la puerta pongo el pestillo. Espero no le moleste, solo no quiero crearle severos traumas a su sobrino por verme vestida de policía mala haciendo el amor como animales. ¿Qué pensaría el crío?

Por la tarde, cuando Flyn llega del colegio, Sorata lo hace con él. Flyn es taciturno como siempre, se encierra en su cuarto a hacer los deberes. Sorata por otro lado, se sienta en el sillón y comienza con sus deberes. Simona va a llevarle la merienda a Flyn, pero le pido me deje hacerlo. Entro en la habitación, Flyn está sentado en la mesita centrado en sus deberes. Dejo el plato con el sándwich y me dijo en su mano, una herida latente.

–¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? –pregunto.

–Nada –responde sin mirarme

–Tienes un mal raspón para no haber pasado nada –insisto con amabilidad.

Levanta la vista y me escruta.

–Sal de mi cuarto. Estoy haciendo tarea.

–Flyn… ¿por qué siempre estás molesto?

–No lo estoy, pero vas a logarlo.

Al final me hace sonreír su respuesta. Es igualito a su tío, desisto y tras afirmar que dejare su habitación cierro la puerta. Voy a la cocina y cojo un Dr. Pepper; abro la lata y le doy un gran trago ¡cereza! Cuando me la estoy tomando, aparece el pequeño y me mira.

–¿Gustas? –ofrezco.

Niega y se va. Cinco minutos más tarde, me siento en el salón, Sorata ha terminado sus deberes y se recuesta en mi regazo para ver la televisión conmigo. Las cinco, falta poco para el regreso de Castiel. Rebusco entre los canales, pero no encuentro una buena película para ver, al final nos topamos con un canal dónde están pasando «La reina de las nieves» nos quedamos viéndolo.

Durante un rato, disfrutamos de la programación, cundo aparece Flyn a mi lado. Me mira y se sienta. Doy un trago a mi lata de Dr. Pepper mientras acaricio la cabeza de mi hija. El pequeño toma el mando con intenciones de cambiarle.

–Flyn, estoy viendo la televisión, no le cambies por favor.

Lo piensa. Deja el mando en la mesa, se acomoda en el sillón y de pronto dice:

–Ahora quiero un Dr. Pepper.

Ante esas palabras, Sorata se sienta y yo me levantó dispuesta servirle un poco de refresco al pequeño.

–En un vaso y con hielo, por favor.

–Claro –accedo, más que nada, alegre por su tono tan apaciguado.

Llego a la cocina. Simona no está. Tomo un vaso, le pongo hielo, saco el Dr. Pepper del refrigerador, y al torcer la tapa, explota. La cocina y yo quedamos bañadas en pegajoso y frío líquido. El gas entra en mis ojos y comienzan a arderme, a tientas busco papel de cocina en la encimera para secarme la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Cuando abro los ojos, me altero al no poder ver nada, me lavó las manos y con cuidado me quito los lentes de contacto, tras parpadear varias veces vuelvo a ver, momento en el cuál Flyn se refleja en el espejo del microondas, exponiendo una cruel sonrisa por el hueco de la puerta.

_Demon_! ¡La madre que lo parió!

Ha sido él quien agito el refresco para que me explotara, por eso ha sido amable.

Respiro no una, sino mil veces mientras me seco, y limpió el suelo de la cocina. _Chert rebenkom_! Una vez que término, salgo como una fiera de la cocina, estoy por decirle cuatro perlas al niño cuando chocó con Castiel que lo tiene en brazos.

–¡Hola, tabla! –saluda con una sonrisa burlona.

Instinto base: borrarle de un plumazo la sonrisa de su cara, y contarle lo que ángel de sobrino me ha hecho. Instinto racional: hacer oídos sordos a la situación, y no decir lo que él mini-delincuente hizo. Suena mejor el segundo instinto. Castiel deja al pequeño en el suelo, se acerca a mí y me da un dulce beso.

–¿Estás mojada? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me río y alboroto un poco mi cabello.

–¿Me creerás si te digo que me explotó el Dr. Pepper? –Flyn me mira y yo lo miro.

Castiel se burla y, aflojando su corbata señala:

–Si no ocurre a ti, no le ocurre a nadie, tabla.

En ese momento me ataca un terrible dolor de cabeza, instintivamente me llevó la mano a la sien, y me encorvó ligeramente. Simona entra y nos indica que la cena está lista. Castiel se dirige a Flyn y Sorata.

–Vamos Flyn, Sorata. Vayan con Simona –cuando vuelve hacía mí, cambia su gesto –Alexia, ¿ocurre algo malo? –sujeta mis hombros.

–Es… estoy bien sólo… ya se pasará

Veo a los dos niños seguir a Simona hasta la cocina. Castiel convencido de mis palabras, se acerca y me da un caliente y morboso beso.

–¿Qué tal tu día por Moscú?

–Bien, aunque me has llamado mil veces, ¡pesado!

Pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros y sonríe.

–Pesado no, preocupado. No conoces la ciudad y no quiero que nadie toque a mi tabla.

Me abrazó a su cintura y sin tiempo a responder prosigue:

–Cuéntame, ¿por dónde has estado?

Le explico lo que he visto de Moscú, lo mucho que me ha gustado poder verlos, y cuando llego a la parte del puente de los candados, me sorprende.

–Es una buena idea. Cuando quieras, vamos al Luzkohv a ponerlo. Por cierto, hay otros puentes en Moscú.

–¿Has puesto algún candado alguna vez? –la curiosidad me destruye.

Me mira y son medio labio alzado asevera:

–No, Lala. Tú serás la primera en conseguirlo.

Interiormente se libera un gran suspiro. Castiel resulto ser más romántico de lo que parece. Fascina por su respuesta y su buen humor, pienso en el disfraz que he comprado.

–¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a casa de Lyssandro a cenar esta noche?

¿Cómo dicen que se respira, pulmones?

El disfraz de policía mala se acaba de ir por el retrete. Mi cuerpo se calienta en coma cero un segundo y me falta el aliento. Sé que esa proposición tiene mensaje oculto. Sexo, sexo y sexo. Sin apartar los ojos de él, asiento.

–Me agrada la idea.

Sonríe, me suelta y entra en la cocina, lo escucho hablar con Simona. También las protestas de Flyn porque su tío se marcha. Sé qué Sorata permanece callada, está acostumbrada a que salga dejándola varias horas sola. Cuando regresa Castiel, sujeta mi mano y dice:

–Vamos a vestirnos.

Castiel se asombra por el cerrojo que le he puesto a la habitación. Prometo sólo utilizarla en momentos puntuales. Asiente y lo comprende.

–He comprado algo que te quiero enseñar. Siéntate y espera –le pido ansiosa.

Entro al baño. No le comentó del disfraz, quiero que esa sea una sorpresa para otro día. Me quito la ropa y me coloco los cubre-pezones. ¡Qué divertidos! Abro la puerta el baño y me contoneó hasta quedar frente a él.

–¡Vaya, Alex! –exclama al verme –. ¿Qué te has comprado?

–Son para ti.

Divertida muevo mis hombros y las borlas que cuelgas de los pezones se menean. Castiel ríe, se levanta y echa el cerrojo, yo también sonrío. Cuando me acerco hasta él y antes de tumbarme en la cama, con una sonrisa de lobo hambriento murmura:

–Me encanta, dragón. Ahora los disfrutare yo, pero no te los quites. Quiero que Lyss los vea también.

Con una sonrisa acepto su beso.

–De acuerdo, plano.

Una hora más tarde, Castiel y yo vamos en su coche. Estoy nerviosa, pero son unos nervios excitantes. Mi estómago está contraído. No creo poder cenar y, al llegar a casa de Lyss, mi corazón late como caballo desbocado. Como siempre, el guapo de Lyssandro nos recibe con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Es un hombre realmente sexy, esa mirada ámbar-esmeralda pierde el deje de inocencia que muestra en público, se vuelve morbosa.

Me enseña su espectacular cara y me sorprendo cuando tras abrir una puerta me indica que ésas son las oficinas de su despacho particular. Me explica que allí trabajan cinco abogados, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Al pasar una de las mesas Castiel me informa:

–Aquí trabaja Helga. ¿La recuerdas?

Asiento. Castiel y Lyss se miran, y dispuesta a ser honesta, respondo:

–Claro. Helga es la mujer con la que hicimos un trío aquella noche en el hotel, ¿cierto?

A Castiel lo asombra mi sinceridad.

–Por cierto, Castiel –dice Lyss –, pasemos un momento a mi despacho. Ya que estás aquí, fírmame los documentos de los que hablamos el otro día.

Sin hablar, entramos en el despacho. Clásico, tan clásico como el de Castiel en casa. Ambos ojean unos papeles mientras yo fisgoneo los alrededores. Ellos están tranquilos, yo no, esto inquiera, y mi mente no deja de pensar en lo que deseo. Los observo y me excito. Los cubre-pezones me endurecen el pecho mientras los escucho hablar, deseo que me posean, quiero sexo. Ambos provocan en mí un morbo que nunca creí poder sentir, cuando ya no puedo más, le quito los papeles a Castiel de la mano, me siento sobre sus piernas y lo beso. Vaya loba resulte ser.

Muerdo su boca con anhelo, y Castiel responde al segundo. Con el rabillo del ojo, noto que Lyss nos mira, no me toca, no se acerca. Sólo nos mira mientras Castiel, que ya tomó las riendas del momento, pasea sus manos por mi trasero, arrastrando mi vestido hacia arriba.

Al separar sus labios de los míos, soy consciente de lo que he despertado y murmuro mimosa:

–Desnúdame. Juega conmigo. –Castiel me mira, y yo deseosa de sexo, agrego –: Entrégame.

Eso. Eso y sólo eso fue necesario para que volviera a tomar mi boca y sus manos buscaran la cremallera de mi vestido. La baja y cuando ha llegado a su tope, me aprieta las nalgas. Calor.

Sin hablar, me quita el vestido que cae a mis pies, no llevo sujetador, por lo que los cubre-pezones quedan expuestos para él y su amigo. Éxtasis.

Lyss no habla. No se mueve. Sólo nos observa mientras Castiel me sienta sobre la mesa del despacho, vestida únicamente con un tanga negro y los cubre-pezones. _Madness_. Me abre las piernas y me besa, se agacha y chipa alrededor de los cubre-pezones. Su boca baja hasta mi pelvis y tras besarlo, enloquecido, agarra el tanga y lo rompe. _Lujuria_.

Sin más, veo que le hace una señal a Lyssandro. _Ofréceme_.

Lyss se acerca a él y los dos me observan. Me devoran con su mirada. Estoy tumbada en la mesa, desnuda y con los cubre-pezones, con el tanga aún roto puesto. Lyss sonríe, y tras pasear su caliente mirada por mi cuerpo, murmura mientras su dedo tira del tanga roto:

–Excitante.

Expuesta estoy deseando ser su objeto de locura, subo mis pies a la mesa, me impulso y me coloco mejor. Me llevo un dedo a la boca, lo chupo, y ante la atenta mirada de los hombres a los que me ofrezco, lo introduzco en mi vagina. Sus respiraciones se aceleran, yo hago circulitos, meto y saco el dedo una y otra vez. Me masturbo para ellos.

Sus ojos devoran mi cuerpo, ellos están deseos de poseerme, yo quiero que lo hagan. Los reto con mis movimientos.

–Alex, ¿llevas en el bolso lo…? –antes de que termine Castiel, lo interrumpo.

–Sí.

Castiel toma el bolso. Lo abre y de su interior saca el vibrador en forma de labial, se sorprende al ver también la joya anal. Sonríe y se acerca a mí.

–Date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas sobre la mesa.

Obedezco. Mi amo me ha pedido eso, y yo obedezco. Lyss me da un azote en el trasero, luego me lo estruja con sus manos mientras Castiel mete la joya anal en mi boca para lubricarla con mi saliva. Se vuelven locos, lo sé. Una vez que Castiel saca la joya de mi boca, me abren bien las piernas e introduce la joya en mi ano. No opongo resistencia. Jadeo cuando siento que la gira produciéndome un maravilloso placer.

Miro curiosa hacia atrás y me fijo en que ambos titanes miran mi culo, mientras sus alocadas manos se pasean por mis muslos y vagina.

–Alex –dice Castiel –, pone como estabas antes.

Me tumbo sobre la mesa mientras siento la joya en mi interior. Cuando mi espalda reposa en el escritorio, Castiel me abre las piernas, exponiéndome a los dos, luego se mete entre ella y besa el centro de mi deseo. Me quemo.

Su lengua, exigente y dura toca mi clítoris y yo salto.

–No cierres las piernas –pide Lyssandro.

Me agarro con fuerza a la mesa y hago lo que me pide, mientras, Castiel me sujeta por las caderas y me encaja en su boca. Gemidos placenteros salen de mí, yo disfruto con ellos, veo que Lyss se quita los pantalones y se pone un preservativo.

Castiel le entrega a Lyss el pequeño vibrador con forma de labial, sale de entre mis piernas y su amigo ocupa su lugar. Castiel se ubica a mi lado y me echa el pelo hacia atrás, sonriendo. Me mima y me besa. Lyss, que ha comprendido el mensaje, enciende el vibrador. Castiel, murmura erótico:

–Vamos a jugar contigo y después de vamos a follar como anhelas.

Las manos de Lyss recorren mis piernas. Las toca, se acomoda entre ellas y pasa uno de sus dedos por mis húmedos labios. Luego dos, y cuando los ha abierto para dejar expuesto mi clítoris, pone el vibrador sobre él, yo grito. Me muevo, aquel contacto me enloquece.

–No cierres las piernas, preciosa –insiste y me lo impide Lyss.

Castiel me besa. Pone una de sus manos sobre mi abdomen para que no me mueva, mientras Lyss aprieta el vibrador contra mi clítoris, yo grito más y más. Es asolador y tremendo. Es como si fuera a explotar. Mi ano está lleno, mi clítoris enloquecido, mis pezones duros. Dos hombres juegan conmigo y me prohíben moverme. No creo poder aguantarlo. Mi cuerpo acepta las sacudidas de placer que me provoca la situación, cuando me corro, Lyss me penetra y Castiel mete su lengua en mi boca.

–Así…, pequeña…, así.

Ardo. Me quemo. Abraso.

Entregada a ellos, a lo que piden, disfruto mientras Castiel me hace el amor con su boca, Lyss entra en mí una y otra vez.

Nunca imagine que algo así me gustará tanto.

Nunca imagine que pudiera hacer algo así.

Nunca imagine que yo comenzaría algo tan excitante, pero sí, lo inicie. Me ofrecí a ellos y ansío que jueguen, me devoren y hagan conmigo lo que quieran. Soy de ellos. Esa sensación me gusta y quiero continuar. Anhelo más. El calor es abrasador. Castiel, entre beso y beso, me dice palabras calientes y morbosas en la boca, enloquezco de excitación. Lyss sigue penetrándome sobre la mesa de su despacho una y otra vez, a la par que me da azotes en el trasero.

Me llega el orgasmo y me abro más para que Lyss tenga más accesibilidad a mi interior. Castiel muerde mi barbilla y, segundos después, es Lyss quien se deja ir.

Acalorada, excitada y con ganas de juego respiro con dificultad, Castiel me toma entre sus brazos, aún con la ropa rota colgando y, me saca del despacho. Pasamos la vacía oficina y entramos a la casa de Lyss, vamos a un baño, éste nos sigue pero no entra. Sabe cuándo y dónde estar, y sabe que ese es un momento íntimo entre Castiel y yo.

Cuando entramos en el baño, Castiel me deja en el suelo, me quita los cubre-pezones, se agacha y retira los restos del tanga, yo sonrío.

–Es claro que te gusta romper mi lencería.

Castiel sonríe. Lo tira en una papelera y mientras se quita la camisa asegura.

–Me gustas más desnuda.

Divertida pregunto:

–¿La joya?

–Se queda dónde está. Cuándo la saque, será para meter algo más, solo si tú quieres.

Abre el grifo de la ducha y ambos nos metemos. Se me empapa el pelo y me abraza. No me enjabona.

–¿Todo bien, Alex?

Hago gesto de asentimiento, pero él quiere escuchar mi voz, se separa de mí unos centímetros.

–Quería y quiero hacerlo, Castiel.

Sonríe y arquea una ceja.

–Me enloqueces, tabla.

Me sujeto a su cuello y doy un salto para alcanzar su boca. Me coge en volandas y mientras el agua recorre nuestros cuerpos, nos besamos. La joya presiona mi ano.

–Quiero más –confieso –. Me agrada la sensación que me produce el que me ofrezcas y juegues conmigo. Me excita que me hables y digas cosas morbosas. Me enloquece ser compartida, quiero que lo hagas una y mil veces.

Su seductora sonrisa me hace temblar. Su delicadeza mientras me abraza es extrema, yo estoy rebosante de felicidad.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, Castiel me envuelve en una esponjosa toalla, me toma en brazos una vez más y, sin secarse y desnudo, salimos del baño. Vamos a una habitación en color burdeos y me posa en la cama. Supongo, es la habitación de Lyss, quién en ese momento sale de otro baño, desnudo y húmedo. Se ha duchado como nosotros.

Veo que ambos se miran y sin hacer ningún gesto se han comunicado. El juego sigue. Lyss se dirige a un lateral de la habitación y la carne se me pone de gallina al escuchar la canción de _reila_.

–Castiel me comentó que te gusta mucho ese grupo, ¿es cierto? –pregunta Lyss.

–Me encanta –confirmo, tras mirar a Castiel y sonreír.

Lyss se acerca.

–He comprado el CD sólo para ti.

Cual gata en celo dispuesta excitar a su pareja, me pongo de pie. Me quito la toalla y me toco los pechos al compás de la canción. Ellos me comen con la mirada. Tentadora, me revuelvo en la cama y me pongo a cuatro patas. Les enseño mi trasero, dónde aún está la joya, y me contoneo siguiendo la música. Ambos me miran y veo sus duras erecciones dispuestas para mí. Bajo de la cama, desnuda y los obligo a acercarse. Quiero bailar con los dos. Castiel me mira mientras sujeto su cintura y obligo a Lyss a que me sujete por detrás. Durante unos minutos, los tres, desnudos, mojados y excitados bailamos aquella dulce melodía. En tanto Castiel me devora la boca con pasión, Lyss me besa el cuello y aprieta la joya en mi ano.

Morbo. Todo es perversión entre los tres en esta habitación. Ambos me sacan una cabeza y sentirme pequeña entre ellos me excita. Sus erecciones latentes chocan contra mi cuerpo. Se me seca la boca y sonrío a Castiel. Mi ruso, tras besarme, me da la vuelta y veo en los ojos de Lyss que se muere por besarme, ¡lo sé!, pero no lo hace. Besa mi nariz, mejillas, y cuando roza la comisura de mis labios me mira con deseo.

–Juega conmigo –le susurro.

Lyss asiente, y una de sus manos baja a mi vagina. La toca, la explora y mete uno de sus dedos en mí, haciéndome gemir. Castiel me muerde el hombro mientras sus manos vuelan por mi cuerpo hasta terminar en la joya. Le da vueltas, las piernas me flanquean. Me agarra por la cintura y me dejo hacer. Soy su juguete. Quiero que jueguen conmigo. Bailamos…, nos devoramos…, nos tocamos…, nos excitamos.

Ser el centro de atención es estos titanes me gusta. Me encanta. Sentirme perversa mientras ellos me tocan y desean es lo máximo para mí justo ahora. Cierro los ojos, me aprietan contra sus cuerpos y sus erecciones me indican que están preparados para mí. Me enloquece la sensación. Adoro ser su objeto de deseo.

La canción termina y empieza otra, mi estación está por las nubes. Castiel y Lyss están como yo. Al final, Castiel exige:

–Ofrécemela, Lyss.

Éste se sienta en la cama, me sienta delante de él, pasa sus manos por debajo de mis piernas y las abre. ¡Perversión! Mi vagina queda abierta totalmente para mi amor. Castiel se agacha entre mis piernas, muerde mi pelvis y después mis labios vaginales. Tiemblo. Su lengua me saborea y pronto encuentra mi clítoris. Juega, lo tortura, me enloquece, y el remate es cuando sus dedos dan vueltas a la joya de mi ano. Grito.

–Me gusta escucharte gritar de placer –murmura Lyss en mi oído.

Castiel se levanta, enloquecido. Pone su duro pene en mi vagina y me penetra. ¡Oh, sí!… sus penetraciones son duras y asoladoras mientras Lyss sigue diciendo:

–Voy a follarte, preciosa. No veo el momento de hundirme en tu interior.

Las penetraciones de Castiel me hacen gritar de placer, se hunde una y otra vez en mí consiguiendo arrancarme cientos de jadeos. Calientes y perversos. Se detiene, y sin salir de mi interior, me agarra por la cintura y me alza. Se hunde más en mí. Lyss se levanta de la cama, y en volando, como si en una silla invisible estuviera sentada, Castiel sigue penetrándome mientras los brazos de Lyss me sujetan y me alzan una y otra vez contra mi Iceman.

Soy su muñeca. Me desmadejo entre sus brazos cuando mi chillido placentero le hace saber a Castiel que he llegado al orgasmo y sale de mí. Lyss me tumba en la cama, y Castiel, con su pene erecto, se acerca, me agarra por la cabeza con rudeza y lo introduce en mi boca. Lo chupo. Y degusto enloquecida. Oigo rasgar un preservativo e imagino que Lyss se lo está poniendo. Segundos después, abre mis piernas sin contemplaciones y me penetra. ¡Sí! Extasiada por el momento que estos dos me están proporcionando, disfruto de la erección de Castiel. ¡Me encanta!, hasta que segundos después se retira de mi boca y se corre sobre mi pecho.

Lyssandro está muy excitado por lo que se ve, así que me agarra por las caderas y comienza a bombear dentro de mí con fuerza. ¡Oh, sí!

Una…, dos…, tres…, cuatro…, cinto…, seis…

Mis gemidos de placer salen descontrolados de mi boca mientras los dos hombres se hacen con mi cuerpo. Me poseen a su antojo, y yo accedo. Quiero. Me abro a ellos hasta que Lyss se corre y yo con él. Castiel, tan enloquecido como nosotros, extiende por mis pechos el jugo de su excitación y veo en sus vidriosos ojos que disfruta del momento. Los tres disfrutamos.

La música sigue avanzando, y nuestros cuerpos se acompasan. Castiel me besa y yo gozo. Tras salir de mí, Lyss mete su cabeza entre mis piernas y busca mi clítoris. Desea más. Lo aprieta entre sus labios y tira de él. Me retuerzo. Mueve la joya en mi ano. Grito. Su boca muerde la cara interna de mis muslos, Castiel masajea mi cabeza y me mira. Calor…, tengo calor y creo que estoy por correrme una vez más. Pero cuando estoy por hacerlo, oigo a Castiel.

–Todavía no, Alex… Ven aquí.

Se sienta en la cama, me toma de la mano y tira de mí. Me hace sentar a horcajadas sobre él y me penetra de nuevo. Quiero correrme. Necesito correrme. Como loca me muevo en busca de mi placer y, enloquecida grito:

–No pares, Castiel. Quiero más. Los quiero a los dos dentro.

A través de las pestañas, veo que Castiel asiente. Lyss abre un cajón y saca lubricante. Castiel, al verme tan enloquecida, detiene sus penetraciones.

–Escucha, Alex, Lyss va a poner lubricante para facilitar su entrada. –Asiento y prosigue –: Tranquila…, nunca permitiré que nada que te duela. Si te duele, avísame y paramos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y me besa, me aprieto contra él y suspiro.

Castiel me acerca más a su cuerpo mientras su erección continúa proporcionándome placer. Lyss, desde atrás, me da uno de sus azotes en el culo. Sonrío. Saca la joya de mi ano y siento que unta algo frío y húmedo mientras me susurra en el oído:

–No sabes el deseo que tengo por poseerte, Alexia. No veía el momento que tomar este bonito trasero que tienes. Jugaré contigo y te follare, y tú, me recibirás.

Accedo. Quiero que lo haga, Castiel añade:

–Eres mía, Alex, y yo te ofrezco. Hazme disfrutar tu orgasmo.

Con el dedo, Lyss juega en mi interior, mientras Castiel me penetra y me dice palabras calientes. Muy caliente, ardorosas. Ambos me conocen y saben que me excita. Segundos después, Lyss le pide a Castiel que me abra para él. Mi pelirrojo, sin retirar la vista de mí, me agarra las cachas del trasero y muerde mi labio inferior. Sin soltarme, noto la erección de Lyss sobre mi ano y cómo poco a poco, apretándome, se introduce en mí.

–Así, Alex…, poco a poco –murmura Castiel tras liberar mi labio –. No tengas miedo. ¿Duele? –niego con la cabeza, y sigue –: Disfruta, Alexia…, disfruta la posesión.

–Sí, _my lady_, tienes un cuerpo fantástico –masculla Lyssandro penetrándome –. ¡Me encanta!

Abro la boca y gimo. La sensación de esa doble penetración es indescriptible y escuchar lo que cada uno me dice me calienta segundo a segundo. Castiel me mira con los ojos brillantes por la expectación, y antes mis jadeos, pide:

–No dejes de mirarme, Alex.

Obedezco.

–Así…, así…, acóplate a nosotros… Despacio…, disfruta.

Estoy entre dos hombres que me poseen.

Dos hombres que me desean.

Dos hombres que deseo.

Cuatro manos me sujetan desde diferentes sitios, y ambos me llenan con delicadeza pasión. Siento sus penes casi rozarse en mi interior, me gusta verme sometida por y para ellos. Castiel me mira, toca mi boca con la suya, y cada uno de mis jadeos los toma para él mientras me dice dulces y calientes palabras de amor. Lyss me pellizca los pezones, me posee desde atrás y cuchichea en mi oído:

–Te estamos poseyendo… siente nuestros penes en tu interior.

Calor…, tengo un calor horroroso, y de pronto, noto como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subiera a la cabeza y grito, extasiada. Estoy siendo doblemente penetrada y enloquezco de placer. Me estrujan contra ellos exigiéndome más, y vuelvo a gritar hasta que me arqueo dejándome ir. Ellos no paran; continúan con sus penetraciones. Castiel… Lyss… Castiel… Lyss… Sus respiraciones enloquecidas y sus movimientos me hacen saltar en medio de los dos, hasta que sueltan un gruñido varonil, y sé que el juego, de momento ha terminado.

Con cuidado, Lyssandro sale de mi interior y se tumba en la cama. Castiel no lo hace, quedo tendida sobre él mientras me abraza. Durante minutos, los tres respiramos con dificultad mientras la voz de Ruki resuena en la habitación, y nosotros recuperamos el control de nuestros cuerpos.

Pasados cinco minutos, Lyss toma mi mano y deposita un dulce beso en el dorso.

–Con vuestro permiso, me iré a la ducha.

Castiel sigue abrazándome, y yo lo abrazo a él. Cuando quedamos solos en la cama, lo miro, tiene los ojos cerrados. Muerdo su mentón.

–Gracias, Cast.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido.

–¿Por qué?

Beso la punta de su nariz.

–Enseñarme a jugar el sexo.

Su carcajada me hace reír a mí, y más cuando afirma.

–Te estás volviendo peligrosa, dragón.

Media hora más tarde, duchados, los tres vamos a la cocina de Lyss. Allí, sentados sobre unos taburetes, comemos y nos divertidos mientras charlamos. Les confianza que sus exigencias y su rudeza en ciertos momentos me ponen, los tres nos reímos. Dos horas después, vuelvo a estar desnuda sobre la encima de la cocina, mientras ellos vuelven a poseerme y yo, me ofrezco gustosa.

La vida con Iceman va viento en popa, a pesar de nuestras discusiones. Nuestros encuentros a solar son locos, dulces y apasionados, cuando visitamos a Lyssandro, calientes y morbosos. Castiel me entrega a su amigo y yo acepto, gustosa. No hay celos. No hay reproches. Sólo sexo, juego y morbo. Los tres hacemos un trío excepcional, y lo sabemos; disfrutamos nuestra sexualidad en cada encuentro. Nada es sucio, ni oscuro. Todo es simplemente sensual.

Flyn es otro puerto. No me lo pone fácil. Cada día que pasa lo noto más reticente a ser amable conmigo y a nuestra felicidad. Castiel y yo sólo discutimos por él. Es la fuente de nuestras peleas, lo que él niño parece disfrutar. Por otro lado, las clases privadas de Sorata han empezado, por lo que pasa menos tiempo en casa, y sin ella no hay forma de apaciguar a Flyn ni en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo me alegro por mi hija, porque en poco tiempo podrá entrar a la escuela y eso la hará más que feliz.

Ahora acompaño a Norbert alguna mañana al colegio. Aunque Flyn no sepa que cuando Norbert arrancha el coche y se va, yo observo a Flyn. Quiero comprender por qué lo molestan, yo tenía un motivo, no era bueno, pero tenía un motivo por el cuál era molestada. Pero no comprendo por qué Flyn es el centro de las burlas de sus pseudo amigos. Lo vapulean, empujan y él no reacciona. Siempre termina en el suelo. Tengo que hacer algo. Quiero verlo sonreír como mi hija, necesito que tenga confianza en él mismo, aunque aún no sé cómo lograrlo.

Una tarde, me encuentro en mi habitación tarareando _Monster_ de Skillet, a través de los cristales veo que vuelve a nevar. Nieve sobre la nieve, eso me hace feliz. ¡Día blanco! Encantada con ello, voy a la habitación de juego de Flyn, dónde está haciendo los deberes.

–¿Vienes a jugar en la nieve?

El me mira y con su habitual gesto serio, responde:

–No.

Labio partido. La sangre me hierve y en dos zancadas estoy frente a él, alzando su barbilla.

–¿Quién fue?

Con mal gesto responde:

–No te importa.

Respiro con dificultad. Lo que me temía, han empezado a hacerle daño. Cierro la puerta y voy en busca de Simona, está en la cocina preparando un caldo.

–Simona.

Ella se seca las manos en el delantal y me mira.

–Dígame, señora.

–Dime Alexia, Simona.

La mujer sonríe.

–Es difícil acostumbrarse a ello, señora.

Comprendo. Tiene que ser un gran paso para ella.

–¿Hay trineos en casa? –pregunto.

Ella lo piensa un momento.

–Sí. Recuerdo que hay uno guardado en el garaje.

–¡Genial! –Aplaudo –Necesito pedirte un favor.

–Usted dirá.

–Necesito que salgas al exterior de la casa conmigo y hagamos una guerra de nieve.

Incrédula parpadea, no comprende lo que digo. Yo, divertida, sujeto sus manos y murmuro:

–Quiero que Flyn vea lo que se pierde. Es un niño, y debería jugar en la nieve, tirarse en trineo. Vamos, demostrémosle lo divertido que puede ser jugar con algo que no sea electrónico.

Al principio, la mujer se muestra reticente. No sabe qué hacer, pero al ver que la espero, se quita el mandil.

–Deme dos segundos que me pongo unas botas. Con lo que llevo, no se puede ir al exterior.

–¡Perfecto!

En lo que me pongo mi plumón rojo y los guantes en la puerta de la casa, aparece Simona con su plumón azul y un gorro. Termino de ajustarme la bufanda y salimos.

–¡Vamos a jugar! –grito sujetando su brazo.

Salimos de la casa. Caminamos hasta llegar frente al cuarto de juegos de Flyn, allí comenzamos una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. Al principio, Simona está tímida, pero tras varios aciertos míos, se anima. Tomamos nieve, y entre risas las dos nos la tiramos.

Norbert, sorprendido por lo que hacemos, sale a nuestro encuentro. Primero se muestra reacio a participar, pero dos minutos después, he conseguido que se nos una al juego. Flyn nos observa, lo veo a través de los cristales, nos mira y lo invito.

–Vamos, Flyn… ¡Ven con nosotros!

Niega con la cabeza, y los tres seguimos. Le pido a Norbert traiga el trineo del garaje. Cuando lo saca, veo que es rojo. Fascinada, me subo en él y me tiro por una pendiente llena de nieve. El golpe que me meto es considerable, pero la nieve me detiene y me río a carcajadas. La siguiente en tirarse es Simona, luego lo hacemos juntas. Terminamos llenas de nieve, pero felices, pese al gesto incómodo de Norbert. No se fía de ambas. Contra todo pronóstico, Flyn sale al exterior y nos mira.

–¡Vamos, Flyn, ven!

Se acerca y lo invito a sentarse en el trineo. Me mira con recelo y ruedo los ojos divertida.

–Ire al frente, así no te harás daño ¿vale?

Animado por Simona y Norbert, el niño lo hace y con sumo cuidado bajo por la pendiente. A mis gritos se unen los de él, cuando el trineo para, me pregunta extasiado:

–¿Podemos repetir?

Enamorada del gesto que tiene y que nunca había visto, asiento. Corremos hasta dónde está Simona y repetimos la bajada.

Desde ese momento, todo son risas. Flyn, por primera vez desde que regrese a Rusia, se comporta como un niño, cuando consigo convencerlo para que baje solo y lo hace, su expresión de alegría llena mi alma.

¡Sonríe!

Un mensaje llega a mi móvil, es mi tío informándome que Sorata se quedará con él unos días, echa de menos a la niña. Yo sonrío. Y me giro a Flyn cuya sonrisa me contagia. Cuando veo que su expresión cambia, sigo la dirección de sus ojos, y veo que _Demonio_ corre hacia nosotros. Norbert se ha dejado el garaje abierto, y, al escuchar nuestros gritos, el animal no ha evitado venir a jugar. Asustado Flyn se paraliza, doy un suave silbido. _Demonio_ viene a mí, y tras acaricias su cabeza, murmuro:

–No temas, Flyn.

–Los perros muerden –susurra, paralizado.

Él me contó que un perro lo mordía, y trato de calmarlo

–No todos los perros muerden, cariño. Y _Demonio_ no lo hará –el pequeño no se fía, e insisto mientras alargo la mano –: Confía en mí. _Demonio_ no te hará daño. No dejare que ocurra.

No se acerca. Sólo me mira. Simona lo anima y Norbert también, el niño da un paso al frente y se para. Tiene miedo, sonrío y vuelvo a decir.

–Flyn, cariño, no dejare que te lastime. Lo prometo.

Receloso, Flyn me mira, hasta que _Demonio_ se tira en la nieve y se pone patas arriba. Simona, divertida le rasca la barriga.

–Ves, Flyn. _Demonio _sólo quiere que le hagamos cosquillas. Ven…

Hago lo mismo que Simona, y el animal saca la lengua por un lateral de su boca, feliz.

Flyn se acerca, se agacha y con más miedo que nada, lo toca con un dedo. Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que toca a un animal en años. Al ver que _Demonio_ no se mueve, Flyn se anima y vuelve a tocar.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Suave y mojado –murmura el crío, que ya le toca con la palma de la mano.

Media hora más tarde, _Demonio_ y Flyn son amigos, cuando nos tiramos en el trineo, _Demonio_ corre a nuestro lado mientras nosotros gritamos y reímos.

Estamos todos empapados y rebozando de nieve. Es divertido. Lo estamos pasando bien, hasta que escuchado que un coche se acerca. Castiel. Simona y yo nos miramos. Flyn, al ver que es su tío se queda paralizado, me extraña que no corra en su búsqueda. Cuando el vehículo se acerca, compruebo que Castiel nos observa y, por su cara, no está de buen humor. Lo normal. Sin poder evitarlo, murmuro cerca de Simona:

–Nos ha pillado.

La mujer asiente. Castiel para el coche, se baja y da un portazo que me hace estimar el calibre de su enfado mientras camina hacia nosotros intimidatoriamente.

¡Que rebote tiene Iceman!

Cuando quiere ser malo, es el peor. Nadie respira. Yo lo miró. Él me mira. Y cuando está cerca de nosotros, grita con gesto reprobador:

–¿Qué hace este perro aquí?

Flyn no dice nada y Simona y Norbert están paralizados. Todos me miran a mí, y yo respondo:

–Estábamos jugando con la nieve, y él está jugando con nosotros.

Castiel toma de la mano a Flyn y gruñe:

–Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué has hecho en el colegio?

* * *

Chan-chan-chan~

D: ¿qué habrá hecho Flyn en el colegio? :I justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse interesante la relación con el pequeño :I que mala persona soy.

Y cómo han pasado ciertos acontecimientos en el capítulo~ -voz grave de opera- les explicare algunas costumbres más de Rusia.

*La primera: Los rusos suelen ser personas muy cerradas cuando están en las calles, algo similar a los alemanes, pero ellos tienen la costumbre de saludar con una inclinación de la cabeza, esto es un poco similar a japón, lo que diferencia a Rusia, es el hecho de que ellos se vuelven más efusivos y alegres al hablar con personas que conocen y se encuentran en la calle. Podría decirse que los rusos son un poco cerrados a la idea de hablar o sonreírle a un extraño.

**La segunda: El puente de los candados si existe, y si hay más en Rusia. En referencia a la mención de "árboles" es por que en el puente, hay pequeños árboles de red que abarcan todo el camino, en la red es dónde colocan los candados, la tradición es poner el candado con tú pareja y tirar la llave al agua, es una creencia que simboliza lo duradera que puede llegar a ser la relación.

Agregue el dato del puente, por qué en la historia original -qué se desarrolla en Alemania- Mencionan en puente de candados, y se me hizo un detalle agradable, agregarlo también la historia, y sin inventarlo, fue una larga y agotada búsqueda pero... al final encontré un puente de los candados en Moscú.

Ahora con las maravillosas aclaraciones.

Pídeme lo que quieras Ahora y siempre, es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell, la historia es creada con el único fin de entretenimiento, sin fines lucrativos.

Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego Online Amour Sucré.

Los Oc de la historia son propiedad mía, excepto Valloled y Blaze, ellos pertenecen a una amiga, que únicamente me presta a sus personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

Actualice temprano -para variar- por que no iba a estar en mi casa casi todo el día, así que para no torturarlas, actualice antes.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	13. Chapter 12

12

El tono de voz que Castiel usa con el niño me enoja. ¿Por qué tiene que hablarle así?, estoy por decir algo cuando se me adelanta y dice:

–Me han llamado del colegio. Por lo visto, te has metido en otro lío y esta vez ¡muy gordo!

–Tío, yo…

–¡Cállate! –Grita–. Vas derecho al internado. Te los conseguido. Ve a mi despacho y espérame allí.

Simona, Norbert y Flyn, tras la dura mirada de Castiel, se van.

Simona me mira con la tristeza plasmada en el rostro. Le guiño un ojo, aunque sé que no le voy a librar de esta. Vaya mosqueo que tiene el ruso. En cuanto quedamos solos, Castiel ve el trineo, las huellas de la pendiente y sisea:

–Quiero a ese animal fuera de mi casa, ¿me has escuchado?

–Castie, escucha…

–No pienso escuchar nada, Alex.

–Deberías –insisto.

Tras un duelo de miradas, grita al final.

–¡He dicho fuera!

–Si vienes cabreado de la oficina, bien por ti. Pero no pagues conmigo. ¡Serás borde…!

Resopla, se alborota el cabello y farfulla:

–Dije que no quería ver a ese chucho aquí y que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para que Flyn monte en trineo, ni mucho menos, junto a ese pulgoso.

El arranque de mal humor de Castiel, sólo hace que yo me ponga de un humor peor al suyo. Respiro profundamente y me giro a verlo.

–No creo necesitar permiso para jugar en la nieve, ¿o sí? Avisa de ser el caso, para pedir tu consentimiento al respirar. ¡Joder! Sólo eso me falta escuchar.

Castiel no responde.

–En cuando a _Demonio_, quiero que se quede. La casa es lo suficientemente enorme para que no tengas que verlo. Tienes un jardín que parece estadio. Yo le hago una casa para que viva en ella, y nos cuida la casa. No comprendo el empeño que pones para echarlo al fío. ¿Acaso no te da pena? Hace un frío de los mil infiernos. No puedes pretender que yo lo quiera dejar a su suerte en la calle.

Castiel, yergue la espalda y con semblante atemorizador mira a _Demonio_, que mueve el rabo.

–¿Me crees tonto, Alexia? –me sorprende su pregunta. Al no responder afirma–: Este animal lleva tiempo en el garaje.

Mi corazón se detiene.

–¿Lo sabías?

–¿De verdad me crees tonto para no haberlo notado? Claro que lo sabía.

No sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que me está diciendo.

–Te dije que no lo quería dentro de _mi_ casa, pero, aun así, lo metiste y…

–Cómo digas eso de _tu_ casa una vez más…, me vas a cabrear –siseo, sin mencionar la moto. Si él no dice nada, yo no tengo por qué sacar el tema de momento–. Llevas tiempo diciéndome que considere esta casa como mía, pero cuando meto un animal al jodido garaje para que no muera de frío tú te comportas como un…, un…

–Gilipollas –acaba él.

–¡Peor un gilipollas! –Grito–. Cabrón. Te comportas como un cabrón en toda letra.

–Entre mi sobrino y tú van a…

–¿Qué ha hecho Flyn en el colegio? –exijo.

–Se ha metido en una pelea, al otro chico le han dado puntos en la cabeza.

Me sorprende escuchar eso, no me imagino a Flyn en ese calibre de violencia, ni aunque tenga el labio roto. Castiel se pasa la mano por la cabeza furioso, mira a _Demonio_ y grita:

–¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí!

El frío exterior es como poco, incomparable con el que siento en mi corazón en este momento, antes de que diga cualquier otra cosa, me pongo frente al animal y amenazo:

–Sí _Demonio_ se va, yo me voy con él.

Arquea las cejas con frialdad y con una sonrisa que me roba la palabra termina:

–Haz lo que gustes. De todas formas, siempre lo haces.

Sin más que decir, se da la vuelta y se marcha, con cara de idiota y unas horribles ganas de golpear algo. Pasas diez minutos y yo sigo afuera de la casa junto al animal. Castiel no sale. Intento hacerme comprender que hice mal metiendo a _Demonio_ al garaje, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Dejarlo solo me recuerda mucho a _Poki_, entierro la cabeza entre mis rodillas y respiro tan profundo como me sea posible.

Flyn se asoma por la cristalera de su cuarto de juegos y lo saludo con una sonrisa. Él hace lo mismo y aquello me destroza. Jugar, el trineo y _Demonio_ le han caído mejor que bien, aun si no puedo dejar al perro en esa casa. No quiero más problemas. Simona sale y se acerca a mí.

–Señora, se va a resfriar. Está empapada y…

–No me importa mi salud. No, si eso implica dejar a _Demonio_ sin un hogar.

La mujer cierra los ojos.

–Sabe que me lo quedaría en casa, pero el señor se molestaría. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? –Asiento–: Si quiere, podemos llamar a la protectora de animales. Ellos seguro le encuentran un hogar.

Le pido el teléfono. ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Mi tío odia los animales, y en casa… no hay quién pueda cuidarlo. La temperatura baja cinco grados más, pero yo no entro, no quiero. Es seguro que en cuanto ve a Castiel, lo hago pedazos. Camino con _Demonio_ por el sendero hasta la enorme verja. Salgo al exterior y juego con el animal, él es feliz con mi compañía. Y sin poder evitarlo, lloro. Me dejo caer en la nieve y mientras lanzo piedras para que las busque, lloro.

Minutos más tarde, Simona llega y me entrega un papel con un teléfono.

–Norbert dice que llamemos aquí. Que preguntemos por Henry y le digamos que es de su parte.

Agradezco y sacó el móvil de mi bolsillo, con el corazón más que destrozado, hago lo que Simona me dice. Hablo con el tal Henry y me dice que en una pasarán por _Demonio_.

Es de noche, cuando obligo a Simona a entrar en la casa para que Flyn y Castiel puedan cenar, yo me quedó afuera con el perro. El frío cala mis huesos, pero no me importa, seguro _Demonio_ ha soportado más que yo. Castiel me llama al móvil, ¿se atreve a llamarme? Cortó la llamada y lanzó el aparato contra la nieve. Es la última persona a la que quiero hablarme. ¡Que le den!

Unas luces aparecen en el fondo de la calle, y lo identifico como el coche que viene por _Demonio_. Una furgoneta de recogida de animales llega hasta dónde estoy y se para. Recuerdo a _Poki_. Se fue y ahora _Demonio_ también. ¡Jodete vida! Con todo y tu injusticia.

Se baja un hombre que se identifica como Henry, mira al animal y le toca la cabeza. Firmo los papeles que me entrega y, mientras abre las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, me dice:

–Despídase de él, señorita. Me voy ya. Y, por favor, quítele lo que lleva al cuello.

–Es una bufanda, tiene un resfriado.

Me mira e insiste:

–Por favor, quíteselo. Es lo mejor, para ambos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y maldigo. En cuanto tengo la bufanda en mis manos resoplo. Vaya momento más triste. Contemplo a _Demonio_, que me mira con esos ojos que tanto me gustan, me agacho y lo abrazo.

–Lo siento, cariño, está no es mi casa. De ser así, nadie te sacaría de aquí. –El animal acerca su hocico a mi cara y me da un lametazo, me río y añado–: Te encontrarán un bonito hogar, uno caliente donde te traten muy bien.

Soy incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. El llanto me domina. Es como si volviera a despedirme de _Poki_. Beso su cabeza, y Henry toma a _Demonio_ metiéndolo en la furgoneta. Él se resiste, pero Henry está acostumbrado y puede con él. Al cerrarse las puertas, se despide mí y se va.

Sin moverme de dónde estoy, veo cómo la furgoneta se aleja, con _Demonio_ en ella. Miró la bufanda y sin poderlo evitar, lloro una vez más, lo hago como no lo había hecho en días.

-¡Te odio Rusia!

Grito a la nada. Es todo complicado aquí, Flyn no me lo pone fácil, y Castiel es tan borde cuando quiere. ¡Claro! Eso si no agregó el hecho de que tengo una audiencia con el juez en tres meses. Una joda con las leyes. Limpió mi rostro y al darme la vuelta me sorprendo al ver a Castiel tras la verja. No puedo ver su mirada, pero sé que la tiene clavada en mí. Muero de frío. Camino y él me abre la puerta. Paso por su lado sin decirle nada.

–Alex…

Me giro a él furiosa.

–Se fue, ya no está _Demonio_ en _tu_ maldita casa.

–Escucha, Alex…

–¡No te quiero escuchar! –Pateó uno de los cubos de basura y este cae sobre la nieve–. No quiero y no pienso escucharte, así que déjame en paz.

Retomo mi camino hacia la casa. En cuanto llegamos, nos quitamos los abrigos y sujeta mi mano. Me libero de su agarre de un tirón y voy escaleras arriba. Es la última persona que quiero ver. Al subir la escalera, me encuentro de frente con Flyn. El niño me mira pero yo paso por su lado, y me meto en mi habitación, dando un portazo, me quito la ropa húmeda y me meto en la bañera. Necesito agua caliente, tengo los huesos a veinte grados bajo cero. Mi cuerpo se calienta poco a poco, pero no lo poco que queda mi alma. Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima escapa de mi rostro.

–Te odio… te odio… te odio tanto Rusia.

Dejo mis lágrimas se mezclen con el agua cuando la puerta se abre y Castiel aparece detrás. Nos quedamos viendo durante minutos, hasta que sale del baño, dejándome sola. Tras salir de la bañera, me envuelvo en una toalla y me seco el cabello. Luego me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. No tengo hambre, el sueño me vence rápidamente, aunque me sobresalto cuando siento que alguien me toca. Castiel. Respiro profundo y murmuro:

–Déjame sola. No quiero que me toques. Quiero dormir.

Sus manos se alejan de mi cintura, y yo me doy la vuelta. No quiero su contacto.

Por la mañana, al levantarme, Castiel está tomando café en la cocina. Flyn está junto a él, al verme ambos fijan sus ojos en mí.

–Buenos días, Alex –dice Castiel.

–¿Qué tienen de buenos? –respondo.

No me acerco a él. No hay beso de los buenos días, y Flyn nos observa. Simona me acerca un café y sonrío al ver que me ha preparado churros una vez más. Se lo agradezco y comienzo a comérmelos. El silencio es sepulcral en la cocina, cuando soy yo quien hace la conversación.

Castiel me mira, me mira y sé que mi actitud no le agrada. Lo incomoda, me da lo mismo. Quiero hacerle sentir un poco de cómo me hace sentir a mi él.

Norbert entra en la cocina y le indica a Flyn que se apure, o llegará tarde al colegio. Suena mi teléfono. Cassy. Sonrío y me levanto, salgo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

–¡Hola, tú! –la saludo.

Ella ríe.

–¿Cómo va todo por allí?

Miro a la ventana.

–Pues te diré, con ganas de eliminar a tu hermano.

Vuelvo a escuchar la risa de Cassy.

–Todo va bien entonces.

Tras hablar con ella durante un rato, queda en pasar a recogerme. Quiere que la acompañe a comprarse algo de ropa. Al cerrar el móvil, me doy la vuelta, Castiel está detrás de mí.

–¿Has quedado con mi hermana?

–¿Importa?

Paso a su lado, pero sujeta mi brazo deteniéndome.

–Alex… ¿no me volverás a hablar?

–Qué extraño, creí que eso hacía.

Sonríe pero yo no. Así que borra la sonrisa de su rostro y sujeta mi cintura.

–Escucha, cariño. Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…

–Eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar de eso.

–Me has enseñado que los problemas se deben hablar. No puedes cambiar de opinión ahora.

–Mira por dónde –respondo cínica–, ahora yo no quiero hablar de los problemas. Me tienes harta.

El silencio y la tensión son palpables.

–Alex, discúlpame. Ayer no fue un buen día para mí y…

–Y lo pagaste con _Demonio_, ¿no? ¡Oh! Y como olvidar que me recordaste que está es _tu_ casa y que Flyn es _tu_ sobrino. ¿Te digo algo Castiel? ¡Vete a la mierda!

La guerra entre nuestras miradas está por liberar chispas.

–Alex, está es tu casa y…

–No, guapo, no. Es tu casa. La mía está en Japón, dónde puedo vivir tranquilamente sin el temor de dar la vuelta y encontrar problemas, un lugar que no debí haber dejado.

Me acerca a él de un tirón y sisea:

–No sigas por ese camino, Alexia.

–Entonces cállate, y no hables sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

El ambiente se ha puesto peor que al inicio. Recuerdo la moto, creo que puedo pedir una cremación cuando se entere de ella. Nos miramos y Castiel al final habla.

–Tengo que marcharme de viaje. Te lo iba a decir ayer pero…

–¿Qué? ¿Preferiste gritarles a todos antes de decírmelo?

–No, Alexia yo…

–¿Cuándo?

–Ahora mismo.

–¿A dónde?

–Londres. He de solucionar unos asuntos, pero regresó pasado mañana.

Oh claro, Londres, con mi mejor amiga la señorita Ambér.

–Verás a Ambér, ¿cierto?

Castiel asiente, y sin amigos de seguir soportando su contacto, lo aparto de mí de un manotazo. No tengo idea porqué, pero simplemente no me agrada que Ambér pase tiempo con Castiel.

–Es un viaje de negocios. Ambér trabaja para mí y…

–Con ella juegas también, lo sé. Te lo pasas de vicio con ellas en sus viajes, ¿Por qué hacer una excepción ahora?

–Alexia, no… -susurra.

–¿Qué te detiene entonces? Anda y toma tu jet para Londres, que no soy tonta y se lo que va a pasar. Tu tranquilo, que aquí te espero yo en _tu_ casa.

–Lala…

–¡¿Qué?! –grito furiosa.

Sujeta mi cintura y me tira en la cama, sujetando mi cabeza con sus manos:

–¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer algo con ella? ¿Aún no ves que solo te quiero a ti?

Ruedo los ojos, ¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado eso ya? –Pero…

–Pero nada –me corta–. Debo viajar por trabajo, ella trabaja conmigo. Eso no significa que tenga que haber nada entre nosotros. Ven conmigo. Has una pequeña maleta y ven. Si no te fías de mí, hazlo, sólo no me acuses de cosas que no hago ni haré.

¿Será tan sencillo creer a las palabras? Supongo que para cualquiera lo es pero… ¿lo será para alguien que ha vivido la mentira incontables veces? Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué enojarme, me duele lo que ocurrió con _Demonio_, que Castiel se descargue con todos pero, ¿realmente es por eso que estoy molesta? Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por los labios de Castiel. Toman prisioneros a los míos, es ese simple contacto el que me hace olvidar todo. Todo. Abro la boca recibiendo su lengua mientras me abrazó a él desesperada. Vaya conflicto el mío, quiero estar molesta, pero cuando me besa así, me es imposible. El besó se alarga más y más hasta que habló.

–Fóllame.

Castiel se levanta. Pone el pestillo que puse en la puerta y quitándose la corbata me mira.

–Encantado señorita Kanda. Desnúdese.

Sin perder tiempo, me quito la bata y luego el pijama, en cuanto estoy totalmente desnuda ante él, y viceversa, se sienta en la cama y sonríe.

–Ven…

Me acercó a él. Aproxima su cara a mi pelvis y lo besa. Pasea sus manos por mi cuerpo y susurra mientras me sienta a horcajadas sobre él, abriendo mis labios vaginales con sus manos.

–Tú… eres la mujer que deseo.

Me penetra, con tal fuerza que siento la profundidad.

–Tú…eres el centro de mi vida.

Me muevo en busca de placer, y al ver que jadea, hablo.

–Tú… eres el hombre que quiero, y en el que quiero confiar.

Mis caderas se mueven en un vaivén, cuando jadeo, Castiel se levanta de la cama, me recuesta sobre ella, y tumbándose sobre mí, me penetra con profundidad.

–Tú… eres tan mía como yo soy tuyo. No dudes eso, pequeña.

Una fuerte embestida hace que su pene alcancé mi útero, yo me arqueo.

–Mírame –ordena.

Obedezco. Mientras sigue profundizando más y más, yo jadeo.

–Sólo a ti puedo hacerte el amor así, sólo a ti te deseo y solo contigo disfruto jugar.

Mi cuerpo se caliente a cada palabra.

Castiel sujeta mi cintura, me empala contra él y dice cosas morbosas y bonitas a la vez, estoy excitada y disfruto de lo que me hace. Por minutos bombea en mi interior, rápido, fuerte, y posesivo.

–Di que confías en mí, como yo confió en ti.

Se hunde una vez más en mí y me da un azote. Lo miró y no contesto, vuelve a penetrarme mientras con fuerza sujeta mis hombros dándome una embestida atroz.

–¡Dímelo! –exige.

Me retuercen sus caderas antes de volver a lanzarse contra mí, cuando me contraigo de placer, Castiel me aprieta más contra él.

–Confío en ti…, confío en ti.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa lobuna; sujeta mi cintura y me levanta. Adoro que me maneje a su antojo. Me lleva contra la pared y, enardecido me penetra con fuerza una y otra vez mientras yo enredo mis piernas en su cintura, arqueándome para recibirlo.

¡Sí, sí, sí!

Mi gemido de placer queda mitigado porque muerdo su hombro, y eso es lo que le hace ver, que me ha llegado el orgasmo, es entonces cuando él se deja llevar por el placer. Desnudos y sudorosos nos abrazamos mientras seguimos contra la pared. Detesto admitirlo… pero realmente amo a Castiel.

–Te quiero, Alex… -afirma bajándome–. Por favor, no lo dudes.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y besó sus labios–. _Ich liebe dich_.

Cinco minutos después estamos en la ducha. Dónde vuelve a hacerme el amor. Vaya hambre la nuestra. El sexo entre ambos es simplemente, perfecto.

Cuando Castiel se marcha, lo despido con la mano. Confío en él. Aunque, él no pueda hacer lo mismo conmigo, yo confío en él.

Cassy pasa a recogerme y sonrío. Monto su coche y nos vamos al tráfico de Moscú.

Llegamos a una elegante tienda. Aparcamos y al entrar veo que es la tienda de Anita, la amiga de Cassy con la que estuvimos en el bar cubano. Luego de elegir varios vestidos, cada uno más caro que el otro, entramos en el espacioso probador.

–Debo comprarme algo sexy para la cena de pasado mañana.

–¿Alguien especial?

–Sí –dice Cassy con una sonrisa.

–¡Vaya! ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Me mira y murmura:

–Arthur.

–¿Arthur?, ¿el camarero sexy?

–¡Sí!

–Pues felicidades.

–Seguí tu consejo y darle una oportunidad. Espero que todo salga bien, aunque no podré decir que no lo intente.

–¡Así se habla! –la felicito.

Se prueba varios vestido y al final elige uno azul eléctrico. Cassy se ve muy guapa en él. Una voz llama mi atención en algún momento. ¿De dónde me suena? Salgo del probador y olvido como hablar. A pocos metros de mí, tengo a la persona que más he buscado los últimos meses hablando con otra mujer. Deb. Se me enciende la sangre y sin darme cuenta ya estoy caminando hacia ella a zancadas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sujeto su brazo y la obligo a girarse a mí.

–¡Hola, Debrah!, ¿o prefieres Deb?

Se queda blanca como el papel y su amiga aún más. Está asombrada, no esperaba verme aquí y menos que yo reaccionara. Desde dónde estoy, es cuando soy consciente de que le saco unos diez centímetros como menos de altura, si le sumamos mi fuerza, soy un arma letal. Anita, al vernos, se dirige a nosotras. Pero sabiendo cómo trabajar, la meto a un probador y la estrello contra el cristal, el cuál se cuartea en el impacto.

–Tu yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿cierto, Deb? –acaricio su mejilla con un dedo, clavando mi uña en su piel. Ella suelta un alarido al sentir el dolor, pero yo sonrío y liberando una bofetada en su cara, me emociono–. Está, para que sepas que conmigo no se juega.

Anita y la amiga de Deb gritan y golpean la puerta. Divertida con el sufrir que escucho afuera, pasó un pie detrás del de Deb y tiró de él haciendola caer, al tenerla frente a mí, jalo su cabello elevando su cabeza.

–Verás, Deb. Puedo ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo, y sobre todo si el causante, tiene tu cara. Para tu mala suerte, tú eres ese alguien, y ahora pagarás.

–Suéltame…, suéltame me haces daño –grita Deb, lanzando múltiples golpes al aire.

–¿Daño? –Repito con inocencia–. Venga, esto no es nada, puedo hacer algo peor, aunque hoy sólo te dare una advertencia. Conmigo no se juega, llevaste ventaja la última vez, pero no más. Sé quién eres y dónde encontrarte, así que ándate con cuidado, porque de mi nadie escapa, nadie.

Cassy, asustada se une a los gritos y aporreos de la puerta. No comprende lo que pasa ni porqué me he puesto así, no me importa, tuerzo un poco la cabeza y jalo del cabello de Deb para alzarla.

–Qué te quede claro. No te acercas a Castiel o a mí. Si me retas me vas a encontrar, mi nombre es _Bloody Dragon_, y nadie puede vencerme.

Cuando la dejo caer, levantó la rodilla para golpear su estómago y luego ella cae contraída al suelo. Sonrío cínica, y luego abro la puerta. Cassy me mira asustada. No comprende lo que pasa, y cuando ve a Deb, todo se aclara. Cuando esa perra se levanta, Cassy se acerca a ella y le suelta un bofetón.

–Esto es por mi hermano. ¡¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con su padre, zorra?!

Anita deja de pedir explicaciones, ha comprendido lo que dijo Cassy. La amiga de Deb, horrorizada, la ayuda.

–Llame a la policía, por favor.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó divertida, interrumpiendo a Anita.

–Esas mujeres han atacado a Debrah, ¿no lo ha visto?

Alza la cabeza y al notar que he sido yo quién pregunta, su color desaparece.

–No te servirá de nada, querida. Aquí y en cualquier otro lado, yo soy intocable.

Recargada en un lateral de la puerta me cruzó de brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de mi rostro. Podría mandarla al hospital si quisiera, pero una advertencia siempre se disfruta. Deb me mira sin saber qué hacer, al final toma a su amiga del brazo.

–Vámonos.

En cuanto desaparecen de la tienda, me recompongo y hecho mi flequillo hacia atrás. Cassy y Anita me miran.

–Lo lamento, he armado una buena en la tienda. No he podido evitarlo, soy rencorosa y…

–No lo sientas. Se lo merecía por puta.

La respuesta de Cassy me divierte.

Segundos más tarde, tanto Cassy como Anita se ríen, yo no. Creo que lo que acabo de hacer, me traerá muchos problemas.

Al salir de la tienda, pasamos por un local a tomar cervezas. Lo necesito. El encuentro con Debrah me ha dejado peor de lo que esperaba. Al relajarnos, Cassy habla de su cita.

–¿Pasado mañana es san Valentín?

–Sí –afirma Cassy–. ¿No lo sabías?

–En realidad jaja… no he estado muy pendiente del tiempo así que, no lo tenía muy presente. Y conociendo a tu hermano, seguro ni le importa San Marqueting. Si la navidad no le llama, menos Valentín.

–Mira, va a regresar ese día para empezar.

–Aunque no ha mencionado nada. No hace mucho le propuse poner un candado en el puente de los enamorados y dijo que sí.

–¿Mi hermano?

–Sí.

–¿Castiel?, ¿don Gruñetas dijo que pondría un candado del amor?

–Eso dice -confirmo–. Lo comenté como algo que me llamó la atención y dijo que cuando quiera ponemos el nuestro. Y como no se ha vuelto a mencionar.

Tras una risa por parte de Cassy, habla.

–Sinceramente. Nunca lo he visto muy romántico para esas cosas. Que yo sepa, cuando estaba con la puta de Debrah, nunca escuche que hicieran algo especial en san Valentín.

Mencionarla se lleva mi apetito.

–Imagino te has puesto así por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, ¿verdad? –inquiera Cassy.

–Es más personal que eso.

–¿Puedo saber?

Suspiro y me recuesto en la silla.

–Sólo digamos que esa arpía provocó mi ruptura con Castiel.

–¿Qué mi hermano rompió contigo por esa arrastrada? –pregunta sin incrédula.

–Es algo más complejo.

–¿Quiso volver con ella? Porque si fue así, ¡lo mato!

–No, bueno… uf. Más bien ella le hizo creer a Castiel algo que no y la mentirosa fui yo.

–¿Mi hermano es tonto o qué?

–Y gilipollas.

Reímos y damos por finalizada la conversación para comer algo. Castiel llama y hablo con él. Llego a Londres, prefiero no decirle lo de Debrah, es lo mejor. Tras comer, Cassy me deja en la casa de Castiel. Simona me hace saber que Flyn está haciendo la tarea en su sala de juegos, y que se va con Norbert a hacer la despensa. Me grabó el capítulo de «Locura Esmeralda» para verlo más tarde. Asiento, subo las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa. Me pongo una camiseta de algodón y un pantalón gris para estar en casa y paso a ver cómo está Flyn.

Al abrir la puerta, me mira. Tiene su gesto molesto. Lo normal. Se la vive enfadado. Me acercó y revuelvo su pelo.

–¿Qué tal el colegio?

Muevo la cabeza para que deje de tocarlo.

–Bien.

Me asomó y veo que su labio va mejor que ayer. Me asiento frente a él y elevo su rostro desde la barbilla.

–No debes dejar que esos chicos te molesten. Defiéndete.

–Claro, y al hacerlo mi tío se enoja. Muy sabio Alexia –responde molesto.

Respiro profundo e intento sincerarme con él.

–No sé lo que ocurrió ayer para que le dieran puntos al niño, pero quiero que sepas que te comprendo…

La dura mirada que me lanza Flyn me hiela el alma.

–Flyn, no debes dejar que…

–¡Cállate! –grita, airado–. ¡Tú no sabes nada, así que cállate! ¡Ojos chuecos!

Aquella respuesta simplemente, me cabrea. Me levantó de un salto evitando en lo más posible ver de mala forma a Flyn.

–Bien, me callarle. Supongo que tienes razón, yo no sé nada. Pero que seas, estoy al tanto de lo que tus pseudo amigos, te hacen, aunque no sepa nada.

–No son mis amigos.

–No necesitaba que me lo dijeras. –Termino, dando un azote a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Voy directa a mi habitación cuando suena mi móvil. Castiel. Habló con él por más de una hora. Pregunta por mi día y yo por él suyo, lo que resta de la llamada nos tentamos con palabras calientes. Me encanta. Lo quiero, lo echo de menos. Antes de colgar, me dice que llamara cuando llegue al hotel.

Al colgar, me meto en la habitación que comparto con Castiel, y busco entre mis cajas de música el disco de Skillet, al verlo sonrío y lo pongo en el equipo de música de la sala, entró a mi cuarto y de él sacó mi guitarra eléctrica.

.

_Death surround_

_My heartbeat's slowing down_

_I won't take this wolrd's abuse_

_I won't give up or refuse_

.

Sin conectar el instrumento al amplificador, toco suavemente las cuerdas tarareando la canción, miro la estantería dónde están mis libros, pulcramente ordenados y cuidados. Flyn abre la puerta de par en par y me mira cabreado.

–Quita la música. Me molesta.

Arqueó una ceja.

–¿Te molesta?

–Sí.

–Lo siento por ti –respondo.

Es imposible que alguien no le guste la música. Sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer, dejo la música en el nivel que está y sigo tocando. Ignoro su pequeña presencia por los siguientes minutos. Hasta que veo que el pequeño se acerca al equipo y de un plumazo, para la música y se marcha.

¡La madre que lo pario! Como siga así no me declaro culpable de mis acciones.

Dejo la guitarra sobre el sillón y voy al equipo a poner una vez más la música. El niño, que en esos momentos salía, se detiene y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

–¡¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

–¡Oh, lo lamento! _Chino_, no creí que mi presencia te molestará.

–¡Sólo vete y deja de molestar!

Vale lo admito, se me ha ido la lengua. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima sigo cada una de sus acciones. Se acerca al equipo de música, lo para y saca el disco, sin decir nada más, camina a la cristalera, abre la puerta y lanza el disco al exterior.

¡Pequeño diablo!

¡Yo lo mato!

Salgo al exterior en su busca. Lo recojo de la nieve y lo limpió con mi camisera recordando a todos los antepasados del moco sete, al darme la vuelta, oigo el clic de la puerta el cerrarse. Cierro los ojos y respiro, necesito paciencia. El frío está para morir, y toco la puerta desde el exterior.

–Flyn abre la puerta, ahora.

Pequeño demonio me mira. Sonríe y se da la vuelta tras tirar mis libros del estante y pisotear varios de mis discos, sale de la habitación. ¡Será cabrón el niño! Trato de abrir pero está cerrado. Romper la ventana no es una opción, el sistema se activaría y eso no será bonito.

–¡Mierda!

Voy a la siguiente cristalera con las deportivas húmedas. ¡Hace frío! Llego al exterior de la habitación donde trabaja y lo veo en ella. Toco el cristal y con mal gesto lo miro.

–Abre la puerta, ahora.

Pasa de mí.

Me tiemblan los huesos por el frío, intento abrir la puerta sin activar el sistema de seguridad, no hay quién me abra, es el cambio de guardia justo a hora. Diez minutos más tarde me castañean los dientes, mi pelo está tieso sobre mi cabeza y siento estalactitas bajo la nariz, grito como una loca mientras golpeo el cristal.

–¡La madre que te parió, Flyn! ¡Abre la jodida puerta!

Me mira y bufando cierra las cortinas. Cabreada empiezo a decirle lo primero que cruce mi mente sin importarme el idioma.

Está nevando. Estoy en la calle con prendas de algodón y los tenis de deporte. El frío está por matarme. Froto mis manos tratando de hallar una solución. ¡La cocina! Pero antes de llegar, recuerdo que está cerrada. Todas y cada una de las malditas puertas de la casa están cerradas. Incluso las ventanas.

Caigo por un momento cuando mis piernas ya no me aguantan, pero me levantó como puedo sujetándome de la pared. Mi cabello me hace estornudar, no por favor, todo menos fiebre. El balcón de la habitación queda en mi campo de visión, ¡claro! Sin pensarlo, me subo a poyete para intentar alcanzar el balcón, pero mi pie resbala por el metal congelado y voy directa al suelo. Me levanto y lo intento una vez más. Me siento en un muro congelado y le me levanto, antes de tocar el balcón mis pies caen y me doy contra el muro. El golpe me ha hecho ver colores y me duele una mierda la barbilla.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, apenas puedo mantener la conciencia, golpeo con suavidad el cristal, no puedo hacer más.

–Flyn te lo suplico… ábre…me…

Flyn descorre las cortinas y su cara no es lo que era. No escucho lo que dice hasta que abre la puerta y grita.

–¡Tienes sangre!

–¿Qué?

Bajo la mirada y toda la nieve a mis pies es roja. Mi camiseta gris es roja toco mi barbilla y siento la sangre correr, me lleno las manos de sangre. Flyn me mira asustado. No sabe qué hacer, me arrastro a la habitación como puedo.

–Consigue una toalla o algo… rápido.

Va corriendo y regresa con una toalla, aunque el suelo ya está manchado. La pongo bajo mi barbilla y trato de entrar en calor como puedo. Tengo el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Una vez más me he partido el labio. Estoy sola con Flyn, Simona y Norbert no están, necesito un hospital. Miró a Flyn y me sujeto de su hombro.

–¿Sabes dónde está el hospital más cercano?

Asiente.

–Ve por tu abrigo.

Me ayuda a ir a la puerta y cogemos los abrigos. La sangre sigue cayendo al suelo pero no puedo limpiarlas. Cuando quiero ponerme el abrigo, la pérdida de sangre me hace desfallecer, Flyn me sujeta pero casi caigo, me ayuda con el abrigo y una vez abrigados, entramos al garaje. Cojo el Mitsubishi y al abrirse las puertas del garaje, Flyn sujeta la toalla para que conduzca mientras me indica por dónde tengo que ir. Mi mente se va en momentos pero no puedo, debo mantener a Flyn a salvo.

El hospital no está lejos y al llegar, y el estado en que lo hacemos me atienden rápidamente. Flyn no se quita de mi lado. Le dice a uno de los doctores que su tía es Cassandra Grujer y que la llamen a casa para que acuda al hospital. Parpadeo tratando de reaccionar, pero al abrir los ojos, todo se oscurece. Busco algo que no encuentro a mí alrededor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataca.

Pegó un grito que hace que el doctor que se acercó me sujete, ciento que me recuestan en una camilla y me llevan a otra sala. Mi cabeza me está explotando y a duras penas escuchó lo que dice el doctor, puntos, creo que necesitare puntos. En la barbilla y el labio. Odio los puntos pero mi cabeza me taladra como para pensar en eso justo ahora. Extiendo una mano buscando a Flyn, al sentirla sujetarla mía la aprieto, vaya aspecto he de tener. Me pinchan la anestesia y un nuevo ataque me invade, grito y me retuerzo sin poder controlar mi cabeza. No sé qué ha ocurrido cuando al final escucho al médico.

–Eres igualito a tu tío.

¿Por qué ha dicho eso?

–¿Cómo se llama señorita?

–Ka…¡Ah! Gi…Gienevich… Alexandra Gienevich.

–¡¿Señorita Gienevich?!

Mi cabeza da una nueva punzada, llevó una mano a mi sien y la presiono con fuerza, escuchó al doctor hablar con alguien, pero no presto atención.

–Es la novia de mi tío Castiel.

Giro la cabeza a dónde supongo está Flyn, tiro de su mano para que se acerca y cuando siento que se acerca me aguanto el dolor de la cabeza por unos instantes.

–Diles que por favor localicen al doctor, Romanov… me urge Flyn.

Lo escucho que asiente y se dirige al doctor, luego de lo que creo, fue una breve conversación, intento relajarme y el doctor vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

–Bien, Alexandra, voy a darte los puntos -informa–. Descuida que cuando sequen no se notarán. Aunque tendrás unos feos moretones mañana. Te has dado un buen golpe.

–Sólo cosa –digo entre dientes evitando gritar.

Sigo apretando la mano de Flyn, tenerlo cerca me reconforta, cuando acaba el doctor escucho la familiar voz del hombre que se ha encargado mi heterocroma desde que tengo memoria, siento sus manos rodear mis rostro pero sigo sin ver, muerdo mi labio nerviosa y luego de unos minutos vuelve a partirme la cabeza, Romanov sujeta mis hombros y me pide que respire, lo hago y poco después, siento un líquido caer por mis ojos, parpadeo varias veces, antes de que pueda ver una vez más, hay un espejo frente a mí y veo en enorme apósito que tengo en la barbilla, giro la cabeza con rapidez y localizo al doctor, dice algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero Flyn lo ha hecho, y eso es algo.

Me siento lentamente y respiro aliviada, el dolor se ha ido. Ambos doctores me dicen que debo verlos en una semana, le pregunto al doctor que me ha hecho los puntos como pago la consulta, pero me dice que ya lo hablará con Cassy. Asiento y agarro el informe que me da el médico, intento levantarme. Al salir me topo con el gesto de Cassy, grita algo que no escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento y caer.

Un trueno me hace despertarme, la luz se refleja en la habitación y reacciono. Llevo una mano a mi frente. Ardo en fiebre. Suena otro trueno, ¡Flyn! Me levantó rápidamente aunque casi caigo en el proceso, y apoyándome en las paredes voy hasta la habitación de Flyn. Tiene la lamparita prendida y está despierto, sentado en la cama, vaya cara de susto que tiene. Me acercó a él y pregunto.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El niño me mira alucinado. Debe parecer un monstruo.

–Debo admitir que mentí –insisto–, no es Sorata quién no toma bien los truenos, soy yo.

Aprueba con un gesto y me meto en la cama, cubro mi boca y toso. Pone la almohada en medio de los dos, marcando distancias como siempre. Sonrío y al conseguir que se acueste, beso su cabeza.

–Cierra los ojos y piensa algo bonito.

Mi cuerpo libera espasmos cada dos por tres, y toso como si mis pulmones se fueran en ellos. Me es imposible dormir.

Un golpe en la barbilla me hace recobrar el sentido. Flyn me ha golpeado mientras se movía, recojo las piernas y trato de taparme, el reloj de la mesilla marca las cinco de la madrugada. Toso una vez más y siento escalofríos, un cuerpo se mueve sobre mis piernas y alzó un poco la vista y me encuentro con el rostro de mi hermano frente a mí. Levanto la cabeza y Castiel está sentado en una silla. ¡Castiel! Rápidamente se levanta y se acerca a mí. Sus ojos están preocupados, pero no se acerca demasiado, se de inmediato porqué.

Mi cuerpo se contrae cuando me invade un ataque de tos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi hermano se despierte y verifique mi estado, con un gesto entre ambos, Sasha me coge entre sus brazos y me saca de la habitación. Castiel le pasa un cobertor y me pasan a nuestra habitación. Con el tono autoritario que sólo mi hermano puede tener, le dice a Castiel que le alcancé el botiquín que trajo consigo. Su mano jamás deja la mía, cuando regresa Castiel, mi hermano busca en su interior algo, al encontrarlo abre una jeringa y saca un poco del contenido del frasco entre sus manos. Niego con la cabeza, pero sujeta mi brazo y con la mirada destrozada me sonríe.

–Sólo será un momento, princesa. No quiero que te pase nada.

Intento estirar una mano al parche que tiene en su rostro, pero se aparta. Descubre mi hombro siento la punzada de la aguja penetrando mi piel, seguido del dolor por sentir el líquido en mi cuerpo. Cuando limpia mi hombro, toma mi temperatura y tras un gesto que no prevé nada bueno, se levanta dejándonos solos a Castiel y a mí.

–Descuida Alex. He regresado para cuidarte.

Cubro mi boca y toso sin control.

–¿No volvías mañana? –apenas suena mi voz.

Asiente, acaricia mi cabeza y observa el apósito en mi barbilla.

–Llame para hablar contigo, y Simona me ha contado lo ocurrido. Regrese de inmediato, he de admitir que me sorprendió más llegar y ver que tu hermano ya se estaba encargando de ti. Como lamento no haber estado aquí.

–Es normal, Sasha está acostumbrado a tratar con enfermos, y más conmigo.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Niego con la cabeza.

–Estoy enferma, Castiel.

Sujeta mi mano.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Quise jugar en la nieve, pero tropecé y me di contra una roca.

La sonrisa que pone me llena el alma.

–Sabes lo inútil que soy cuando quiero. Solo espero no envidies mi moretón.

–Presumida –se burla.

Castiel se levanta y me pasa un vaso de agua junto a unas pastillas–. Tu hermano dijo que te las diera luego de media hora.

Asiento y tomo el vaso y el medicamento–. Tengo un novio muy atento.

Se tumba a mi lado y me abraza, hundo el rostro en su pecho, temblando.

–No me perdonare el no haber estado aquí.

Dejo que su abrazo me tranquilice, y entre toso y toso, caigo dormida.

* * *

No vengo con muchas ganas de aclarar nada, pero de todas formas lo hare, e iniciaré pidiendoles que no odien a Flyn, todo se aclará en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora, en referencia a lo que le dijo Alexia a Castiel, fue "te quiero" en alemán, recuerden que en el fic anterior, mencione que ella habla varios idiomas, incluido el alemán (uno de mis sueños por aprender *w*)

Acerca del dolor de cabeza Alexia, fue debido a la heterocroma que tiene, ese es el por qué sus ojos son de dos colores, según wikipedia, el color va cambiando con el paso de los años, y puede presentarse con ligeros dolores de cabeza, y según una página que no recuerdo su nombre, si el "paciente" en cuestión está estresado o tiene mucho en la cabeza, el dolor se intensifica e.e no se, me pareció apropiado poner que tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza e.e ya que... actualmente se puede curar la heterocroma, pero la necia de yo, no quiso que Alexia se curará nada e.e

Pídeme lo que quieras es una adaptación a la novela érotica de Megan Maxwell

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko

Los Oc de la historia son propiedad mía, menos Valloled y Blaze.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	14. Chapter 13

13

Me pesan los ojos. Lucho contra todo lo que ata mi cuerpo al sueño y abro los ojos, encontrándome a Castiel dormido frente a mí. Me he acostumbrado a no verlo cuando despierto, que me sorprende que este aquí. Son las ocho treinta de la mañana, la primera vez que despierto antes que é. Lo observo curiosa. Vaya que es guapo, y dormido se ve como un pequeño indefenso al que podría cuidar por años, y años. Procuro no moverme mucho, me desagradaría bastante perderme de esta vista tan linda. Me recreo viéndolo, hasta que abre los ojos, y esos ojos grises que tiene me impactan.

–Buenos días, _Cassy_.

Talla sus ojos y me vuelve a ver.

–¿Qué hora es?

Levanto la cabeza al reloj, antes de responder.

–Casi las nueve.

Castiel me mira, y su gesto me dice una cosa. Algo no está bien.

–¿Qué está mal?

Pasa su mano por mi pelo, retirándolo de mi cara.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Me estiro y es cuando veo que mi hermano –tan bello como siempre– me ha dejado sobre la mesa de noche un vaso con agua, y varias píldoras cerca, al igual que un frasco y una cuchara. Arrugo el cejo.

–Ahora que he visto mi medicina, no, me siento horrible. ¿Por qué?

Castiel se sienta en la cama, y yo lo imito. Veo que se dirige al lavabo, y antes de seguirlo, tomo en mi mano las píldoras, metiéndolas en mi boca para tragármelas con un gran trago de agua. Agito la cabeza ante la sensación que dejan en mi garganta, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y luego tomo las dos cucharadas –que según mi hermano– necesito, si tengo la intención de mejorarme pronto. Luego de mi medicina, sigo a Castiel al baño, al reflejarme en el espejo me sorprendo de lo que yo misma veo.

–¡A la mier…! Pero si soy todo un monstruo.

Mi rostro es toda una paleta de colores. Tengo unos cercos rojos y verdes bajo los ojos, que sinceramente, me quedan peor con la heterocroma que me cargo. Castiel sujeta mi cintura y me sienta en taza del váter. Ver la forma en que he quedado solo me ha dejado sin habla.

–Mierda pero… si sólo me di contra la nieve.

–Pues fue un golpe bastante duro, Alex.

Eso ni que lo digas, me he dado contra el muro antes de tocar nieve.

Castiel me tranquiliza, aunque la mayor parte de las palabras que decía eran una vil burla a mi aspecto, ha terminado por empezar a decirme de la primer forma que se le venga a la mente. Vaya que su manera de animar me hace sentir peor, al final me levanto y vuelvo a verme en el espejo.

–Soy horrible.

Castiel besa mi cuello, me sujeta por detrás y recarga su barbilla en mi cabeza.

–Lamento decirte, que sí, lo estás.

Tuerzo el gesto ante sus palabras, y le doy un suave codazo en las costillas. Ante lo cual él se empieza a reír, antes de darme cuenta su felicidad ha cambiado, y tiene su frente junto a la mía, elevando mi flequillo con su mano.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Alexia?

Asiento con la cabeza al sentir que se aleja de mí.

–Descuida, estoy mejor de lo que estaba ayer, he desarrollado resistencia a este tipo de cosas. Y un hermano que siempre sabe qué hacer cuando me enfermo. Si sigo tomando la medicina todo el día y los siguientes tres, estaré como nueva.

Él sonríe. Mi respuesta parece aliviarlo, mientras yo me lavo los dientes él se ducha. Al terminar me siento en la taza del váter a observarlo. Su cuerpo me encanta, grande, fuerte y sensual. Recorro sus muslos, su trasero y libero un suspiro al ver su pene. Lo que aquella parte de su cuerpo me hace disfrutar. Al salir de la ducha, agarra la toalla seca que le doy, y se seca. Divertida, al notarlo distraído alargo mi mano para acariciar su glande. Él se echa hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Hoy no estás para mucho trote, tabla.

Me río, y me duele la cara en el acto, vaya moretón me quedo. Lo observo mientras mi mente va y viene en tantas cosas que me es difícil concentrarme en una.

–¿Qué piensas?

No respondo…

–Venga Alexia, ¿Qué piensas?

Muerdo mi labio inferior y cruzo los brazos bajo mi pecho.

–¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con un hombre?

Levanta una ceja. Su semblante cambia.

–No me van los hombres, Alexia. Lo sabes.

–Ni a mí las mujeres –respondo–. Pero he de admitir que en ocasiones no me importa.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y sigue secándose.

–A mí me importará que un hombre juegue conmigo.

Mi sonrisa crece.

–¿Si digo que te quiero ofrecer a un hombre?

Su espalda se tensa y me mira, vaya cara acaba de poner mi Iceman.

–Diría que no.

–Sólo es un juego. Tu eres tan mío como yo soy tuya.

–Alex, he dicho que los hombres no me van.

Cabeceo sonriendo.

–A ti te excita ver a una mujer meterse entre mis piernas, ¿cierto?

–No te haces una idea.

–Pues yo quiero ver a un hombre meterse entre tus piernas.

Me mira y toca mi frente con su mano.

–¿Estás bien, Alexia?

–Estoy perfectamente bien –al ver cómo me mira, suspiro–. Mira, las mujeres no son lo mío y lo sabes, pero por tu placer he dejado que una mujer juegue conmigo. Honestamente, me encantaría ver que un hombre te haga lo mismo a ti. Meterse entre tus piernas y…

–No.

Me levanto para abrazar su cintura.

–Recuerda: tu placer es el mío y nosotros somos dueños de nuestros cuerpos. Tú me enseñaste un mundo desconocido. Y ahora quiero, anhelo y deseo besarte mientras un hombre te…

–Ya hablaremos de esto otro día –me corta.

Me alzó sobre mis puntas y lo beso.

–Claro que lo hablaremos después. Eso no lo dudes.

Menea la cabeza mientras sonríe, sujeta la toalla a su cintura y me toma entre sus brazos.

–Esto no es por esa popular moda en Japón, ¿verdad?

–No, que va. La única persona a la que dejaría hacer _yaoi_* para mí, es mi hermano.

Después de comer, Castiel se marcha a la oficina. Me promete regresar en un par de horas, antes de irse me prohíbe salir a la nieve, yo me río. Cassandra, que está en la casa, puesto que fue a recogerme al hospital también se marcha, Sally al escuchar lo ocurrido llama angustiada, aunque al hablar conmigo se tranquiliza. Lo que realmente me sorprende, fue ver la puerta principal abrirse y ver entrar corriendo a mi hija, directa hacía mí. Como puedo la sujeto evitando darme un golpe de más en la cara, tiene su carita llena de lágrimas y yo la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla.

Cuando Alexander cruza la puerta me fijo con mayor claridad en el parche que está en su rostro, ignorando las preguntas de Sorata, la dejo en el suelo y con paso firme voy a mi hermano, con la intención de arrancarle el parche, al percibir mis acciones retrocede. Ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar el asunto, así que antes de que pueda ir a peor, pongo mi pie detrás del suyo y lo hago caer, aprovechando esa abertura sujeto sus brazos con mis piernas y sin más sujeto una de las esquinas de la tela, quitándola de su rostro, tiene el ojo cerrado.

Esa reacción de él no hace otra cosa que molestarme, sin apartar los ojos de él lo obligo a verme, hasta que abra el otro ojo, Sorata comienza a gritar, siempre ha odiado vernos a Sasha y a mi pelear, no es una pelea, es una búsqueda de respuestas forzada. Cuando finalmente cede, lo que veo es peor de lo que esperaba, claramente aquello me deja sin palabras. Toda la fuerza que ponía para evitar sus movimientos fue removida, y Sasha aprovecho para levantarse y tomar el parche una vez más.

–P… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–Sabía cuál sería tu reacción. ¿Para qué preocuparte?

–¡¿Qué te ocurrió en el ojo?! –No sabía si debía preocuparme o aterrarme–. He vivido veintiséis años contigo para saber que ese ojo, debería ser azul y no rojo. ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

Lo veo moverse de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, alborota su cabello y maldice a diestra y siniestra.

–Tuve un derrame, ¿bien? Me dio un dolor de cabeza como nunca en mi vida, y antes de darme cuenta mi ojo sangraba, ¿eres feliz ahora?

–Sí.

–¿Qué? –me acerque a él y empuje su pecho con mis manos.

–Detesto que siempre hagas lo mismo, te guardas las cosas para ti como si yo fuera a leer tu mente y adivinar qué ocurre. Nunca me dices nada, siempre tengo que enterar de último o por alguien más lo que ocurre contigo, eres mi hermano joder, podrías comenzar a decirme directamente las cosas.

Una pequeña alarma suena en su reloj y me doy la vuelta hacia la cocina dónde ya había un vaso con agua y las píldoras necesarias listas, las metí en mi boca y me las pase de un trago. Al salir, mi hermano ya no estaba en la sala, mejor así, ni que quisiera verlo… al menos no por ahora. Sorata tampoco está, ¿Cómo espero que este? Ella odia las peleas, lo más seguro es que haya subido a su habitación, suspiro y me dejo caer contra la pared.

Simona me ve preocupada, luego del ajetreo que me monte. Vemos juntas nuestro culebrón, aunque mira constantemente mi rostro. Le hago saber que no tengo nada. Ese día, a Esmeralda Mendoza, el malo de Carlos Alfonso Halcones de San Juan, al no conseguir el amor verdadero de la joven, le quita su bebé. Se lo da a unos campesinos para que se lo lleven y lo hagan desaparecer. Simona y yo, horrorizadas nos miramos. ¿Qué pasará con el pequeño Claudito Mendoza?

Cuando Flyn regresa del colegio, estoy en mi cuarto. Tengo el mullido saco de boxeo frente a mí, y mientras doy suaves brincos en mi lugar, libero puñetazos y patadas sin piedad al saco, estoy enojada con mi hermano, conmigo, con todo, pero más que nada furiosa con mi cuerpo, por ser débil y tener que enfermarme por casi todo.

–¿Puedo pasar?

Es Flyn. Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, él nunca pregunta. Asiento. El pequeño entra, y cierra la puerta, al asomarme de un costado del saco para verlo, su rostro palidece en décimas de segundo. Se asusta, no esperaba ver mi cara así.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro –otro puñetazo.

–Pero tu cara…

Sonrío al recordar mi rostro, pero quiero quitarle importancia, no será Flyn con quién me descargue.

–La he tenido peor. Ahora sólo es una acuarela, combina con mis ojos ¿no crees?

–¿Te duele?

–No mucho, en realidad –otra patada.

Detengo mis saltos y sujeto el saco para que deje de moverse.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sus palabras y sobre todo el interés me conmueven. Sujeto el gancho del saco y lo tiro al suelo, sentándome en él.

–Claro, ven siéntate conmigo –ofrezco golpeando el espacio libre del saco.

–¿En esa cosa?

Me encojo de hombros.

–Lo peor que nos puede pasar es ir de espaldas al suelo, o –me levanto y bajo del saco recargando mi espalda en él– lo podemos usar para recargarnos, así no caeremos.

Él sonríe. ¡Una sonrisa!

Se sienta frente a mí y nos miramos. Nos quedamos así durante dos minutos, sin hablar. La situación me pone nerviosa, aunque estoy decidida a aguantar su mirada achinada el tiempo que haga falta, así como hago con su tío y mi hermano.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas– ¿Me perdonas?

El duro e independiente de Flyn está llorando, ¡Vaya débil soy con los niños! Me acerco a él y acunándolo en mis brazos lo tranquilizo.

–Claro que te perdono, Flyn, pero deja de llorar ¿vale? –Asiente, se traga las lágrimas y, para quitarle culpa hablo–. Ha sido culpa mía también, no tenía por qué trepar y…

–Sólo yo tuve la culpa, cerré as puertas y no te dejé entrar. Estaba enojado y yo…, yo… lo que hice está muy mal, entenderé que el tío Castiel me mande al internado que dicen Sally y Cassandra. Me lo advirtió la última vez, y lo volví a decepcionar.

El dolor que veo en el rostro de Flyn me conmueve, no dejare que lo lleven a ningún internado. No señor, su inseguridad me da directo en el corazón.

–No se va a enterar, porque ninguno dirá nada, ¿está bien?

Flyn me mira sorprendido, aquello no lo esperaba.

–¿No le has dicho a mi tío lo que ocurrió?

–Le dije que me caí en la nieve. ¿Qué tan torpe crees que soné con eso?

Él se ríe y me doy cuenta de que lo he sorprendido. Bien voy por buen camino, los hombros del niño se relajan, un peso menos de encima.

–Ya me veía en el internado.

Esa sinceridad me tranquiliza.

–Nadie quiere que vayas al internado. Tienes que prometerme no volver a comportarte así, con tus actos parece que tú anhelas el internado. ¿No lo ves? –No responde y pregunto–: ¿Qué ocurrió en el colegio el otro día?

–Nada.

–Ya vamos mal. Si quieres que te ayude y confíe en ti, tienes que confiar en mí y contarme lo que pasa en el colegio, comenzado porque dicen que tú has iniciado una pelea cuando dudo que haya sido así.

Cierra los ojos y calibra los pros y los contras.

–Robert y los otros chicos me empezaron a insultar. Como siempre, me llamaron chino de mierda, gallina, miedica. Ellos se ríen de mí porque no sé hacer nada de lo que ellos hacer con el _skateboard_, la bicicleta o los patines. Intenté no hacerles caso como siempre, pero cuando George me tiró al suelo y comenzó a darme puñetazos, agarré su _skate_ y se lo estampé en la cabeza. Sé que no lo tenía que haber hecho pero…

–¿Eso te dicen esos niños?

Flyn asiente.

–Tienen razón. Soy un torpe.

La madre que… sólo no te insulto Castiel, por respeto a tu madre.

–Los profesores no creen. Soy el bicho raro de la clase. Y como no tengo amigos que me defiendan, siempre cargo con las culpas.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿tu tío no te cree?

–No él no… sabe nada, ¿Cómo sabías que mi tío no estaba enterado? Él siempre ha creído que soy conflictivo y que por eso me meto en problemas. Yo no quiero que sepa que esos chicos se mofan de mí por cobarde. Lo decepcionaría mucho.

Asiento con la cabeza y recargo una mano sobre mi rodilla doblando ligeramente a la izquierda. Solo Castiel tiene culpa en todo este asunto. A una velocidad impresionante analizo la situación, al final sujeto el rostro de Flyn elevando su barbilla con mi índice.

–Escucha, que le dieras a ese chico con el _skate_ en la cabeza estuvo muy mal, cielo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? –El asiente y luego sonrío para su sorpresa– Y por lo mismo, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a insultar.

Sus ojos liberan un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Extiendo mi mano frente a él.

–Alza tu meñique y enrédalo con el mío. Cuando estén enroscados giro hasta que ya no estén juntos y choca tu palma con la mía. –Hace lo que le digo y sonríe una vez más– Es la clave de fraternidad entre mi hermano y yo. Ahora también la nuestra, ¿te parece?

Asiente y sonríe, estoy por saltar de felicidad, tengo una tregua con Flyn. Antes de que no pueda pasar nada mejor, dice:

–Gracias por dormir anoche conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

–A ti, por dejarme meter en tu cama.

Sonríe y libera una risita.

–A ti no te dan miedo los truenos, lo sé. Eres mayor.

Chasqueo los dedos en una seña de «atrapada».

–¿Sabes algo, Flyn? Cuando yo era pequeña, mi hermano también le temía a los truenos y rayos. Cada vez que había una tormenta, se metía en mi cama o en la de mis padres. Pero mamá le enseño que no hay porque temer a las inclemencias del clima.

–¿Cómo le enseño tu mama?

Sonrío al recodar a la mujer que me trajo a la vida.

–Mamá decía, «cierra los ojos y piensa cosas bonitas» un día nos compró una mascota. La llamamos _Ika_*. Fue mi primer perro. Mi gran amigo y mascota. Cuando había tormentas, _Ika_ se subía a la cama de mi hermano, supongo que él tener compañía lo ayudo. Ya no iba ni a mi cama ni a la de mis padres. _Ika_ lo cuidaba de las tormentas, y viceversa.

–¿Dónde está _Ika_?

–Murió cuando teníamos quince años. Está con mi mamá.

Esa revelación lo sorprende. Me omito a _Poki_, no quiero ser más cruel.

–Mi mamá murió como la tuya. Pero no me preocupo, porque sé que ella me cuida, esté dónde este. Igual que tú mamá.

–¿Eso crees?

–Soy fiel creyente de una vida, luego de la muerte.

–Yo no recuerdo a mi mamá.

–Es normal. Eras muy pequeño cuando se fue.

–Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Su pena es mi pena, y como no me gusta profundizar en los temas, prosigo:

–Puedes conocerla, a través de los ojos de las personas que la quisieron, como tu abuela Sally, la tía Cassy y Castiel. Hablar con ellos de tu mamá puede ayudarte a saber cosas de ella y recordarla. Seguro que a tu abuela le encantaría contarte cientos de cosas de tú mamá.

–¿Sally?

–La misma.

–Siempre está ocupada –protesta el niño.

–Lógico, Flyn. Si no dejas que ella te cuide y te mime, tiene que seguir con su vida. Las personas no se van a quedar sentadas a esperar que otras las quieran; deben continuar viviendo, aún si te añora todos los días en su corazón. Y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no la llamas abuela?

Se alza de hombros y rasca su nuca.

–No lo sé. Supongo que es porque, se llama Sally.

–¿No te gustaría llamar abuela? Seguro que se emociona como nunca. Llámala un día por teléfono y queda con ella para merendar, comer o cenar. Pídele que te cuente cosas de tu madre, se de buenas fuentes que podrás ver lo importante que eres para ella y tu tía Cassy.

El asiente y de pronto habla.

–Yo moví el Dr. Pepper para que te saltara en la cara el otro día.

Me río al recordar ese día, vaya disgusto me metió.

–Eso imaginaba.

–¿Lo imaginabas?

–Totalmente.

–¿Por qué no se lo dijiste al tío Castiel?

–A mí nunca me ha salido bien eso de acusar a los demás, no me creen. –Al notar la mirada de Flyn, alboroto su cabello– Pero eso quedo en el pasado. Lo importante es que tratemos de llevarnos bien, de ahora en adelante, ¿te parece?

Asiente. Pone su meñique ante mí y volvemos a hacer el acuerdo de fraternidad. Yo sonrío

–Por cierto… lamento haberte llamado ojos chuecos, eso fue grosero de mi parte.

–No hay cuidado, estoy acostumbrada a escucharlo. –Flyn fija sus ojos en mí, como si no creyera mis palabras.

–¿Cómo que estas acostumbrada?

–¡Oye! Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, cuando era una niña, quizá un poco más grande que tú, también me molestaban. –Hago ligeros círculos en mi cabello ante la atenta mirada de Flyn–. Verás esto de aquí –dije, señalando mi cabello, más específicamente el lado derecho, el que estaba corto– Tenía once cuando me acorralaron cinco chicos de mi clase y cortaron mi cabello para después quemarlo, –jugué un poco con las puntas cortas– desde entonces no ha vuelto a crecer.

–¿Y qué paso?

–Mi madre no me creyó. Los profesores dijeron que yo había accedido a jugar con mis compañeros y no podían hacerse responsables de que me arrepintiera al último minuto. Siguieron molestándome con el paso de los años, paso de ser sólo insulto verbal, a atacarme. Tuve que aprender a defenderme si quería evitar que siguieran haciéndome daño, es así que llegue a lo que soy ahora, por eso tengo un ojo de dragón en el brazo, me gane la reputación en peleas callejeras.

–¿Por qué me dices esto?

–Porque no quiero que termines como yo. Quiero que disfrutes de tu niñez como un niño, no como un viejo prematuro, ni mucho menos como un peleonero.

El recorre con sus ojos la habitación, pero sé que en el interior piensa en lo que le acabo de decir, sus ojos se detienen continuamente en un objeto a su derecha, giro la cabeza y veo que no quita la vista del _skateboard_ y los patines. Hago una seña con la cabeza, mientras sonrío.

–Te gustaría aprender a usar el _skate_ o a patinar, ¿cierto? –No responde– Será algo entre tú y yo. Castiel no tiene por qué enterarse, todavía. Pero se lo diremos en su momento a riesgo de morir, ¿te animas? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Cambia su expresión, ¡lo sabía!

Sabía que Flyn quería aprender cosas nuevas. Me levantó del suelo y de una patada, muevo el saco al fondo de la habitación, termina pegado a la pared. Flyn se levanta también. Voy a dónde está el _skate_ y lo pongo en el suelo, lo montó y le muestro lo que se hacer con él.

–¿Puedo hacer eso también?

Me bajo y piso un extremo para levantarla.

–Claro que sí. –Y guiñándole un ojo murmuro–: Te enseñare hacer cosas que cuando cierta niña rubia las vea, no podrá dejar de mirarte.

El rostro de Flyn se pone rojo.

–¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto esperando complicidad.

–Laura.

En mi interior desato una fiesta por el maravilloso momento que tengo con el niño, sujeto sus hombros y lo miro.

–Te aseguro, que en unos meses Laura y esa pandilla de macarras de tu cole van a alucinar cuando veas cómo manejas el _skate_. Y, –ante esa última pausa Flyn me sigue con la mirada, mientras yo sujeto el saco en mi hombro y me giro a verlo– como no quiero ver que llegues otra vez con la cara mallugada, te enseñare a repeler golpes, con la condición de que me prometas nunca, nunca golpear a nadie otra vez. ¿Puedes prometerme eso, Flyn? –Sé muy bien que me la estoy jugando en estos precisos instantes, pero me importa muy poco, me preocupa más Flyn que mi propia seguridad justo ahora.

Flyn asiente. Pongo el saco en un mueble y me giro al pequeño.

–Vamos…, prueba. Sube primero un pie al _skate_ y nota como se mueve.

Flyn me hace caso. Sujeto sus manos y, al poner un pie sobre el _skate_ se escurre. Asustado, me mira y yo lo tranquilizo.

–Regla número uno: jamás lo utilices sin estar yo delante. Regla número dos: para no hacerse daño, usamos rodilleras, coderas y casco. Y regla número tres: ¿confías en mí?

Hace un gesto afirmativo y yo sonrío.

El ruido de un coche nos distrae. Me asomo por la ventana y veo que es Castiel que entra en el garaje. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Flyn deja el _skate_ donde estaba y se sienta junto a mí de nuevo en el suelo. Dos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y Castiel al vernos en el suelo pregunta.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Flyn se levanta y abraza a su tío.

–Alex me ha ayudado a aprender una cosa del colegio.

Castiel me mira. Asiento y el pequeño se marcha. Me levanto y me acercó a Castiel abrazándome a su cintura.

–Cómo puedes ver, en cualquier momento me gano ese beso de tu sobrino.

Castiel, con un asombró que no le había visto antes, sonríe. Me toma entre sus brazos y sin darme en la barbilla se acerca a mi boca.

–De momento, mi beso ya lo tienes, tabla.

Al día siguiente, la tonalidad de mi rostro es más verde que roja, vaya mierda, es la parte que menos me gusta de un moretón, el cambio de colores. ¡Venga! Soy como Hulk pero en mujer.

Bueno lo admito, no es que sea una belleza, pero tener la cara verde es horrible, me deprime. Vaya novia resulto tener Castiel, agresiva y verde. ¡Soy Emily! Sólo necesito un gusano y una viuda negra que canten conmigo. Río con mis propias ideas. Al regresar a la habitación suena en la radio _Show me love_ de TaTu y canto. La canción me recuerda a mis amigos de Okinawa. Bailo mientras dejo salir mi voz en grito. Castiel sube a despedirse antes de marcharse a trabajar, me mira sorprendido desde la puerta, soy consciente del patético espectáculo que le ofrezco, meneando los hombros me acerco a él.

–Me gusta verte tan feliz.

Le doy un beso.

–Me trae buenos recuerdos la canción.

–¿Alguien en especial?

Asiento sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Castiel cambia el gesto y dándome un delicioso azote, exige posesivamente:

–¿De quién?

Alargó la sonrisa.

–Kentin… -al notar el cambio en su mirada, continuó–: De Azu, Rin, Sakura, Keita, Tomouya…

Me da otro azote y otro más. Me pica el trasero, pero sonrío. Su gesto se vuelve divertido y murmura mientras masajea mi enrojecida nalga.

–No juegues con fuego o te quemarás, Alexia.

–Me gusta quemarme. –Me inclino para quedar a la altura de sus ojos– ¿Quiere usted quemarme, señor Kózlov?

Me retira de su lado y resopla. Sé que lo tiendo y que me desea. Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Tú recupérate, que, cuando lo estés, prometo quemarte.

–¡Guay! –grito, y él sonríe.

Me da un beso.

–Que tengas un buen día, Alexia.

Dicho esto, se va. Está a cinco metro de mí y siento que algo me falta. Mierda, soy una cursi. El lado bueno, quede con Valloled para comer, sé que lo voy a pasar muy bien. Me asomo a la ventana para ver cómo se aleja en su coche, suena el teléfono. ¡Tamara!

–¡Hola, Lala!

–¡Tami, hola! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mientras me tumbo en la cama para hablar con ella.

–Cada día más gorda, pero bien. ¿Qué tal la pasas por allá, todo bien?

Noto la voz de Tami triste, aunque mi energía por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Castiel me puede.

–Pues te diré, Tami. Hace dos días me caí en la nieve y tengo un color de cara divino, con unos sensuales puntos en la barbilla. Con eso, te lo digo todo.

–¡Lala! Pedazo de inútil estás hecha. –Ese comentario me molesta– Alexander ya me había dicho algo similar hace unas horas, recibió una llamada de Rusia, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba marcando al aeropuerto para que el jet del tío Ivan lo llevará para allá.

Ow, mi hermano que bello.

–Oye… no soy una inútil sólo, había mucha nieve. Y fue un golpecito, Sasha no tuvo por qué sobre actuar las cosas.

–Eso sí que no, es Alexander, siempre va a sobre actuar cuando se trata de ti.

Hablo con mi hermana durante más de una hora, noto que está bien aunque… siento que algo va mal, no quedo totalmente tranquila. Al colgar el teléfono tengo un mal sabor de boca, me cambio de ropa y bajo al comedor. Simona está aspirando y al verme, se detiene.

–¿Cómo está hoy, señora?

–Mejor, Simona. ¿Ha comenzado ya «Locura Esmeralda»?

La mujer mira el reloj.

–¡Por todos los santos!, corramos o la perdemos.

Luis Alfredo de Quiñones, tras perseguir a caballo por tola dehesa a Esmeralda Mendoza, la besa y le promete, mientras miran juntos al horizonte, recuperar al hijo de ambos. Simona y yo nos miramos emocionadas.

A las doce aparece Valloled con el encargo que le hice cuando me enteré que iba a venir, al verme la voz se escapa de ella. Le he dicho por teléfono que había detalles que la sorprenderían, no deja de admirar mi rostro verde.

Sentadas en el salón comemos el postre que ha preparado Simona mientras charlamos.

–Tengo algo que decirte, Valloled.

–Tú dirás.

Suspiro.

–El otro día me encontré a Deb y le deje como mínimo dos huesos rotos y una patada en el culo. Sé qué dirás que estuvo mal y bla, bla, bla. Soy adulta y no puedo andar por ahí actuando como delincuente y necesito liberarlo. Me sentó bien hacerlo, sé que si no fuera por qué todas me veían, hubiera hecho algo peor.

El tenedor cae de las manos de Valloled, nos reímos. Le explico mejor lo que ha pasado, y maldice no haber estado presente para aprovechar como Cassy y darle dos buenas cachetadas. Al terminar la comida, vamos a ver mi cuarto, se sorprende de cómo va quedando, y cuando ve el árbol de Navidad blanco en el rincón me mira.

–No preguntes.

Sigue recorriendo la habitación.

–¿Tocas el piano?

–Sí, aprendí desde que era una niña.

–¿Cómo va todo con Castiel?

–Discutimos, nos reconciliamos, discutimos. Lo normal.

–Me alegra –se ríe–. ¿Qué tal en lo sexual?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

–Increíble. Cada vez que quedamos con Lyss hacemos un trío que… ¡Uf! La forma en la que me ofrece Castiel… ¡Me encanta como me poseen entre los dos! Nunca me imaginé disfrutando tanto este tipo de juegos.

–El sexo es sexo, Alexia. No hay que darle más vueltas. Si les gusta como pareja ¡adelante!

–Ahora disfruto, Valloled. Sólo que antes no me creía que una relación pudiera seguir adelante, cuando antes creía que las personas que lo hacían eran unas enfermas.

–Calla…, calla que me excitas. ¡Soy una enferma! –La carcajada que suelto resuena por las cuatro paredes–. Hablando de depravación, ¿te ha dicho Castiel de la fiesta privada de esta noche? –Niego con la cabeza–. Heidi y Luigi dan unas fiestas estupendas. Estoy segura de que los invitaron, pero en tu estado seguro que Castiel dijo que no.

–Con la pinta que me cargo, mejor no sacarme de casa –bromeo– ¿Va mucha gente a esa fiesta?

–Honestamente, sí. Suelen hacer lo en su bar de intercambio, y te aseguro que allí va lo mejor de lo mejor. –Bajando la voz confiesa–: El año pasado en esa fiesta Nathaniel y yo hicimos realidad una de nuestras fantasías. –Al notar mi expresión, Valloled murmura–: Hice un _gangbang_ y Nathaniel, un _boybang_.

–Haber espera… –uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad por recordar lo qué, en algún momento debí haber escuchado de Boris–. Corrígeme si estoy mal, pero creo que el _gangbang_ es cuando el hombre escoge carias mujeres, y el _boybang_ es cuando la mujer escoge varios hombres, ¿cierto?

Ella asiente–. Precisamente, luego de elegirlos, nos metimos en uno de los cuartos del local, yo me entregué a ellos, y Nathaniel a ellas. Fue alucinante, Alexia. Era el centro de mis hombres e iba probando distintas posturas sexuales con todos ellos. ¡Dios! No imaginas lo que disfrute, te aseguro que Nathaniel lo pasó igual con sus chicas. Al final, unimos los grupos e hicimos una orgía. Como te digo, esas fiestas siempre dejan algo bueno.

Lo que me dice, suena excitante, pero, exagerado para mi gusto. Tengo suficiente con dos hombres, aunque imaginarlo suena tentador.

Me explica durante un rato sus experiencias. Todas morbosas y excitantes, me encanta hablar con Valloled abiertamente de sexo. No he tenido nunca una amiga con la cuál poder expresarme así y me agrada. Se marcha a las cinco, se debe arreglar para la fiesta.

Sally llama por la tarde para ver como estoy, luego de ella, es Cassy. Está encantada con su cita de esa noche. Le doy ánimos y le pido que mañana me llame y me cuente qué tal fue todo.

Por la tarde Flyn regresa del colegio y Sorata de sus clases privadas. Luego de hacer sus deberes lo espero en mi habitación. Entra junto con Sorata, y le muestro los patines en línea que le encargue a Valloled para él. Aplaude. Mi pequeña se va a sentar al sillón para ver las lecciones de Flyn. Luego de que él se pone las coderas, rodilleras y casco, comenzamos sus clases con el _skateboard_. Tal como sospeche, se desespera. Lo primero para aprender, es saber cuál es el centro del equilibrio de uno. Le cuesta un poco, al final lo consigue, un poco más de práctica.

Cuando escuchamos el coche de Castiel, dejamos todo en su sitio, rápidamente. No debe ni sospechar que hacemos nada. Como no tenemos tiempo para que Flyn escape a su cuarto de juegos, se sienta junto a Sorata en el sofá y yo voy a plantarme al piano, comienzo a tocar lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Cuando Castiel viene a buscarme a mi cuarto, claramente se sorprende por ver a los dos niños hay y a mí, frente al piano de cola, concentrada en lo que toco.

–¿Tocas el piano?

–Pues creía estar tocar un bajo, pero parece que si es un piano.

Se acerca y me da un beso. En algún momento, no sé en cuál, tanto Flyn como Sorata salieron de la habitación. Castiel ve realmente guapo con su abrigo azul y su traje oscuro. Es el aspecto de ejecutivo imponente que tanto me gusta. Me pone. Me ofrece una mano y me levantó, contra todo pronóstico, me extiende un enorme ramo de peonías blancas.

–Feliz día de San Valentín, Alex.

Sin palabras.

Nada que decir en contra.

¡No me esperaba esto!

Castiel me ha comprado un hermoso ramo de peonías por san Valentín, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo debería reaccionar ahora.

–Tú eres un gran regalo, una tabla de planchar como ninguna.

Muerdo mi labio y me lanzó a su cuello.

–Creo que te debo un regalo pero, tengo algo para ti.

Me mira sorprendido, y del bolsillo saco un paquete de chicles, se lo enseño. Sonríe y saco uno, lo abro y se lo meto en la boca. Divertido por lo que eso significa para nosotros, me mira.

–¿Ahora te van a salir los ronchones y la cabeza de dará vueltas como la niña del exorcista?

Libero una carcajada como nunca.

–El nuevo modelo de este año, es una cara verde con puntos. ¿Qué otra cosa más sexy hay que eso?

Me besa y al separarse de mí, juego un poco con el cuello de su camisa.

–Me ha comentado Valloled que esta noche va a ver una fiesta en un bar de intercambio. ¿Sabías algo?

–Sí. Luigi me llamó para invitarnos al Natch. Rechacé la oferta, no estás para mucho movimiento, ¿no crees?

–Lógico, pero, hey, si hubiera estado en condiciones, me hubiera gustado ir.

Castiel besa mi cuello y mordisquea mi piel.

–Pequeña lujuriosa, ¿tan necesitada estás? –Me río y niego con la cabeza, sintiendo cosquillas por su respiración en mi cuello–. Ya habrá otras fiestas. Lo prometo. –Al notar mi silencio, se endereza– Muy bien, dragón, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

–¿Has hecho un _boybang_?

–Sí.

–Vaya, juguetón el señor.

Ríe por mi respuesta.

–Alex, llevo más de catorce años practicando un tipo de sexo que para ti de momento es una novedad. He hecho muchas cosas, y te aseguro que muchas de ellas, no querré que las hagas. –Me quedó viéndolo esperando que prosiga– Sado.

–Bueno eso claro que no –aclaro. Y tras la risa de Castiel, pregunto–: ¿Qué piensas del _gangbang_?

Parece meditar su respuesta–. Demasiados hombres entre tú y yo. Te pediré que no lo propongas.

Ahora la que ríe soy yo.

–Tengo sed. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Con el ramo de peonías en la mano, camino de su brazo por el enorme pasillo de la casa. Al entrar a la cocina, Simona me mira y yo grito:

–¡_Demonio_!

El animal corre hacia mí, Castiel lo para, pero yo empujo su brazo y me lanzó directa a abrazar al animal que está loco de felicidad, yo estoy peor. Tras abrazar a _Demonio_ y decirle mil palabras cariñosas, me giro a mi macho de ojos grises y me lanzó a abrazarlo.

–¡Ni _gangbang_ ni leches! Eres la cosa más bella que pudo parir tu madre, podría casarme contigo justo ahora.

Castiel me besa.

–Sé que soy hermoso, no tienes por qué recordármelo. Y cuando gustes… puedo casarme contigo.

¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Le pedí matrimonio acaso? _Pos_ me mato.

_Demonio_ da saltos a nuestro alrededor, y Castiel deteniéndolo, comenta:

–Cómo puedes ver, le he puesto la bufanda para el cuello que le hiciste. Que sepas, está horriblemente afónico.

–¡Eres un meloso, Iceman! –Me río

Pletórica por el bonito momento, acaricio a _Demonio _ que no para de mostrar su felicidad, cuando veo que Simona tiene en las manos un cachorro café claro con blanco.

–¿Y esta preciosidad? –pregunto mientras lo miro.

Sin soltarme, nos acercamos a Simona, y Castiel comenta:

–Estaba en la misma jaula de _Demonio_. Es el único de su camada que sobrevivió, debe tener mes y medio me parece._ Demonio_ se rehusó a venir conmigo si no me llevaba a la bola de pelos también. Hubieras visto cómo lo agarró con el hocico y salió de la jaula cuando lo llamé, luego fue imposible meter al cachorro a la jaula.

–Es usted muy humano, señor –murmura, Simona emocionada.

–Humano no creo, cariñoso –afirmo, orgullosa de él– y tú, un padre ejemplar. –Murmuro agitando la cabeza de _Demonio_.

Ante nuestros comentarios, el orgullo de Castiel alcanza las nubes, mirando al cachorro dice:

–Lo que no sé es que raza será.

Tomo al cachorro con mimo y me fijo en sus ojos, es gordito y esponjoso.

–Es como _Hachiko_.

–¿Hachiko? Y ese ¿qué perro? –pregunta Simona.

Castiel que parece comprender mi referencia, arquea una ceja, y señala al cachorro en mis manos.

–¿Estás diciéndome que esa bola de pelos, es de la misma raza que la bola de pelos que hace llorar como maricas a todo el mundo?

–Sí, es una raza originaría de Japón llamada Akita. Por naturaleza son animales totalmente fieles a sus dueños.

Simona sonríe y asiente ante el pequeño perro. Luego se marcha feliz a contárselo a Norbert. Yo dejo al cachorro en el suelo, Castiel sujeta a _Demonio_ para que no me salte encima.

–¿Te gustan tus regalos?

Con una fascinación que no estoy segura poder borrar pronto de mi rostro, sonrío.

–Me encantan, muchas gracias Castiel. Por los regalos, y por entrar en mi vida.

–Se pueden quedar en el garaje, hasta que le hagamos una caseta afuera.

Arqueo una ceja. Esa no se la cree él, ni soñando.

–Vale… los dejaré quedarse hoy en casa, porque afuera hace mucho frío.

–¿En casa?

–Sí, en casa.

En ese momento, el cachorro, camina por el suelo se mea. ¡Vaya pedazo de mierda dejo! Castiel me mira, y con el gesto duro pregunta:

–¿Dentro de casa?

Sonrío con inocencia y parpadeo.

–Que sepas acabas de aumentar el número de la familia. Ya somos seis.

Mi ruso cierra los ojos y comprende lo que acabo de decir. Y antes de que diga una de sus perlas, me adelanto.

–Vamos, Castiel –digo mientras levantó al cachorro–. Hay que darle a Flyn y Sorata la sorpresa.

–¿_Demonio_ no les dará miedo?

Niego con la cabeza.

Sin hacer ruido, nos dirigimos hacia su habitación de juegos. Abro la puerta con cuidado, e incito a entrar al animal.

–¡_Demonio_!

–¡Un perrito!

Tanto Sorata como Flyn se emocionan al ver a _Demonio_. Las carcajadas que libera Flyn son colosales, escucharlo reír a él, junto a mi pequeña me llena el alma. El perro se tumba panza arriba para que le rasquen la barriga. Disfruto el rato de felicidad de ambos, hasta que Flyn se detiene en mis manos, con los ojos bien abiertos se acerca a mí y pregunta:

–Y éste ¿quién es?

La dicha que tiene Castiel por la felicidad de su sobrino, es llenadora.

–Cuando fui a buscar a _Demonio_, estaba con él en la jaula. _Demonio_ no quiso dejarlo solo y vino con nosotros.

El pequeño mira alucinado a su tío, ¡dos perros! Encantada, dejo al cachorro en sus manos.

–Este pequeñín será tu amigo y mascota. Por lo tanto, tú debes elegir el nombre.

Flyn mira a su tío, y tras ver que asiente, sonrío, mira al cachorro café y tras guiñarme un ojo afirma:

–Se llamará _Ika_.

Un nudo de emociones se atora en mi garganta al escucharlo, y sonrío. El pequeño extiende su meñique ante mí, yo enroscó el mío y terminado con una palmada, reímos. Castiel besa mi cuello y susurra en mi oído al ver a su sobrino feliz.

–Cuando quieras, me caso contigo… sólo quería decirte.

Oh mierda… ¿Por qué tendré una boca tan grande?

* * *

Lindo capítulo ¿No es cierto?

Les dije que luego amarían a Flyn una vez más -w- y el pequeño detalle de Castelín es para morirse -w- Lo sé, es un tsundere realmente adorable y pa' darle duro contra el muro XD

Ahora las aclaraciones.

*Yaoi: lo sé muchas conocen el termino, pero para las que no lo conocen -dudo que haya alguna- Yaoi es un genero del anime, dónde se muestra una historia de amor entre dos hombres, es un genero realmente popular en Japón y no es tan extraño que se escuche a dos jovencitas hablar sobre ello.

*Ika: Traducción de "Calamar"

Pídeme lo que quieras es una adaptación a la novela erótica de Megan Maxwell -qué vendrá a mi país el 18 de este mes para firma de libros Q^Q y yo soy pobre no podre ir a verla TT^TT-

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko.

Los Oc de la historia son toda mi propiedad, Valloled y Blaze no lo son. Ellos pertenecen a una amiga mía muy querida, que me los presta para el desarrollo de la historia :3

.

.

Lía-chan~~


End file.
